Aqueles Amores
by Milene Black
Summary: Eles deixaram Hogwarts, levando novos e velhos amores, e amizades ainda mais fortes. A guerra é iminente, e eles precisam ainda mais uns dos outros. O que será mais forte, o amor ou o ódio? A guerra ou a amizade? Será que os amores alcançarão a perfeição?
1. A nova rotina

**Capítulo 1: A nova rotina**

"_Bom dia, Londres! Hoje é terça-feira, vinte e seis de setembro, e..."_

Ainda de olhos fechados, Isabelle tateou por debaixo do travesseiro, em busca da varinha. Ao encontrá-la, apontou-a para o rádio, em cima da cômoda, e o aparelho silenciou.

- Ok, Isabelle. – disse para si mesma, após um longo suspiro – Hora de levantar.

Preguiçosamente, a morena saiu de baixo das cobertas, sentando-se na cama, e encarando a janela até despertar por completo. Levantou, indo até a janela e abrindo o vidro, para que o ar da manhã pudesse entrar no quarto, e espreguiçando-se enquanto andava, foi até o banheiro, despiu o pijama e entrou no chuveiro.

No quarto da frente, Lilian escovava os longos cabelos ruivos, prendendo-os em um coque apertado. Após certificar-se de que todos os fios estavam em seus devidos lugares, e guardar a escova novamente na gaveta da cômoda, a ruiva deixou o quarto, dirigindo-se até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

Alguns minutos depois, de banho tomado, e já vestida, Isabelle desceu as escadas para o andar térreo, indo até a cozinha. Como de hábito, Lilian já estava sentada à mesa, diante da xícara vazia, lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Hmm... cheirinho bom de café... – disse a morena, ao entrar na cozinha – Bom dia, Lil.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a ruiva, fechando o jornal e colocando-o dobrado ao meio sobre a mesa.

Depois que deixaram a escola, Lilian e Isabelle foram morar juntas, na casa da morena, em Londres. Com as excelentes notas que obtiveram nos N.I.E.M.'s, Isabelle havia sido aceita na Academia de Aurores do Ministério, onde era colega de Sirius, Tiago e Alice, e Lilian, no Curso de Formação de Medi-Bruxos do St. Mungus.

- Merlin, que preguiça que eu tô! – disse Isabelle, acomodando-se também à mesa. As duas começaram então a se servir.

- Tudo certo pra mais tarde, né, Isa? – perguntou Lilian, servindo-se de suco.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Nos encontramos ao meio-dia e cinco, naquele café da Regent Street.

- Isso.

- Eu nem acredito que é a sua última semana aqui, Lil! – disse Isabelle, fitando a amiga.

- Nem me fala, Isa. – disse Lilian, enquanto a amiga pegava uma torrada.

- A partir de sábado você vai ser uma mulher casada. – disse a morena – A Sra. Tiago Potter.

- Ai, Isa, eu tô tão nervosa! – disse a ruiva, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Calma, Lily! – disse Isabelle, rindo – Vai ser tudo perfeito!

O casamento de Lilian e Tiago aconteceria no sábado, ao entardecer. Todos os preparativos já haviam sido realizados, e a festa prometia ser realmente linda. Apenas alguns detalhes ainda precisavam ser acertados, e a ruiva contava com a ajuda da amiga para deixar tudo pronto para o grande dia.

- Sirius vai mesmo vir morar aqui? – perguntou Lilian.

- Vai. – respondeu Isabelle – De jeito nenhum eu fico sozinha aqui. – disse ela, e então olhou para Lilian – E não faz essa cara, Lily.

- O problema não sou eu. – disse a ruiva – Mas você sabe o que todo mundo vai falar, não sabe? – perguntou ela.

- E você sabe que eu não ligo nem um pouco, não sabe? – retrucou Isabelle.

Lilian deu de ombros, e as duas continuaram conversando enquanto tomavam café, discutindo sobre as coisas que ainda precisavam fazer, e sobre o encontro na hora do almoço. Depois de terminar o café, organizaram rapidamente tudo na cozinha, e subiram para escovar os dentes e apanhar suas coisas. Voltaram ao andar de baixo, encontrando-se na sala de estar, diante da lareira.

- _Incendio!_ – disse Lilian, apontando a varinha para a lareira, que se acendeu – Até o almoço, então, Isa.

- Até!

A ruiva apanhou um punhado do pó de Flu, em um frasco no console da lareira, e lançou-o nas chamas, que se tornaram mais intensas, e mudaram para um tom de verde vivo. Lilian entrou nelas, anunciando seu destino.

- Hospital St. Mungus! – disse ela, e então desapareceu.

Isabelle suspirou, apanhou a bolsa que estava em cima de uma das poltronas e adiantou-se até a lareira, pegou um punhado do pó de Flu e jogou nas chamas, entrando nelas logo em seguida.

- Ministério da Magia! – disse ela, e então desapareceu.

A morena "desembarcou" em outra lareira, bem maior e de grades douradas, da qual saiu rapidamente, espanando as vestes. Logo, outra pessoa surgia na lareira, saindo também rapidamente e seguindo seu caminho pelo hall do Ministério da Magia. Uma multidão de bruxos e bruxas caminhava pelo suntuoso e gigantesco salão, seus passos soando apressados no chão de madeira escura.

Isabelle seguiu o fluxo de gente, passando reto pela imponente fonte, que era admirada com fascinação pelos visitantes, e encaminhando-se para um portão dourado, à esquerda do hall. Entrou em um novo saguão, um pouco menor, onde ficavam os vários elevadores, dirigindo-se para uma das filas para os elevadores. Quando o elevador chegou ao andar, entrou na cabine, junto com dois bruxos miudinhos que discutiam algo em um espanhol muito rápido. A porta do elevador começava a se fechar quando a jovem ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar do lado de fora.

- Segura!

Isabelle levou a mão à porta, que voltou a se abrir, e Tiago e Sirius entraram no elevador, ofegantes.

- Valeu, Isa. – agradeceu Tiago. Algum tempo após deixarem Hogwarts, Isabelle havia conseguido finalmente com que ele parasse de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

- De nada. – respondeu a morena, sorrindo – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, amor. – disse Sirius, beijando-a.

O elevador subiu três andares, e os dois bruxos que os acompanhavam saíram do elevador, seguindo a passos rápidos pelo corredor principal do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Alguns aviõezinhos de papel – na verdade relatórios interdepartamentais e memorandos – entraram voando na cabine, e então a porta se fechou. Sirius apertou o botão com o número dois, e o elevador recomeçou a subir.

- É hoje que você e a Lily não vão almoçar com a gente, né? – perguntou Tiago.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle, de mãos dadas com Sirius – Temos umas coisinhas do casamento pra resolver. – esclareceu ela.

- Hmm...

- Mas o nosso jantar está de pé, não está? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aham. – fez Isabelle, novamente.

- Hmm... – fez Tiago, esfregando as mãos – Mal posso esperar pela hora do jantar... lasanha...

Isabelle revirou os olhos, rindo, e Sirius voltou a beijá-la, de leve, nos lábios.

O elevador então parou, e a porta se abriu. Os três deixaram a cabine, Sirius e Isabelle soltaram as mãos – não costumavam dar demonstrações de carinho dentro do Departamento – e rumaram direto para o Quartel General, mais especificamente, para o mini-auditório, onde tinham as aulas teóricas do curso. Quase todas as cadeiras já estavam ocupadas, mas em uma das fileiras bem do meio, três lugares vazios os aguardavam. Na cadeira seguinte, Alice, agora Longbotton – o casamento com Frank se realizara cerca de um mês após a formatura em Hogwarts – os observava chegar com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, gente! – cumprimentou ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Lice! – responderam os recém-chegados, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto os três se acomodavam, o instrutor chegava à sala. Alastor Moody era um Auror experiente, sempre curto e objetivo em suas explicações, e sem muita paciência para meias palavras. Toda a conversa cessou.

- Bom dia a todos. – rosnou ele, correndo um olhar perscrutador pela sala. Perscrutador mesmo. Enquanto um olho, miúdo, escuro e penetrante, encarava os pupilos, um a um, o outro, maior e redondo como uma moeda, de um tom azul-elétrico, movia-se em todas as direções, independentemente do outro, sem nunca piscar, e eventualmente voltava-se para dentro da cabeça do homem, deixando à mostra somente a córnea branca. Sempre que isto acontecia, Alice se arrepiava dos pés à cabeça.

Moody começou então suas explicações sobre técnicas de rastreamento e espionagem, enquanto todos na sala o ouviam, como de costume, no mais absoluto silêncio.

Conforme o combinado, Lilian e Isabelle se encontraram na hora do almoço, em um pequeno café na Regent Street, no centro da cidade. Após um lanche rápido, foram em algumas lojas da região, em busca de alguns artigos que ainda faltavam no enxoval da ruiva.

- Ai, Lily, essa é linda também! – disse Isabelle, espiando para dentro do provador. Lilian experimentava algumas camisolas, para as noites da lua-de-mel. A que vestia agora era longa, de seda branca, com pequenos detalhes em renda no decote.

- É, não é? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando-se no espelho – Acho que vou ficar com essa, e a rosa, e aquela verde-clarinha.

- Eu acho ótimo. – concordou Isabelle.

Lilian vestiu-se, enquanto a vendedora registrava a venda e embrulhava as compras; além das camisolas, as duas haviam comprado também algumas peças de lingerie. Elas passaram no caixa para fazer o pagamento, e então deixaram a loja.

- Ai, tá quase na hora de eu voltar pro hospital. – disse a ruiva.

Lilian tinha as aulas teóricas na parte da manhã, e à tarde, tinha a prática, atuando como auxiliar de uma das medi-bruxas do hospital, algo semelhante a um estagiário. Além disso, em alguns dias, ela auxiliava o setor de produção de poções do St. Mungus.

- É, e eu tenho que voltar pro Ministério. – lembrou Isabelle.

A morena também tinha aulas à tarde. Com todos os problemas causados pelos chamados _Comensais da Morte_ e, principalmente, pelo mestre deles, o bruxo que se auto-intitulava _Lorde _Voldemort, os novos Aurores estavam tendo o máximo de treinamento no menor tempo, para que estivessem preparados para entrar em ação o mais cedo que fosse possível.

As duas entraram em uma pequena ruela vazia, a alguns quarteirões da loja de onde haviam saído.

- _Evanesco!_ – disse Lilian, apontando a varinha para as sacolas de compras, que desapareceram.

- Bom, eu vou nessa. – disse Isabelle – Moody me mata se eu me atrasar. Com requintes de crueldade.

- Tá bom, vai lá. – disse Lilian, rindo – A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde.

E então, as duas aparataram.

Lilian aparatou no saguão do hospital St. Mungus, que, como sempre, tinha muita gente transitando. Nas cadeiras destinadas aos pacientes que aguardavam atendimento haviam os mais diversos casos, desde um bruxo que trocara – literalmente – os pés pelas mãos, com um feitiço incorreto, até a mãe aflita com o filho de um ano que engolira um lembrol. Ela acenou para a recepcionista, rumando para o salão dos funcionários, onde trocou sua roupa pelo uniforme de estagiária. Devidamente vestida, dirigiu-se à ala Daisy Gwenies, no quarto andar, para encontrar sua instrutora, a medi-bruxa Meredith Dilbreth.

- Meredith? – chamou ela, ao chegar à enfermaria.

- Ah, Lilian, que bom que chegou. – disse a bruxa, fitando-a por cima dos óculos redondos – Temos um...

A medi-bruxa foi interrompida pelo grito agudo e estridente da paciente deitada na cama diante dela, uma garotinha de aproximadamente oito anos. Após um minuto exato, a criança parou de gritar, olhando para a medi-bruxa com uma expressão envergonhada.

- Tudo bem, querida. – disse Meredith, tranqüilizando-a – Daremos um jeito nisto. – ela voltou-se para Lilian – Ela não consegue conter. Grita por um minuto exato, a cada intervalo de três minutos. Estava brincando com a varinha da mãe.

Ela passou mais alguns dados para a ruiva, enquanto examinava a paciente. Ao fim dos três minutos de intervalo, uma nova crise de gritos teve início. Quando a garotinha silenciou novamente, foram feitos alguns questionamentos a ela e à mãe, sentada em uma cadeira perto da cama, e após algum tempo – não antes de terem passado por mais dois longos minutos de gritos – Lilian e a instrutora descobriram o feitiço usado na menina, e lançaram nela o contrafeitiço, liberando-a para ir embora e partindo para atender novos pacientes.

Isabelle aparatou diretamente para o saguão dos elevadores no Ministério. Encontrou Sirius e Tiago, parados perto de um dos elevadores, esperando por ela.

- ... e ela vai me matar se descobrir que eu ainda não escrevi os votos. – dizia Tiago.

- Com certeza vai. – concordou Sirius.

- Quem vai fazer o quê? – perguntou Isabelle, ao alcançá-los. Sirius a recebeu com um beijo leve.

- A Lily. – respondeu Sirius – Ela vai trucidar o Pontas.

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou a morena, sem entender, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

- Eu ainda não escrevi meus votos. – confessou Tiago.

- Ah, isso não é motivo pra tanto drama. – disse Isabelle.

- Mas eu não consigo escrever! – disse o rapaz, exasperado – Eu penso, penso, mas não sai nada.

- Hmm...

- Ela já escreveu os dela? – perguntou Tiago.

- Já. – respondeu a morena – Terminou ontem à noite, por isso eu disse que não é motivo pra drama.

- Hmm... você leu?

- Li. Mas não vou contar nada pra você. – disse Isabelle, meio debochada – Bom, vamos subir? – sugeriu ela – Moody tem uma síncope se chegarmos atrasados.

No fim da tarde, depois de serem liberados no Ministério, Sirius e Tiago saíram rumo ao centro da cidade, indo até o ateliê de costura responsável pela confecção de suas vestes para o casamento. Eles, junto com Remo, iriam fazer a última prova dos trajes naquele dia.

- Almofadinhas... comporte-se... – disse Remo a Sirius, que olhava sem parar para o decote da costureira.

Sirius desviou o olhar do decote da mulher, fixando o olhar na janela, e depois em Tiago.

- Só mesmo você e a Lily pra me fazer colocar essa gravata, Pontas! – dizia Sirius, que a toda hora mexia no colarinho, incomodado.

- Ah, vai, Almofadinhas! – disse Remo, enquanto a costureira fazia uma marcação em sua calça, que estava muito comprida – Você só vai ter que ficar com ela durante o casamento, na hora da festa você tira, ué!

- Ah, mas não tenha dúvidas de que é o que eu vou fazer.

- O problema não é só esse, Aluado. – disse Tiago, observando os amigos – O Almofadinhas tá estressado por outra coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Moody. – resmungou Sirius.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Lupin, sem entender.

- Mandou o Sirius cortar o cabelo. – disse Tiago, quando Sirius não respondeu – Ou ele mesmo vai cortar.

- Bruxo velho de uma figa. – xingou Sirius, emburrado.

Isabelle foi diretamente para casa, passando antes em um mercado, para comprar os ingredientes da prometida lasanha de Tiago. Depois de comprar tudo o que precisava, discretamente despachou as compras para casa com um feitiço, e, como sabia que Tiago e Sirius ainda iriam demorar um pouco, seguiu, tomando um sorvete enquanto caminhava calmamente para casa.

Ao chegar, foi direto para a cozinha, para guardar as compras que estavam sobre a mesa, e enquanto o fazia, Lilian chegou à casa via Flu, exausta.

- Isa? – chamou a ruiva – Já chegou?

- Na cozinha! – respondeu Isabelle.

Lilian então despachou sua bolsa para o quarto, e foi até a cozinha encontrar com a amiga.

- Oi. – cumprimentou ela, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

- Oi. – respondeu Isabelle – Carinha de cansada...

- O hospital tava uma loucura hoje.

- Eu imagino... – disse Isabelle, observando-a – Sobe, toma um banho, relaxa um pouco. – sugeriu ela – É o que eu vou fazer assim que terminar isso aqui.

- É, eu vou fazer isso.

Lilian seguiu o conselho da amiga, e foi direto para o seu quarto, tomar um demorado banho de banheira. Isabelle terminou de guardar as compras, deixando sobre a mesa apenas os ingredientes e utensílios que seriam necessários para o preparo do jantar, e então, subiu também, indo direto para o chuveiro.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, as duas estavam de volta à cozinha, para começar a preparar o jantar.

- E então? – perguntou Lilian – Como foram as suas aulas?

- Ah, estavam ótimas! – respondeu Isabelle, animada – Técnicas de rastreamento e espionagem, adoro!

- Eu sei. – disse Lilian, sorrindo – E os meninos?

- Foram fazer a prova das roupas pro casamento. – respondeu a morena – Remo ia com eles, e depois vinham todos juntos pra cá.

- Pedro vem também?

- Não sei. – disse Isabelle – Tiago disse que não tinha conseguido confirmar com ele.

- Hmm...

As duas então começaram a trabalhar. Enquanto Isabelle montava a lasanha, Lilian preparava algumas saladas, e depois, uma calda especial para acompanhar o sorvete que Isabelle havia comprado para a sobremesa. Depois de montada, a lasanha foi para o forno, e enquanto esperavam que assasse e também pela chegada dos rapazes, as duas foram até o quarto de Lilian, para dar uma conferida nas compras feitas na hora do almoço.

- Não acredito que me convenceu a comprar esse, Isa. – disse Lilian, erguendo um bonito conjunto de lingerie preto com detalhes bordados em verde claro.

- Por quê? – perguntou Isabelle – Eu achei tão bonito!

- É bonito, mas... é tão ousado... – comentou a ruiva, meio em dúvida.

- Ah, qual é, Lily, é sua lua-de-mel! – disse Isabelle.

- Eu sei...

- Então!

- Acho que vou ficar com vergonha de ficar vestida só com isso na frente do Tiago... – disse a ruiva, erguendo mais uma vez as peças.

Isabelle revirou os olhos, rindo. Então as duas ouviram um ruído de passos na escada, e logo em seguida, Tiago bateu à porta do quarto.

- Amor, tá aí? – perguntou ele.

- Tô! – respondeu Lilian, começando a guardar as roupas espalhadas pela cama – Não entra!

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Isa e eu estamos resolvendo umas coisas.

- O que é que as duas estão aprontando aí dentro, hein? – dessa vez era Sirius quem perguntava.

- Não é nada, Sirius. – respondeu Isabelle – Falamos com vocês num minuto.

- Tá. – concordou o moreno – Estamos na sala.

- Tá, já vamos descer. – disse Lilian.

- Tiago vai cair pra trás quando vir você com essa lingerie, Lil. – disse Isabelle, enquanto colocava outra peça na sacola.

- Isa! – exclamou Lilian – Tá me deixando ainda mais nervosa!

- Tá bom, desculpa! – pediu a morena, com uma expressão falsamente arrependida.

As duas guardaram tudo de volta nas sacolas, e as esconderam dentro do guarda-roupa de Lilian. Depois, desceram para encontrar os rapazes.

- O que é que vocês estavam tramando, trancadas no quarto? – perguntou Tiago, assim que elas entraram na sala.

- Segredo de Estado. – respondeu Isabelle – Coisa de mulher. – acrescentou, antes de dar um beijo em Sirius.

- Hmm...

- Como foi seu dia, meu amor? – perguntou Lilian, indo dar um beijo em Tiago.

- Está muito melhor agora que eu estou com você. – respondeu ele, depois de beijá-la.

- E o Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, ao notar a ausência do amigo.

- Vai se atrasar um pouco. – respondeu Sirius – Mas deve chegar logo.

Os quatro foram então para a cozinha, para que Lilian e Isabelle pudessem dar uma olhada na lasanha que ainda estava no forno. Sirius e Tiago, muito prestativos, colocaram a mesa para o jantar, e enquanto os dois faziam uma bagunça à mesa, colocando garfos e facas a mais e copos a menos, um leve estalido anunciou a chegada de Remo à casa.

- Ei, tem alguém em casa? – perguntou o recém-chegado – Achei que tinha sido convidado pra um jantar!

Lilian e Isabelle foram até a sala de estar, encontrar com o amigo, que sorria ao abraçar as duas, pois não as via já há vários dias. Remo havia obtido excelentes notas nos N.I.E.M.'s que havia prestado, e fora classificado em um dos primeiros lugares para um curso avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em Dublin, na Irlanda. Ele tinha aulas todos os dias pela manhã, e às vezes à noite, e a carga de trabalho era bastante pesada; entre leituras e pesquisas, ele passava boa parte de seu tempo com a cara enfiada nos livros. Tivera alguns problemas para encontrar trabalho, devido ao problema da licantropia, mas, por fim, com uma ajudinha – da qual ele só tomou conhecimento muitos anos mais tarde – de Dumbledore, ele conseguiu um emprego de meio período no Ministério da Magia irlandês, e por isso seus dias vinham sendo bastante cheios. Mesmo assim, ele encontrava tempo para manter contato freqüente com os amigos, e com Bárbara, com quem continuava namorando, apesar da distância, e vinha visitá-los sempre que possível.

- Desculpem pelo atraso. – pediu ele – Eu fui ver a Bá.

- Ooown, que lindinho! – brincou Isabelle.

Sempre que vinha da Irlanda, uma vez a cada quinze dias, Remo ia até Hogwarts para ver Bárbara. Os dois se falavam quase todos os dias, através da lareira, e quando se encontravam – Remo mandava uma coruja confirmando a vinda à Inglaterra e combinando o horário – na Sala Precisa, os dois aproveitavam cada segundo do tempo que tinham para ficar juntos, conversando, e, é claro, namorando. O espaço de tempo entre uma visita e outra só se alterava nas ocasiões em que a lua cheia caía no fim de semana da vinda à Inglaterra. Nestes casos, Remo permanecia na Irlanda, trancado em casa – Isabelle continuava a preparar a poção _Mata-Cão_ para ele, que então sofria apenas a transformação física, mas apesar de não se ferir, ficava muito cansado e abatido – até que a lua passasse e ele pudesse ir ver a namorada, para quem dava alguma desculpa sobre o trabalho ou o curso.

- É por isso que tá com esse sorrisão aí? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto eles voltavam juntos para a cozinha.

- Também. Mas tem outra coisa. – respondeu Remo – Consegui um emprego, no Ministério de lá.

- Sério? – perguntou Isabelle, animada.

- É. – confirmou o Maroto – E o que é mais irônico, no Departamento de Controle e Regularização das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Nossa, Remo, que ótima notícia!

Os três voltaram à cozinha, e, enquanto Remo cumprimentava os amigos, Isabelle foi verificar se a lasanha já estava pronta. Depois de Lilian arrumar a bagunça que Tiago e Sirius haviam feito na mesa da sala de jantar, os cinco rumaram para lá, e eles então começaram a comer.

- Hmm... Isa, a sua lasanha é a melhor do mundo! – disse Tiago, depois de uma enorme garfada.

- Obrigada, Tiago. – agradeceu Isabelle, sorrindo.

- Ei, e a minha salada? – perguntou Lilian, fingindo estar zangada.

- Também, é a melhor, amor! – disse Tiago, beijando-a em seguida.

- Hmm... bem melhor. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo – Ou eu ia deixar você sem sobremesa.

- Por que não trouxe a Bá, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu até perguntei se ela queria vir. – respondeu Remo – Mas você sabe como ela é toda preocupada em quebrar as regras...

- Aham. – concordou o outro – Pior que a Lily.

- Ei!

- Tô só brincando, amor. – disse Tiago, e então se inclinou na direção de Sirius – Ninguém supera a monitora Lilian Evans.

- Eu ouvi isso, Sr. Potter. – disse a ruiva – E lembre que a sua sobremesa depende já está a perigo, hein?!

- Ih, se ferrou, Pontas! – disse Sirius, rindo.

O jantar foi bastante animado, e eles conversaram muito sobre suas vidas, os cursos que estavam fazendo e, claro, sobre o casamento. Apesar de terem jantado cedo, os cinco ficaram até muito tarde conversando, e já passava da meia-noite quando os rapazes foram embora.

- Até amanhã, amor. – disse Sirius, beijando Isabelle.

- Até amanhã. – disse ela – Tchau, Remo. – despediu-se, dando um abraço no amigo.

- Tchau, Isa. – respondeu Remo – Tchau, Lily. – disse ele, abraçando Lilian também – Até sábado.

- Até sábado. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Até amanhã, meu lírio. – disse Tiago, dando um longo beijo na noiva.

- Até amanhã, meu amor. – respondeu ela.

Depois que os rapazes haviam aparatado para casa, Lilian e Isabelle voltaram à cozinha, para organizar tudo antes de irem dormir. Felizmente, usando magia tudo era bem mais fácil e rápido, e em pouco tempo a cozinha estava perfeitamente organizada e limpa.

- Bom, eu vou pra cama. – disse Isabelle, enquanto elas terminavam de subir as escadas para os quartos.

- É, já tá tarde. – concordou Lilian – Boa noite, Isa.

- Boa noite.

Mas Isabelle não foi realmente para a cama. Ela sentou-se na poltrona em seu quarto, perto da janela e esperou por alguns minutos. Ouviu o barulho de Lilian andando pelo quarto, e mexendo na cômoda. Depois, ouviu a ruiva apagar as luzes com um feitiço. Assim que teve certeza de que a amiga já estava deitada, provavelmente adormecida, a morena voltou ao andar de baixo, mais precisamente à sala de estar.

Ela foi até a lareira, apanhou uma pitada de pó de Flu, no frasco sobre o console, e jogou na grade, fazendo surgirem brandas chamas cor de esmeralda. Depois de dar uma espiada por sobre o ombro, apenas para certificar-se de que Lilian não a havia escutado descer e a seguido, ajoelhou-se no chão, diante da lareira, inclinando-se para frente, e disse:

- Chateau St. Jacques.

Sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse no centro de um redemoinho, e manteve os olhos bem fechados para protegê-los das cinzas. Quando tudo parou de girar, abriu-os novamente, para encarar uma sala de estar mal iluminada e vazia.

- Rèmy? – chamou ela, em voz baixa.

Houve um pequeno estalido, e a pequena figura de um elfo-doméstico apareceu diante da lareira, fitando-a com ar de adoração.

- Mademoiselle Charmant! – exclamou o elfo, satisfeito.

- Bonne nuit, Rèmy! – respondeu Isabelle – Désolé pour les heures.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mademoiselle. – disse o elfo – Besoin de quelque chose?

- Oh, non, non. – disse Isabelle – Voulez simplement vous assurer que tout est prêt.  
- Oui. – respondeu o elfo – La maison est prête à recevoir le couple Potter.  
- Fine, Rèmy. – disse Isabelle, satisfeita – Je vous remercie.

- Rèmy est heureux d'être utile, mademoiselle. – disse Rèmy, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bonne nuit, Rèmy. – despediu-se a jovem.

- Bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

O elfo desapareceu da lareira, e Isabelle voltou para seu quarto, sorrindo para si mesma. Lilian iria adorar a surpresa.

Algumas semanas antes, no Ministério, Tiago comentara que queria fazer algo especial para Lilian na lua-de-mel. Ele queria uma viagem especial, inesquecível, mas não havia decidido ainda para onde iria levar a futura esposa. Enquanto discutiam isto, Isabelle tivera uma idéia. Ela lembrou que possuía uma casa, no centro de Paris, perto do Sena, que Lilian não conhecia. Ela também sabia que a ruiva nunca havia ido à França, e que sonhava em um dia conhecer a "Cidade Luz". Tiago ficou muito empolgado com a idéia, e pediu a ela que emprestasse a casa para que ele e Lilian ficassem, e a morena concordou no mesmo instante. Naquele mesmo dia, Isabelle foi até a casa, na França, tendo uma enorme surpresa ao chegar. A casa estava totalmente limpa e organizada, como se nunca tivesse ficado fechada, e Rèmy, que fora libertado tão logo a mãe de Isabelle falecera, havia permanecido na casa, tomando conta de tudo e mantendo-a pronta para receber a jovem, a quem considerava sua ama, apesar de ser livre. Isabelle voltou à Inglaterra absolutamente satisfeita. Essa descoberta fora perfeita para os planos dela e de Tiago, a quem ela foi imediatamente contar a novidade. Os dois decidiram então que o casal passaria a lua-de-mel na casa, sob os cuidados de Rèmy, e que a ruiva só saberia disto no momento em que ela e Tiago chegassem lá.

_

* * *

_

_N/A: Oiê, gente! Nuss, é bom estar de volta. Demorei, mas _finalmente_ desencantou essa continuação. espero que vocês gostem!!!_

_Aqui vai a tradução do diálogo Isa/Rèmy:_

_- Boa noite, Rèmy. Desculpe pela hora._

_- Não há problema, senhorita. Precisa de algo?_

_- Oh, não, não. Apenas queria saber se já está tudo pronto._

_- Sim. A casa está pronta para receber o casal Potter._

_- Ótimo, Rèmy, obrigada._

_- Rèmy fica feliz em ser útil, senhorita._

_- Boa noite, Rèmy._

_- Boa noite._


	2. Casamento

**Capítulo 2: O casamento**

Aquela semana passou realmente muito rápido, enquanto eles se ocupavam de seus cursos e também dos preparativos para o casamento. À medida que os dias passavam, Lilian ia ficando mais e mais nervosa, comia pouco e demorava a conseguir conciliar o sono. Preocupada com ela, Isabelle também não dormiu muito bem naqueles dias. O sábado amanheceu claro e ensolarado. Lilian acordou muito cedo, nervosa, e depois de revirar-se na cama por algum tempo, acabou desistindo de tentar voltar a dormir; ela então levantou, e foi até o quarto de Isabelle. Entrou no cômodo, pé por pé, tentando não acordar a amiga, que respirava tranqüilamente, deitada de costas para a porta, e dirigiu-se à poltrona, perto da janela entreaberta.

- Lily? – chamou Isabelle, de repente, assustando a ruiva que olhava, sem ver, pela janela.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo...

- O que houve? – perguntou Isabelle, ajeitando-se para poder ver melhor para a amiga.

- Não consigo dormir. – respondeu Lilian, com um suspiro.

A morena sentou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se. Deu dois tapinhas no colchão, convidando a amiga a se aproximar. Lilian levantou-se da poltrona e sentou na cama, diante da amiga.

- Fala. – disse Isabelle, fitando-a.

- Eu tô com medo, Isa. – confessou a ruiva, baixinho.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Isabelle.

- E se não der certo? – perguntou Lilian, aflita – E se estivermos nos precipitando?

- Lily, me diz só uma coisa. – pediu Isabelle, fitando a amiga de forma carinhosa – Você ama o Tiago, não ama?

- Mais do que tudo no mundo. – respondeu a ruiva, no mesmo instante – Mais do que eu nunca imaginei ser capaz de amar alguém.

- Eu queria que _você _pudesse _se_ ver quando diz isso. – disse Isabelle – Seus olhos brilham, a cada vez que você fala no Tiago, de um jeito inexplicável. E é o mesmo que eu vejo nos olhos dele quando fala de você. – ela secou uma lágrima que rolou pelo rosto da amiga – Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro, Lil, absolutamente perfeitos. E vão ser muito felizes, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Obrigada, Isa. – agradeceu Lilian, enxugando mais uma lágrima que escapara.

Isabelle apenas sorriu.

- Bem, já que estamos acordadas, que tal um café, bem reforçado? – sugeriu ela – O dia de hoje vai ser cheio, e nós vamos precisar de energia.

As duas desceram, ainda de pijamas, e foram até a cozinha, onde prepararam uma farta mesa para o café. Apesar disso, Lilian comeu pouco, o apetite afetado pelo nervosismo.

- Come só mais um pouco, Lil. – insistiu Isabelle – Você já tá pálida, se não comer então...

- Não dá, Isa, não desce nada.

- Tá bom. – rendeu-se a morena – Mas pelo menos toma todo o suco.

Por volta das dez horas, as duas decidiram ir até a mansão Potter, via Flu, para dar uma espiada nos preparativos do casamento. Ao chegar, depararam-se com uma casa abarrotada de arranjos enormes de rosas brancas, devidamente enfeitiçadas para que não murchassem, e um intenso movimento dos elfos que andavam de um lado para o outro, atarefados em deixar tudo perfeito para a hora da cerimônia. Do lado de fora, funcionários das Tendas Millamant, começavam a preparar o jardim para receber a tenda onde a cerimônia de casamento aconteceria.

- Bom dia, Mig. – cumprimentou Lilian, quando uma elfa de grandes olhos verdes passou por elas no corredor, carregando um embrulho enorme.

- Bom dia, Srta. Evans. – respondeu Mig – Bom dia, Srta. Charmant. Os senhores ainda estão dormindo.

- E a Sra. Potter, Mig? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Na cozinha. – respondeu a elfa – Mig vai chamar.

- Não, não precisa. – disse Lilian, quando a elfa preparava-se para dar meia-volta – Nós vamos até lá, não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, Mig. – agradeceu Isabelle.

As duas jovens dirigiram-se então até a cozinha. Encontraram a Sra. Potter, dando algumas instruções a dois elfos que organizavam inúmeras taças de cristal.

- Podem deixar as taças na sala de jantar. – dizia ela – Acho que lá correm menos perigo de serem quebradas. – ela então viu Lilian e Isabelle à porta da cozinha – Oh, minhas queridas, eu não as vi chegar!

Dorea dirigiu-se até as duas jovens, sorrindo, e abraçou Isabelle, e depois Lilian.

- Como está se sentindo, minha querida? – perguntou ela.

- Uma pilha de nervos. – confessou a ruiva.

- Eu imagino. – disse a bruxa, com um sorriso simpático – Mas isso é natural.

- Mig disse que Tiago e Sirius ainda estão dormindo. – disse Isabelle.

- Sim, eles iriam atrapalhar muito se estivessem perambulando pela casa, então decidi deixá-los dormir. – disse a Sra. Potter, sorrindo levemente.

- Se importa se subirmos? – perguntou Lilian.

- Oh, claro que não! – respondeu Dorea – Vão lá, já é mesmo hora de os dois saírem da cama.

Lilian e Isabelle deixaram a cozinha, indo em direção à escada, por onde subiram, seguindo diretamente até os quartos de Sirius e Tiago, que ficavam de frente um para o outro.

Lilian entrou devagar no quarto do noivo, parando por um instante para observá-lo dormir. Tiago dormia de bruços, esparramado na cama. Os óculos estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado de uma fotografia da jovem.

A ruiva se aproximou da cama, e ajoelhou-se no chão, próximo à cabeceira da cama, recostando o queixo no colchão, perto do rosto de Tiago.

- Tiago?! – chamou, delicadamente, acariciando os cabelos escuros dele – Tiago, tá na hora de acordar.

Tiago resmungou e se moveu um pouco, enquanto a ruiva continuava a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Tiago, acorda. – chamou Lilian, novamente, baixinho.

Lentamente, Tiago abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto sorridente da noiva diante do seu. Ele piscou, e depois voltou a fitá-la.

- Ah, não. – resmungou, com a voz enrolada – Morri.

Lilian continuou fitando-o carinhosamente, um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Por que acha que morreu? – perguntou ela.

- Eu tô vendo um anjo. – respondeu Tiago – Só posso ter morrido.

Lilian não respondeu, apenas continuou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Desculpa, dona anja, mas eu não posso morrer hoje. – disse Tiago – Eu vou casar com a mulher mais linda desse mundo, hoje ao entardecer. Você não vai ser tão má comigo, me levando antes disso, vai?

- E se eu disser que vou? – perguntou Lilian, entrando na brincadeira.

- Não vai adiantar. – disse Tiago, encarando-a – Eu fujo, do céu, do inferno, de onde for. Nada nesse mundo, ou no outro, me impede de casar com aquela ruivinha.

Lilian riu, e então o beijou longamente. Tiago estendeu a mão para apanhar os óculos na mesa de cabeceira.

- Ah, é você, ruivinha! – disse ele, fingindo alívio – Nossa, que susto, pensei que tinha morrido.

- Bobo! – disse Lilian – Bom dia.

- O melhor de todos. – retrucou Tiago – Acordei da melhor forma possível, com você do meu lado.

- A partir de amanhã você vai fazer isso todos os dias. – disse a ruiva.

- Hmm... e isso é uma coisa muito boa de lembrar...

No quarto da frente, Isabelle encontrou Sirius também totalmente esparramado na cama, bem perto da beira, sem camisa, e com um dos braços caído para fora do colchão. Ela se aproximou, sem fazer barulho, e, devagar, sentou-se na beira da cama. Sirius se moveu levemente, resmungando em seu sono.

- Mmmm...

Com um leve sorriso, Isabelle afastou as mechas de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto dele, e beijou-o, de leve, no canto da boca.

- Acorda, preguiçoso. – disse, baixinho.

Sirius suspirou e se moveu novamente, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Isabelle voltou a beijá-lo, no ombro nu, e depois no pescoço, perto da orelha.

- Psiu, acorda.

Sirius abriu os olhos devagar, incomodado com a luz que vinha da janela, e se virou, o olhar encontrando o da namorada. Isabelle sorriu, afastando novamente as mechas rebeldes de cabelo do rosto dele.

- Bom dia. – disse ela, baixinho.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele.

Sirius afastou-se mais para o meio da cama, e a morena deitou-se ao seu lado. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, e ela acariciou seu rosto, e os dois se beijaram.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele, a voz ainda rouca.

- Quase onze. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Hmm... Pontas já levantou?

- Lily foi acordar ele.

- Pensei que o noivo não pudesse ver a noiva antes do casamento... – comentou o Maroto.

- Ele não pode vê-la _vestida_ antes do casamento. – esclareceu Isabelle.

- Hmm... quer dizer então que ela entrou no quarto dele sem roupa? – perguntou Sirius, debochado.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Isabelle, estreitando os olhos – Que tal levantar?

- Acho que não quero. – disse Sirius, devagar – Ficar aqui com você me parece uma idéia bem melhor.

- Eu ia adorar ficar aqui também, se não tivesse um casamento pra organizar lá fora. – retrucou a morena – Temos muito o que fazer, Sr. Black.

- Ok, Srta. Charmant, você venceu, eu levanto. – rendeu-se ele – Mas primeiro eu quero mais um beijo.

Isabelle revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e então o beijou mais uma vez. Sirius prolongou o beijo o máximo que pôde, apertando o abraço com que envolvia a namorada.

- Pronto. – disse a jovem, depois do beijo – Agora levanta.

Sirius levantou, indo direto para o chuveiro, enquanto Isabelle arrumava a cama dele e abria os vidros da janela. Depois que ele tomou banho e se vestiu – o que também foi feito no banheiro, para que a morena não precisasse sair do quarto – os dois deixaram o quarto para irem até o andar de baixo, encontrando com Lilian e Tiago no corredor.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Sirius.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Lilian.

- Bom dia. – disse Tiago – Bom dia, Isa.

- Bom dia.

Os quatro foram para a cozinha, onde o café estava pronto, esperando pelos rapazes, e enquanto eles comiam, Lilian e Isabelle conversavam com a Sra. Potter.

- Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la vestida, Lilian. – dizia a bruxa mais velha.

- Vai ficar linda. – disse Isabelle – Aliás, Lil, é melhor nós irmos. A entrega tava marcada para as onze e meia.

- É, vamos sim. – concordou Lilian – Até a tarde, Dorea.

- Até a tarde, meu bem. – respondeu a bruxa – E procure ficar tranqüila, está bem? Vai ser tudo perfeito!

As duas jovens se despediram então do noivo e do namorado, e voltaram para a casa de Isabelle. Cerca de quinze minutos depois da chegada das duas, a campainha tocou. Era o entregador do ateliê de costura, que trazia os vestidos das damas de honra e o da noiva. Elas levaram os vestidos para o andar de cima, tirando-os das enormes caixas e pendurando-os em cabides, para que não amassassem. Depois, foram para a cozinha, onde Isabelle preparou um almoço bem leve e forçou Lilian a comer um pouco.

Logo após o almoço, chegaram à casa, via Flu, Bárbara e Marianne, dispensadas em Hogwarts para comparecer ao casamento, que seriam as damas de honra.

- Bem vindas, meninas! – disse Isabelle, ao vê-as chegar.

- Oi, Isa! Oi, Lily! – cumprimentou Bárbara, abraçando as duas amigas – Muito nervosa?

- Uma pilha, Bá. – disse Lilian – Oi, Marianne!

- Oi, Lily! – respondeu Marianne – Oi, Isa!

- Os vestidos já chegaram, meninas, querem ver? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Eu quero!

- Eu também!

Elas subiram para o quarto de Lilian, para dar uma olhada nos vestidos, e logo em seguida, Marlene e Emmeline também chegaram, para ajudar a preparar a noiva.

Ao longo de toda a tarde, Lilian ficou sob os cuidados das amigas, e conversando com elas, a ruiva conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco mais. Ela tomou um demorado banho de banheira para relaxar, fez as unhas dos pés e mãos, junto com as demais, e depois teve os cabelos arrumados por Emmeline, que era boa nisso. Por volta das cinco horas, Emmeline e Alice foram embora, para arrumar-se também, e enquanto Marianne e Bárbara se preparavam, em um dos quartos de hóspedes, Isabelle e Lilian terminavam de se aprontar, no quarto da ruiva. A morena ainda estava de robe, mas com os cabelos já arrumados, e a maquiagem feita, enquanto ajudava a amiga a colocar o vestido, e calçar os sapatos, deixando apenas o véu para ser colocado depois.

Depois que Isabelle terminou de se vestir, e Marianne e Bárbara já estavam prontas também, as quatro aparataram em conjunto para a mansão Potter.

O jardim da mansão Potter parecia um cenário de sonho. Uma tenda branca fora armada ao lado da casa enorme, com dezenas de cadeiras, também brancas, à sua sombra. Rosas estavam espalhadas por toda a parte, em arranjos enormes, e espalhavam seu perfume delicado por todo o local. À frente da tenda, um pequeno altar fora montado, para receber os noivos na hora do "sim".

Muitos dos convidados começavam a chegar, e a Sra. Potter os recebia logo à entrada, e com a ajuda de Emmeline, Alice e Marlene, os conduzia até seus respectivos lugares.

Dentro da casa, Tiago terminava de se vestir. Estava parado, diante do espelho, tentando, em vão, alinhar sua gravata, suas mãos tremiam de forma descontrolada.

- Ah, deixa que eu faço isso, Pontas! – disse Remo, levantando da cama e indo até o amigo.

- Valeu, Aluado. – agradeceu Tiago – Eu não consigo dar a droga do nó!

- Fica calmo, cara! – disse Lupin.

- Não dá!

- Ah, mas que momento mais gay!

Remo e Tiago voltaram-se para a porta. Sirius estava encostado no batente, sorrindo.

- Ah, vê se cala a boca, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo, terminando de arrumar a gravata do amigo – Pronto, Pontas.

- Pontas, tem certeza que tá legal? – perguntou Sirius – Acho que você tá meio... verde.

- Eu tô... – começou Tiago, mas então se interrompeu – Cara, eu tô apavorado.

- Apavorado com o quê, cara?

- Com tudo isso. O casamento... – ele parou por um instante – Eu não sei se tô pronto pra isso.

- Tiago, olha pra mim. – disse Remo, e Tiago fitou-o – Faz mais de quatro anos que a gente atura você dizendo que ama a Lily, e que tudo o que você queria era ficar com ela.

- E é. – disse Tiago, e então se deu conta do que Remo estava tentando dizer.

- Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Remo, meio sorrindo.

- Não. – respondeu Tiago – Valeu, Aluado.

- Ótimo. – disse Sirius – Agora que o momento romântico dos dois acabou, que tal irmos nessa? – sugeriu ele – Os convidados já estão chegando.

Os três desceram para os jardins, e Tiago foi cumprimentar os convidados que já haviam chegado, o que acabou distraindo-o um pouco do nervosismo que sentia. A festa, a pedido de Lilian, não seria muito grande, apenas os amigos do casal estariam presentes, mas isso já significava mais da metade da turma de formandos da Grifinória daquele ano, além de alguns dos professores e ex-alunos de outras casas. Bárbara, que seria madrinha junto com Remo, e Marianne estavam, junto com Isabelle, ajudando Lilian a terminar de se arrumar. E a se acalmar. Pronta, a ruiva estava absolutamente linda.

Depois de cumprimentar os convidados já presentes, Tiago foi para a entrada da tenda enquanto esperava pela noiva, já atrasada em vinte minutos. O bruxo que conduziria a cerimônia também já estava em seu lugar, no pequeno altar, a postos para dar início à cerimônia.

- A Charmant tá arriscando muito, te deixando aqui sozinho, gato desse jeito...

Sirius virou-se rapidamente para encarar Marlene, que o olhava com ar maldoso.

- Ah, é você, McKinnon.

- Já saímos da escola, Sirius, pode me chamar pelo nome, Sirius. – retrucou a jovem.

- Ela sabe que não corre o menor risco, _McKinnon_. – disse Sirius, em resposta à pergunta dela – Além disso, não deve demorar pra ela vir pra cá.

- Você não pode ter mudado tanto assim... – disse ela, maliciosa.

- Quer saber? Acho que eu posso. – disse Sirius – Com licença, vou falar com o Pontas.

Ele então seguiu para a entrada da tenda, onde estava o amigo.

- É o que eu vivo dizendo... – reclamava Tiago, depois de olhar mais uma vez para o relógio – Ela ainda me mata com esses atrasos.

- Calma, Pontas, elas já devem estar vindo. – disse Sirius, que também esperava ansioso por Isabelle.

Nem bem ele havia dito isso, Isabelle surgiu à porta da mansão. Ela estava realmente muito bonita, em um vestido longo, lilás bem clarinho, tomara que caia, com uma fita em tom roxo logo abaixo do busto, formando um delicado laço lateral, os cabelos presos em um coque delicado, e enfeitados por flores também em tom de lilás. Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto, encantado, a via se aproximar.

- Oi, meu amor. – disse Isabelle, beijando o namorado.

- Você tá ainda mais linda do que já é ao natural. – disse ele, beijando-a outra vez.

- Bobo! – disse Isabelle, sorrindo – Você também está.

- Ela já tá pronta? – perguntou Tiago.

- Já. – confirmou a morena – E você, está pronto?

Tiago respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Isabelle sorriu.

- Fica calmo, Tiago. Ela já vem.

A jovem voltou pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera, e entrou na mansão. Foi pedido aos convidados que tomassem seus lugares para que a cerimônia tivesse início. Todos se acomodaram nas cadeiras, aguardando pelo início do casamento, e Isabelle voltou da mansão, fazendo um sinal positivo para Tiago, antes de assumir sua posição. A Sra. Potter e Tiago encaminharam-se para a frente da tenda, passando pelo corredor ladeado pelas cadeiras dos convidados. Logo depois deles, Sirius e Pedro também tomaram seus lugares, ao lado do amigo. Remo seria quem, na ausência do pai de Lilian, conduziria a noiva até o altar. À esquerda de onde eles estavam, havia um belíssimo piano de cauda, totalmente branco, diante do qual, Isabelle estava sentada. A um sinal vindo da entrada da tenda, ela começou a tocar uma melodia delicada e emocionante, composta por ela, especialmente para a ocasião. Logo após os primeiros acordes, as damas de honra entraram na tenda. Bárbara e Marianne estavam muito bonitas, em vestidos longos, de cor lilás, iguais ao de Isabelle. As delicadas flores, da mesma cor dos vestidos, também enfeitavam os cabelos das duas, presos em coques altos. Assim que elas passaram por todo o caminho até o altar, e colocaram-se em seus lugares, Lilian e Remo surgiram na entrada da tenda, de braços dados. No altar, Sirius colocou a mão no ombro de Tiago, tentando acalmá-lo.

Lilian ostentava um enorme sorriso enquanto era conduzida pelo amigo até o noivo, sorriso que só perdia para o que estava estampado no rosto encantado de Tiago. O vestido branco, tomara que caia, era delicadamente simples, de cetim, tendo apenas alguns brilhos discretos de cristais bordados no busto, e a saia de tule rendado, bem fininho. Dos longos cabelos, presos em um coque alto e trabalhado, o longo véu descia por suas costas, e arrastava no chão atrás dela.

Remo e Lilian alcançaram o pequeno altar, e, dando um beijo na mão da ruiva, que tinha os olhos marejados, o rapaz foi postar-se em seu lugar, ao lado de Bárbara. Isabelle então parou de tocar, indo também para o seu lugar, junto de Sirius. Tiago beijou a testa de Lilian, e depois de fitarem intensamente um ao outro por um instante, os dois voltaram-se para o juiz de paz.

- Senhoras e senhores. – disse o bruxo – Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes jovens em casamento. Todos e cada um de nós está hoje sendo testemunha da consagração do amor entre Lilian e Tiago.

O bruxo prosseguiu com um pequeno discurso sobre o amor. Remo enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto de Bárbara, beijando a mão dela, que estava entrelaçada à sua, e Sirius apertou de leve a mão de Isabelle, que voltou o rosto para fitá-lo; ela sorriu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Então, chegou o momento de os noivos fazerem os votos. Lilian e Tiago ficaram de frente um para o outro, olhando-se no fundo dos olhos. Lilian foi a primeira a falar.

- Eu sonhava com um príncipe encantado, que viria me buscar em um garboso cavalo branco, como nos contos de fadas trouxas, e eu o beijaria, e ele me levaria com ele para vivermos felizes para sempre. – disse ela, com a voz trêmula – Mas ele nunca veio. Ao invés disso, veio você, despenteado e arrogante, em sua veloz vassoura de corrida, e ao invés do beijo, perdi a conta de quantos tapas eu dei em você. Mas no fim eu me apaixonei, e hoje, aqui, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por esse príncipe encantado nunca ter chegado. – ela fitava Tiago amorosamente, os olhos transbordando de lágrimas – Porque eu tenho certeza que ele jamais conseguiria me fazer feliz como você faz. Meu "felizes para sempre" está começando hoje, nesse momento. Eu amo você, e vou amar pra sempre.

As palavras da ruiva emocionaram muitos dos convidados. A mãe de Tiago, chorava silenciosamente ao lado do filho. Então foi a vez do noivo pronunciar seus votos.

- Até você entrar na minha vida, eu não passava de uma criança crescida, pensava que a vida era apenas uma grande brincadeira. – disse o jovem, fitando a noiva – Mas então você chegou, nervosinha e linda, e você não ligava pra nada do que eu fazia. E então eu percebi que precisava mudar, precisava crescer. Eu precisava fazer por merecer você. Tive ajuda, eu confesso, – disse ele, olhando para os amigos ao lado – nossos amigos me ajudaram muito, e o caminho foi duro. Mas valeu a pena, tudo valeu a pena. Cada grito, cada tapa. E eu fico feliz por não ter desistido de você, como várias vezes me pediu. Porque a minha persistência, ou a minha insistência, nos trouxe até aqui, e até esse dia. O dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu amo você, e vou amar pra sempre.

- Depois de tais palavras, a pergunta que farei parece desnecessária e sem propósito, mas é meu dever fazê-la. – disse o juiz, fitando Lilian e Tiago – Tiago Potter, aceita Lilian Evans como sua esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Sim.

- Lilian Evans, aceita Tiago Potter como seu esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, por todos os dias de sua vida?

- Sim.

Os dois colocaram as alianças na mão esquerda, a mão de casados.

- Então, pelo poder que me foi investido, eu os declaro casados.

O bruxo ergueu a varinha acima das cabeças de Tiago e Lilian, e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre eles, envolvendo seus corpos em espirais, enquanto os dois davam seu primeiro beijo como casados, sob as palmas dos convidados, que aplaudiam de pé.

- Senhoras e senhores, peço-lhes que se mantenham de pé por um instante. – pediu o bruxo que conduzira a cerimônia. Ele acenou a varinha mais uma vez, e a tenda sobre eles desapareceu, deixando a todos apenas sob o céu totalmente estrelado e iluminado por uma fina lua crescente. As cadeiras nas quais os convidados estavam acomodados se ergueram graciosamente no ar, agrupando-se em torno de mesinhas brancas que surgiram ao redor de todo o local. Sobre as mesas, taças e delicados arranjos de rosas brancas. No centro do que fora a tenda, um pequeno círculo, parecendo uma poça de prata derretida começou a se espalhar pelo chão, formando a pista de dança, e em um pequeno palco, a banda contratada para animar a festa começou a se acomodar.

Enquanto tudo era organizado para o início da festa, os noivos recebiam os cumprimentos dos convidados e amigos. Os dois tinham enormes sorrisos nos rostos, e hora ou outra, olhavam um para o outro, olhares cheios de amor.

A banda começou a tocar, e a primeira música era uma música lenta, semelhante a uma valsa, porém com um arranjo um pouco mais moderno. Tiago e Lilian foram os primeiros na pista de dança, sob os aplausos de todos os convidados.

- Você está feliz? – perguntou Tiago.

- Muito. – respondeu Lilian – É o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

- Da minha também, ruivinha. – disse Tiago, fitando-a – Da minha também.

Os dois rodopiaram sozinhos pela pista por um momento, e então, Sirius e a Sra. Potter os seguiram, dançando também de forma elegante. Eles trocaram de pares, e Dorea se emocionou enquanto dançava com o filho.

- Oh, querido, eu estou tão feliz por você!

- Eu sei, mãe. – disse Tiago, abraçando-a forte – Eu sei.

- Queria que seu pai estivesse aqui... – disse a Sra. Potter, fitando o filho.

- Eu também.

- Agora vá, volte para sua esposa. – disse Dorea – Eu já dancei o bastante, e tenho certeza de que você prefere estar com ela neste momento. Além disso, minha outra nora deve estar querendo o par dela de volta.

Ainda dançando, os dois se aproximaram de Sirius e Lilian, e o moreno devolveu a noiva ao amigo.

- Cuide bem do meu irmão, viu, ruivinha? – disse ele, brincando, e Lilian riu. Ele então se voltou para Tiago – E você, cuide bem da minha cunhadinha.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Tiago, e então voltou a dançar com Lilian.

- Vá lá buscar sua namorada. – disse Dorea a Sirius – Eu já o roubei dela por tempo demais.

Sirius foi até a mesa onde Isabelle estava sentada, observando os casais na pista e convidou-a a dançar. Ao ver os casais de amigos na pista, Remo também tirou Bárbara para dançar.

- Eles estão tão felizes... – comentou Isabelle, enquanto dançava com Sirius, fitando Lilian e Tiago de forma carinhosa.

- É, eles se amam muito. – concordou Sirius.

- É lindo ver um amor assim. – disse a morena, ainda fitando os amigos.

- É com um amor assim que você sonha? – perguntou Sirius.

- O único amor que eu quero é o seu. – respondeu Isabelle, encarando-o.

- Não faz sentido desejar aquilo que já tem. – ponderou o rapaz.

Isabelle fitou-o com um sorriso.

- Nesse momento, eu só invejo a Lily por um motivo. – disse ela.

- Qual? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela tá sendo beijada pelo homem que ama, enquanto eu estou nos braços do amor da minha vida, e não estou sendo beijada. – respondeu a jovem, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ah, mas isso é fácil de resolver... – disse Sirius, beijando-a logo em seguida.

Depois de alguns instantes assistindo os casais dançando, Marianne desistiu de esperar pelo convite de Pedro, e arrastou-o também para a pista de dança. Logo vários casais os seguiram, indo fazer companhia aos noivos, que ainda rodopiavam, sem deixar de olhar um para o outro nem por um instante.

A festa prosseguiu noite afora, todos dançavam animados, e os garçons não paravam de andar de um lado para o outro, carregando bandejas com firewhisky, vinho, suco de abóbora e outras bebidas para os convidados, além de petiscos e salgados variados. Lilian e Tiago passavam por todas as mesas, conversando com os convidados e recebendo os cumprimentos. Os dois cortaram o bolo, enorme, branco decorado com estrelas prateadas, oferecendo o primeiro pedaço para a mãe de Tiago, e o segundo a Isabelle, que, segundo eles, era a principal responsável por terem chegado àquele dia.

- Se não fossem os seus planos mirabolantes, Isa... – começou Lilian.

- Você ia acabar ficando com ele de qualquer forma. – completou Isabelle – Só ia ser muito mais demorado. E muito menos divertido. – acrescentou ela, e todos riram.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto Tiago conversava com os demais Marotos, Lilian sentou-se para conversar com Isabelle. Ela e Tiago iam deixar a festa em pouco tempo. Bárbara e Marianne já haviam retornado a Hogwarts, junto com os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

- E então, Sra. Potter? – perguntou a morena – Feliz?

- Muito. – respondeu Lilian, sorrindo – Você sabe que eu sempre sonhei em casar, ter minha família...

- Uma romântica incorrigível. – comentou Isabelle.

- Sou mesmo. – confirmou Lilian – Você devia experimentar.

- Você sabe que eu nunca tive o sonho de casar, e essas coisas todas. – lembrou Isabelle.

- Mesmo agora, com o Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Mesmo agora. – confirmou Isabelle – Nós estamos juntos, eu o amo e sei que ele me ama também, e isso é o suficiente pra mim.

Lilian apenas sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

- Bom, tenho certeza que podemos discutir a minha falta de interesse em me casar numa outra hora. – disse Isabelle – Seu marido deve estar ansioso pra dar o fora daqui.

- É... – concordou Lilian, meio pensativa – Ai, Isa, eu tô nervosa! – disse ela, fitando a amiga.

- Fica calma, Lil! – disse Isabelle, meio rindo – E também, vocês agora são casados, caramba!

- É, você tá certa. – concordou Lilian, embora ainda estivesse bastante nervosa – Mas eu ainda tô meio que com medo, sabe? Eu não sei o que dizer, ou o que fazer...

- Ei, calma! – repetiu Isabelle – Tenho certeza que o Tiago... – ela parou de falar ao ver Tiago e Sirius vindo em direção à mesa.

- Oi, meu amor. – disse Tiago, sentando ao lado de Lilian e puxando-a para si. Sirius fez o mesmo com Isabelle.

- Oi. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Cansada? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Um pouco. – admitiu Lilian.

- O que acha de irmos? – sugeriu ele.

- Hmm... acho que seria bom... – disse a ruiva.

- Vamos nos despedir do pessoal, então?

- Vamos. – concordou Lilian – Vamos sim.

O casal deixou a mesa, indo até onde a mãe de Tiago conversava com um pequeno grupo de convidados. Já era bastante tarde, e muitos dos convidados já haviam ido embora. Sirius e Isabelle continuaram sentados, Sirius abraçava a namorada pelas costas.

- Você vai comigo pra casa hoje? – perguntou ela.

- Você quer que eu vá?

Isabelle apenas ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo. Sirius riu.

- Acho que isso é um sim. – disse ele.

- Você vai? – insistiu a morena.

- Vou pra onde você quiser. – respondeu Sirius, beijando-a.

Lilian e Tiago despediram-se dos convidados, e depois que a ruiva jogou o buquê – momento do qual Isabelle fugiu rapidamente –, que foi pego por Marlene, os dois aparataram.

A primeira noite de casados eles passariam em sua nova casa, em um bairro tranqüilo, perto do centro de Londres, e – a parte que Lilian não sabia – só viajariam no dia seguinte. Tiago carregou Lilian no colo para dentro da casa, iluminada apenas por uma infinidade de velas votivas e repleta de rosas, e até o quarto, colocando-a delicadamente sobre a cama.

- Enfim, sós. – disse ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

- É... – sussurrou Lilian, entre os beijos.

Ambos estavam muito nervosos, e no caso de Lilian, extremamente embaraçada, mas isso logo foi passando, na medida em que os beijos iam se tornando mais profundos e intensos.

- Posso confessar uma coisa? – perguntou Tiago, baixinho, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Lilian.

- Claro que pode. – disse a ruiva, fitando-o.

- Eu... imaginava... o dia em que ia despir o vestido de noiva da minha esposa. – disse ele, devagar – E na minha imaginação, a minha esposa era sempre você.

- Tiago... – disse Lilian, acariciando o rosto dele. Tiago beijou-a novamente.

Ela então levantou-se, virando-se de costas para o marido, que não viu o rubor no rosto da ruiva quando ela voltou a falar.

- Me ajuda com o vestido?

O rapaz começou a abrir o vestido, devagar. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele o fazia, depositando beijos suaves no pescoço e na nuca de Lilian. Depois de ele abrir completamente o zíper, o vestido escorregou até a cintura da ruiva, deixando-a apenas com o delicado sutiã de renda branca. Ela então virou de frente para Tiago, e, também tremendo, desabotoou a camisa dele, tirando-a por completo. Depois, sem tirar os olhos dos de Tiago, soltou o botão da calça dele, devagar. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, e o vestido de Lilian escorregou completamente, amontoando-se aos seus pés. O casal não tinha a menor pressa. Beijavam-se docemente aproveitando o momento. Tiago conduziu sua ruiva para a cama, e, aos beijos os dois acomodaram-se nela, e então o rapaz parou de beijar a esposa por um momento, para admirá-la, os olhos brilhando.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lilian.

- Estou guardando esta cena na memória. – respondeu Tiago.

- Pára! – protestou ela, envergonhada.

- Você é tão linda... – disse ele.

- Tiago...

- Eu ainda não acredito que estamos casados – disse o rapaz –, que você é minha mulher.

Lilian estendeu os braços para o marido, que se inclinou sobre ela, e o abraçou.

- Sou sua mulher. – disse ela, no ouvido dele – A partir de hoje e pelo resto da minha vida.

Os dois se beijaram; as mãos de Lilian percorriam os cabelos de Tiago enquanto ele a beijava, e ele não parava de acariciar seu rosto, com delicadeza.

- Eu amo você, ruivinha...

- Não mais do que eu amo você...

Tiago livrou-se da calça, que tanto o incomodava, e continuou beijando Lilian de forma apaixonada. Porém, ia sempre com calma, devagar, para não assustá-la. Sabia que aquilo era novo para Lilian, e queria que ela se sentisse totalmente à vontade.

- Seu coração tá batendo tão rápido! – disse Lilian, ao sentir o compasso acelerado do coração do Maroto.

- Você tá nervosa? – perguntou ele.

- Um pouco. – confessou Lilian – Você sabe, eu... eu nunca...

- Eu sei. – confirmou Tiago – Mas não precisa ficar nervosa.

- Aham. – disse Lilian – Eu confio em você.

A ruiva suspirava enquanto sentia os beijos de Tiago percorrendo todo o seu corpo, e, apesar da timidez, retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Logo a lingerie dela estava no chão, junto com o vestido e as roupas de Tiago, enquanto os dois faziam amor pela primeira vez. As mãos de um percorriam o corpo do outro devagar, se explorando, se conhecendo, os corpos moldavam-se um ao outro perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, como se fossem destinados a estar unidos. Tiago se movia devagar, com medo de machucá-la, beijando-a o tempo todo, para que Lilian se sentisse segura e mais confortável. Sentia a respiração ofegante dela, e o coração acelerado, tão acelerado quanto o seu próprio. Lilian agarrava-se firmemente ao marido, perdida na sensação indescritível que sentia. Havia dor, certamente, mas a sensação de estar ali, com Tiago, era a melhor que já havia sentido. Foi uma noite muito especial para o casal, repleta de paixão, carinhos e juras de amor, ao fim da qual os dois dormiram abraçados, de mãos dadas e pés entrelaçados.

* * *

_N/A: Manu, obrigada pela rewiew, fico MESMO feliz que tenha decidido continuar comigoo! Capítulo todo teu, flor!_


	3. Paris

**Capítulo 3: Paris**

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Lilian imediatamente registrou duas coisas: primeiro, Tiago não estava ao seu lado na cama, ou em qualquer parte do quarto, que, segundo fato observado, não era o mesmo em que ela fora dormir na véspera.

- Tiago? – chamou ela, franzindo a testa, desconfiada, quando não obteve resposta.

Enrolando-se no lençol para esconder sua nudez, sentou na beira da cama de dossel, apanhando a varinha sobre o criado-mudo, e depois correndo o olhar pelo quarto. Era um cômodo bastante amplo e bonito, as paredes tinham um tom pêssego, bem clarinho, com poucos móveis, em estilo antigo, e, assim como o seu quarto, em casa, havia arranjos de rosas brancas adornando e perfumando todo o lugar.

Ela levantou da cama e aproximou-se da porta-janela, por onde a luz do sol se infiltrava, e que dava passagem a uma sacada, e ao lado da qual havia uma poltrona, com sua camisola dobrada sobre o assento. Apanhou a camisola, e, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, afastou as delicadas cortinas que esvoaçavam levemente, olhando para fora.

- Ah, meu Merlin...

Lilian ficou parada diante da porta-janela, escondida de quem estava do lado de fora pela cortina, mas vendo tudo o que se passava do outro lado. A surpresa a impedia de sequer se mover. O Rio Sena estendia-se diante dela, ladeado por uma fileira regular de árvores, e além dele, a Torre Eiffel se erguia, a grande estrela da Cidade Luz. Lilian ofegou ao realmente dar-se conta de onde estava, a cidade de seus sonhos, Paris.

- Uau! Acho que vou desistir do café...

Lilian virou-se para a porta do quarto. Tiago vinha entrando, com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e um enorme sorriso no rosto. Lilian sorriu-lhe de volta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Tiago...

Tiago deixou a bandeja sobre um aparador, perto da porta, e se aproximou da ruiva, sempre sorrindo. Ele limpou uma lágrima emocionada que escapou dos olhos dela.

- Bom dia, ruivinha. – disse, beijando-a – Eu trouxe café pra nós.

- Tiago... – repetiu a ruiva, ainda aturdida – Nós estamos em Paris!

- Sim, nós estamos. – respondeu Tiago – Você gostou da surpresa?

- Amor... eu adorei! – respondeu Lilian, olhando para a janela, e de volta para ele – É... incrível!

- Vamos passear muito por aqui. – disse Tiago, abraçando-a pelas costas, de modo que os dois ficaram de frente para a janela – Tem tanta coisa pra se ver, e eu quero que essa viagem seja inesquecível, Lily.

- Ela vai ser, Tiago. Ela vai ser.

- Bom, mas os passeios e tudo o mais podem esperar até depois do café. – disse Tiago, beijando-a no pescoço e fazendo Lilian se arrepiar inteira – Com fome?

- Morrendo! – confessou a ruiva.

- Eu também estou.

- Mas antes de tomar café, eu preciso me vestir...

- Pra mim tá ótimo assim.

- Tiago! – repreendeu Lilian, sorrindo.

- Tô só sendo honesto, ruivinha. – disse Tiago, com um sorriso – Bom, sua camisola está nas suas mãos.

- É, eu sei, mas...

- Que foi? – perguntou Tiago, e Lilian não respondeu de imediato. Ela mordeu o lábio, envergonhada.

- É que eu... eu tô com vergonha... – confessou Lilian, rubra.

- Vergonha de mim, Lily? – perguntou Tiago, achando um pouco de graça – Eu conheço cada centímetro do seu corpo agora.

- Eu sei... mas é que eu também ainda tenho que lavar o rosto... – ela deu a desculpa – daí posso fazer tudo no banheiro.

- Tá bom, amor. – concordou Tiago, com um sorriso resignado – Do jeito que você quiser.

Ele então a levou até a porta do banheiro – o quarto era uma suíte – e Lilian entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lá dentro, finalmente deixou o lençol cair e vestiu a camisola. Lavou o rosto, e ficou por um instante, fitando o espelho. Ela, Lilian Evans, havia se casado com Tiago Potter. Eles estavam em lua-de-mel, e haviam tido sua primeira noite juntos. Ela agora era uma mulher, a mulher _dele_. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

- Lily! – chamou Tiago, do lado de fora, e ela então saiu do banheiro.

- Oi, amor, agora sim, estou pronta pro café.

- Eu preferia o lençol. Muito mais... sugestivo. – disse Tiago, e a ruiva voltou a corar – Eu tô só brincando, você fica linda e extremamente desejável de qualquer jeito.

Ele havia apanhado a bandeja, e a colocado em cima da cama, e Lilian então se dirigiu até lá, sentando-se de frente para o marido.

- Você dormiu bem? – perguntou Tiago, servindo suco para si e para a esposa.

- Como um bebê. – respondeu Lilian, rindo.

- Hmm... não acho que um bebê seja uma boa comparação depois de ontem à noite... – comentou Tiago, e Lilian corou.

- Como... como viemos até aqui? – perguntou ela, para desviar o assunto.

- Aparatando. – contou Tiago, e Lilian franziu a testa.

- E como eu não acordei?

- Você estava cansada. – respondeu Tiago – Isa disse que você vem dormindo pouco há dias.

- Eu tava muito nervosa... com o casamento, e tudo mais... – contou a ruiva.

- Eu sei.

- E você, dormiu bem? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nunca dormi melhor em toda a minha vida. – respondeu Tiago – Quase não acordei a tempo. – Lilian riu, e ele fez um carinho em seu rosto – Foi tão bom acordar e ver você do meu lado na cama.

O sorriso de Lilian se ampliou, os olhos brilhando intensamente.

- Vai ser assim todos os dias, agora. – disse ela – Pra sempre.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero.

Eles continuaram tomando café, e conversando sobre o que fariam durante a semana que passariam na cidade. Por causa dos cursos de ambos, a lua-de-mel não poderia ser mais longa do que isso. Tiago contou a Lilian a quem pertencia aquela casa, e como Isabelle o ajudara a preparar tudo.

- Aquela danadinha! – disse Lilian, fingindo indignação – Sabia de tudo e não me contou!

- Era uma surpresa, ela tinha que guardar segredo. – Tiago defendeu a amiga – Eu não sabia o que fazer, e a Isa me ajudou muito. – contou ele – Foi ela quem sugeriu Paris, e fez questão que ficássemos aqui.

- Eu sempre quis conhecer Paris, ela sabia disso. – disse Lilian – Sempre que ela vinha à França, eu não podia vir com ela.

- Agora você vai conhecer a cidade comigo. – disse Tiago – Eu tava tão ansioso pra ver sua reação à surpresa... queria que tudo fosse perfeito pra você.

- Se você está comigo, _tudo_ é perfeito, Tiago. – disse Lilian, e Tiago a beijou de leve.

- Eu amo você, Lily. – disse ele – Amo mais do que tudo.

- Eu também amo você, Tiago. – respondeu a ruiva – Mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Em Londres, Isabelle espreguiçava-se em sua cama, sem a menor vontade de sair dela. Após mais alguns instantes de preguiça, deitada na cama, fitando a janela, ela levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho morno, que a fez acordar um pouco mais, vestiu-se e desceu para a cozinha.

Com alguns acenos da varinha, colocou água para aquecer e preparou a mesa do café da manhã. Sentou-se por um instante à mesa, fitando a cadeira em que Lilian costumava sentar, e sorriu para si mesma. Será que a ruiva já havia acordado? Se sim, como teria reagido à surpresa preparada por Tiago? Estaria feliz? Bem, para essa pergunta, ela não tinha a menor dúvida quanto à resposta. Ainda sorrindo, deixou a cozinha, e tornou a subir as escadas, rumando para o quarto ao lado do seu. Parou à porta, encostando-se ao batente, para fitá-lo por um instante. Sirius, como sempre, dormia esparramado na cama, de bruços, o rosto voltado para a porta. Isabelle foi até a beira da cama e sentou-se.

- Pssiu... dorminhoco... – chamou ela, acariciando os cabelos do namorado – Hora de acordar...

Sirius resmungou algo incompreensível, e se virou para o outro lado. Isabelle afastou as mechas de cabelo que caíram sobre o rosto dele, e beijou-o, logo atrás da orelha.

- Sirius... – sussurrou ela – Acorda, seu dorminhoco.

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em negação, devagar, e sem abrir os olhos. Isabelle riu.

- Acorda sim... – disse ela, e ele voltou a negar – Vai continuar aí, é? – perguntou ela, e desta vez Sirius assentiu – Preguiçoso!

- Não é preguiça... – disse ele, rouco.

- É o que, então?

- É que tá bom ficar assim... com você pertinho e me dando beijos pra acordar... – disse Sirius, e então se virou para ela, abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Bom dia. – disse Isabelle, sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele, sonolento.

- Que tal levantar pra tomar café? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Que tal deitar aqui comigo um pouquinho? – sugeriu Sirius, em resposta. Ele se afastou um pouco, e Isabelle deitou na cama. Sirius a abraçou pela cintura, e os dois se beijaram longamente.

- A mesa já tá posta, só falta você. – disse Isabelle, depois do beijo.

- Hmm... sabe qual é o problema? – perguntou Sirius, e ela apenas o fitou – A cama já tava ótima antes. Com você aqui, então... agora é que eu não quero _mesmo_ sair...

- Seu bobo! – disse Isabelle, rindo e corando levemente – Vamos, vamos levantar.

Ela levantou-se da cama, e, na falta de outra opção, Sirius levantou também, seguindo direto para o banheiro. Com um aceno da varinha dele, que estava sobre o criado-mudo, Isabelle estendeu a cama, e então avisou, enquanto se dirigia à porta do quarto.

- Estou te esperando lá em baixo!

Ela então desceu novamente, e depois de apanhar o Profeta Diário na janela da sala, dirigiu-se à cozinha para esperar por Sirius para tomarem café. Cerca de dez minutos depois, Sirius chegou à cozinha, vestido com uma calça de moletom, camiseta, e com os pés descalços e os cabelos molhados. Isabelle deteve-se por um instante, fitando-o.

"_Merlin do céu... vai ser assim todos os dias? Será que eu agüento isso?"_ – pensou ela, e então sentiu o próprio rosto queimar ao ver que Sirius a fitava, intrigado.

- Que foi, Bell? – perguntou ele, enquanto se sentava à mesa, ao lado dela.

- Ahn... nada. – mentiu Isabelle, sem olhar para ele – Tava pensando na Lily e no Tiago...

- Hmm... – fez Sirius, sem acreditar nela nem por um instante – Eles também devem estar acordando a essa hora.

- É. – concordou Isabelle, visivelmente aliviada pela mudança de assunto – Bom, mais tarde nós vamos até a Mansão Potter, então? Pra trazer suas coisas?

- Tudo isso é vontade de me ter morando aqui?

- Seu convencido! – disse Isabelle, voltando a corar – Só quero facilitar as coisas, ou amanhã você mal vai ter o que vestir!

- Eu sei, eu sei, tô só brincando com você. – disse Sirius, conciliador, afagando o rosto dela, e então a beijando – Vamos, vamos sim até lá mais tarde. Eu também não vejo a hora de vir morar com você

No Chateau St. Jacques, Tiago e Lilian haviam terminado de tomar seu café na cama, e tomado banho – juntos, o que tornou o banho muito mais longo. Era uma experiência nova para ambos, e os dois fizeram questão de aproveitar cada segundo dela – e agora já estavam prontos para sair. Lilian havia sido apresentada a Rèmy – que a fez rir ao tocar o nariz no chão em uma mesura para a jovem –, e, de braços dados, saíram para seu primeiro passeio por Paris.

- Não se preocupe conosco, Rèmy, passaremos o dia todo fora. – disse Tiago – Como tomamos café tão tarde, provavelmente só faremos um lanche, mais tarde.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter. – respondeu o elfo, com uma nova mesura – Bonne balade!

- Obrigada, Rèmy. – agradeceu Lilian – Até mais tarde.

- À plus tard, Madame Potter.

O casal deixou a casa e seguiu caminhando pela Voie Georges Pompidou, de mãos dadas, apreciando a bela vista do Sena, e mais além, da Torre Eiffel, enquanto conversavam sobre a programação do dia.

- Eu li que aqui existe um sistema de aluguel de bicicletas, para que você possa circular pela cidade. – contou Lilian – O que você acha de vistarmos Paris assim, de bicicleta?

- Bicicleta? – ecoou Tiago, com uma expressão estranha no rosto – Tem certeza de que não vai ser cansativo? Não prefere andar de táxi, ou naquele negócio, o... metrô?

- No metrô não poderemos ver a cidade passar, Tiago. – argumentou a ruiva – E passar o dia entrando e saindo de um táxi... – ela fez uma careta – Mas por quê? Você não gosta de andar de bicicleta?

- Ah, é que... bom... – começou Tiago, hesitando um pouco – É que eu... eu... nunca andei de bicicleta...

Lilian parou de andar e o encarou, meio espantada, meio achando graça.

- Não acredito que não sabe andar de bicicleta! – disse ela, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

- Bom... desde pequeno eu me acostumei a voar em uma vassoura, ou usar Pó de Flu pra ir aonde eu queria ir. – disse o rapaz, parecendo meio envergonhado.

- Bom... então eu vou ensinar você a andar de bicicleta. – disse Lilian, dando um beijo leve no marido – Vamos fazer assim, alugamos duas bicicletas, e agora no restinho da manhã, você vai aprender a andar de bicicleta. É tudo uma questão de equilíbrio – continuou ela –, e como você já está acostumado com isso por causa do Quadribol, vai ser bem fácil. E então, mais tarde, começamos o nosso passeio.

- E tem algum jeito de eu negar alguma coisa a você, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo – Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, professora.

- Ah, Tiago... – disse Lilian, sorrindo também, e beijando-o logo em seguida.

Eles seguiram caminhando, para encontrar um dos postos de aluguel de bicicletas. Havia, Lilian contou a Tiago, dezenas de postos espalhados por toda a cidade, e, coincidentemente, um deles ficava não muito distante da casa de Isabelle, ao lado de uma espécie de parque.

- Ah, isso é perfeito! – disse Lilian, ao avistar as bicicletas – Podemos aproveitar o espaço do parque pra você poder aprender a andar na bicicleta.

Minutos depois, munidos de duas bicicletas, os dois seguiram até um ponto do parque onde o terreno era bem plano, e não havia muita gente circulando ao redor. Lilian mostrou a Tiago como montar corretamente na bicicleta, e também o funcionamento dos pedais. Na primeira tentativa, Tiago foi bem, até a hora de parar, quando apertou o freio rápido demais e quase virou a bicicleta. Na segunda, pedalou muito rápido, e esqueceu de como se freava, e por pouco não bateu em uma árvore. No fim, como Lilian havia previsto, ele aprendeu logo a pilotar a bicicleta – mas não antes de ambos terem dado muitas risadas com as tentativas frustradas – e os dois puderam sair a explorar a cidade sobre duas rodas. Como haviam tomado café tarde, decidiram pular o almoço e fazer apenas um lanche, mais no meio da tarde. A primeira parada dos dois foi, como não poderia deixar de ser, na Torre Eiffel. Lilian ficou encantada com a enorme e famosa construção de metal, o principal símbolo da cidade, e eles tiraram inúmeras fotografias. Tiago, que já conhecia a cidade, prestava mais atenção em Lilian e nas reações da ruiva do que em qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor.

- Que foi? – perguntou a jovem, em um momento em que o flagrou, fitando-a, encantado.

- Nada. – respondeu Tiago – Tava só... olhando você.

- Bobo! – disse a ruiva, sorrindo envergonhada – Vem, quero tirar uma foto sua aqui.

De lá, os dois seguiram para a Avenida Champs Élisées, que, como sempre, estava repleta de turistas, de diversos lugares do mundo. Eles pararam em um dos famosos cafés da avenida, para tomar um café com croissants – que Lilian achou deliciosos –, e, depois de namorar um pouquinho, foram visitar o último ponto turístico daquela tarde – conhecer a cidade de bicicleta era divertido, mas também cansativo –, o Arco do Triunfo. Tiraram muitas fotografias – Tiago fez poses engraçadas e ambos fizeram caretas em muitas das fotos que enviariam aos amigos – ao lado da imponente construção, e, depois de muitas risadas e muitos beijos, os dois voltaram para casa.

Em Londres, no meio da tarde, Sirius e Isabelle aparataram até a Mansão Potter, para buscar as roupas e outros pertences de Sirius. Tendo acordado já tarde, eles haviam passado todo o restinho da manhã fazendo algumas mudanças no quarto de Sirius, na casa de Isabelle, para acomodar as coisas dele, e no início da tarde, Remo, com tanta cara de sono quanto eles próprios estavam, aparecera para se despedir dos dois, e também apanhar com Isabelle a dose de poção _Mata-Cão_, que ela preparara, antes de voltar para a Irlanda, pois no dia seguinte, o trabalho e o curso o esperavam. O casal foi recebido na mansão por Dorea, que, como eles, também tinha uma aparência cansada, por ter ido dormir tão tarde na véspera. Nos jardins e na casa já não havia mais quase nenhum sinal da bagunça da festa, os elfos já haviam organizado tudo durante a noite, e os únicos vestígios que restaram do casamento foram alguns dois arranjos de flores, os doces e um pedaço que sobrara do bolo – do qual Sirius e Isabelle roubaram, cada um, uma fatia – na cozinha. Eles conversaram com Dorea por algum tempo, sobretudo sobre a festa da noite anterior e sobre como imaginavam estar sendo a lua-de-mel de Lilian e Tiago, e depois subiram para o quarto de Sirius, para reunir as coisas dele que estavam espalhadas por todos os lados. Dorea deixou que o jovem casal fizesse aquilo sozinhos, e os dois fizeram uma grande bagunça, era possível ouvir suas risadas de longe, enquanto arrumavam tudo, em meio a beijos, abraços e brincadeiras carinhosas. Ela apareceu à porta, quando os dois brincavam – fingindo uma disputa acirrada – com uma camiseta – a mesma que Isabelle vestira na noite da formatura, quando dormira na cama do moreno, em Hogwarts – e não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver o modo como os dois pareciam tão felizes juntos.

- Isa, querida, eu posso falar com você um instante? – pediu ela, quando os dois pararam de brincar e guardaram a camiseta no malão.

- Ah, claro, Dorea. – concordou Isabelle, o cenho franzido – Sirius, tem um tênis seu ali. – disse ela, apontando um pé do calçado, ao lado da cômoda, e depois deixando o quarto do namorado junto com a Sra. Potter. As duas dirigiram-se ao quarto de Dorea, onde se acomodaram à beira da cama, sentadas frente a frente. Isabelle encarava Dorea, intrigada com o motivo de ter sido chamada até ali.

- O que foi, Dorea? – perguntou ela, meio nervosa – Algum problema?

- Ah, não, não, minha querida, não há problema algum. – respondeu a bruxa, e Isabelle tranqüilizou-se um pouco – Eu só queria conversar com você um instante. Você e Sirius agora vão morar juntos, e... bem, eu sei que você não tem a sua mãe aqui para orientá-la quanto a certos assuntos...

Isabelle ficou completamente rubra no mesmo instante.

- Ah! Dorea, eu...

- Você conhece as poções... para evitar uma gravidez? – perguntou Dorea – Sei que é uma excelente preparadora de poções, mas elas são bem complicadas se você nunca as preparou. Se você não conhece, eu posso ensinar a você como preparar, ou até mesmo preparar para você, eu fiz o mesmo com Lilian, e...

- Não, Dorea, eu... – começou Isabelle, baixinho, absolutamente envergonhada.

- ... eu não sei como vocês têm se precavido até agora, mas... – continuou a bruxa.

- Não, eu... nós não... – gaguejou Isabelle, ainda mais vermelha – nós nunca...

- Não? – perguntou Dorea, genuinamente surpresa.

- Não. – respondeu Isabelle, tímida – Eu... não me sinto pronta ainda, e o Sirius respeita isso.

- Bem... confesso que isso me surpreende um pouco. – disse Dorea, sorrindo levemente – Sirius sempre foi... apressadinho quanto a isso.

- É, eu sei. – concordou Isabelle – Mas... ele tem sido... – ela não conseguiu encontrar palavras para terminar a frase. Dorea segurou sua mão, em um gesto carinhoso.

- Desde o início eu percebi que com você era tudo diferente. – disse ela, que parecia satisfeita até mesmo orgulhosa da atitude de Sirius – Jamais vi Sirius agir da forma que age quando está com você, e ele me disse... – ela se interrompeu, como se estivesse falando algo que não devia.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle – O que ele disse?

- Bem... – começou Dorea, hesitante, mas então abriu um sorriso – Ele me disse que jamais sentiu nada nem mesmo parecido com o que sente por você. Ele ama você, como jamais amou nada, nem ninguém neste mundo.

Isabelle olhou para baixo, voltando a corar, mas incapaz de evitar que um sorriso se espalhasse em seu rosto.

- Nem eu senti nada assim. – disse ela à bruxa – Nunca.

- Que bom. – disse Dorea, sorrindo – Que bom que amam um ao outro desta forma, minha querida. Tenho certeza de que serão muito felizes.

- Eu também tenho. – disse Isabelle, voltando a encarar a mulher, os olhos brilhando. Ela suspirou – Me sinto tão... aliviada... pensei que fosse nos censurar, _me_ censurar, por estarmos indo morar juntos sem estarmos casados...

- Confesso que iria adorar ver outra festa de casamento nos jardins da mansão, vocês dois fazendo os votos, Sirius de smoking e você vestida de noiva... – disse Dorea, parecendo imaginar aquilo que dizia – Mas não, não os censuro, é claro que não. Vocês dois são adultos, já sabem o que querem, e o que é melhor para vocês.

Isabelle sorriu, visivelmente aliviada.

- Obrigada, Dorea. – agradeceu ela – Por tudo.

- Imagine, minha querida. – disse a bruxa, fazendo um carinho no rosto da jovem – Agora, vamos voltar para lá? Sirius deve estar arrumando tudo da mesma forma que arruma o quarto, e você viu o caos que é.

Depois de organizar as coisas de Sirius, e despachar tudo para a casa de Isabelle, o casal ainda ficou mais algum tempo conversando com Dorea na Mansão Potter, partindo somente ao anoitecer.

- Cuidem-se, vocês dois, e juízo. – recomendou a bruxa, ao despedir-se deles.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – disse Sirius – E a senhora também, cuide-se, e qualquer coisa, mande a Dina me chamar.

- Já sou bem crescidinha, Sirius, vou ficar bem. – respondeu Dorea, sorrindo – E Isa? Sobre o que conversamos, sabe que se precisar de algo, pode vir falar comigo.

Isabelle corou intensamente quando Sirius a fitou, visivelmente curioso sobre o assunto do qual fora excluído.

- Sim, Dorea, obrigada.

- Adeus, meus queridos, e não sumam, está bem?

- Pode deixar. – disse Isabelle.

- Até logo! – disse Sirius, e então os dois aparataram de volta para a casa de Isabelle.

- Agora sim, é oficial. – disse a morena, quando os dois chegaram à sala de casa – Bem vindo ao lar. À _nossa_ casa.

- A nossa casa... gostei disso. Aliás eu gosto de tudo que tenha eu e você juntos. – disse Sirius, beijando-a – Mas... eu tô curioso sobre uma coisa...

- O quê?

- O que você e a mamãe conversaram, quando ela chamou você? – perguntou Sirius, e Isabelle gelou.

- Ah, eu... nós... – gaguejou ela – É só... um assunto de mulher. Ela... ela achou que eu ficaria envergonhada de falar na sua frente, só isso.

- E ela acertou, não foi? – disse Sirius, meio rindo – Você tá vermelha feito um tomate, só porque eu mencionei a conversa!

Isabelle baixou o olhar, ainda mais envergonhada.

- Minha timidazinha linda. – disse Sirius, beijando-a – Eu não vou perguntar mais nada sobre isso, está bem?

Isabelle assentiu, aliviada.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, e Sirius fez um carinho em seu rosto – Mas, agora, nós temos uma pequena grande bagunça pra arrumar lá em cima. – disse a morena, para mudar de assunto, e Sirius fez uma careta – Não adianta fazer cara feia, vamos, vamos arrumar aquilo logo, e depois podemos assistir alguma coisa na tevê.

- Com brigadeiro? – perguntou Sirius, uma carinha esperançosa.

- Com brigadeiro. – concordou Isabelle, com um sorriso.

Os dois então subiram para o quarto de Sirius, onde estavam as coisas dele, enviadas da Mansão Potter, ainda por arrumar. Ao passar pela porta aberta de seu quarto, porém, Isabelle viu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, em cima da cama.

- Vai separando as coisas lá no quarto, amor. – disse ela a Sirius – Eu vou lá num minuto.

- Tá.

Sirius seguiu para o quarto ao lado, enquanto Isabelle ia até sua cama e apanhava o pergaminho. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao desdobrar o papel e reconhecer a caligrafia.

- Lily.

"_Isa!_

_Sua danadinha, você sabia de tudo e não me contou!_

_Eu amei a surpresa, você sabe que eu sempre quis conhecer_

_Paris. Está sendo tudo tão perfeito, amiga! Passear por essa_

_cidade linda, com o Tiago... Acredita que ele não sabia andar_

_de bicicleta? Eu tive que ensinar a ele, foi muito engraçado, _

_mas sabe como é, equilíbrio de jogador de Quadribol, ele _

_aprendeu mais rápido que você!_

_Eu sei sobre o que você deve estar curiosa agora... ah, eu _

_não sei explicar, é muito estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo_

_maravilhoso, a sensação é indescritível. É como a Lice tinha _

_nos dito, lembra? Dói um pouco, no início, mas não é nada in-_

_suportável, e, bem, por favor, não pense que eu estou me tor-_

_nando uma pervertida ou algo do tipo, mas o que vem depois _

_compensa a dor. Mesmo. Deixa eu ir, Tiago tá vindo pra cá. Não_

_deixa o Sirius ver isso!!! Amo você._

_Lil."_

Ainda sorrindo, Isabelle foi até a escrivaninha, apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena na gaveta, e começou a escrever uma resposta para a amiga.

"_Lil!_

_Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga???_

_Merlinzinho do céu, eu achei que nunca ia ver você dizendo _

_alguma coisa sequer parecida com o que escreveu naquele _

_pergaminho! Não sou ovo de dragão, mas estou chocada! _

_Brincadeirinha. Fiquei tão feliz de saber que você gostou da _

_surpresa, e que está curtindo a viagem. Depois eu vou _

_querer saber de tudo, viu, em detalhes, até os meio sórdidos._

_Dos muito sórdidos você pode poupar minha pobre mente _

_inocente._

_Também amo você._

_Isa."_

Ela foi até a janela e deu um assovio. Amy surgiu rapidamente no parapeito, e depois que Isabelle prendeu o pergaminho em sua pata, saiu voando pela noite estrelada, sob o olhar de sua dona, que ainda sorria. Ela então foi até a cama e sentou novamente, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo para guardar a carta de Lilian.

- Amor?

- Hã? – Isabelle assustou-se, olhando rapidamente na direção da porta, e ao ver Sirius, dobrando rapidamente o pergaminho e enfiando-o na gaveta.

- Você disse que já ia pra lá, e se ficou aqui... – reclamou o moreno – O que é isso? – perguntou ele, indicando o pergaminho.

- Ah, é da Lily. – respondeu Isabelle, implorando a Merlin em pensamento para que ele não pedisse para ler. Aparentemente, deu resultado.

- Hmm... o que ela disse?

- Primeiro me deu uma bronca por não ter contado nada pra ela. – respondeu Isabelle e Sirius riu – Depois contou que eles estão bem, se divertindo muito, e que está adorando Paris.

- Que bom! – disse Sirius, sorrindo – Agora, que tal uma mãozinha aqui?

- Tá bom, tá bom... – disse Isabelle, levantando da cama e indo até ele – Vamos lá arrumar aquela bagunça.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Ain, Manu, tuas rewiews são sempre tão fofas... *-* Obrigada, flor, de verdade!

Bom, só como informaçãozinha básica, o Sistema Vélib de aluguel de bicicletas não existia de verdade na época em que se passa a fic, foi instituído em 2007, mas é que eu achei bem mais legal do que eles só aparatarem ou andarem de táxi. =p

_Tradução do diálogo Lily/Tiago/Remy:_

_- Sim, Senhor Potter. – respondeu o elfo, com uma nova mesura – Bom passeio!_

_- Obrigada, Rèmy. – agradeceu Lilian – Até mais tarde._

_- Até mais tarde, Madame Potter._


	4. A Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 4:** **A Ordem da Fênix**

Aquela semana pareceu voar para o jovem casal Potter. Lilian e Tiago aproveitaram cada segundo dos dias que passaram em Paris para conhecer cada canto da cidade, desfrutar dos inúmeros atrativos que ela oferecia, e, obviamente, para curtir um ao outro o máximo que pudessem. Eles visitaram tantos lugares, viram tantas coisas... Paris era tão rica em programas para se fazer que, em alguns momentos, era até mesmo difícil escolher aonde ir primeiro. Lilian fez questão de visitar os dois prédios da Bibliothèque Nationale, tendo ficado encantada com a quantidade – mais de trinta milhões – e a variedade de livros – alguns muito antigos e raros – que nela havia. Eles também foram ao Louvre, onde passaram uma manhã inteira apreciando as obras – Lilian quase enfartou quando Tiago, usando magia, colocou um bigode no rosto da Monalisa – e ouvindo às explicações dos guias do museu. Os dois foram à Ópera de La Bastille e na Garnier, e na belíssima Catedral de Notre Dame, e, em uma tarde inteira de exploração de Montmartre, visitaram o Moulin Rouge, onde Lilian, quando ninguém estava por perto, abandonou o jeito tímido, e brincou com Tiago, imitando uma cortesã e deixando o noivo embasbacado.

Cada dia trazia um novo lugar para conhecer, e novos momentos de diversão e romantismo para os dois. Tiago, que já conhecia a cidade, contou a Lilian curiosidades sobre os pontos turísticos e sobre a história da cidade em geral, e cada passeio dos dois era mais divertido do que o outro. Se os dias estavam sendo ótimos, as noites do casal eram ainda melhores. Aos poucos, ambos iam se conhecendo, se descobrindo mais e mais, e cada noite era mais intensa e mais maravilhosa, todas elas cheias de paixão, carinho e desejo. À noite, em casa, os dois jantavam em uma mesa colocada próxima a uma das janelas, de onde tinham uma vista perfeita da Torre Eiffel; a comida era deliciosa, e Tiago era sempre muito romântico e sedutor. Todas as noites eles ficavam alguns minutos na sacada do quarto, observando a noite e as luzes da cidade, e em seus olhos era possível ver o encantamento e a felicidade por estarem ali, e, sobretudo, por estarem juntos. Ao longo da semana, Lilian falou com Isabelle pela lareira, e a morena se alegrava ao ver o quanto a amiga estava feliz.

- Mas e aí, Isa? Como está sendo ter o Sirius morando com você? – perguntou a ruiva, em uma das conversas – Quero só ver você resistir a ele agora, ele vai tentar você de todo jeito, e você sabe como ele é quando quer alguma coisa...

- Lily! – exclamou Isabelle – Por Merlin! Cadê a Srta. Lilian Evans, tímida e certinha que eu conheci em Hogwarts?

- Deu lugar à Sra. Lilian Potter, apaixonada e feliz, curtindo a lua-de-mel em Paris!

Para Lilian, que sempre sonhara em conhecer a cidade, estar em Paris já era maravilhoso. Mas estar ali com Tiago estava fazendo daqueles os melhores dias de sua vida. Para Tiago... bem, este só tinha olhos para a esposa. Contanto que estivesse com Lilian, todo o resto não passava de mero detalhe.

Enquanto isso, em Londres, Sirius e Isabelle também davam início à sua vida de "casados". Aquela primeira semana foi de adaptação, e se passou de forma muito tranqüila, mas também muito animada. Sirius, que já estava relativamente acostumado à casa da namorada – ele e Tiago passavam boa parte dos fins de semana lá, junto com Isabelle e Lilian – sentia-se totalmente à vontade agora morando lá, junto com ela, e Isabelle, além de satisfeita por não ter de ficar sozinha na casa, estava ainda mais feliz por ser Sirius quem estava lá, com ela.

Os dois se divertiam muito juntos, tendo a casa só para eles, mesmo quando estavam fazendo as tarefas do dia a dia, e principalmente nos momentos em que estavam em casa, sem fazer nada, só namorando, já que, fora dali, sua rotina era rígida e bastante cansativa. Naquela semana, Isabelle tomou duas vezes mais notas do que de costume, nas aulas. Ela passava para o pergaminho cada palavra dita pelos instrutores, para poder repassar tudo aquilo para Tiago, quando ele e Lilian retornassem da França. Sirius e Isabelle passavam o dia inteiro no Ministério, mantendo lá sempre um tratamento mais formal, sem nenhum tipo de demonstração de intimidade. Tinham aulas pela manhã e à tarde, com somente um intervalo para o almoço, e chegavam bastante cansados em casa. Mesmo assim, encontravam tempo para pequenos momentos de descontração, na casa que agora era dos dois.

- Merlin, mas você é muito convencido, mesmo!

- Do que é que você me chamou? – perguntou Sirius, fingindo-se de indignado.

- Con-ven-ci-do! – repetiu Isabelle, sílaba por sílaba, rindo.

- Retira já o que disse, Charmant! – mandou Sirius.

- Do que é que você me chamou? – foi a vez de Isabelle perguntar – Ah, mas agora é que eu não retiro mesmo, _Black_, seu convencido!

- Ah, é? – perguntou Sirius, levantando-se da poltrona – É guerra?

- É, é guerra. – provocou Isabelle, mas então parou ao vê-lo se aproximar – O que você vai fazer? Não! – gritou ela, quando Sirius começou a lhe fazer cócegas – Ha, ha, ha! Cócegas, não!!!

- Retira o que disse! – disse Sirius, rindo, enquanto mantinha Isabelle presa.

- Tá! – disse ela, meio sem fôlego – Ha, ha, ha... eu retiro! Eu retiroo!

O sábado, porém, era um dia um pouco diferente, já que eles não tinham aula, e podiam dormir até um pouco mais tarde, e aquele, em especial, o foi ainda mais, porque os dois acordaram na mesma cama naquela manhã. Sirius continuava dormindo no quarto ao lado do de Isabelle, como fazia antes de se mudar, mas na noite de sexta os dois haviam ficado até tarde assistindo a alguns filmes, e, com preguiça de ir para os seus respectivos quartos, acabaram dormindo na sala de tevê, na cama improvisada que haviam feito no chão, Isabelle confortavelmente acomodada no peito do namorado, que a abraçava.

Aquele sábado também marcou uma primeira vez do casal, a primeira vez em que foram juntos fazer compras, para abastecer os armários e a geladeira da casa. À noite, os dois saíram com Frank e Alice, foram a um pub, no centro da cidade, beber alguma coisa e conversar um pouco. Foi um programa agradável, eles conversaram sobre tudo, e Isabelle contou ao casal de amigos as notícias que recebera de Lilian. Ela percebeu, porém, quando voltaram para casa, que Sirius estava um tanto quieto, e parecia perdido em pensamentos. Na verdade, ele havia ficado assim ainda no pub, enquanto conversavam com Alice e Frank, mas ela não conseguia lembrar em que ponto da conversa o semblante dele havia mudado.

- Amor? – chamou Isabelle, mas Sirius não deu nenhum sinal de ter ouvido – Sirius? – chamou ela novamente, mas não obteve resposta – Sirius?!

- Hã? O quê? – perguntou Sirius, fitando-a, meio confuso – Desculpa, amor, tava falando comigo?

- O que você tem? – perguntou Isabelle – Desde que voltamos pra casa você tá assim, longe...

- Não é nada. – respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros, sem, no entanto, encará-la – Eu só tô pensando...

Isabelle não disse nada. Ela foi até a cama, e acomodou-se ao lado do namorado, aconchegando-se no corpo dele. Então, de repente, Sirius perguntou:

- Você também sonha em se casar?

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, erguendo os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Você. Sonha em se casar? – repetiu Sirius – Sabe, com anel, vestido, festa e tudo o mais.

Isabelle o fitou por um instante, levemente aturdida. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o motivo de tudo aquilo era o comentário feito por Alice, sobre o casamento ser um sonho feminino, e ao qual Isabelle não respondera por pura falta de vontade de discutir o assunto mais uma vez. Já bastava Lilian batendo naquela tecla.

- É isso que tá deixando você assim? – perguntou ela – O que a Lice falou?

Sirius não respondeu. Ele desviou seu olhar do dela, passando a encarar a porta do quarto. Isabelle se soltou do abraço dele, sentando-se na cama.

- Olha pra mim. – pediu ela, e quando Sirius não atendeu, delicadamente virou o rosto dele para que a encarasse – Eu não quero um anel, nem uma festa, pra quê? Eu tenho algo muito melhor. Tenho seus braços pra me abraçar, e o seu sorriso, todos os dias de manhã.

Sirius continuava quieto, e os dois se encaravam intensamente. Isabelle respirava devagar e profundamente, o coração martelando no peito.

- Que diferença faz, ter um anel no meu dedo? – continuou ela – Pra que os outros saibam que eu amo você? Eu não preciso que o resto do mundo saiba disso, porque você sabe e é só o que me importa. Eu não preciso de uma festa. Eu não quero um anel. Eu já tenho tudo o que eu quero. Eu tenho você.

Eles continuaram se encarando por um instante, em silêncio. Então o semblante de Sirius de abriu, e ele beijou Isabelle, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Você também é tudo o que eu quero. É muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar em ter. – disse ele, rouco – Eu nunca quis ninguém, nenhuma garota, como eu quero você. Eu amo você, Isabelle Charmant. Mais do que qualquer pessoa possa amar alguma coisa nesse mundo.

Isabelle fez um carinho no rosto dele, passando a ponta dos dedos pela linha do maxilar, e dos lábios.

- Seu bobo! – disse ela – Todo preocupado, por causa de uma bobagem!

- Já fiz você sofrer demais, Bell, e prometi a mim mesmo que compensaria isso fazendo você feliz. – justificou Sirius – Eu quero que você tenha tudo o que precisa pra ser feliz comigo.

- Eu já tenho. Está bem na minha frente, nesse momento, olhando pra mim. – disse Isabelle, e Sirius sorriu – Casamento... – ela fingiu um arrepio, e os dois riram.

- Engraçadinha. – disse Sirius, beijando-a de leve.

- Agora eu vou dormir, tô morrendo de sono.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius, beijando-a mais uma vez – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

No domingo à tarde, Tiago e Lilian deixaram o Chateau St. Jacques, aparatando para casa. Ao chegar, encontraram a casa arrumada e limpa, e a cozinha já abastecida com comida para um bom tempo, com certeza, obras da mãe de Tiago. Depois de deixar as malas no quarto, trocar de roupas e descansarem um pouco, os dois foram à Mansão Potter, para ver Dorea. A bruxa os recebeu alegremente, abraçando-os e levando-os para dentro da casa, para que pudessem tomar um chá. Enquanto lanchavam, o casal contou a ela sobre os dias passados em Paris, todos os lugares que haviam visitado e tudo que haviam visto por lá.

- Estava tudo perfeito! Foram os melhores dias da minha vida! – disse Lilian, sorridente, de mãos dadas com Tiago, que parecia incapaz de desviar seus olhos da esposa.

Dorea sorria ao ver o brilho nos olhos dos dois, enquanto eles contavam as situações engraçadas que haviam acontecido durante a viagem, e também ao ver quanto amor havia nos olhares trocados por eles. Ela ficou feliz ao ver o quanto eles também o estavam, ainda mais do que ela imaginava que estivessem.

- Fico feliz que tenham aproveitado essa viagem, mesmo ela tendo sido curta.

- Aproveitamos cada segundo desses sete dias e meio. – disse Lilian, e Tiago concordou – Foi maravilhoso.

- E o Sirius? – perguntou Tiago.

- Veio buscar as coisas dele no dia seguinte ao casamento, ele e Isabelle, mas vocês já devem saber disso.

- É, a Lily falou com a Isa, e ela contou. – confirmou Tiago.

- Confesso que é impossível dizer qual casal é mais perfeito um para o outro, se vocês ou eles.

- Acho que os dois, cada um a seu modo. – disse Lilian, e todos riram, concordando.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo, e então Tiago e Lilian voltaram para casa, para desfazer as malas e organizar tudo para a manhã seguinte, quando retornariam à rotina de seus respectivos cursos.

Lilian mandou uma coruja, avisando Isabelle de que haviam chegado, e, mais tarde, a morena e Sirius deram uma passada rápida por lá, para dar as boas vindas aos amigos. Eles não ficaram muito tempo, pois sabiam que Lilian e Tiago tinham coisas a fazer, e que deviam querer descansar, para o dia seguinte, mas combinaram de almoçar juntos no dia seguinte, para que pudessem conversar melhor.

Com o casamento de Lilian, e a vinda de Sirius para sua casa, a rotina diária de Isabelle modificou-se um pouco. Ela continuava a acordar, religiosamente, às sete da manhã, com o som do rádio, levantava e abria a janela do quarto, para deixar o sol entrar. Mas agora, antes de entrar no banho, ela ia até o quarto ao lado do seu, para acordar Sirius, que a retinha na cama com ele por pelo menos uns cinco minutos de beijos e carinhos, antes de finalmente levantar. Ela então voltava para o próprio quarto, indo direto para o banho, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Minutos depois, de banho tomado, e já vestida, Isabelle descia para preparar o café da manhã, e logo em seguida, Sirius também entrava na cozinha, e os dois tomavam café. Depois de organizarem a cozinha, e escovarem os dentes, e de Isabelle apanhar sua bolsa, os dois aparatavam juntos para o Ministério, onde passavam as manhãs e tardes tendo aulas. À noite, quando os dois já haviam retornado do Ministério para casa, e ambos estavam de banho tomado, e já haviam descansado um pouco, Isabelle preparava o jantar. Sirius a ajudava na cozinha, cortando ingredientes, e depois colocando a mesa – ele também a distraía um pouco, com beijos, enquanto ela controlava as panelas –, mas bem longe do fogão – Sirius era um desastre cozinhando –, e então os dois jantavam, conversando sobre o dia de aulas.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, houve diversos ataques de Comensais da Morte, não apenas em Londres, mas também em outras cidades da Inglaterra. Com isso, o treinamento de Isabelle, Sirius, Alice e Tiago se intensificou ainda mais, e já havia a possibilidade de serem colocados em campo, caso se tornasse absolutamente necessário. Essa idéia, embora ainda remota, estava incomodando um pouco os pensamentos de Sirius. Até então, ele não havia realmente parado para pensar em como seria quando isso acontecesse, mas agora, quando essa possibilidade se colocava diante deles, incomodava-o pensar em Isabelle em campo, duelando contra Comensais da Morte, colocando-se em perigo... Na verdade, ele havia pensado nisso, quando ambos entraram para o curso, mas imaginara que poderia mantê-la fora da ação, em algum trabalho menos perigoso, de preferência dentro do Ministério, em segurança, mas ao que parecia, ele não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Devagar, começava a se formar em sua cabeça um pensamento, um pensamento que Isabelle certamente não iria gostar.

- Você tá me dizendo... você tá sugerindo... que eu abandone o curso? – perguntou Isabelle – É isso?

- Bom... é. – confirmou Sirius – É isso.

- Sirius...

- Eu não consigo sequer... pensar em você lá, no meio de um duelo – disse Sirius –, podendo se machucar, ou pior...

- Eu duelo tão bem quanto você ou o Tiago. – argumentou a jovem.

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- Pensei que tínhamos um acordo quanto a isso. Você vai, eu vou, lembra? – disse Isabelle, e Sirius suspirou – Está fora de cogitação, Sirius. Eu não vou abandonar o curso, ainda mais agora, que se precisa de toda ajuda possível!

- Bell...

- Não vou mais discutir esse assunto.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento, mas então, antes que Sirius pudesse tentar argumentar mais uma vez, duas cartas chegaram, em envelopes idênticos, trazidas por uma coruja marrom, para cada um deles. Sirius abriu sua carta rapidamente, e começou a ler.

"_Prezado Sr. Black._

_Gostaria de convidá-lo para uma conversa,em meu gabinete, _

_em Hogwarts, sobre um assunto muito importante, e que creio_

_ser de seu interesse. A rede do Flu será liberada para que possa_

_vir por ela diretamente para cá._

_Insisto que esteja presente aqui, na quinta-feira, às oito horas _

_da noite, para que possamos discutir o assunto, que, repito, _

_é importante._

_Cordialmente, _

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Sirius terminou de ler a carta, e então espiou a carta de Isabelle, comparando-a com a sua. O conteúdo de ambas as cartas era o mesmo.

- São idênticas. – disse ele – O que Dumbledore pode estar querendo conosco, de tão importante?

- Sei lá. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Mas quinta-feira é depois de amanhã.

O telefone então tocou; era Lilian do outro lado da linha. Ela e Tiago também haviam recebido cartas idênticas às de Sirius e Isabelle. Pouco depois, Remo apareceu na lareira, perguntando se os amigos haviam recebido uma carta de Dumbledore, marcando um encontro em Hogwarts dali a dois dias

- Isso parece uma reunião. – disse Sirius, depois que souberam que Alice e Frank também haviam sido chamados – Mas pra quê?

- Bom, ao que parece, só vamos saber quando chegarmos lá.

Na quinta-feira, faltavam ainda alguns minutos para as oito quando Isabelle e Sirius chegaram à lareira do gabinete de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts, que, afora ter sido aumentado, para comportar todos os convidados – que não eram tão poucos, e que já haviam chegado, em sua maioria – daquela estranha reunião, continuava exatamente como eles se lembravam.

- Sirius! Isa!

Tiago e Lilian vinham se aproximando deles, seguidos de perto por Pedro, que parecia estranhamente desconfortável.

- Oi Lil. Tiago. – cumprimentou Isabelle – Oi, Pedro, há quanto tempo!

- É mesmo, Rabicho, anda sumido! – concordou Sirius.

- Ah, é, eu... ando meio ocupado... – respondeu o outro, evasivo.

- Cara, mas o que é isso aqui, afinal? – perguntou Sirius, olhando ao redor. Havia realmente bastante gente no gabinete de Dumbledore naquela noite. Emmeline e Marlene conversavam com Alice e Frank, perto de uma das janelas; os gêmeos Prewett também estavam lá, junto com o cunhado Arthur Weasley e Edgar Bones, um funcionário do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas. Foi logo depois que Remo chegou, juntando-se ao grupo de amigos nas suposições do motivo de terem sido chamados até ali, que Dumbledore entrou no gabinete, acompanhado da professora McGonagall, e para a surpresa dos aspirantes a Aurores presentes, de Alastor Moody.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse Dumbledore, e toda conversa cessou – Sentem-se, por favor.

Cadeiras foram arrastadas ou flutuaram de volta às posições em que estavam inicialmente, e todos se sentaram. Dumbledore tomou seu lugar, atrás da escrivaninha, e todos aguardaram que ele começasse a falar.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. – ele começou agradecendo – Imagino que estejam curiosos a respeito do motivo de terem sido chamados até aqui.

Houve algumas trocas de olhares, e alguns murmúrios de concordância.

- Todos vocês sabem dos horrores a que nossa sociedade vem sendo submetida – continuou Dumbledore –, devido às ações do bruxo das trevas que se auto-intitula _Lorde_ Voldemort e seus seguidores. Nas ultimas semanas, aconteceram vários ataques deste grupo de bruxos das trevas, causando destruição, ferindo pessoas, e trazendo diversos transtornos ao Ministério, que tem que arrumar toda a bagunça, e ainda esconder do povo não-mágico, a real causa dos fenômenos que têm acontecido em seu mundo.

Em sua cadeira, Edgar Bones concordava com a cabeça, grave, assim como Moody, cujo olho mágico girava e girava, olhando em todas as direções.

- Já há algum tempo, esta situação vinha preocupando, a mim e também a outras pessoas, pois, perdoe-me, Alastor, parece que o Ministério não está conseguindo dar conta de tantos problemas. – Moody bufou, mas nada disse – Então decidi que deveria fazer algo para ajudar. Reuni alguns bruxos de minhas relações, e de minha confiança, e cuja habilidade me é conhecida, como Alastor aqui, Edgar e Arthur, além de outros, e lhes fiz o mesmo convite que pretendo fazer a vocês jovens, esta noite. – ele correu o olhar pelos rostos dos jovens – Temos feito todo o possível para acabar com a ameaça que é Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, tentando obter o máximo possível de informações que auxiliem o Ministério em sua captura, e, eventualmente, entrando em confronto direto, quando necessário. Eu os chamei até aqui esta noite, porque conheço seu caráter e sua habilidade, e gostaria que se unissem a nós nesta batalha. Creio não ser necessário dizer a vocês que será arriscado e perigoso, todos aqui sabem disto, mas acredito em suas habilidades tanto mágicas quanto pessoais. Cabe agora a cada um de vocês decidir se o risco vale a pena para livrar o nosso mundo desta ameaça.

Houve um instante de silêncio, enquanto todos na sala pareciam ainda estar processando as palavras do diretor. Lilian então olhou para Tiago, e com uma expressão decidida no rosto, levantou-se da cadeira.

- Eu quero ajudar. – disse ela – Meus pais morreram por causa das ações destas pessoas. Não quero que mais ninguém tenha que passar por isto.

- Eu também aceito, professor. – disse Tiago, ficando de pé ao lado da esposa. Os dois se entreolharam, e deram as mãos.

- Eu também estou nessa. – disse Sirius, ficando de pé. Isabelle também se levantou.

- Pode contar comigo, Professor. – disse ela.

- E comigo. – disse Remo, também ficando de pé.

Um a um, os jovens responderam à proposta de Dumbledore. Todos disseram sim. No entanto, apesar de ter aceitado, Pedro não parecia muito feliz, e Tiago e Sirius trocavam olhares, muito sérios, como se compartilhassem um pensamento. Tiago abraçou Lilian pelas costas, e Sirius fez o mesmo com Isabelle, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. As palavras "confronto direto" ecoavam na cabeça dos dois rapazes, soando como uma ameaça, seguidas das respostas positivas de Isabelle e Lilian à proposta de Dumbledore. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela noite seria de discussão nas casas dos dois casais.

- Muito bem, então. – disse Dumbledore, parecendo satisfeito – A todos vocês, bem vindos à Ordem da Fênix.

**

* * *

**

_N/A: oi, gentee! Eu sei, eu sumii, mas é que a faculdade tá me mataando! Esse cap é da Paulinhaa, que eu sei que tá lendo, e que me cobroou._

_Ah, só como curiosidade, os dados sobre o acervo da Bibliothèque Nationale são atuais, de 2008, se não me engano, tirados da Wikipédia._


	5. Ataque ao Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 5: Ataque ao Beco Diagonal**

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e logo o mês de novembro ficou para trás. Todos estavam muito ocupados, pois, além dos respectivos cursos, que lhes consumiam tempo e exigiam muita dedicação, eles haviam assumido mais uma responsabilidade ao aceitarem fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix.

Até aquele momento, as missões pela Ordem das quais eles participaram haviam sido apenas de espionagem e reconhecimento, na tentativa de descobrir o esconderijo de Voldemort, e também de identificar todos os Comensais da Morte, e apenas duas vezes houve a necessidade de um duelo. Em uma destas vezes, Tiago e Sirius estavam juntos na missão, e puderam confirmar a identidade de alguns Comensais, após segui-los até uma casa abandonada. Eles viram Rodolfo Lestrange, e a prima de Sirius, Bellatrix, junto com dois ex-alunos de Hogwarts que haviam se formado junto com eles naquele ano, Paul Avery e Theodore Nott, além de alguns outros que eles não conheciam. Depois de lançar um feitiço anti-aparatação na casa, Tiago mandou um patrono para pedir reforços, e quando Moody chegou, junto com Frank, Alice e mais um Auror, eles invadiram a casa. Houve um duelo intenso, mas no fim, os Comensais acabaram escapando. O único a ser capturado, acabou sendo morto por Bellatrix, ali mesmo, segundos antes de ela passar pela porta e aparatar.

No Ministério, Tiago, Sirius, Isabelle e Alice encaravam uma rotina de treinamento intensa e exaustiva. Eles treinavam feitiços complexos de ataque e defesa, e simulavam duelos durante várias horas, além das, muitas vezes chatas, porém necessárias, aulas teóricas. Para Lilian, os dias também vinham sendo bastante cheios. Havia muitos pacientes para atender, resultado dos últimos ataques de Comensais da Morte, pessoas feridas e também abaladas psicologicamente. A produção de poções para dormir, e também contra dor, precisou ser aumentada, e a ruiva estava agora ainda mais envolvida neste processo, deixando o atendimento aos pacientes durante alguns dias da semana para dedicar-se ao preparo de poções.

Os fins de semana, quando não havia missões da Ordem para cumprir, eram bênçãos, e aproveitados em cada segundo. Naquela sexta-feira, Sirius havia convencido Isabelle a assistir com ele um filme de terror, e por isso, à noite, os dois estavam na sala de tevê, deitados na cama feita no chão e cobertos com vários cobertores, e Isabelle estava firmemente agarrada ao namorado, eventualmente escondendo o rosto no peito dele, nas cenas mais assustadoras.

- Ai... eu não quero mais assistir isso, Sirius! – disse ela, desviando o olhar da tevê, em uma cena particularmente sangrenta – Tem sangue demais!

- Sua medrosa! Tá bom! – disse Sirius, rindo e apertando o pause – Pronto, já parei o filme.

- Credo! Eu até assisto alguns filmes de terror, mas esse é horrível! – disse Isabelle, fazendo uma careta.

- Ah... pobrezinha... vem cá que eu dou um beijo pra você se acalmar. – disse Sirius, brincando. Isabelle mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Seu chato! – disse ela, fazendo uma careta – Mas eu aceito o beijo...

Sirius riu, e então beijou-a.

- Tem aquele outro filme que a gente trouxe... – lembrou ele.

- Ah, não... eu tô cansada, acho que vou pra cama. – respondeu Isabelle – Você vem?

- Hmm... eu vou ficar, vou terminar de assistir o filme.

- Tá bom. Boa noite. – disse Isabelle, beijando-o, e então deixando a sala de tevê, rumo ao seu quarto, enquanto Sirius voltava a assistir ao filme.

Ele continuou na sala de tevê ainda por quase uma hora, até o filme acabar, e então, depois de desligar tudo e organizar o cômodo, também foi para o seu quarto. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Isabelle apareceu à porta do quarto, de camisola e com o travesseiro debaixo do braço.

- Sirius?

- Hã? – fez Sirius, meio sonolento – O que foi Bell?

- Posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – perguntou ela, meio envergonhada – Por causa daquele filme que você me fez assistir, eu não consigo dormir...

- Com medo de dormir sozinha?

- Não é medo. – respondeu Isabelle, no mesmo instante, aproximando-se da cama.

- Tá bom. – disse Sirius, levemente irônico.

- Não é medo. – insistiu a jovem – Eu só... não consigo dormir. Mas se você não quer dormir comigo...

- Até parece. – respondeu o Maroto – Vem, deita aqui. – ele levantou as cobertas para que Isabelle deitasse com ele – Eu protejo você do bicho-papão.

- Bobo! – disse Isabelle, e então Sirius riu e a beijou.

- Boa noite. Sonhe comigo. – disse ele, enquanto ela se acomodava em seu peito.

- Eu vou. – respondeu a jovem – Boa noite.

No sábado, os rapazes reuniram um grande grupo para uma partida de Quadribol na casa dos Weasley, que tinha uma grande área ao redor e era bem afastada dos trouxas. Lilian, Isabelle e Alice aproveitaram para sair juntas, fazer compras e conversar um pouco.

- Ai, eu nem quero ver o estado que vai estar a roupa do Tiago quando ele chegar em casa... – disse Lilian, enquanto elas andavam.

- Nem me fala. – disse Alice – Com o tempo que fez a semana toda, o chão deve estar meio enlameado... ai, ai... melhor nem pensar.

- Ai, gente, agora vocês falaram em roupas dos meninos e eu lembrei. – disse Isabelle – Sirius destruiu a capa dele na última missão... abriu um rasgo enorme. Eu até consertei, mas ela já tá tão surrada... é incrível como homem não liga pra isso.

- É verdade. – concordou Alice – Frank também é assim. Ele diz que desde que se sinta confortável, segue usando a roupa, sem nem ligar se é nova ou velha.

- Aham, Tiago é igualzinho.

- Bom, de toda forma, eu tenho que comprar uma capa nova pro Sirius, já que ele com certeza não vai fazer isso. – disse Isabelle, e todas riram.

- Ah, eu também tava pensando em dar uma passada na Trapobelo. – disse Alice – Frank precisa de luvas novas, ele perdeu as dele. Podíamos ir até lá. – sugeriu ela, olhando de uma amiga para a outra.

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que depois a gente pare lá na Florean. – disse Lilian – Eu sei que tá frio, mas bateu uma vontade de tomar aquele sorvete misto de abóbora e creme, com calda de chocolate e crocante... – ela suspirou – Hmm... eu chego a salivar, só de pensar.

- Ih, olha esses desejos repentinos, hein, Lily. – provocou Alice.

- Não tem a menor chance de ser isso, Dona Alice Longbotton. – disse Lilian, fazendo uma careta – Minha sogrinha me ensinou a preparar uma poção pra evitar gravidez, e ela mesma já tinha preparado alguns frascos pra mim. Não tem um bebê a caminho, é só porque o sorvete é uma delícia, viu?!

- Parece ser mesmo. – disse Isabelle – Depois dessa sua descrição entusiasmada, até eu tô com vontade de tomar esse sorvete!

- E então o que estamos esperando?

As três então deixaram o shopping, e procuraram um lugar onde não houvesse ninguém para, depois de despachar as sacolas para casa, aparatarem para o Beco Diagonal. A rua, geralmente cheia, tinha bem menos gente do que de costume – as pessoas estavam com medo de deixar suas casas naqueles dias –, mas mesmo assim estava movimentada. Elas foram direto até a loja de roupas, onde Isabelle comprou a capa de Sirius, e Alice, um novo par de luvas de couro de dragão para Frank. Lilian encontrou um cachecol muito bonito, com uma espécie de linha que ela jamais havia visto, e não resistiu a comprá-lo. Depois das compras feitas, as três deixaram a Trapobelo Moda Mágica, seguindo rumo à sorveteria Florean Fortescue, onde pediram três taças grandes do sorvete de que Lilian havia falado.

- Hmm... que delícia! – disse Isabelle, depois de uma colherada de sorvete.

- Uhum... – fez Alice, de boca cheia, concordando.

- Eu não disse que era bom? – perguntou Lilian – É o melhor sorvete de todos!

No quintal dos Weasley, um grande grupo voltava do local do jogo, em direção à casa, todos corados e suando, e, como Alice e Lilian haviam previsto, com as roupas completamente imundas.

- Foi uma partida e tanto! – dizia Frank a Tiago.

- É, mas foi muito estranho jogar como artilheiro. – respondeu o outro – Foram cinco anos como apanhador.

- É, eu imagino. – disse Frank – Mas não seria uma partida justa se você fosse apanhador, né, Tiago?

- É, acho que não.

Mais à frente, Sirius conversava com Remo sobre Isabelle, e a recusa dela em desistir do curso de Auror.

- ... mas ela é teimosa feito um hipogrifo empacado. – dizia o moreno – Diz que é exagero meu, me chamou de machista!

Remo riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Você ri por que não é com você. – resmungou Sirius – A Bá tá bem quietinha lá em Hogwarts.

- Graças a Merlin. – respondeu Remo – Ah, qual é, Almofadinhas?! Se a Isa não fosse assim tão teimosa e valente, você não gostaria tanto dela. – disse ele – Vocês estão sempre discutindo, e cada vez gostam mais um do outro.

- É. – concordou Sirius, meio a contragosto – Você quer ir tomar banho lá em casa? Bell já vai me matar mesmo por fazer sujeira, um pouco de lama a mais ou a menos não vai fazer tanta diferença. Além disso, assim ela não briga só comigo pela bagunça.

- Hmm... a perspectiva não é das melhores – disse Remo –, mas eu vou arriscar. Aproveito pra fazer um lanche, não tem nada no meu apartamento.

Sirius riu, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. Os dois então se despediram dos demais, e aparataram para a casa de Sirius e Isabelle.

No Beco Diagonal, Isabelle, Lilian e Alice terminavam de tomar seus sorvetes, conversando e rindo. Isabelle contava a elas sobre a noite anterior, passada no quarto de Sirius.

- Espera... você e Sirius dormiram na mesma cama, e ele não tentou nadinha? – perguntou Alice, incrédula – Eu não acredito!

- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – confirmou a morena.

- Eu não acredito é que foi _você_ quem pediu pra dormir com ele! – disse Lilian, rindo.

- O que eu ia fazer? – perguntou Isabelle – Não ia conseguir dormir sozinha depois daquele filme horroroso.

- Eu fico imaginando a cara de surpresa do Sirius, quando você chegou lá. – disse a ruiva e as três riram.

- Ai, é tão bom dormir com ele... – disse Isabelle – É como se nada pudesse me atingir quando estou ali, nos braços dele.

- Ai, que lindinha! – disse Lilian, provocando, e Isabelle mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Mas por que vocês não dormem juntos? – perguntou Alice – Mesmo que não role nada, vocês são namorados, não é nada demais...

- É que o Sirius com certeza não vai querer só dormir, né, Lice...

- Lily!

- E eu tô mentindo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Bom... não... – admitiu Isabelle – Seria exigir demais do autocontrole do Sirius, já é difícil o bastante como está.

- Considerando-se a fama dele em Hogwarts... – disse Alice – É, deve estar sendo _mesmo_ difícil.

Houve então um estrondo alto, vindo do lado de fora, da rua, seguido pelo barulho de vidros quebrados e também alguns gritos.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou Lilian.

- O que está acontecendo lá fora?

As três então levantaram, e assim como outras pessoas, correram para a porta, para ver qual era o motivo do barulho. A rua estava cheia de poeira e cacos de vidro pelo chão, e pessoas corriam para se esconder dentro das lojas, ou então aparatavam, apavoradas. Um grupo de Comensais da Morte estava no meio do Beco Diagonal, lançando feitiços para todos os lados e causando destruição.

- Merlin!

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – disse Lilian.

- Mas eles estão em número muito maior! – respondeu Isabelle, avaliando a situação.

Elas viram três Aurores desaparatarem no Beco, e começarem a duelar com os Comensais.

- Precisamos ajudar! – disse Alice, ao ver que a situação dos Aurores era crítica.

- Precisamos de ajuda! – respondeu Isabelle, sacando a varinha. Um gato, todo feito de luz irrompeu da ponta da varinha, e em seguida saiu correndo, até desaparecer. Lilian imitou a amiga, seguida por Alice, e logo os dois patronos também desapareciam ao longe.

- Não podemos esperar pela ajuda. – disse Alice.

- Vamos ter que fazer algo nós mesmas, enquanto o reforço não chega.

Elas então saíram para a rua, esquivando-se dos pedaços de pedra e cacos de vidro que voavam na calçada, e desviando dos feitiços que ricocheteavam em todas as direções.

_- Estupefaça!_ – gritou Isabelle, apontando a varinha para um dos Comensais, que foi jogado contra o outro que estava ao seu lado, e ambos caíram.

_- Crucio!_ – um Comensal berrou, mirando Lilian, que desviou rapidamente, e em seguida revidou com um feitiço que nocauteou o bruxo.

- Lice, cuidado! – gritou Isabelle, ao ver um Comensal às costas de Alice, que já duelava com outra figura mascarada – _Estupefaça!_ – ela errou o feitiço, que acertou a parede, mas pelo menos fez com que a atenção do Comensal desviasse, de Alice para ela, e ele viesse em sua direção. Perto dela, um dos Aurores acabava de cair.

Em casa, Sirius havia terminado de vestir a camiseta quando o gato de luz branca entrou pela janela, parando diante dele e fazendo com que seu coração disparasse.

- Remo! – ele gritou, e no segundo seguinte, o patrono de Isabelle começou a falar, com a voz da jovem.

"_Sirius... precisamos de ajuda, há Comensais no Beco Diagonal. Venha depressa, e traga quem puder avisar!"_

Remo entrou no quarto no momento em que o patrono desaparecia, e Sirius apanhava seu espelho para falar com Tiago.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas – perguntou ele, alarmado – O que houve?

- Termine de se vestir, depressa! – disse Sirius – Está acontecendo um ataque ao Beco Diagonal, e as meninas estão lá! Avise o Moody, vou falar com o Pontas. – ele olhou para o espelho – Pontas!

Na casa de Tiago e Lilian, Tiago acabara de mandar um patrono para Frank, para alertá-lo sobre o ataque, caso Alice já não o tivesse feito. Ele preparava-se para aparatar quando Sirius o chamou pelo espelho.

- Pontas!

Ele pegou o espelho do meio do bolo de roupa suja que estava no chão.

- Lily mandou um patrono, eu tô indo pra lá. – disse ele – Avisei o Frank.

- E Remo avisou o Moody. – respondeu Sirius – Estamos indo também.

No Beco Diagonal, um duelo acirrado acontecia. Os Comensais estavam em maioria, e as garotas estavam tendo trabalho tentando ajudar os Aurores enquanto o auxílio não chegava.

- Ah, Charmant...que bom encontrar você...

Isabelle reconheceu a voz de Rodolfo Lestrange. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Lilian duelando com outro Comensal; parecia que a figura de preto estava propositalmente afastando a ruiva do centro da confusão.

- Lily! – gritou ela, alarmada, e Rodolfo aproveitou-se de sua distração.

_- Crucio!_

- Ah!

Isabelle caiu ao chão, em agonia; a dor era insuportável, como se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse em chamas, e ao mesmo tempo, milhares de facas estivessem sendo cravadas nela, tornando difícil até mesmo respirar...

_- Impedimenta!_ – ela ouviu alguém gritar, ao longe, e então a dor cessou, deixando-a, ofegante e sem forças, caída no chão – Bell!

Isabelle sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido do chão, mas não conseguia ver direito, os olhos enevoados pela poeira e pela tortura recém sofrida. Ela então sentiu cheiro de canela, e soube que era Sirius quem a carregava nos braços.

- Amor... amor, fala comigo! – pedia ele, aflito.

- A Lily... – sussurrou ela.

- Shh... fica calma, o Pontas tá procurando por ela.

- O Comensal... – insistiu Isabelle – Eles foram pra lá... – ela apontou para a entrada de uma viela lateral.

- Pontas! – gritou Sirius, tentando se fazer ouvir em meio à confusão – Pontas! – Tiago finalmente olhou para ele – A Lily foi pra lá! – ele apontou o local indicado por Isabelle. Tiago estuporou o Comensal com quem estava duelando e correu para a viela atrás da esposa.

Lilian não havia de fato percebido que estava se afastando do local do duelo, até que ela e o Comensal entraram naquela viela. Ela percebeu também que a figura encapuzada não a estava atacando com real intenção de feri-la.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ela.

- Você não gostaria de saber... – respondeu o Comensal, e depois nada mais disse.

- Lily!

Tiago vinha correndo na direção de onde eles estavam, e ao chegar, colocou-se na frente da esposa, usando o próprio corpo para protegê-la.

_- Incarcerous! _– gritou ele.

_- Protego!_ – o Comensal aparou o feitiço, mas não revidou.

_- Diffindo!_ – Lilian gritou, apontando a varinha para o Comensal, que não teve tempo de reagir. O capuz dele se rasgou, fazendo com que a máscara caísse, revelando seu rosto.

- Severo... – murmurou Lilian, chocada, e, antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, Snape aparatou, deixando o casal sozinho na viela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Tiago, preocupado.

- Estou, estou. – respondeu a ruiva, ainda aturdida – Você...?

- Eu estou bem. – disse Tiago, afagando o rosto dela – Vem, precisamos voltar.

Na rua principal, o duelo também já havia acabado. Um Auror fora morto, e havia vários feridos; um Comensal também morrera e outros dois haviam sido capturados. Isabelle, que já havia se recuperado da Maldição _Cruciatus_, queria ir atrás de Lilian, e Sirius a segurava, tentando convencê-la a ir ao St. Mungus para um exame.

- Você quer, por favor, parar quieta?

- Cadê a Lily e o Tiago? – perguntava a jovem, aflita.

- Eles estão bem, era só um Comensal contra eles dois... – disse Sirius – Olha, ali vêm eles, viu?

- Isa!

Lilian veio correndo até a amiga e a abraçou. Logo em seguida, Tiago chegou até onde eles estavam, e depois dele, Remo também se aproximou.

- Como você está? – perguntou Isabelle a Lilian.

- Como _você_ está? – devolveu a ruiva – Ah, Isa... você se distraiu por minha causa...

- Eu tô bem, só um pouco dolorida. – respondeu a morena.

- Tô tentando convencer essa teimosa a ir até o St. Mungus... – disse Sirius.

- Eu não quero ir ao hospital, eu estou bem! – retrucou Isabelle, teimosa.

- Vamos lá pra casa, então. – disse Lilian – Lá nós tratamos desses machucados e eu já examino você.

Os cinco então, depois de falar com Frank e Alice, que não haviam se machucado, e com Moody, aparataram para a casa de Tiago e Lilian. Lá, a ruiva examinou Isabelle, e depois fez curativos em pequenos cortes.

- Que ótimo, olha o que dá ser branquela desse jeito. – disse a morena, ao se olhar no espelho – Os roxões já estão aparecendo.

- Vão sumir em alguns dias. – disse Lilian, fitando-a – Agora vamos voltar pra lá, antes que Sirius tenha um enfarte.

Elas desceram a escada, de volta para o andar inferior, onde estavam Sirius, Tiago e Remo, na cozinha. Tiago havia preparado café para todos.

- Não tem nada de errado com ela, Sirius. – disse Lilian, tão logo elas entraram.

- Eu disse que tava bem. – disse Isabelle, sentando ao lado do namorado, que a puxou mais para perto. Ela fez um carinho no rosto de Sirius, que ainda mantinha uma expressão dura.

- Você não tem idéia de como foi... ver você... – ele não terminou a frase.

- Shh... tá tudo bem agora. – disse a morena, continuando a afagar o rosto dele.

- Graças a Merlin. – disse Lilian.

- Era o Rodolfo. – contou Isabelle – Foi pessoal.

- Desgraçado! – rosnou Sirius – Pobre dele se cair nas minhas mãos...

- E na viela, era o Snape. – disse Lilian.

- Snape? – ecoou Isabelle.

- Nós meio que já sabíamos dele. – disse Tiago, uma expressão fechada no rosto.

- Sabiam? – perguntou Lilian – Como?

- Ano passado, quando voltamos dos feriados de Natal, depois de deixar os malões no vagão de bagagens, passamos pela cabine onde ele estava se exibindo pra alguns dos amiguinhos dele. – contou Remo.

- Por isso estavam com aquelas caras... – lembrou Isabelle.

- É. Mas não podíamos acusar ele sem provas, então...

- Aquele infeliz. – disse Tiago, furioso, ao lembrar-se da cena na viela, e Lilian abraçou-o pelas costas.

Isabelle suspirou.

- Vamos pra casa? – perguntou ela a Sirius – Preciso de um banho... e da minha cama.

Sirius assentiu, e os dois levantaram.

- Não querem ficar para o jantar? – perguntou Lilian – Posso fazer alguma coisa levinha pra nós.

- Não, Lil, obrigada. – agradeceu Isabelle – Tudo o que eu quero é a minha cama.

- Tá bom. – respondeu a ruiva – Mas você vai ficar, né, Remo?

- Eu vou aceitar o convite. – respondeu Remo – Tava falando pro Sirius, hoje mais cedo, não tem nada lá em casa.

- Bom, nos falamos amanhã. – disse Sirius – Obrigado, Lily.

- Imagina, Sirius. – disse a ruiva – E você, Isa, descansa.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. – disse Sirius, que não largara Isabelle um segundo sequer, fitando intensamente a namorada.

- Eu vou sim, Lil. – disse Isabelle à amiga – Tchau, gente.

- Tchau.

Ela e Sirius então aparataram para casa, e lá chegando, seguiram direto para o quarto de Isabelle. Ela procurou roupas limpas, e depois entrou no banho, enquanto Sirius ia ao quarto dele e fazia o mesmo. Isabelle ficou um longo tempo imersa na água quente da banheira, e quando saiu do banheiro, já vestida e com os cabelos molhados, Sirius a aguardava, sentado na cama. Ele segurava o travesseiro dela.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele – Posso fazer um sanduíche pra você.

- Não, não quero nada. – respondeu Isabelle – Tô sem fome. Faz só pra você.

- Não quero comer nada também. – disse o moreno, levantando da cama, ainda segurando o travesseiro. Isabelle fitou-o, de cenho franzido.

- Por que tá com o meu travesseiro? – perguntou ela, quando ele se aproximou.

- Por que a senhorita vai dormir comigo essa noite. – respondeu Sirius – Eu não vou mais tirar meus olhos de você hoje. – disse ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Isabelle beijou-o – Eu tive medo, lá no Beco Diagonal... – disse Sirius, encarando-a; ela podia ver nos olhos dele o quanto aquilo era verdade – Medo como eu nunca senti antes.

- Eu também tive. – disse Isabelle – Mas então você chegou, e me salvou. – ela sorriu levemente, acariciando o rosto dele – Prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, está bem?

Sirius chegou a abrir a boca para argumentar sobre as palavras "próxima vez", mas então desistiu. Não queria discutir com ela naquele momento.

- Está bem. – disse ele, apenas – Vem, você precisa descansar. – Isabelle assentiu, e os dois então caminharam em direção à porta.


	6. Natal

Depois de passarem o domingo de folga, em casa, fazendo absolutamente nada – exceto à noitinha, quando Lilian e Tiago deram uma passada na casa de Sirius e Isabelle, e, depois de ligarem para Remo, convidando-o para participar, fizeram uma rodada de pizzas – todos retornaram às suas rotinas na segunda-feira.

Nos dias que se seguiram, não houve nenhuma missão da Ordem para cumprir, o que deu um pouco mais de sossego aos jovens. Isabelle dormiu com Sirius, no quarto dele, em todos os dias daquela semana; era como se, depois do que acontecera no Beco Diagonal, ele não quisesse deixá-la sozinha um instante sequer.

- Ai, eu ainda tenho que comprar os presentes de Natal... – lembrou Isabelle, enquanto penteava os cabelos para ir dormir.

- Eu sei o que você podia me dar de presente de Natal... – disse Sirius – e não ia precisar gastar um galeão sequer... – o tom dele ficou levemente malicioso.

- Sirius!

- Tô só brincando, amor. – disse Sirius, rindo – Eu disse que ia esperar, e eu vou esperar. Mas sonhar não custa, né?!

Na casa de Tiago e Lilian, o incidente no Beco Diagonal foi um dos argumentos usados pelo rapaz para tentar convencer a esposa a não participar de missões pela Ordem que envolvessem trabalho em campo.

- Você viu o que aconteceu com a Isa... – dizia Tiago.

- Aquilo aconteceu por que ela se distraiu. – retrucou Lilian – Se distraiu por minha causa, aliás.

- Lily... eu me preocupo com você... duelando... – ele respirou fundo – Não sei o que faria se estivesse no lugar do Sirius, e fosse você lá no chão. Naquele dia, só em saber que um Comensal havia tirado você dali, eu quase pirei...

- Tiago...

- Por favor, Lily... – pediu Tiago – Sirius também vai tentar convencer a Isa, pra ela não ir mais a campo.

- Ele não vai conseguir convencê-la a fazer isso. – disse Lilian, que conhecia bem a teimosia da amiga – E nem você vai me convencer.

- Lily...

- Tiago, eu quero que isso acabe logo, e se eu puder fazer algo pra ajudar, eu vou fazer. – disse a ruiva – Você não pode me pedir pra ficar sentada em casa, esperando, enquanto você está lá fora, vocês estão lá fora, lutando. É o nosso futuro, e eu quero lutar por ele, com você, do seu lado. Por favor, tenta me entender também...

- Quem é que pode com você, hein, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, rendendo-se aos argumentos dela.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado. – disse Lilian, abraçando-o – E eu também sei que você vai cuidar de mim. – ela fez um carinho no rosto dele – Nada de ruim vai nos acontecer.

Na sexta-feira, à noite, houve uma pequena reunião familiar, na Mansão Potter, um jantar. Lilian e Tiago, e Sirius e Isabelle foram jantar com Dorea, pois já há algum tempo não iam visitá-la todos juntos. Foi um jantar e uma noite bastante agradáveis; eles conversaram e riram muito juntos, os jovens contaram como estavam os respectivos cursos, e também deram a Dorea notícias de Remo, que ela não vira mais depois do casamento de Tiago e Lilian.

- ... e ele estava n'A Toca, semana passada, no jogo, e jantou conosco no domingo à noite, antes de voltar para Dublin.

- E Pedro, também... – perguntou Dorea – Nunca mais soube dele...

- Nem nós. – disse Tiago.

- Como assim?

- Rabicho anda sumido – contou Sirius –, aparece pouco, e tá sempre dizendo que anda ocupado, mas não diz com o quê.

- Mas que estranho! – comentou Dorea – E quanto a Remo, vocês precisam trazê-lo aqui um dia desses. Podiam ter feito isso na semana passada, eu teria adorado ter todos vocês aqui no domingo à noite...

Todos os quatro jovens se mexeram em seus lugares, parecendo incomodados, e nenhum deles a encarou.

- O que foi? Eu disse algo errado? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Não, mãe, não é isso... – disse Sirius, e então ele e os demais trocaram olhares nervosos.

- O que é, então? – perguntou Dorea, ficando nervosa – O que está acontecendo?

- Calma, mãe. – pediu Tiago – Nós... nós temos uma coisa pra contar pra você. Ele então contou à mãe sobre a Ordem da Fênix e seus propósitos, e também sobre as missões das quais eles vinham participando. Dorea horrorizou-se ao saber o que havia acontecido no Beco Diagonal.

- Por Merlin, minha querida! – exclamou ela, estendendo a mão para segurar a de Isabelle – Você poderia ter morrido! Aliás, todos vocês!

- Mãe, somos bons duelistas... – disse Tiago.

- Mesmo assim, Tiago. – insistiu Dorea – Vocês não receberam treinamento suficiente para atuar em situações como esta...

- Precisa lembrar que não estávamos lá pelo Ministério, Dorea... – disse Isabelle.

- Hmm... isso explica o fato de eu não ter visto seus nomes, quando li a notícia no Profeta Diário... – comentou a bruxa – Mas Dumbledore... vocês são muito jovens... e ainda estão em treinamento, no início do treinamento.

- Não fomos mandados até lá, Dorea, os Comensais apareceram, de repente... não podíamos ficar paradas, assistindo eles destruírem tudo. – acrescentou Lilian.

- Merlin!

- Estamos recebendo treinamento intensivo na Academia, mãe, não podemos esperar três anos até que terminemos o curso. – disse Tiago – Uma guerra está às nossas portas, precisamos começar a lutar agora, antes que as coisas fiquem ainda piores.

- Eu apenas me preocupo, meu filho. – disse Dorea, olhando para ele, e depois para os demais jovens – Com todos vocês.

- Não se preocupe, Dorea, nós vamos tomar cuidado. – disse Isabelle.

- E vamos cuidar uns dos outros, também, mãe. – acrescentou Sirius – Fique tranquila.

- Está me pedindo o impossível, Sirius. – disse Dorea, gentilmente, e Sirius afagou a mão dela, que permanecia junto à de Isabelle.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu Lilian – Era pra termos uma noite leve, e agradável...

- Você tá certa, Lil. – concordou Isabelle.

- Muito bem, meninas, vamos falar de coisas mais amenas... – disse Dorea – Como o Natal, por exemplo... já está tão perto! Com vamos fazer? A ceia poderia ser aqui na mansão, a família toda reunida...

- Na verdade, mãe... – começou Tiago – Lily e eu estávamos pensando em outra coisa...

- Outra coisa? – ecoou Dorea.

- Bem, é o nosso primeiro Natal juntos... – disse Lilian – oficialmente. – acrescentou ela, ao ver que Sirius ia dizer algo – Então gostaríamos que a ceia fosse lá em casa.

- Hmm... me parece um pedido razoável... – disse a mãe de Tiago – Isa e Sirius concordam?

- Claro! – respondeu Isabelle, e Sirius concordou com a cabeça – Vai ser ótimo. Eu vou ajudar você a preparar tudo, Lil.

- Eu estava contando com isso, Isa. – confessou a ruiva, e todos riram.

- Então está certo. – disse Dorea – Passaremos a noite de Natal na casa de Tiago e Lilian. Deixem a sobremesa por minha conta, meninas. Vou fazer uma torta deliciosa para nossa ceia.

- Oba! Faz a torta de ameixa, mãe? – pediu Tiago.

- Boa, Pontas! – disse Sirius – A torta de ameixa, mãe! – pediu ele, também.

- Mas aquela não é uma torta natalina... – argumentou Dorea.

- Ah, mãe... – resmungaram os dois. Eles pareciam dois meninos pedindo doce para a mãe.

- Mas que mimados! – disse Lilian, rindo.

- Está bem! – rendeu-se a bruxa – Eu faço a torta de Natal _e_ a torta de ameixa para vocês.

- Oba!

- Hmm... aquela torta deliciosa... – disse Isabelle – Ah, Dorea, você precisa me passar a receita...

- Pra mim também! – disse Lilian.

- Ah, podem deixar. – respondeu Dorea, sorrindo – A receita é um segredo de família, e como vocês duas são minhas noras, faz todo o sentido eu passá-la a vocês.

Eles ainda conversaram por um longo tempo, e Isabelle e Lilian aproveitaram para pegar algumas outras receitas com Dorea. Elas também combinaram de sair para comprar os presentes de Natal juntas, em algum dos dias da semana seguinte, quando também acertariam todos os detalhes dos preparativos da ceia de Natal.

- Ai, ainda bem que você vai me ajudar, Isa!

- Que nada, Lil, vai ser ótimo!

Na véspera de Natal, à tardinha, Lilian e Isabelle estavam na cozinha da casa da ruiva, preparando, com a ajuda da elfa Mig, que lhes fora "emprestada" por Dorea – todos os elfos da mansão eram livres; continuavam a trabalhar lá por afeição à bruxa – tudo para a ceia de Natal. Tiago e Sirius estavam fora desde a manhã do dia anterior em missão pela Ordem, mas haviam prometido estar de volta bem antes da hora da ceia.

- Ainda não acredito que Tiago e Sirius estão em missão hoje, véspera de Natal. – queixou-se Lilian.

- Nem me fala. – disse Isabelle – E pra melhorar ainda mais, a McKinnon foi junto com eles. – comentou ela, irônica.

- Você tem um problema com ela, não tem? – perguntou Lilian – Por causa do Sirius.

- Não gosto dela perto do Sirius. – respondeu Isabelle – Eles já tiveram um rolo... prefiro que ele fique longe dela.

- Ciúme, é?

- É, é ciúme mesmo. – admitiu a morena – Sirius nunca foi nenhum santo, e com ela, ele pode ter fácil, fácil, aquilo que não tem de mim. Ele é homem, afinal de contas.

- Tiago e eu comentamos sobre isso outro dia – contou Lilian –, e, segundo ele, tá sendo mesmo uma prova de fogo pro Sirius. Nós saímos de Hogwarts há quatro meses, e desde então vocês não foram além de uns amassos – disse ela –, e o Tiago jura pela varinha dele que o Sirius nem olha pra outra garota. Ele me disse que o Sirius nunca ficou tanto tempo sem... bom, você sabe.

- Eu sei! – disse Isabelle – Merlin, eu sei que é difícil pra ele, mas... você sabe que é complicado...

- É, eu sei. – disse Lilian – Tiago também precisou ser paciente comigo.

Isabelle suspirou. As duas então ficaram em silêncio por um instante, cada uma concentrada na tarefa que estava fazendo. Foi quando ouviram o chamado vindo da sala.

- Lily!

- Tiago? – perguntou Lilian, franzindo a testa. Ela e Isabelle se entreolharam, e então correram até a sala. Tiago estava atirado no sofá, as vestes rasgadas e sujas, uma careta de dor no rosto arranhado.

- Aaai... porcaria...

- Tiago, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian, aflita, ajoelhando-se diante do sofá – Você tá machucado?

- Ai... a McKinnon foi pega... tivemos que duelar... – contou Tiago – Um Comensal me acertou com um pedaço de madeira... acho que quebrou minhas costelas...

- Merlin!

- Tiago, cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Isabelle, nervosa – Ele tá bem? Cadê ele?

- Calma, Isa, ele tá bem, não se preocupa. – disse Tiago, tranqüilizando-a – Foi levar a McKinnon em casa, e depois ia pra casa de vocês, tomar um banho e trocar de roupas. – ele deu uma risadinha, logo substituída por uma careta de dor – Ele acabou com a capa nova que você comprou.

- Levar a McKinnon em casa? – ecoou Isabelle; ela sequer havia escutado o comentário sobre a capa – Por quê?

- Ela levou uma pancada feia na cabeça, tava meio tonta.

Isabelle bufou, visivelmente incomodada.

- Calma, Isa, daqui a pouco ele tá aqui. – disse Lilian, para acalmar a amiga, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria. Depois, voltou-se novamente para Tiago – Agora me deixa dar uma olhada em você, Tiago.

Delicadamente, a ruiva examinou o marido, constatando que ele havia de fato quebrado duas costelas. Ela fez com que Tiago deitasse no sofá, e, com um complexo feitiço, emendou novamente as costelas dele, tratando depois dos ferimentos menores.

- Eu vou pra casa. – disse Isabelle, então. Ela havia apenas esperado ali o tempo que considerara suficiente para que Sirius deixasse Marlene em casa e fosse para a casa deles, e também para ver se Tiago estava realmente bem, mas agora simplesmente precisava ir vê-lo – Sirius já deve estar lá, e eu preciso vê-lo _agora._ Volto junto com ele, daqui a pouco.

- Tá bom. – disse Lilian. Ela sabia que a amiga não se tranqüilizaria enquanto não visse com os próprios olhos que Sirius estava bem– Até daqui a pouco.

E enquanto ela continuava cuidando de Tiago, Isabelle aparatou para casa, onde esperava encontrar Sirius e ver por si mesma se ele realmente estava bem.

- Sirius! – chamou ela, ao desaparatar na sala – Sirius!

Isabelle subiu a escada correndo, e foi direto até o quarto de Sirius. A capa nova, imunda e rasgada nas costas e braços, estava jogada no chão, e do banheiro, vinha o barulho da água caindo, enquanto Sirius tomava banho. Ela apanhou a capa do chão, examinando-a; não iria sequer tentar consertar aquilo. Não pôde resistir a cheirar a gola da capa, procurando por algum perfume que não fosse o do namorado. Não encontrou. Havia apenas o cheiro dele, de sabonete e canela. Distraída, não percebeu que o chuveiro não fazia mais barulho, e que Sirius havia saído do banho, e a fitava, só de toalha, parado à porta do banheiro.

- Procurando alguma coisa, Bell? – perguntou ele, assustando-a. Isabelle largou a capa no mesmo instante.

Ela o fitou, e num primeiro momento simplesmente não conseguiu responder; a visão a impedia de conectar uma idéia na outra e formar uma frase coerente.

"_Respire...só... respire."_ – pensava a jovem, enquanto tentava seguir o próprio conselho.

Sirius continuou fitando-a, e então ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso levemente debochado no rosto.

- Bell?

- Eu... eu só tava... – começou ela, corando, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma desculpa.

- Vendo se sentia o cheiro da McKinnon aí? – sugeriu ele, meio debochado.

- Eu...

- Não vai encontrar. – disse Sirius, interrompendo-a – Perfume de mulher na minha roupa, só o seu.

Ele então se aproximou dela, e os dois se beijaram. Isabelle passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados dele, encarando-o.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou ela – Não se machucou? Fiquei tão aflita quando o Tiago chegou...

- Eu tô bem, amor. – respondeu Sirius – Só ganhei uns arranhões, e uns cortezinhos de nada. Nada que um beijo ou dois da minha namorada não curem...

Isabelle sorriu, e beijou-o novamente. Sirius, ainda abraçando-a pela cintura com um dos braços, acariciou seu rosto com a mão livre.

- Você sabe que não tem o menor motivo pra sentir ciúme, não sabe? – perguntou ele.

- Não tenho? – devolveu Isabelle, encarando-o.

- Não, não tem. – respondeu Sirius, sem hesitar – Eu quero você, e mais ninguém.

Isabelle sorriu, o rosto levemente vermelho.

- Hoje eu é que faço questão de dormir aqui. – disse Isabelle – Não tiro mais meus olhos de você hoje, Sr. Black.

- Hmm... eu vou adorar isso. – respondeu Sirius – Da próxima vez, acho que eu mesmo vou quebrar o Pontas, pra assustar você...

- Sirius! – exclamou a jovem, em tom de repreensão.

- Brincadeira! – disse Sirius, rindo – Mas sabe, eu tava pensando... acho que poderíamos tornar isso permanente, você não acha?

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Você, dormindo aqui comigo. – respondeu Sirius.

- Sirius... – começou ela, desconfiada.

- Juro que isso nem passou pela minha cabeça, amor. – disse Sirius – Embora seja algo a se pensar...

- Sirius!

- Eu tô só brincando com você. – respondeu ele, rindo – Mas, falando sério, Bell, você já tem dormido aqui várias noites, podia ficar de vez.

- Hmm... é algo a se pensar... – disse Isabelle, fingindo estar considerando a idéia – Tô brincando. Ia ser bom... dormir todos os dias com você.

- Então tá decidido. – disse Sirius – Aumentamos a cama e o guarda-roupa, e você vem pra esse quarto, comigo.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, carinhosamente.

- Vou esperar por você lá em baixo, pra voltarmos pra casa da Lil e do Tiago. – disse Isabelle.

- Tá. Eu desço já. – respondeu Sirius. Ele a viu apanhar a capa dele do chão – Peguei a capa nova por engano, quando saí ontem... – disse ele, e Isabelle riu.

- Bem, acho que você precisa de uma nova capa nova. – disse ela.

- É, acho que preciso. – concordou Sirius, rindo também.

- Eu tô lá em baixo.

A jovem então deixou o quarto, para que o namorado pudesse se vestir, e voltou ao andar de baixo, colocando a capa destruída no lixo, antes de seguir para a sala, onde ficou esperando até que ele estivesse pronto.

- No fim eu nem perguntei pra você... – disse Sirius, logo depois de chegar à sala – Como tá o Pontas? Um Comensal pegou ele de jeito, lá.

- Ele tá bem. – respondeu Isabelle – Quebrou duas costelas, mas a Lily já consertou tudo.

- Ufa, que bom! – disse Sirius, aliviado – A pancada foi mesmo feia...

- É, eu imagino. – disse Isabelle, e então se lembrou de algo – Falando em pancada... e a McKinnon? Tiago disse que ela também levou uma batida feia na cabeça, e que por isso você tinha ido levá-la em casa...

- É, ela tava melhor, já, quando eu a deixei em casa. – disse Sirius – Deixei ela na porta, e depois vim pra cá, tomar um banho e me trocar antes de ir pra lá com vocês.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, atenta ao "na porta" – Bom, vamos lá, então? Lily deve estar me esperando pra ajudá-la, e Dorea daqui a pouco deve chegar lá também.

- Claro, vamos, vamos sim. – concordou Sirius, e então eles aparataram para a casa de Tiago e Lilian.

Enquanto Lilian e Isabelle preparavam tudo na cozinha, Sirius e Tiago ficaram na sala, conversando e discutindo a missão da qual haviam acabado de retornar.

- ... mas ele só me acertou por que eu tava distraído, duelando com aquele outro grandalhão... – dizia Tiago.

- Aham, ele aproveitou a situação. – concordou Sirius.

- Mas e a McKinnon? – perguntou Tiago, então – Ela ficou bem?

- Bem até demais. – disse Sirius, meio irônico.

- Como assim?

Sirius foi até a porta da sala, e espiou para fora. Depois, voltou a sentar no sofá.

- Bom... eu tento me manter a uma distância segura da McKinnon... você sabe como são as coisas entre eu e ela – disse ele, e Tiago assentiu –, então, só por garantia, eu a deixei na porta da casa dela.

- Aham. – concordou o outro – E daí?

- Bom, daí...

- Meninos?

- Hã? – fez Sirius, olhando, alarmado, para aporta – Ah, oi, Lily.

- Interrompo? – perguntou a ruiva, estranhando a reação dele.

- Ahn... claro que não, ruivinha. – respondeu Tiago, disfarçando – O que foi?

- Vocês dois não querem ser um marido e um namorado muito lindos, e ir até o mercado pra nós? – perguntou Lilian, com um sorriso.

- Claro, amor. – disse Tiago – O que quer que compre?

Lilian então entregou a ele uma nota, com o que elas estavam precisando, e os dois rapazes deixaram a casa rumo ao mercado.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco! – disse Sirius, depois que eles saíram de casa.

- É. – concordou Tiago – Mas continua contando, o que houve na casa da McKinnon?

- Ela me convidou pra entrar, beber alguma coisa. – contou Sirius – Cara... juro que precisei fazer um esforço pra dizer não.

- Mas ela tava na maldade? – perguntou Tiago.

- Maldade? – ecoou Sirius – Voldemort é um lindo e fofo pufoso cor-de-rosa perto da maldade que ela tava. E você sabe que o negócio não tá fácil pro meu lado...

- Isa ainda tá fazendo jogo duro, né?

- Jogo duro é apelido, ela tá me deixando doido! – disse Sirius – E pra piorar, eu tive a brilhante idéia de fazer ela dormir comigo alguns dias, depois do lance do Beco Diagonal... cara, você não tem idéia do que foi ter que só _dormir_ com ela...

- Eu imagino...

- Mas talvez agora as coisas melhorem... – disse Sirius, então, parecendo esperançoso.

- Como assim?

- Hoje _ela_ disse que queria dormir comigo – contou Sirius –, e então eu a convidei pra se mudar de vez pro meu quarto, e ela topou.

- É... tá progredindo... – comentou Tiago.

- Aham. – concordou Sirius – Ela já se sente segura o bastante pra dormir na mesma cama... talvez não demore tanto agora pra ela se sentir segura pra fazer mais do que só dormir...

- E você tá rezando pra isso acontecer logo, não tá?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto, Pontas... você não faz idéia...

A noite de Natal na casa de Tiago e Lilian foi absolutamente prazerosa e divertida. Os dois casais de amigos concordaram em não contar a Dorea sobre os incidentes ocorridos durante a missão de Tiago e Sirius – o duelo com os Comensais e as costelas quebradas de Tiago – e a conversa da noite foi, então, composta apenas de assuntos leves e agradáveis.

- Ano passado nós fizemos um almoço de Natal, né, gente? – lembrou Lilian.

- Aham, passamos a noite toda assistindo filmes. – concordou Tiago.

- Eu dormi na metade do segundo filme. – disse Isabelle, rindo.

- Você tava cansada. – ponderou Sirius. Dorea olhava de um jovem para o outro, um sorriso no rosto.

- Só falta o Remo aqui.

- Verdade! – concordou Lilian – Ele disse que passa por aqui amanhã, com a Bá. Ela ainda não conhece a casa.

- Ah, que bom!

- Foi na noite de Natal que nós finalmente ficamos juntos, né, Lírio? – perguntou Tiago.

- Aham. Foi uma noite perfeita. – disse Lilian, sorrindo – Também foi quando você e o Sirius começaram a se acertar, né, Isa?

- Foi. – confirmou a morena – Naqueles dias lá em casa é que tudo começou a mudar.

- Antes vocês viviam às turras... – lembrou a ruiva.

- Acho que só nos conhecemos de verdade durante aqueles dias. – disse Sirius.

- É, nas conversas de madrugada. – concordou Isabelle, rindo.

- Conversas de madrugada? – ecoou Dorea.

- É, enquanto a gente dormia, esses dois ficavam de papo até altas horas. – disse Tiago.

- Comendo brigadeiro. – acrescentou Sirius, e Isabelle riu.

- Bem, no fim das contas, vocês não terem passado a noite de Natal comigo no último ano foi bom, afinal. – disse Dorea a Tiago e Sirius – Ganhei uma nora naquela noite – ela e Lilian trocaram um sorriso – e talvez não tivesse a outra se vocês não tivessem passado os feriados na casa de Isa.

- Verdade.

A conversa se estendeu até bastante tarde, entre taças de vinho dos elfos, trazido por Sirius. Dorea foi embora logo depois da meia-noite, despedindo-se afetuosamente dos quatro jovens, que ainda continuaram conversando e rindo por mais ou menos duas horas, até que Isabelle percebeu como já estava tarde, e, depois de despedir-se de Lilian e Tiago, aparatou com Sirius para casa. Felizmente para Lilian, a arrumação da cozinha e da sala de jantar ficou por conta de Mig, e então, depois que os amigos partiram, ela pôde simplesmente subir para o seu quarto com Tiago, e depois de tomarem banho juntos, entre beijos, os dois aproveitaram o finzinho da noite de Natal para finalmente ficarem a sós.

Apesar de já ser tarde quando ela e Sirius chegaram em casa, e de estar bastante cansada, Isabelle não conseguiu dormir. Os dois haviam chegado, e Sirius, cansado depois da missão, e também por causa das várias taças de vinho que havia tomado, simplesmente apagou logo depois de deitar em sua cama. Isabelle tomou banho, e chegou até a deitar ao lado dele, que dormia pesadamente, mas o sono não veio. Embora eles não tivessem tocado no assunto durante toda a noite, por causa de Dorea, o acontecido naquela tarde não lhe saíra da cabeça. Ela havia ficado apavorada ao ver Tiago chegar seriamente machucado; até aquele momento, embora soubesse que todos eles corriam perigo simplesmente por pertencerem à Ordem, e, no caso dela, Sirius e Tiago, também à Academia, a possibilidade de Sirius se machucar era algo que a incomodava apenas enquanto ele estava fora, em missão, e passava no instante em que o via chegar são e salvo. Desta vez, no entanto, estava sendo diferente. Seus olhos se recusavam a se fechar, ela fitava o namorado, aquele pensamento lhe oprimindo o coração como uma garra de aço. Precisava encontrar um meio de ter certeza de que ele estaria bem, quando ela não estivesse na missão com ele e não pudesse garantir ela mesma que isso acontecesse. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir com aquele pensamento na cabeça, tornou a levantar-se – Sirius apenas resmungou e mudou de posição –, e deixou o quarto, descendo a escada e seguindo até a biblioteca. Tirou das prateleiras das estantes alguns livros grossos de DCAT e de Feitiços, e começou a folheá-los, percorrendo várias descrições de diferentes feitiços, até encontrar o que desejava, em um velho livro de Magia Antiga.

- É isso. – disse ela, satisfeita, para si mesma, voltando a ler a descrição do feitiço – É perfeito.

Viu então uma observação, ao pé da página: _"É importante observar que o feitiço de proteção deve estar sendo executado por vontade, ou não funcionará da maneira esperada. O sangue de uma virgem é comprovadamente mais efetivo, fazendo com que a proteção conferida pelo feitiço seja muito mais poderosa."_

- Sangue de uma virgem. – repetiu ela, com um suspiro – Decididamente perfeito. – disse, fechando o livro, e então colocando-o à parte dos demais. Bocejando, tateou a mesinha, em busca da varinha, mas não a encontrou – Droga. – resmungou, ao perceber que não a havia trazido, e que teria que recolocar os livros as estantes sem utilizar magia.

Demorou alguns minutos para recolocar todos os livros em seus respectivos lugares, aos bocejos, e então, com o livro que havia separado nas mãos, subiu novamente para o quarto. Antes, porém, deixou o livro em seu próprio quarto, para evitar as perguntas que Sirius com certeza faria, e depois seguiu para o quarto dele – deles, agora – deitando ao lado do namorado, a quem abraçou, fechando os olhos; agora que havia encontrado a solução para o problema que a afligia, finalmente conseguiria dormir tranqüila. O feitiço teria que esperar até o dia seguinte, pois ela estava realmente cansada.

No dia seguinte, no entanto, Isabelle não teve tempo sequer para tocar no livro de Feitiços. Tanto ela quanto Sirius acordaram tarde, e a jovem sentia uma leve ressaca, apesar de não ter bebido muito, devido ao vinho da noite anterior – Isabelle era terrivelmente fraca para bebida – que só passou depois de dois cafés bem fortes e uma dose da poção que ela preparou.

À tarde, eles voltaram à casa de Tiago e Lilian, pois Remo e Bárbara estavam lá, e eles queriam vê-los, e também entregar os presentes de Natal do casal de amigos. O grupo ficou reunido pelo resto da tarde, e parte da noite, conversando e rindo, até que Remo e Bárbara tiveram que ir embora, pois ela não podia chegar muito tarde em casa – o pai era bastante rigoroso –, e Remo, depois de deixá-la em casa, também devia voltar logo para Dublin, para organizar tudo para o dia seguinte, pois teria aulas logo cedo. Sirius e Isabelle foram embora não muito mais tarde, pois, assim como Tiago, precisavam estar descansados para encarar o curso na manhã seguinte, o mesmo valendo para Lilian, que, com certeza, teria bastante trabalho no St. Mungus na volta dos feriados.

* * *

_N/A: meeldels, há quanto tempo eu não passo por aqui! oO Bom, estou atrasada, mas de volta. Marih, se já tiver chegado, bem-vinda de volta!_


	7. A primeira fuga

O novo ano começou sem grandes mudanças na rotina dos jovens. Remo voltou para a Irlanda, pois ainda tinha mais dois meses de curso pela frente, e em Londres, os demais continuavam empenhados em seus respectivos cursos. Além disso, eles ainda tinham as missões e outros trabalhos pela Ordem, que também exigiam atenção. Sempre havia algo a fazer, Voldemort e seus Comensais estavam em plena atividade, embora os ataques diretos tivessem tido uma trégua, e todos os seus movimentos eram monitorados e vigiados. Para o desprazer de Sirius, Isabelle foi requisitada em muitas das missões de espionagem e reconhecimento – Moody a havia recomendado a Dumbledore para liderar estes tipos de missão, já que ela era sua melhor aluna nestes tipos de atividades – e precisou se desdobrar para dar conta das tarefas para a Ordem, o curso na Academia – embora Moody desse cobertura, não só a ela, mas também a Tiago, Sirius e Alice, quando necessário –, e ainda se entender com Sirius, que voltara com carga total à idéia de sua desistência do curso para ser Auror.

- Ah, eu tô exausta! – disse Isabelle, um dia, ao sair do banho, jogando-se na cama. Ela havia acabado de chegar do Ministério, junto com Sirius, depois de um cansativo dia de treinamento.

- Eu disse a você que seria muita coisa, cumprir as missões para a Ordem e ainda continuar na Academia... – retrucou Sirius – Os treinamentos têm sido muito mais pesados, e isso só vai piorar, do jeito que as coisas vão...

- Eu não vou voltar a esse assunto, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, de imediato – Sei aonde você quer chegar, e eu tô muito cansada pra discutir isso com você outra vez.

- Não precisamos discutir... – disse Sirius – Basta você ser razoável...

- A resposta continua sendo não. – disse a jovem, firme – Eu me comprometi com Dumbledore, e não vou voltar atrás, e também não vou abandonar a Academia, não quero e não vou fazer isso.

Na noite seguinte, Isabelle esperou que Sirius adormecesse, fingindo ler um livro, antes de sair da cama e rumar para o quarto ao lado e apanhar a sacola – a mesma que costumava usar nas visitas a Remo, na Casa dos Gritos – previamente preparada, e descer a escada para o andar inferior. O mais silenciosamente possível – o que, na verdade, nem era tão necessário, já que Sirius tinha o sono absurdamente pesado – ela abriu a porta que dava para o pequeno pátio, nos fundos, seguindo até a estufa, onde tinha algumas plantas e flores – ingredientes para poções. Tirou tudo o que havia em cima de uma das bancadas, e colocou ali o conteúdo de sua sacola: o velho livro de Feitiços, a pequena faquinha de prata que costumava usar nas aulas de Poções, em Hogwarts, e uma caixinha preta, parecida com a que ainda guardava sua bolinha de valeriana. Conjurou dois pequenos caldeirões, dentro dos quais colocou, em um, alguns pedaços de madeira e ateou fogo, e o outro, encheu até a metade com água, e um pratinho, onde colocou um punhado de terra. Depois, tirou de dentro da caixinha uma pequena pedra negra, que fez flutuar à sua frente, baixando-a lentamente dentro do caldeirão onde acendera o fogo.

- Por fogo... – recitou, lendo nas páginas amareladas do livro, e então fez a pedra flutuar de volta para cima – ar... – ela soprou a pedra, devagar, enquanto as chamas pareceram crepitar mais alto – água... – ela baixou a pedra dentro do caldeirão com água – e terra. – a pedra pousou dentro do pratinho. Ela então largou a varinha por um instante, e apanhou a faquinha de prata; abriu a mão esquerda, e fez um corte na palma, cerrando os dentes, por causa da dor. Com a mão boa, pegou a varinha novamente, e fez a pedra flutuar até a palma da mão ferida, e fechou-a com força, fazendo uma careta quando a pedra tocou o machucado.

- Que os quatro elementos, presentes em tudo, e também em mim, protejam o portador deste amuleto contra todo e qualquer mal... _Abascanto!_

Por entre os dedos da mão fechada, uma forte luz branca escapou. Quando abriu a mão, a pedra estava ali, negra como sempre fora. Não havia sinal de sangue, ou mesmo de corte na mão dela. A jovem conjurou um fino cordão de prata, no qual colocou a pedra, como pingente, e depois tornou a guardá-la dentro da caixinha.

- Agora ele vai estar protegido. – disse ela, para si mesma – Só tenho que encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo usar isso.

Contrariando as expectativas da jovem, a oportunidade para que ela entregasse o amuleto para Sirius não tardou a surgir; aconteceu alguns dias depois de ela ter executado o feitiço no pingente, em um dia de muito perigo, no qual eles levaram um grande susto.

Aquele sábado começou muito tranqüilo, um sol fraco brilhava por entre as nuvens, e tudo indicava que o dia seria bastante agradável. Já era tarde quando Sirius e Isabelle acordaram, pois, na véspera, haviam ido dormir já de madrugada. Sirius estivera em missão pela Ordem, naquela noite, junto com Lilian e Frank; a Ordem recebera informações sobre uma movimentação anormal de Comensais da Morte na Londres trouxa, nos arredores da entrada para o St. Mungus, e os três foram dar uma espiada no que estava acontecendo. Seguiram e observaram alguns dos Comensais durante horas, mas não conseguiram descobrir nada sobre os seus propósitos, e então, depois de relatarem o que viram a Moody, foram dispensados para voltar para casa. Isabelle estava acordada ainda, quando Sirius chegou em casa; não conseguira pegar no sono, com ele estando fora, na rua.

- Bell... – disse Sirius, ao desaparatar na sala, e vê-la, sentada na poltrona, enrolada em um cobertor.

- Você chegou. – disse a jovem, aliviada, ao vê-lo.

- O que está fazendo aí?

- Não consegui dormir. – respondeu ela – Fiquei esperando você. Está tudo bem?

- Merlin do céu, não tinha com o que se preocupar. – disse Sirius, ajudando-a a levantar-se – Estávamos só olhando de longe. Vem, vamos subir. Sua maluquinha...

Para o casal, o sábado tinha duas implicações básicas: arrumação da casa, e ida ao mercado. Depois que acordaram e tomaram banho – Isabelle usava o banheiro de seu antigo quarto para isso – os dois tomaram café e então foram ao mercado, onde compraram o que precisavam, e depois voltaram para casa. Como haviam tomado café tarde, fizeram apenas um lanche rápido na hora do almoço, e depois começaram a limpeza e a organização da casa. Isabelle estava secando as roupas que haviam sido lavadas – ar quente saía da ponta da varinha, secando as peças em segundos – quando ouviu Sirius chamando-a, de dentro da casa.

- Bell!

Ela se dirigia à porta, com uma pilha de roupas já secas e dobradas, quando Sirius irrompeu, afogueado, apoiando-se no batente, enquanto calçava os sapatos, a capa pendurada no ombro.

- Sirius... o que foi? – perguntou ela, alarmada.

- Um ataque, em Hogsmeade. – respondeu Sirius – Precisamos ir.

Isabelle entrou em casa correndo, largando a roupa limpa em cima do primeiro móvel que enxergou, e convocou, do andar de cima, sua capa e um par de sapatos. Assim que estavam prontos, os dois aparataram.

Hogsmeade estava um verdadeiro caos. Havia muita correria na rua; era dia de visita dos alunos de Hogwarts ao vilarejo, e as crianças e jovens corriam para dentro das lojas e bares, tentando se proteger dos feitiços que ricocheteavam, e dos estilhaços de vidro e pedra que se quebravam nas fachadas.

Emmeline já estava lá, duelando, assim como Alice e Frank, e também a professora McGonagall. Eles combatiam os Comensais, ao mesmo tempo em que davam cobertura aos alunos para que eles pudessem chegar às carruagens da escola. Lilian e Tiago desaparataram na rua principal não muito depois, imediatamente tomando parte da batalha, e Remo também apareceu logo em seguida, vindo da direção do Correio; ele havia acabado de colocar Bárbara e Cintia no túnel que levava a Hogwarts. Os casais tentavam se manter juntos, um protegendo a retaguarda do outro, mas haviam muitos Comensais, e a estratégia não pôde ser mantida por muito tempo, e logo eles estavam separados, duelando espalhados por toda a extensão da rua principal.

- Ah, priminho... – disse a Comensal que duelava com Sirius; ele já a havia reconhecido, pela forma de duelar – Você deveria lutar ao meu lado, e não contra mim...

- Priminho? – ecoou Sirius – Pensei que não fazia mais parte da _sua_ família, Bella...

- Pode voltar a fazer... se fizer a escolha certa... – respondeu Bellatrix – O Lorde tem muito interesse em você... e na sua namoradinha também...

- Pois o seu "lorde" pode ir para o inferno com o interesse dele. – respondeu Sirius, furioso, sobretudo pela menção a Isabelle.

- Hmm... você é mesmo um tolo. – desdenhou Bellatrix – Mas Regulus irá honrar o nome da família... ele concorda com os nossos propósitos... – ela riu – Logo será o rosto dele atrás de uma máscara como esta.

- Não! – gritou Sirius, ao ouvir aquilo. Bellatrix aproveitou que ele havia baixado a guarda e atacou, atingindo-o com um feitiço que o lançou contra uma parede, e o deixou caído no chão, em meio ao pó e lascas de pedra das fachadas.

- Sirius!

Isabelle também duelava quando viu o namorado ser atingido; precisava alcançá-lo, mas antes teria que conseguir livrar-se de seu oponente, Rodolfo. Ele a estava devendo pelo dia do ataque no Beco Diagonal. Ela buscava uma brecha na defesa dele, mas não conseguia atingi-lo, e precisava ser ágil para desviar das maldições que ele lançava contra ela. Viu Bellatrix começar a avançar na direção de Sirius, e o pânico que sentiu lhe fez arriscar um feitiço poderoso, que até então só vira Moody executar, como demonstração; pegou Rodolfo de surpresa, atingindo-o no meio do peito, e o jogando a metros de distância. Mirou então a varinha em Bellatrix; sua mão tremia.

_- Impedimenta!_

Atingiu-a nas costas; a Comensal ficou parada, a apenas alguns passos de onde Sirius estava, no chão. Isabelle correu até ele, cujo braço tinha um estranho ângulo.

_- Estupefaça!_ – disse ela, mirando novamente em Bellatrix, antes que a Comensal conseguisse se livrar do feitiço paralisante; Bellatrix caiu no chão.

- Sirius!

- Ai... droga, acho que quebrou meu braço... – resmungou Sirius.

- Não me arrisco a tentar consertar isso... – disse Isabelle; ela o ajudou a levantar – Vem, vou tirar você daqui.

Distante dali, na ponta da rua, Lilian combatia um Comensal grandalhão, que, pelo tamanho, e pela dificuldade para ser abatido, poderia ser tomado por um meio-gigante. Ela esquivou-se de uma maldição, que passou muito perto de seu braço, e então, quando atacou, viu que foram dois, e não um raio que foram na direção do Comensal. Tiago chegou até ela, parando ao seu lado, e os dois continuaram a atacar juntos. Eles haviam acabado de lançar, cada um, um feitiço contra o Comensal, que aparou a ambos, quando mais um bruxo vestido de negro desaparatou diante deles. Este, no entanto, não usava máscara para esconder o rosto. Lilian ofegou.

- Tiago... é ele! – disse ela, assustada, e Tiago a empurrou um pouco para trás, colocando o próprio corpo na frente do dela.

- Dois contra um? – perguntou Voldemort – Papai não lhe ensinou que é covardia duelar desta forma, Potter?

- Não abra essa boca suja para falar do meu pai! – rosnou Tiago, furioso.

- Ah, o famoso Auror Potter... ele o ensinou muito bem, pelo que eu soube. – disse o bruxo, ignorando o que Tiago dissera – Pena que está desperdiçando seu talento, jovem Potter, lutando do lado errado...

Tiago continuou encarando Voldemort, mas seu pensamento estava em Lilian. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo alucinadamente rápido, em suas costas. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la dali, qualquer maneira...

- Nem pense nisso, Potter. Se ela der um passo, eu mato você, e depois ela, e eu sei que a bela ruiva não quer que isto aconteça. – disse Voldemort, fitando Lilian, e depois voltando a encarar Tiago – Sim, eu estou lendo seus pensamentos. A ruiva fica. Talvez ela se interesse pela proposta que tenho a fazer...

- Nada que venha de você me interessa, seu monstro! – disse Lilian, enojada.

- Hmm... petulante... gosto disso... – disse Voldemort, com um leve sorriso – Mas não gosto de ser interrompido, portanto, calada.

Lilian levou as mãos à garganta, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas pelo esforço que fazia para falar, mas sua voz não saía.

- O que fez com ela, seu... – começou Tiago, irado, dando um passo a frente; Lilian segurou seu braço.

- Inteligente, ruiva. – disse Voldemort, divertindo-se – Controle a língua, Potter, eu não sou tão condescendente...

- Deixe-os em paz, Tom. – disse então uma voz conhecida, às costas de Tiago e Lilian. Dumbledore estava parado, a alguns metros deles, e encarava Voldemort.

- Dumbledore...

O diretor então acenou com a varinha na direção de Lilian, e a voz da ruiva voltou.

- Lily...

- Tiago!

Dumbledore andou até eles, sem tirar os olhos de Voldemort um instante sequer, nem mesmo quando falou com Tiago.

- Saiam daqui, agora.

Tiago e Lilian ainda hesitaram um instante, mas então começaram a correr, de volta ao centro do vilarejo. No entanto, pararam logo em seguida, ao ouvir um estampido abafado; Voldemort acabara de aparatar, deixando apenas Dumbledore parado no meio da rua. O diretor veio até onde eles estavam.

- Vocês dois estão bem? – perguntou ele, e o casal assentiu – Muito bem, vamos, vamos voltar para lá.

Eles retornaram para onde os demais estiveram duelando; ali também o confronto já havia acabado. Os Comensais haviam aparatado, alguns levando os que estavam desacordados, e agora era o momento de arrumar a bagunça feita no vilarejo inteiro, contabilizar os estragos e tratar dos feridos.

Todos os membros da Ordem foram para Hogwarts, onde receberam os cuidados da zelosa Madame Pomfrey. Em questão de minutos, ela já havia consertado o braço quebrado de Sirius, e tratado de alguns cortes e machucados mais sérios de alguns membros do grupo. Dumbledore queria conversar com eles, em seu gabinete, assim que todos tivessem recebido o atendimento da enfermeira.

Remo, porém, não estava na enfermaria junto com os outros. Tão logo chegou ao castelo, ele seguiu diretamente para a Sala Precisa, onde havia combinado encontrar com Bárbara. Ela já estava lá, quando ele chegou, andando de um lado para o outro, aflita.

- Remo! – exclamou, ao vê-lo entrar, correndo na direção dele e o abraçando – Você está bem? Está machucado?

- Calma... eu estou bem. – disse ele, tranqüilizando-a – E você, como está? Não se machucou?

- Não, eu estou bem, só assustada. – respondeu Bárbara – E estava tão preocupada com você... – Remo a beijou.

- Pronto, está tudo bem agora. – disse ele, afagando o rosto dela – E a Cintia?

- Está bem. Foi pro salão comunal. – respondeu a garota – Você está mesmo bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe! – respondeu Remo – Só tenho alguns arranhões, nada grave. Não se preocupe, eu vou sobreviver.

- Seu bobo, não brinque com isso! – repreendeu Bárbara.

- Está bem, minha linda, está bem. – rendeu-se o Maroto – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, Dumbledore quer todo mundo no gabinete dele.

- Mas...

- Vá comer alguma coisa – recomendou Remo –, assim que a reunião acabar, eu passo em casa e tomo um banho, e depois eu volto para cá, está bem?

- Está bem. – respondeu Bárbara, resignada. Remo beijou-a.

- Até mais.

- Até mais.

Saindo da Sala Precisa, Remo seguiu diretamente para o gabinete de Dumbledore, onde todos já estavam se reunindo, depois de terem sido liberados por Madame Pomfrey. Logo que todos já haviam chegado, eles começaram a conversar sobre o que havia acontecido em Hogsmeade.

- ... e ele falou que queria fazer uma proposta... – contou Tiago.

- Uma proposta? – ecoou Dumbledore – Qual?

- Não teve tempo para fazê-la. – disse o rapaz – O senhor chegou antes que ele terminasse de falar.

- Mas ele falou algo sobre você estar lutando do lado errado. – lembrou Lilian – Provavelmente, espera convencer você, a nós, não sei, a passar para o lado dele.

- Lilian está certa. – disse Dumbledore – Seria um Auror a menos, e mais um bruxo habilidoso nas fileiras dele.

- Nunca. – disse Tiago, obstinado.

- Bellatrix me fez uma proposta semelhante. – disse Sirius, então.

- Creio que o ataque de hoje tenha sido apenas uma espécie de sondagem... – disse Dumbledore, pensativo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remo.

- Voldemort desejava ver quem estava lutando por mim, contra os seus Comensais. – disse o diretor – Ele viu a todos vocês. Tentou aproximar-se de alguns, talvez aqueles que pensa serem lideres, ou que considera serem as maiores ameaças...

- Ele está errado em achar que qualquer um de nós cederá. – disse Isabelle.

- No entanto, as fileiras dele crescem a cada dia...

- Bella disse que logo meu irmão estaria usando uma daquelas máscaras...

- Receio que ela esteja certa, Sirius. – disse Dumbledore, então.

- O quê?

- Regulus não retornou a Hogwarts depois dos feriados de Natal – contou o diretor – Enviamos uma carta à Mansão Black, e como resposta, sua mãe disse que Regulus não precisava mais da instrução ministrada na escola.

- Merlin! – exclamou Lilian. Sirius encarava Dumbledore, chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- Sirius... amor, fica calmo...

- Eu sinto muito, Sirius. – disse o diretor, sinceramente.

- Almofadinhas... – começou Tiago.

- Já podemos ir? – perguntou Sirius, abruptamente, levantando-se.

- Sim. A lareira está liberada para que possam partir. – disse Dumbledore, e enquanto ele falava, Sirius já caminhava na direção da lareira acesa.

- Até logo, então. – disse ele, e então, jogou um punhado de pó de Flu nas chamas e partiu.

- Desculpe, Professor. – Isabelle desculpou-se pelo namorado – Até logo.

- Até logo.

Ela apanhou um punhado de pó de Flu, e o jogou na lareira, e então entrou nas chamas, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Saiu na lareira da sala de casa; a capa de Sirius estava jogada sobre o sofá.

- Sirius! – chamou ela, já no corredor.

Isabelle subiu a escada, seguindo diretamente para o quarto. Sirius estava lá, sentado na beira da cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhos fixos no chão. Ele não moveu um músculo, enquanto ela entrava no quarto e andava até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Amor... – disse ela, sem saber o que fazer, com medo até de tocá-lo.

- Regulus vai se tornar um deles... – disse Sirius, baixo – Meu irmão... um Comensal...

- Não fique assim... – disse Isabelle, dando um beijo no ombro dele, e ficando com o queixo apoiado ali – Não fique assim...

- É minha culpa... – disse Sirius – Se eu tivesse... ficado ao lado dele...

- Não é sua culpa. – disse a jovem, no mesmo instante – Você sabe disso. Não pode assumir a responsabilidade pelos atos dele, Sirius.

- Bell... – começou Sirius.

- Shh... não. – interrompeu Isabelle, firme – Eu amo você. Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ela, beijando-o de leve, e então o abraçando. Sirius a puxou para o colo dele, aninhando a cabeça no peito da namorada, que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Ela então se esticou para alcançar a gaveta do criado-mudo, de onde tirou a caixinha preta com o amuleto que fizera para ele.

- Amor... tem uma coisa que eu quero dar a você...

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, afastando a cabeça do peito dela, e fitando a caixinha. Isabelle abriu-a, e tirou de dentro o cordão de prata com o pingente, que cintilou à luz da janela aberta.

- Eu quero que fique com isso. – disse Isabelle – Que fique com ele o tempo todo.

- Amor...?

- É um amuleto, eu o fiz. – contou Isabelle – Eu vou ficar mais tranqüila se você estiver com ele, vai proteger você. Por favor, Sirius...

Ele sorriu levemente, e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está bem. – disse, e Isabelle respirou aliviada. Ela colocou o cordão no pescoço dele.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela, e Sirius a beijou.

- Será que eu realmente mereço você? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei. Mas, mesmo assim, acho que vou ficar com você. – disse Isabelle, meio rindo. Ela estava feliz que o ânimo dele estivesse melhorando.

- Eu quero ter você pra sempre. – disse Sirius.

- Pra sempre é muito tempo, sabia?

- Pra mim não é nem o suficiente.

O mês de janeiro passou muito rápido para todos, ocupados que estavam em seus estudos. Para os aspirantes a Auror, a rotina de treinamento era, como Sirius havia previsto, cada vez mais intensa; segundo Frank, que já havia se formado, os primeiros seis meses eram realmente puxados, para poder avaliar quem teria resistência suficiente para permanecer na Academia e quem desistiria – e não foram tão poucos os que o fizeram –, e para eles estava sendo ainda mais, devido à situação em que o mundo bruxo se encontrava. Os instrutores estavam exigindo cada vez mais deles, com feitiços mais complexos e difíceis de executar, muitas vezes simulando, eles mesmos, duelos com os alunos, de forma a aumentar o nível de dificuldade e forçá-los a dar o seu melhor.

- Vamos lá, Black! – gritava Moody, entre um feitiço e outro – Você faz melhor do que isso!

Sirius usou um feitiço de ataque contra ele, que o aparou, rindo, e logo revidou, com um forte feitiço, do qual Sirius desviou por pouco.

- Sirius! – Isabelle exclamou, baixinho.

- Ótimo, Black, agilidade é importante. – disse Moody, que parecia satisfeito – Mas pode mantê-lo vivo apenas por algum tempo. Quero que aprenda a aparar os feitiços fortes, como já faz com os fracos, e não apenas desviar deles.

Ele então fez um floreio com a varinha, e lançou um novo feitiço, do qual Sirius não conseguiu escapar, ficando paralisado. Moody riu.

- Peguei você. – disse ele – Talvez você precise de um estímulo para se esforçar um pouco mais... no próximo duelo, se não for você a me pegar, eu corto seu cabelo, na mesma hora. Caso contrário, nunca mais toco no assunto, e você pode deixá-lo chegar aos seus joelhos, se quiser. – ele estendeu a mão para Sirius, que já se libertara do feitiço – Negócio fechado?

O rapaz hesitou por um momento, olhando para a mão estendida do instrutor. Ele olhou para Isabelle, e então apertou a mão de Moody.

- Fechado.

Eles também vinham tendo aulas fora das salas de aula, e salões de duelo da Academia. Para aperfeiçoar as técnicas de espionagem e também de duelo em locais com condições hostis, simulavam rastreamento de fugitivos em enormes labirintos criados pelos instrutores em áreas rurais isoladas, ou então na Floresta de Rendlesham, que, com sua vegetação fechada e ambiente sombrio, servia perfeitamente para este tipo de atividades. No St. Mungus, a movimentação também era intensa. Sendo o único hospital mágico de Londres, e o maior da Inglaterra, ele recebia centenas de pessoas todos os dias, muitos, vindos de outras cidades, ou transferidos de outros hospitais menores. Naqueles dias, com as ocorrências de ataques de Comensais da Morte, não era incomum ver até mesmo trouxas em leitos do hospital, recebendo tratamento antes de serem obliviados e mandados de volta para suas casas. Lilian vinha trabalhando muito, seu empenho no trabalho com Meredith e no setor de produção de poções, lhe rendera reconhecimento entre os curandeiros do hospital, que freqüentemente lhe pediam que os ajudasse em atendimentos mais complexos, e ela agora precisava fazer plantões às vezes nos turnos da noite, e também nos fins de semana, caso fosse necessário. No dia de seu aniversário, uma sexta-feira, ela trabalhou pela manhã, e à noite, o que impediu que ela e os amigos pudessem fazer uma comemoração, já que na parte da tarde, único horário livre que ela teve naquele dia, Tiago, Isabelle, Sirius e Alice estavam na Academia, Remo estava no trabalho, bem como a maioria dos demais amigos. Eles só puderam sair para comemorar no sábado à noite, quando foram juntos jantar fora.

A primeira coisa que Remo fez, ao chegar à Inglaterra naquele sábado, foi, depois de passar em seu apartamento, aparatar até Hogsmeade, para, de lá, ir a Hogwarts ver Bárbara. Ele havia mandado uma coruja para ela na véspera, combinando o horário de seu encontro no castelo, e já estava em cima da hora quando desaparatou na frente da Dedosdemel, onde entrou, e depois de comprar uma caixa de bombons para levar para a namorada, deu um jeito de se esgueirar, sem ser visto, até o porão, onde estava o alçapão para o túnel que o levaria à escola. Teve um pouco de dificuldade na hora de sair da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, pois sempre havia gente passando pelo corredor, e quando finalmente conseguiu chegar à Sala Precisa, Bárbara já estava lá, esperando por ele.

- Remo! – exclamou ela, ao vê-lo chegar, correndo ao seu encontro e abraçando-o.

- Oi! – disse Remo, sorrindo, e os dois se beijaram – Como você está?

- Muito melhor agora. – respondeu a garota, sorrindo – Tava morrendo de saudades! E você?

- Também estou bem, e também estava com saudades de você. – respondeu o Maroto, beijando-a novamente – Olha o que eu trouxe pra você. – disse ele, mostrando a caixa de bombons.

- Aaaah! – exclamou Bárbara, apanhando a caixa de doces – Trufas... ai, que delícia! Obrigada!

Para os encontros do casal, a Sala Precisa sempre tinha a aparência de uma aconchegante sala de estar, com um enorme e confortável sofá, onde eles costumavam ficar. Eles se acomodaram no sofá, abraçados, e ficaram conversando enquanto comiam as trufas que Remo trouxera.

- Tive medo que você não pudesse vir hoje... – disse Bárbara – Você disse que estava tão atarefado com as coisas do curso...

- É, eu tô sim. – confirmou Remo – Mas eu tava louco pra ver você.

- Aah... eu também tava. – disse a garota, sorrindo – Que bom que pôde vir.

- Aham. – concordou o Maroto – Mas e você, conseguiu terminar aquele trabalho sobre os Inferi?

- Aham. – respondeu Bárbara – Os livros que você me indicou tinham tudo, eu escrevi dez centímetros a mais do que o chato do McGregor pediu.

- Hmm... que bom! – disse Remo – Agora chega de falar de escola, e de curso... eu quero é curtir você um pouquinho.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – disse Bárbara, beijando-o logo em seguida.

- E também, eu tenho um convite pra fazer pra você...

- Um convite?

- Aham. – confirmou o Maroto – Topa sair da escola comigo, hoje à noite?

- Sair da escola? – ecoou Bárbara – Pra onde?

- Jantar. – respondeu Remo – O aniversário da Lily foi ontem, mas não pudemos fazer nada, porque ela estava de plantão no St. Mungus, então vamos sair hoje, todo mundo, pra comemorar. Queria que você fosse comigo. Eu trago você de volta cedo, prometo.

- Remo... eu... é completamente contra as regras...

- Não tem a menor chance de você ser pega, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. – argumentou Remo – Vai, Bá... só dessa vez... vai ser legal!

- Hmm... tá bom, vai?! – concordou Bárbara – Você sempre consegue me convencer do que quiser.

- Aah, nem é verdade. – retrucou Remo – Você vai ver, vai ser divertido.

- Tá bom.

Eles ficaram juntos na Sala Precisa ainda pelo resto da tarde, combinando tudo para o jantar, mais tarde, conversando sobre outros assuntos, e, é claro, namorando. Por volta das seis, Remo despediu-se da namorada, e voltou para casa, enquanto, em Hogwarts, Bárbara seguia para a torre da Corvinal, para falar com a amiga Cintia, que era monitora e estaria fazendo a ronda naquela noite, e depois subia para o seu dormitório indo direto para o banheiro onde tomou um demorado banho quente e começou a se arrumar esmeradamente para o passeio. Quando o relógio marcava quinze para as oito, Bárbara deixou o salão comunal da Corvinal, vestida com o uniforme – por cima da roupa cuidadosamente escolhida – para não despertar suspeitas nos alunos que ainda estavam por ali – a grande maioria já estava, ou se dirigia para o Salão Principal, para o jantar – para ir ao encontro de Remo, no quarto andar, perto da passagem do espelho. O Maroto já a esperava lá, nervoso com a demora da namorada, e assim que ela chegou, os dois entraram na passagem secreta – Bárbara tirou o uniforme, e, com um feitiço, mandou-o de volta para o seu dormitório –, seguindo pelo túnel rumo a Hogsmeade. Ao chegar ao vilarejo, os dois aparataram, para ir ao encontro dos amigos e comemorar o aniversário de Lilian.

Em Londres, Isabelle e Sirius terminavam de se arrumar para sair também. Eles agora tinham que dividir o espaço do quarto para se arrumar, já que as coisas de Isabelle já haviam sido transferidas, no dia seguinte ao Natal, do quarto dela para o do namorado. Naquela noite, ela tomou banho primeiro, enquanto Sirius esperava deitado preguiçosamente na cama. A morena deixou o banheiro já vestida, e então olhou-se no espelho, torcendo o nariz para a roupa que havia colocado.

- Isso não tá legal...

Ela então tirou a blusa que vestia, e colocou a outra na frente do seu namorado, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes. Sirius piscou demoradamente, absolutamente surpreso com a atitude dela.

- Que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Isabelle, ao ver o reflexo dele no espelho.

- Você... se trocou na minha frente! – disse ele, surpreso.

- Foi. – respondeu ela, como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Mas você nunca fez isso... – disse ele.

- Bom, nós estamos dormindo no mesmo quarto, agora... nossas roupas estão no mesmo guarda-roupa... – disse a morena – Acho que vou ter que me acostumar a fazer isso, não é?

- Ahn... é, eu acho... – disse o Maroto, meio aturdido ainda – É só que... você me pegou de surpresa... sempre sentiu tanta vergonha...

- Ainda tenho, um pouco. – admitiu Isabelle – Mas é como eu disse, preciso me acostumar com você...

- Hmm... gostei muito dessa idéia... – disse Sirius, e então olhou para ela com um pouco mais de atenção – Ahn... Bell?

- Hm? – fez a morena, avaliando seu reflexo no espelho.

- Você vai... com essa blusa? – perguntou o rapaz. Isabelle olhou para baixo, analisando a blusa que acabara de vestir e não encontrando nada de errado.

- Pretendo. – respondeu ela – Por quê? Você não gostou? Está feio?

- Não! Não é isso. – respondeu Sirius, parecendo incomodado.

- Então... ? – incitou a morena.

- É só que... ela é meio... decotada demais. – disse ele, por fim.

Isabelle ficou parada, por um instante, tentando decidir se realmente havia escutado aquilo; ela virou-se para ele, e, vendo a expressão no rosto do namorado, concluiu que sim.

- Ah, não, Sirius! – exclamou ela – Você não tá... ? – sem conseguir se conter, a jovem começou a rir, e Sirius fechou a cara.

- Não tem graça. – disse ele.

- Na verdade, tem. – discordou Isabelle, ainda meio rindo, e então se aproximou dele – Mas é bom saber que sente ciúme... assim eu não sou a única.

- Sinto mesmo. – admitiu Sirius.

- Seu bobo. Sabe que não tem motivo nenhum pra sentir ciúme. – disse Isabelle, e então o beijou – Você é mesmo como uma estrela pra mim... brilha tanto que ofusca todo o resto, eu só consigo ver você. – ela sorriu, e Sirius sorriu-lhe de volta – Mas eu vou, _sim,_ com essa blusa. Nós vamos estar entre amigos, e, além disso, com você do meu lado ninguém se atreveria a olhar. – Sirius fez uma careta de desagrado – Agora vai tomar o seu banho, ou a gente vai acabar se atrasando, meu lindo ciumento.

O jantar de aniversário de Lilian aconteceu em um restaurante trouxa, no centro de Londres. Precisaram juntar várias mesas para acomodar a todos, e Lilian estava muito feliz, junto com os amigos.

- Que bom que pôde vir, Bá! – disse a ruiva, sorrindo, a Bárbara – Não achei que Remo fosse conseguir convencer você...

Bárbara riu.

- Ele pode ser bem persuasivo, às vezes. – disse ela, corando levemente ao perceber como suas palavras soaram.

- Remo, o que você fez pra convencê-la? – perguntou Alice, meio rindo.

- Ah... eu tenho meus métodos... – respondeu Remo, e todos riram – Ei, nada de malícia! – disse ele – Eu só a subornei com algumas trufas... tá, e alguns beijos também.

- Uau, que suborno, hein?! – disse Marlene, e todos riram novamente. Bárbara ficou completamente vermelha.

- Ah, gente, estamos deixando ela envergonhada! – disse Isabelle, embora ainda estivesse rindo um pouco. Remo fez um carinho no rosto da namorada, e depois beijou-a, de leve.

- Estamos todos felizes por você ter aceitado o suborno. – disse ele, e a garota sorriu.

- Eu também estou. – disse ela – Embora eu não vá poder ficar até muito tarde. – acrescentou, voltando-se para Lilian – Os monitores da ronda de hoje são da Corvinal, e são meus amigos. Eles vão me dar cobertura, mas mesmo assim, não posso demorar muito pra voltar.

- Ah, aham.

O jantar foi bastante animado, eles procuraram falar apenas de coisas leves e divertidas, deixando os assuntos sérios de lado. Também evitaram falar em trabalho, ou nos estudos, a não ser que fossem situações engraçadas ou curiosas que tivessem acontecido ao longo da semana.

- ... e ele fez uma aposta com o Almofadinhas. – dizia Tiago – Se na próxima simulação, ele pegar o Sirius de novo, vai cortar o cabelo dele na mesma hora; se o Sirius o pegar, ele nunca mais vai falar nisso.

- O que quer dizer que muito em breve ele vai me deixar em paz. – disse Sirius, confiante, tomando um gole de vinho.

- Mas até agora você não conseguiu vencê-lo nenhuma vez, Sirius, foi exatamente por isso que ele fez essa aposta. – lembrou Alice.

- Tudo bem, amor, você vai ficar lindo do mesmo jeito. – disse Isabelle, correndo a mão pelos cabelos do namorado – De repente eu aproveito o embalo e corto o meu também...

- Você nem é doida de fazer isso. – disse Sirius – Eu adoro o seu cabelo, exatamente como ele é, ele tem o seu cheiro... – disse ele, e Isabelle sorriu, beijando-o em seguida

- Ah, que lindos... – disse Alice.

- Meu Deus, que amor! – brincou Lilian, rindo.

- Bom, gente, vamos cantar parabéns pra Lily? – perguntou Marlene, então; ela parecia irritada.

Tiago então acenou para o garçom, que trouxe um bolo, com dezenove pequenas velas acesas, e o colocou sobre a mesa. Todos então começaram a cantar o parabéns, entre palmas:

"_Parabéns a você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!"_

- Parabéns, amor! – disse Tiago, beijando a esposa.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Lilian, sorridente – Obrigada, gente!

Ela recebeu abraços de todos, enquanto o garçom levou o bolo para dentro novamente, trazendo-o de volta depois, já cortado em fatias. O primeiro pedaço fora separado, para que a aniversariante o oferecesse a um dos convidados. O escolhido, como não poderia deixar de ser, foi Tiago.

- Pra pessoa mais importante da minha vida...

- Sou eu. – disse Sirius, debochando – Na verdade a Lily é perdidamente apaixonada por mim, pensei que nunca fosse revelar isso, ruiva... pode me dar o bolo.

- Ah, cala a boca, pulguento! – disse Tiago, meio rindo.

- O primeiro pedaço vai pro meu marido lindo – disse Lilian, encarando Sirius, que lhe fez uma careta –, e que eu amo mais que tudo.

- Aaaaah! – fizeram todos os demais.

- Obrigado, amor!

Depois do restaurante, eles iam todos juntos a uma danceteria indicada por Sirius – devido às suas andanças noturnas pela cidade, ele conhecia muitos lugares bons para dançar –, para terminar a noite dançando e se divertindo. Remo e Bárbara, porém, não seguiram junto com os amigos, pois a garota tinha que voltar para Hogwarts, e Remo a levaria de volta até lá.

- Bom, gente, nós vamos nessa. – disse Remo, logo que eles saíram do restaurante – Tenho que levar a Bá de volta pra escola.

- Aaah, que pena! – disse Isabelle.

- Obrigada pelo convite, Lily. – agradeceu Bárbara, abraçando Lilian – Eu adorei ter vindo.

- E eu adorei que tenha vindo também. – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo – Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes – disse ela –, mesmo que seja só uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, quando vocês forem a Hogsmeade.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo! – disse Bárbara, sorrindo também – Mas agora, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Tchau, todo mundo!

- Tchau, Bá!

- Tchau!

Ela e Remo então aparataram – Bárbara ainda não tinha licença para aparatar, então Remo a levou em aparatação acompanhada – diretamente para a viela atrás do Correio, em Hogsmeade, e de lá, pegaram o túnel que levava a Hogwarts. Com cuidado, saíram pela passagem atrás do espelho, no quarto andar, e seguiram rapidamente rumo à entrada do salão comunal da Corvinal.

- Prontinho. – disse Remo, quando os dois chegaram ao pé da escada que levava ao salão comunal – Está entregue, sã e salva.

- Hmm... eu não quero subir... – disse Bárbara – Queria ficar mais um pouco com você...

- Eu ia adorar. – disse Remo, maroto.

- É, mas eu não posso. – disse a garota, fazendo uma careta – Já tá tarde.

- Minha linda responsável...

- Nem tão responsável. – retrucou Bárbara – Você está me corrompendo, Maroto.

- Culpado. – admitiu Remo – Você se divertiu?

- Muito. – respondeu Bárbara – Foi ótimo!

Distraída, ela não viu alguém vindo pelo corredor, às costas de Remo. Foi só quando a recém-chegada falou com eles que Bárbara a viu, e ela e Remo se afastaram imediatamente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo... ah, são vocês!

Cintia Short vinha andando na direção deles, de varinha em punho, a ponta iluminada apontada para os rostos dos dois jovens. Bárbara levou a mão ao peito, assustada.

- Ai, Ci, que susto! – disse ela.

- Foi mal, Bá! – desculpou-se a outra corvinal – É que eu ouvi as vozes de vocês... tudo bem, Remo?

- Tudo sim, Cintia, e você?

- Também, só cansada. – respondeu Cintia, com um sorriso – Gente, desculpa cortar o clima de vocês, mas já tá tarde, eu tô encerrando a minha ronda, já.

- É, eu sei. – disse Bárbara.

- Não demora muito pra subir, tá? – pediu Cintia – Você pode se encrencar. E me encrencar também.

- Ela já vai subir, Cintia, não se preocupa. – disse Remo.

- Ok. Boa noite pra vocês, então.

- Boa noite, Ci, obrigada. – agradeceu Bárbara.

- Tchau, Cintia. – despediu-se Remo, e depois que a garota subiu a escada, ele voltou-se para Bárbara – Ela tá certa, linda. Depois que os monitores encerram a ronda, o Filch ainda dá mais uma volta pelo castelo inteiro antes de encerrar a dele, e eu não quero que você se meta em confusão com ele. – ele a abraçou pela cintura, e eles se beijaram longamente – Boa noite, durma bem.

- E você comporte-se lá, viu?! – recomendou Bárbara.

- Você sabe que as meninas ficam de olho em mim. – respondeu Remo – Mas eu acho que não vou ir encontrar com eles.

- Não?

- Eu já não sou muito de dançar, e sozinho ainda... – ele deu de ombros – Acho que vou é pra casa.

- Hmm... tá bom. – disse Bárbara, beijando-o novamente – Boa noite então, eu amo você.

- Também amo você. – respondeu Remo – Boa noite.

Na danceteria, enquanto Lilian, Isabelle e Emmeline haviam ido ao banheiro, Sirius foi até o bar, apanhar bebidas para ele e a namorada. Ele estava no balcão, esperando o barman atendê-lo, quando Marlene apareceu ao seu lado, um leve sorriso no rosto.

- E então, como tá sendo a vida de casado? Ainda não cansou?

- Não, não cansei. – respondeu Sirius – E nem acho que vá cansar.

- Sirius Black, homem de uma mulher só? – perguntou Marlene, meio rindo – Difícil de acreditar, ainda mais sabendo-se que você e a Charmant continuam no zero a zero...

- Como você...? – começou Sirius, mas então se interrompeu – Claro, a Lice. – concluiu ele, e Marlene riu.

- Você está mesmo sem... nada? – perguntou ela – Desde que saímos de Hogwarts?

- Não acho que seja da sua conta, McKinnon.

- Comigo você não teria esse problema, mas escolheu a Charmant... – provocou Marlene, ao ver que ele estava ficando zangado.

Sirius já ia responder, mas então Tiago parou a seu lado, interrompendo a discussão.

- Almofadinhas, eu não sei qual é o papo que vocês estão tendo – disse ele –, mas a Isa já viu você aí, e, pela cara dela, parece que não gostou nem um pouco. E eu não acho que ela vá se importar muito com o assunto da conversa...

- Fica longe de mim, McKinnon. – disse Sirius a Marlene, então – Não quero brigar com a Bell por sua causa.

- O que foi? A Charmant não encara uma competição saudável? – perguntou a loura, debochada – Ou é você que tá com medo de cair em tentação?

- Tá, já chega, Lene. – disse Tiago, antes que Sirius explodisse – Vamos, Almofadinhas, vamos nessa.


	8. Um duelo, muitos estragos

Fevereiro chegou trazendo o fim da neve, e um período de calmaria nas atividades dos Comensais da Morte, e por conseqüência, também da Ordem da Fênix. Mais tranqüilos, e com mais tempo livre, todos podiam concentrar-se em seus respectivos cursos, e além dos estudos, também em assuntos mais leves e interessantes, como, por exemplo, o fim do curso de Remo, na Irlanda – fevereiro era o sexto e último mês de curso –, a formatura dele – evento que levaria a todos até Dublin, inclusive Bárbara, que seria devidamente raptada da escola para participar –, e o seu retorno à Inglaterra, que deveria acontecer no início de março. Na casa de Isabelle e Sirius, depois de tantas discussões por causa da Academia e da Ordem, reinava agora a paz, ou ao menos algo semelhante a ela. O casal havia entrado em uma espécie de acordo tácito – Sirius havia se rendido, aparentemente –, e não se falava mais em abandono do curso de Auror ou do afastamento de Isabelle das atividades da Ordem, o que deixava a jovem bastante satisfeita, pois detestava brigar com Sirius, não importava qual fosse o motivo. O que Isabelle não sabia era que aquela capitulação era, na verdade, apenas de fachada; sem que ela soubesse, Sirius vinha tentando descobrir alguma forma mais efetiva de pressioná-la a desistir do curso de Auror – sobretudo após a morte de uma colega dos dois, na Academia e na Ordem, que fora apanhada por Comensais da Morte e torturada pelo próprio Voldemort até a morte. Depois de algum tempo tentando encontrar alguma forma de persuadi-la, Sirius acabou apelando para a única pessoa a quem acreditava que a namorada fosse ouvir: Dumbledore. Quando o diretor a procurou, para uma conversa, Isabelle estranhou, mas ainda enquanto eles falavam, no gabinete de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts, ela rapidamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e ficou furiosa. Sirius, que chegou a pensar que Dumbledore não havia conversado com a jovem, descobriu, alguns dias depois de ter falado com o diretor, que estava enganado, e o fez da pior maneira possível.

- Você falou com Dumbledore, não foi? – perguntou Isabelle, entrando no quarto, com uma expressão zangada no rosto.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, que estava mexendo no guarda-roupa, como se não entendesse. Porém, foi traído pelo olhar.

- Não acredito que fez isso, Sirius! – disse a jovem, indignada.

- Não sei do que você tá falando, Bell... – respondeu Sirius, olhando para dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Ah, não? – perguntou Isabelle, aproximando-se dele – Eu digo pra você, então. Dumbledore me chamou hoje, pra falar sobre um cargo que está vago no Ministério, entre os assessores diretos da Ministra Bagnold. – contou ela – A assessora anterior desapareceu depois dos feriados de Natal, e ninguém sabe dela.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Sirius – Dumbledore acha que ela foi raptada? – ele não a encarava.

- Ou pior. Mas a nossa conversa não é sobre isso. – disse Isabelle – Ele disse que seria ideal para a Ordem ter alguém assim tão próximo da Ministra – contou ela –, e que gostaria que eu assumisse esse cargo. Eu disse a ele que não queria abandonar o curso de Auror, mas ele insistiu na idéia, me pediu para pensar com calma no assunto.

- Bell...

- E então, sabe o que ele me disse depois? – ela interrompeu-o – "Veja por este lado, Isabelle, desta forma, você poderá ajudar ainda mais à Ordem, além de deixar Sirius um pouco mais tranqüilo quanto à sua segurança." – disse ela, repetindo as palavras do diretor – E você me diz que não falou com ele?

- Talvez eu tenha... deixado escapar... – disse Sirius, devagar – Que não queria ver você em campo.

- Merlin, Sirius! – disse Isabelle, irritada – Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

- Já, já conversamos! – retrucou Sirius, no mesmo tom – Mas eu continuo pensando o mesmo, é perigoso demais!

- Eu não tenho medo! – rebateu Isabelle.

- Mas eu tenho! – disse Sirius, por fim, a voz alterada – Droga, Isabelle, eu não quero perder você! – explodiu ele.

Isabelle não respondeu. A explosão de Sirius a deixou paralisada, incapaz de encontrar algo para dizer. Sirius se afastou, indo até a janela; ele respirava profundamente, tentando se acalmar.

- Sirius... – começou Isabelle, mas foi interrompida.

- Será que você não vê?! Não entende o quanto é importante pra mim? – perguntou Sirius, agora a encarando – Eu tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você, me apavora pensar na possibilidade de você ser pega, ou... sei lá. Você também ouve lá no QG as histórias que contam, sobre o que acontece com quem cai nas mãos de Voldemort, ou dos malditos Comensais... você viu o que aconteceu com a Meadowes! Ela foi torturada até morrer! Aquele dia no Beco Diagonal... eu vi você sendo torturada, Bell, você consegue entender o que eu senti naquele dia? Você consegue imaginar? Droga! Eu tô tentando proteger você!

- Sirius... – murmurou Isabelle, mas não encontrou nada para dizer. Ela então precipitou-se para o namorado, abraçando-o forte, o rosto escondido no peito dele. Sirius a abraçou de volta, com força.

- Bell...

- Desculpa. Eu sei que está tentando me proteger... eu sei. – disse Isabelle, a voz abafada.

- Então... aceita a proposta. – pediu Sirius, já mais calmo.

- Sirius...

- Por favor, Bell...

- Eu não posso, Sirius. – disse ela – Por favor, tenta me entender também. Eu não posso ficar em casa enquanto vocês lutam, enquanto _você_ luta. Eu preciso estar lá, com você, lutando também.

- Bell...

- A cada vez que você sai de casa... eu não durmo! – continuou Isabelle – Só o que consigo pensar é que você está lá fora, no meio dessa maldita guerra, e eu posso perder você também! – ela correu a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa – Se eu luto, sei que estou ajudando a fazer com que isso acabe logo, e você possa ficar em casa, comigo, seguro. Por favor... tenta me entender, também.

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando Isabelle em um suspense insuportável. Então ele suspirou, sentando na cama.

- Só se eu estiver junto. – disse ele.

- O quê?

- Você só sai a campo se eu estiver junto. – disse ele – Não vou arriscar perder você, de jeito nenhum. Se eu estiver lá, posso cuidar de você.

- E eu de você. – disse Isabelle.

- Nós dois nos merecemos, não é? – perguntou Sirius, um meio sorriso.

- Acho que sim. Obrigada por me entender.

- Eu amo você. – disse Sirius, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, bem próximo ao seu.

- Também amo você.

Dias depois, para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados, e também para tentar se redimir com a namorada, que sabia ainda estar um pouco brava com ele, por ter falado com Dumbledore, foi Sirius quem "preparou" o jantar. Logo que saiu do Ministério – Isabelle havia ficado lá, resolvendo alguns assuntos com Moody –, ele passou na Mansão Potter, e pediu Mig emprestada a Dorea. Enquanto a elfa cozinhava, ele preparou a mesa do jantar, com direito a velas pela sala e uma rosa branca sobre o prato que seria de Isabelle, e também a sala de tevê, no andar de cima, colocando cobertores – estava bastante frio – e travesseiros para ele e Isabelle assistirem a um filme após o jantar.

Quando a morena chegou, ele foi recebê-la no hall, com um beijo. Na verdade, estava tentando impedir que ela visse algo do que havia preparado antes da hora. Os dois subiram, e Isabelle foi falando a Sirius sobre a conversa com Moody, na qual haviam discutido algumas informações obtidas por ela na última missão de que participara.

- ... e ele acha que há novos Comensais, que não sabemos quem são... – dizia ela, enquanto tirava a capa – Ao que parece, estão sendo treinados, mas ainda não são de confiança, e por isso não vão para o mesmo lugar onde os Comensais antigos se reúnem...

- Hmm... – fez Sirius – Provavelmente será preciso ir dar uma olhada nisso.

- Sim. – confirmou Isabelle – Moody está tentando descobrir quando será o encontro com os Comensais novos, para que possamos ir até lá.

- Possamos, quem?

- Não sei, Sirius. – disse a jovem, dando de ombros – Depende se considerarão possível que haja confronto... se decidirem que não, provavelmente seremos Lily, Alice e eu, e talvez um de vocês, meninos, para dar cobertura.

Isabelle então entrou no banheiro e tomou um demorado banho quente. O inverno estava sendo bastante frio, e naquele dia havia nevado um pouco. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, Sirius já não estava mais no quarto. Ela foi até a sala de tevê, mas o cômodo também estava vazio. Desceu então a escada, rumo à cozinha.

- Sirius? – chamou ela – Você comprou as coisas que eu pedi?

- Na, na, não... – disse Sirius, surgindo na porta da cozinha quando ela se preparava para entrar – Nada de cozinha pra você, hoje.

- Mas...

- Nosso jantar já está pronto, está esperando por nós, na sala de jantar. – disse Sirius, virando-a na direção da sala de jantar.

- _Você _cozinhou? – perguntou Isabelle, uma expressão preocupada no rosto – Por isso não posso entrar na cozinha?

- Fica calma, eu nem cheguei perto do seu fogão. – disse Sirius, brincalhão – Vamos.

Os dois então seguiram para a sala de jantar. Sirius adiantou-se, abrindo a porta dupla para que Isabelle entrasse.

- Por favor, senhorita. – disse ele, fazendo pose.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Isabelle, sorrindo, e então olhou para dentro da sala – Sirius...

A sala tinha uma iluminação mais suave do que o normal, e a mesa longa de jantar fora substituída por uma pequena, posta para dois. Sobre um dos pratos estava a rosa branca, e entre os dois havia um réchaud fumegante.

- Eu não acredito... fondue? – perguntou Isabelle, sorrindo.

- Aham. – confirmou Sirius.

- Ai, que delícia!

Eles então se acomodaram à mesa para comer. Isabelle apanhou a rosa, fitando-a com um leve ar de tristeza.

- Sei que não tem mais a que eu dei a você, no ano passado... – disse Sirius, e Isabelle, que o fitava, baixou o olhar – Então, trouxe uma nova pra você.

Ele conjurou uma nova caixinha de vidro, onde colocou a rosa branca, selando-a logo em seguida. Isabelle disse a ele o feitiço para conservar a flor dentro da caixa, e, depois de lançá-lo, Sirius deixou a rosa sobre a mesa, ao lado deles, e eles começaram a comer. O jantar dos dois foi perfeito, o fondue de queijo preparado por Mig estava delicioso, e os dois se divertiram, dando petiscos um na boca do outro, entre risadas e beijos. Depois do jantar e da sobremesa – sorvete de morango, com cobertura quente de chocolate – os dois subiram para a sala de tevê. O colchão estava a postos, com os cobertores e muitos travesseiros. Os dois se acomodaram na cama montada no chão da sala, e então Sirius apertou o botão play.

O filme era muito interessante, mas logo a última coisa em que os dois prestavam atenção era a tevê. Enquanto na tela, mocinhos e vilões trocavam socos e tiros, no colchão, os beijos que inicialmente eram suaves e carinhosos iam aos poucos se tornando mais intensos e sedentos. Sirius sentia como se suas mãos tivessem adquirido vida própria, pois deslizavam pelo corpo de Isabelle como se conhecessem todos os caminhos de cor, puxando-a mais e mais para perto. As mãos de Isabelle não estavam muito mais comportadas do que as do namorado, e transitavam pelo peito e pelos braços fortes dele, apertando-os até que ficassem as marcas de suas unhas, e percorrendo os longos cabelos de Sirius, enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço. Ela estava completamente envolvida, deixando-se levar pelo momento, e pelo desejo que também sentia. Foi só ao sentir a mão de Sirius se infiltrando por debaixo de sua blusa, que Isabelle voltou a si, empurrando-o delicadamente e afastando-se um pouco dele.

- Sirius... não... espera...

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius, sem parar de beijá-la.

- É melhor... – ela tinha dificuldade em se concentrar no que queria dizer – É melhor parar... – disse por fim, tentando conter as mãos dele. Sirius parou de beijar a namorada, e a encarou, a respiração entrecortada.

- Bell...

- Eu não posso... não consigo... – ela se afastou um pouco mais – Me sentir à vontade... não ainda.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Sirius, frustrado – Do que você tem medo? Não confia em mim?

- Eu confio! – respondeu Isabelle – Sei que é com você que quero que aconteça. – mesmo morta de vergonha, ela o encarava – Eu só... não me sinto pronta ainda. Você disse que esperaria... – lembrou ela, a voz mais baixa.

Sirius respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- E eu vou. – disse ele, por fim – Eu vou esperar. Mas é difícil pra mim, Bell...

- Eu sei. – disse Isabelle, baixando o olhar – Eu sei que é. Desculpe.

- Shh... – fez Sirius, ao ver a expressão tristonha no rosto dela – Vem cá, tá tudo bem. – ele a abraçou – Eu vou me comportar, tá bom? Até você estar pronta.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela, ainda cabisbaixa.

- Tá tudo bem. – disse Sirius, fazendo um carinho no rosto da namorada – Vamos dormir? Já tá tarde, e eu não tô a fim de assistir o filme hoje, a gente vê amanhã.

- Tá.

"_Além disso, eu preciso de um banho gelado."_ – pensou o Maroto – _"Imediatamente."_

Eles então levantaram do colchão, e Isabelle, com a varinha, organizou os travesseiros e cobertores. Ela podia ver no rosto de Sirius que, embora tivesse aceitado a recusa dela, ele havia ficado frustrado com o que acontecera. Sabia que aquilo devia estar sendo difícil para ele, já que acreditava realmente que ele fosse fiel, e isso significava que o grande conquistador de Hogwarts não havia tido nenhum contato mais íntimo com uma mulher desde que haviam saído da escola, seis meses antes. Mas ela simplesmente não tinha coragem de fazer aquilo. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Acho que Dorea deverá estar em casa amanhã, né, Sirius? – perguntou ela, tentando soar natural.

- Provavelmente. – confirmou o moreno – Por quê?

- Nada não. Eu só queria... ver umas coisas com ela. – respondeu Isabelle – Ela disse que me ajudaria se eu precisasse.

- Ajudaria no quê? – perguntou Sirius, fitando-a com ar curioso.

- Ah... nada importante. – mentiu Isabelle – É só... – ela tentou pensar em algo, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

- Tá, eu já entendi. – disse Sirius – É coisa de mulher.

- É. – concordou Isabelle, aliviada por ele não ter insistido – Coisa de mulher. – ela suspirou, e então depois voltou a falar – Talvez... talvez seja melhor eu dormir no meu quarto essa noite... – disse, devagar.

- Não. – disse Sirius, na mesma hora – Bell... não precisa, eu vou me comportar, eu prometo.

- Não é com isso que estou preocupada, Sirius. – respondeu a jovem – Eu só não quero tornar isso ainda mais difícil pra você...

- Não está tornando. – respondeu o Maroto – É sério. Dorme lá comigo.

A morena então o fitou, avaliando se deveria fazer o que ele dizia; a expressão, ao mesmo tempo firme e pidona, no rosto de Sirius acabou por convencê-la.

- Tá bom. – disse ela, meio sorrindo.

No dia seguinte, Isabelle e Lilian almoçaram sozinhas, sem Tiago e Sirius, que haviam ido até Hogwarts, discutir algumas coisas com Dumbledore e Moody, pois teriam uma missão nos dias seguintes. Lilian reclamava que Tiago estava tentando de todas as formas impedir que ela saísse em campo pela Ordem.

- Ah, Isa, mas é exagero dele! – dizia a ruiva – Eu posso fazer isso.

- Eu sei, Lil, mas ele tá querendo te proteger. – argumentou Isabelle – Tiago ama muito você, tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa.

- Espera. _Você_ tá defendendo o Tiago? – perguntou Lilian – Quando o Sirius tentou fazer o mesmo com você, o que foi que você fez?

- Lily, não muda a situação, vai?! – disse Isabelle – Estamos falando de você e do Tiago.

- Você e o Sirius são um casal, os dois estão na Ordem, e os dois vão ser Aurores...

- É, mas isso já foi motivo de muita discussão lá em casa. – argumentou Isabelle – Aliás, outro dia tivemos mais uma briga feia por causa disso...

- Sério?

- Aham.

Isabelle então contou à amiga sobre o que acontecera naquele dia, a discussão, e tudo o que Sirius havia dito. Lilian ficou pasma com tudo o que a morena lhe contou, e, sobretudo, com o quão longe Sirius havia ido na intenção de proteger Isabelle.

- Sirius ama muito você. – comentou ela, com um leve sorriso – Além disso... aquele dia no Beco Diagonal... deve ter sido terrível pra ele, Isa. Ver aquilo... ver você ali... deve ter sido horrível!

- É, eu sei. – disse Isabelle – Mas mesmo assim, Lil... não vou ficar sentada em casa, só porque o Sirius tem medo que eu me machuque. Não enquanto todo mundo luta, enquanto _ele_ luta.

- Muito bem, Srta. Charmant. – disse ela – Agora... quem é mesmo que tava defendendo o Tiago, alguns minutos atrás? – perguntou a ruiva, em tom de deboche.

- Ah, cala a boca, Lily! – disse Isabelle, rindo também – Mas me conta, como foi o Dia dos Namorados?

- Ai, foi perfeito! – disse Lilian, com um largo sorriso – Nós saímos para jantar, o restaurante tinha um ambiente reservado, só pra nós, e tava tudo lindo, e a comida, deliciosa... – contou ela – Depois, nós fomos dançar... há dias que eu tava querendo sair um pouco, foi maravilhoso, e daí depois em casa nós tivemos o nosso momento, né?! – disse ela, meio rindo, e Isabelle riu também – E como foi o Dia dos Namorados de vocês? O primeiro como namorados de verdade.

- Ah, foi tão bom, Lil! – disse Isabelle, sorrindo – Eu tive que ficar no QG até mais tarde, ontem, e quando cheguei, ele já tinha preparado tudo, jantar à luz de velas, filme... tava tudo perfeito... mas... – ela então suspirou, amuada.

- Mas...? – incitou Lilian – Que cara é essa?

- É... é que aconteceu uma coisa... – disse Isabelle – Acho que ele ficou meio chateado...

- O que aconteceu?

- Bom... a gente tava junto, assistindo filme, e... ah, a gente tava no maior amasso. – contou a morena.

- Nossa! – disse Lilian, surpresa – Mas e daí?

- Daí que as coisas começaram a esquentar e... eu pulei fora. – respondeu Isabelle – Acho que ele ficou meio frustrado.

- Bom, Isa, é meio difícil pra ele, né?!

- Eu sei, Lil, mas não é fácil pra mim também.

- Mas... você não sente... vontade? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sinto... às vezes. – admitiu Isabelle – É que... eu amo o Sirius, demais, e tenho certeza de que quero que a minha primeira vez aconteça com ele – disse ela –, mas... eu não me sinto preparada ainda.

- Eu entendo, você sabe que eu entendo. – disse Lilian – Afinal, pobre do Tiago, precisou esperar por mim, também.

- Tipo... aos poucos eu tô me sentindo mais à vontade com ele... – disse Isabelle – Você sabe, nós já _dormimos_ juntos, tem algum tempo... mas pra isso... acho que ainda preciso criar um pouco mais de coragem.

- Você vai ter. – disse Lilian, com um sorriso – Mas na hora certa. Sirius vai entender isso.

- Espero que sim.

Aquele sábado e o domingo passaram muito rápido, e na segunda-feira, todos já estavam de volta aos estudos. Sirius estava esperando pelo chamado de Moody para o duelo que decidiria o futuro de seus cabelos, mas até então nada havia acontecido. Na quarta-feira, enquanto ele e Isabelle tomavam um café, no intervalo das aulas, o rapaz chegou a comentar sobre aquilo com a namorada.

- Ele quer pegar você de surpresa, amor... – dizia Isabelle – Sabe que você está esperando, então vai enrolar, até você se distrair...

- Black? – chamou então uma jovem, parando diante de Sirius – Moody mandou chamá-lo. – ela olhou Sirius de cima a baixo, e Isabelle a fitou, indignada.

- Ah, tá. – respondeu Sirius, fingindo não ter percebido – Eu já vou. – ele viu Isabelle respirando fundo.

- Ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo até lá. _Agora._ – insistiu a assistente.

- Ok. – concordou Sirius, e então voltou-se para Isabelle – Eu já volto. – disse ele, a expressão em seu rosto parecia dizer _"Simplesmente ignore"_.

- Tá. – respondeu a morena, olhando para o copo de café em sua mão; ela sequer conseguia olhar para a jovem, que por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de Sirius.

Ele então seguiu ao lado da assistente, rumo à sala de Moody. Enquanto andavam, ele a viu, pelo canto do olho, jogar os cabelos, fitando-o com um leve ar de malícia.

- Se a Charmant disse não pra você, ela é mesmo uma tonta. – disse a garota, de repente.

- Hã? – fez Sirius, apanhado de surpresa pelo comentário. Ele imaginava que todos no Ministério soubessem de seu compromisso com Isabelle, apesar de eles não demonstrarem nada quando estavam lá.

- Ela tem fama de durona, e você de conquistador. – esclareceu a jovem – E vocês estavam tão perto um do outro...

- Eu só tenho a fama. – respondeu Sirius – Deixei de ser um conquistador faz tempo.

- Ah, que pena... eu ia _adorar_ ser conquistada por você... – disse ela, piscando de forma afetada.

Sirius a olhou de cima a baixo; ela era muito bonita, na verdade. A garota pareceu satisfeita ao vê-lo fazer aquilo. Ela sorriu, e então Sirius se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e desviou o olhar.

- Chegamos. – disse ele, abruptamente, quando avistou a porta da sala de Moody – Obrigado. – agradeceu, apertando o passo, e batendo à porta da sala do instrutor, entrando tão logo ouviu a voz dele dizendo _"Entre"_.

- Ah, Black... – disse Moody, ao vê-lo chegar – Não havia tanta urgência assim em sua vinda, mas já que está aqui, sente-se.

Tiago chegou à sala de Moody cerca de vinte minutos depois, franzindo o cenho ao ver que Sirius já estava lá, e, ao que parecia, já há algum tempo.

- Ué, era urgente? – perguntou ele – A assistente não me disse nada... eu tava tomando meu café, bem sossegado...

- Não, não era exatamente urgente – respondeu Moody –, mas parece que minha assistente não pôde esperar mais nem um minuto para ir atrás do Sirius. – disse ele, meio rindo.

- É, e deixou a Bell à beira de explodir... – comentou Sirius, e Moody riu mais ainda. Tiago sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da do moreno, e Moody então começou a falar sobre o motivo pelo qual os havia chamado.

- Preciso de vocês dois em uma missão especial, hoje à noite. – disse ele – Teria chamado Isabelle também, se Dumbledore não tivesse me dito que está tentando mantê-la fora dos duelos, Sirius.

- É.

- Bem, é um desperdício de talento. – disse Moody – Mas, de toda forma... preciso dos melhores duelistas nesta missão. Conversei com Frank, há pouco, ele foi convocar os gêmeos Prewett, e McKinnon, também.

- Mas, afinal, de que se trata? – perguntou Tiago.

- Recebemos informações sobre uma... reuniãozinha de Comensais da Morte, esta noite. – respondeu Moody – Já foi observada uma movimentação um tanto freqüente deles na loja Borgin & Burkes, da qual vocês provavelmente já ouviram falar.

- Sim, uma lojinha poeirenta, e cheia de coisas... suspeitas, pra dizer o mínimo. – disse Sirius – Fica na Travessa do Tranco, certo?

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Moody – Dumbledore diz que o dono da loja, Borgin, tem certa relação com Voldemort, e tem cedido a loja para atividades dos Comensais. Provavelmente, foi de lá que os Comensais saíram, no dia do ataque ao Beco Diagonal, no ano passado. – Sirius apertou as mãos, em punhos; aquele dia lhe trazia péssimas lembranças – E esta noite, ao que sabemos, alguns dos "líderes" estarão lá, Malfoy, os Lestrange, Snape, talvez. – a expressão no rosto de Tiago se fechou à menção do nome do sonserino.

- Bella, também. – acrescentou Sirius.

- Ela estava incluída em "os Lestrange", Sirius. – disse Moody – Bellatrix se casou com Rodolfo Lestrange, há algumas semanas. – contou ele – Bem, ela com certeza estará lá. E se os apanharmos... bem, seria um belo golpe para Voldemort, perder seus mais próximos Comensais...

Eles acertaram alguns detalhes da missão, e então Sirius e Tiago deixaram a sala, pois deviam voltar para a aula. Os dois discutiam em voz baixa sobre a missão daquela noite.

- Bella é minha. – disse Sirius – É assunto de família.

- Ei, você é da _minha_ família agora. – disse Tiago, e os dois riram – Além disso, achei que pretendesse acabar com Rodolfo quando o visse... pelo que ele fez com a Isa.

- É uma opção difícil... mas Bella é minha prioridade. – respondeu Sirius – E também, a Bell mesmo já deu o troco, naquele dia em Hogsmeade.

- Ah, é, verdade. Ela pegou ele de jeito aquele dia.

- É a minha garota. – disse Sirius, e eles voltaram a rir, enquanto entravam na sala.

À noite, na casa de Sirius e Isabelle, a morena, Lilian e Alice conversavam na cozinha. Como ficariam sozinhas em suas casas, já que os respectivos namorado e maridos estavam fora, as três resolveram jantar juntas, para conversar um pouco e tentar não ficar tão preocupadas com os rapazes. No entanto, o assunto principal da conversa delas, eram eles.

- ... e vocês precisavam ver o jeito que ela olhava pra ele, meninas. – dizia Isabelle – Ela tava _devorando_ o Sirius com os olhos!

- Nossa! – exclamou Alice – E ele?

- Nada, pelo menos não na minha frente. – respondeu a morena – Só ficou me olhando, com cara de quem não sabia o que fazer. – disse ela, e todas riram – Ah, mas eu fiquei com uma raiva daquela garota...

- Eu só imagino! – disse Lilian, e elas voltaram a rir. Isabelle então olhou para a janela, e suspirou.

- Não consigo parar de pensar no Sirius... – disse ela – Uma sensação esquisita...

- Você só tá preocupada, Isa. – disse Alice – Nós três estamos.

- É, Isa. – concordou Lilian – Você tá assim porque não pode estar lá, com ele.

- É, acho que é isso. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Não vejo a hora dele chegar em casa...

Na Travessa do Tranco, Tiago e Sirius estavam estrategicamente posicionados em um vão escuro da ruela, os olhos atentos a qualquer movimentação na Borgin & Burkes. De onde estavam, podiam ver Frank, mais adiante, o capuz escondendo o rosto, junto com Marlene, também oculta pela capa, fingindo negociar algo. Um dos gêmeos Prewett, Fabian, estava parado bem próximo à porta da loja, enquanto Gideon fingia matar tempo, perto da passagem que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Eles haviam visto cinco Comensais dentro da Borgin & Burkes, e, contando com o dono da loja, que não sabiam se oporia resistência, seria um oponente para cada um deles. Fabian então fez um sinal, discreto, mas visível para todos.

- Estão se levantando. – murmurou Tiago, e Sirius assentiu. Eles olharam para Frank, que liderava a missão, esperando pelo sinal para agir, mas não houve tempo para sinais. Os Comensais perceberam que não era possível desaparatar de dentro da loja, e deduziram logo que havia algo de errado. Malfoy e Snape saíram à porta, já lançando feitiços contra Marlene e Frank, que se defenderam e imediatamente revidaram. Sirius e Tiago deixaram seu esconderijo no momento em que Bellatrix e Rodolfo Lestrange saíram da loja, seguidos por Rabastan e Travers, que eles não haviam visto antes, e um duelo acirrado teve início.

- Sirius é meu! – gritou Bellatrix, seguindo na direção do primo. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, e Tiago começou então a duelar com Rabastan, enquanto Sirius encarava a prima, o ódio refletido nos olhos idênticos dos dois.

- Você é uma vergonha para a nossa família. – disse a Comensal, desdenhosa – Não merece o sobrenome que carrega.

- Esquece que não sou mais parte da família, Bella? – retrucou Sirius, no mesmo tom – Meu nome foi apagado da tapeçaria, como o de Andie...

- Cale-se! – disse Bellatrix, furiosa, lançando um feitiço que Sirius aparou – Pobre tia Walburga... você sabia que foi ela mesma quem queimou o seu nome?

- Imaginei que tivesse sido. – disse Sirius, tentando soar indiferente, mas Bellatrix percebeu que não verdade. Sirius viu um dos gêmeos – ele nunca era capaz de dizer quem era quem – ser atingido, e o outro prosseguir a luta do irmão. Tiago continuava duelando com Rodolfo; ele tinha um ferimento no braço. Frank duelava com dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo, e Marlene estava tendo dificuldades em escapar das maldições que Travers lançava contra ela.

- Ao menos ela ainda tem Regulus – continuou Bellatrix –, um legítimo Black. Eu o estou treinando pessoalmente – disse ela –, talvez até permita que _ele_ mate você...

Sirius enfureceu-se ao ouvir aquilo, e lançou um forte feitiço contra a prima, que não conseguiu apará-lo. A varinha de Bellatrix escapou de sua mão, quando ela foi arremessada para trás e caiu. Rodolfo fora atingido por um feitiço certeiro de Tiago, e Malfoy mancava, ao escapar dos raios saídos da varinha de Frank. Ofegante, Bellatrix deu a ordem.

- Vamos embora! – gritou a Comensal, tateando em busca da varinha, e então aparatou, seguida de perto pelos outros Comensais, deixando Sirius e os demais sozinhos na ruela escura.

- Ainda nos veremos, McKinnon! – disse Travers, antes de aparatar também.

- Covardes! – gritou o gêmeo que estava de pé. Frank já havia se aproximado do outro, que estava no chão.

- Gideon, leve Fabian para Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey cuida dele. – disse o Auror – Eu vou buscar o Borgin, quero ver como ele vai explicar a presença de cinco Comensais da Morte na loja dele.

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, e, ajudando o irmão a se pôr de pé, aparatou, levando-o, rumo a Hogsmeade, para de lá seguirem até Hogwarts. Frank entrou na loja, e encontrou Borgin escondido, debaixo do balcão. Ele havia corrido para dentro da loja, tentando fugir do duelo, e acabou ficando trancado lá dentro, graças a um feitiço lançado por Frank, que lacrou a casa inteira. Ele não tinha por onde fugir, já que a casa estava sobre o efeito do feitiço anti-aparatação, e a rede do Flu fora cortada na lareira.

- Você vem comigo. – disse Frank, tirando a varinha do bruxo, e conjurando cordas para prender as mãos dele.

- Eu... eu...

- Poupe suas explicações para o interrogatório. – cortou Frank, ríspido – Você vai ter mesmo muito que explicar. – ele virou-se para Tiago; Marlene havia colocado uma atadura no corte em seu braço – De você a Lily cuida, não é?

- É. – concordou o Maroto.

- E você, McKinnon?

- Eu vou pra casa. – respondeu a loura, e Frank assentiu.

- Eu vou para o Ministério, levar o Sr. Borgin aqui. – disse ele – Acho que vocês não precisam ir também, mas Moody com certeza vai querer falar com todo mundo amanhã. Sirius...

- Eu tô legal. – disse Sirius, interrompendo-o.

- Nós vamos pegá-la na próxima vez. – disse Frank, segurando o amigo pelo ombro. Sirius assentiu vagamente.

Frank então aparatou, levando Borgin com ele. Tiago se aproximou de Sirius, que continuava parado, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava quando Bellatrix aparatou.

- Almofadinhas...

- Eu a deixei escapar... outra vez. – disse Sirius.

- Ela fugiu do duelo. – disse Tiago – Você a tinha pego, mas não tinha como impedi-la de aparatar.

- Eu devia tê-la impedido... de alguma forma... – insistiu Sirius – Ela disse... que está treinando Regulus...

- Era o que ela queria, Almofadinhas, deixar você assim. – disse Tiago – Vamos embora, não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui, e a Isa deve estar esperando por você, você disse que ela não dorme enquanto você não chega... – Sirius abanou a cabeça, em negação.

- Eu... preciso esfriar a cabeça, primeiro. – respondeu ele – Vai pra casa, Pontas, Lily deve estar preocupada. Eu vou andar um pouco, sei lá.

Tiago assentiu, resignado; deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo, e então olhou para Marlene, desconfiado. Deu de ombros, e, depois de acenar um tchau para a loura, aparatou.

- E então, pra onde você vai? – perguntou Marlene a Sirius.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. – disse o Maroto, em resposta.

- Não foi o que eu perguntei.

- Eu não tô pedindo, McKinnon. – disse Sirius.

- Como se mandasse em mim. – retrucou a loura – Vamos, você precisa de uma bebida, uma bebida bem forte.

- Qual parte do _sozinho_ você não entendeu? – perguntou Sirius, irritado – Apesar de ser loura, sei que você não é tão burra, McKinnon.

- Quanta gentileza... – disse Marlene, sarcástica – Eu não vou morder você, Sirius, e a Charmant nem precisa ficar sabendo que você saiu comigo.

- Vai pro inferno. – disse Sirius, irritando-se com a menção a Isabelle.

- Um dia, talvez, mas não hoje. – respondeu Marlene – Aquele bar, na ponta do Beco Diagonal ainda deve estar aberto, eles costumam fechar bem tarde. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Vamos, você não vai morrer por ir comigo tomar uma dose de firewhisky, só pra desestressar, o que aliás, você tá precisando...

Sirius ainda tentou se livrar da jovem, mas Marlene podia ser muito insistente quando queria, e, naquele dia, ela queria muito. Por fim, frustrado por ter deixado Bellatrix escapar, perturbado pelo que a prima havia dito sobre seu irmão, e já meio irritado com a insistência de Marlene, acabou se deixando levar por ela até o bar, bem no fim do Beco Diagonal, já quase todo escuro àquela hora. Lá, Marlene pediu uma garrafa de firewhisky, que os dois beberam inteira – dois terços da bebida foram consumidos por Sirius – e depois mais uma, que logo se aproximava já de sua metade.

- Eu não podia tê-la deixado escapar... – dizia Sirius, batendo com o copo no tampo da mesa – Aquela maldita... está ajudando meu irmão a destruir a vida dele...

E então, ele nem sabia como havia acontecido, Marlene estava ao seu lado, suas mãos seguravam o rosto da jovem, e o perfume dela era bom... não tão bom quanto o de Isabelle, mas Isabelle não estava ali, enquanto Marlene estava, e ela estava tão perto... Os dois se beijaram de uma forma meio atrapalhada – a bebida havia afetado seriamente o senso de direção dos dois – mas ao mesmo tempo intensa; Marlene inclinou-se sobre Sirius, que, com as mãos nas costas dela, puxou-a mais para perto, o calor se espalhando por todo o seu corpo de uma forma que ele não conseguia e nem queria controlar... ele não conseguia, nem sentia vontade de parar de beijá-la, suas mãos exploravam o corpo da jovem sem que ele sequer pensasse no que estava fazendo. Sirius sentia que estava fazendo algo errado, mas sua mente estava demasiado entorpecida, e seu corpo pedia por aquilo, e por mais...

Tiago chegou em casa, e foi recebido por Lilian, que, embora sonolenta, havia esperado por ele. A ruiva fazia um curativo no braço do marido, que havia acabado de sair de um demorado banho morno, e agora recebia os cuidados da esposa, embora não sem reclamar um pouco.

- Aaaii... – resmungou Tiago, quando Lilian fazia os curativos.

- Pára quieto, Tiago! – disse a jovem, fazendo-o parar de se mexer.

- Mas tá doendo! – reclamou o Maroto.

- Aah, pobrezinho... – disse Lilian, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, e então o beijando de leve – É pra curar mais rápido, amor, você vai ter que agüentar um pouquinho.

- Sabe o que ia me fazer melhorar mesmo? – disse Tiago, se aproximando mais dela, e beijando-a novamente, de forma provocante.

- Hmm... acho que os seus machucados não estão doendo tanto assim... – disse a ruiva – Você me parece muito bem...

- Não... eu não tô bem... – disse ele, meio manhoso, se aproximando ainda mais dela – Preciso de cuidados... e carinho...

- Vamos, Tiago, comporte-se, eu preciso terminar com esses curativos...

- Tiago! – veio o chamado, do banheiro – Tiago, está me ouvindo?

- É a voz da Isa. – disse Lilian, franzindo a testa.

- O meu espelho.

Ele então foi até o banheiro, e apanhou o espelho de dois sentidos do meio das roupas que havia tirado.

- Isa? O que foi? – perguntou ele, ao ver o rosto aflito da jovem refletido no espelho.

- Tiago, onde você está? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Em casa... cheguei tem uns vinte minutos, e...

- A missão já acabou? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Já, nós... – começou Tiago, mas foi logo interrompido.

- E cadê o Sirius? – perguntou a morena, ainda mais nervosa do que antes.

- Isa, olha, eu...

- _Onde ele tá_, Tiago? – insistiu Isabelle.

- Calma, Isa, ele tá bem. – disse Tiago – Eu não sei onde ele está, mas você não precisa ficar preocupada, não aconteceu nada com ele.

- Você _não sabe_? – ecoou Isabelle – Tiago, você estava na missão com ele, e _não sabe_ onde ele está?

- Me deixa explicar, Isa. – pediu Tiago – Ele duelou com Bellatrix, e a tinha desarmado e encurralado, mas ela aparatou, fugiu. Você pode imaginar o quanto ele ficou frustrado. – contou ele – Além disso, ela disse algumas coisas pra ele... sobre o Regulus. Disse que o estava treinando, e que, talvez, o próprio Regulus acabasse matando o Sirius.

- Merlin...

- Ele disse que precisava ficar sozinho, e eu respeitei. – continuou Tiago – Você sabe que ele é assim, precisa ficar um pouco sozinho pra esfriar a cabeça. Logo ele deve chegar aí. – disse ele, para tranqüilizá-la – Não se preocupa, ele tá bem, só chateado. Tenta dormir, talvez ele demore.

- Não consigo dormir enquanto ele não chega em casa. – respondeu Isabelle – Vou ficar esperando, até ele chegar.

- Imaginei que fosse dizer isso. – disse Tiago.

- Qualquer coisa, chama pelo espelho, Isa. – disse Lilian – Não vamos ouvir se você chamar pela lareira.

- Tá. – respondeu Isabelle – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Tiago.

- Boa noite. – disse Lilian – Fica bem aí, amiga

- Tá.

Isabelle levantou da cama, onde estivera sentada, e então desceu novamente para a biblioteca, onde estivera antes, voltando para a poltrona, e aninhando-se, enrolada no cobertor. Ela olhava para a janela, imaginado onde Sirius poderia estar, o que estaria fazendo, e, sobretudo, quanto tempo ele ainda demoraria para chegar em casa.

- Droga, Sirius, onde você está?

Longe dali, Sirius sequer se lembrava de sua casa, ou da namorada que o esperava, aflita. Tanto ele quanto Marlene jamais seriam capazes de explicar como, no estado de embriaguez em que estavam, Sirius ainda mais do que Marlene, conseguiram chegar à casa da loura, entrar, e subir para o quarto dela, sem acordarem a casa inteira, nem serem apanhados por ninguém. Pelo chão do quarto de Marlene, ficaram espalhadas roupas e sapatos, as varinhas foram largadas de qualquer jeito em cima da cômoda, e a garrafa de firewhisky, pela metade, derrubada aos pés da cama, virando seu conteúdo no carpete, enquanto, aos beijos, risadas e tropeços, os dois se dirigiam para a cama dela.


	9. Consequências do erro

Sirius acordou com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, a claridade tingindo suas pálpebras fechadas de um tom vermelho-alaranjado. Virou o rosto para o outro lado, incomodado, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para esconder-se da luz, que fazia sua cabeça doer como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Ele tateou ao seu lado, em busca de Isabelle, mas não encontrou nada além do colchão.

- Bell... fecha a janela... – disse ele, e em resposta, ouviu apenas um resmungo. Ergueu o travesseiro, apenas o suficiente para olhar para o corpo deitado ao seu lado: as costas nuas não exibiam os traços de tinta que deveriam estar ali, e não haviam longas mechas de cabelo escuro espalhadas pelo travesseiro. Ao invés disso, o que ele via eram os cabelos louros de Marlene, que dormia, parcialmente enrolada no lençol. Fechou os olhos por um instante, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O que, em nome de Merlin, ele estava fazendo ali, com Marlene? Aliás... onde exatamente era _ali_? Isabelle o mataria quando... _Isabelle_. O pensamento o atingiu como um raio.

- Bell... – murmurou ele, alarmado, largando o travesseiro, enquanto sentia sua cabeça doer ainda mais. Levantou da cama rapidamente, sentindo uma forte vertigem, além da dor insuportável na cabeça. Olhou ao redor, suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, junto com as da loura, a varinha, largada de qualquer jeito sobre a cômoda, a garrafa de firewhisky já vazia... Correu as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso; Marlene, que continuava a dormir, tranqüila, suspirou, na cama.

- Merlin... _o que foi que eu fiz_?

Ele apanhou suas roupas do chão, e vestiu-as, apressadamente; enfiou os pés nos sapatos, sem meias mesmo, e depois de apanhar a varinha, deixou o quarto, andando rápido, mas procurando não fazer barulho, nem acordar ninguém. Levou um grande susto ao esbarrar em um elfo-doméstico, que passava carregando uma grande pilha de toalhas.

- Perdão, senhor... Spot não o viu... – disse o elfo, contrito.

- Não importa. – disse Sirius, apressado – De onde é possível aparatar?

- Da sala de estar, senhor...

Sirius nem esperou o pequeno elfo terminar de falar, correu escada abaixo, seguindo diretamente para a sala, e, de lá, aparatou.

Isabelle cochilava na poltrona quando o barulho na porta da frente a fez despertar, assustada; temendo encontrá-la a sua espera, na sala – o único lugar da casa em que era possível aparatar e desaparatar – Sirius havia desaparatado na frente da casa, e entrado pela porta, tentando, inutilmente, não fazer barulho.

- Sirius? – murmurou Isabelle, apertando os olhos, por causa da claridade que vinha da janela. Ela levantou correndo da poltrona, rumo à porta da sala; Sirius estava parado no hall de entrada, as roupas amassadas, e uma expressão que ela não conseguia decifrar no rosto – Graças a Merlin, você chegou! – disse ela, indo até ele e o abraçando com força – Eu tava tão preocupada... Tiago me contou o que aconteceu... e sobre o Regulus... – ela afagou o rosto dele, e o beijou de leve – Você vai pegá-la, amor... e talvez... talvez ainda possa tirar Regulus disso...

Sirius se sentiu absolutamente sujo. Ela estava preocupada com ele! Preocupada com o que acontecera, tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor... no entanto, aquilo o fazia se sentir enojado de si mesmo.

- Bell...

- Como você está? – perguntou Isabelle, analisando-o, tateando seu corpo em busca de possíveis ferimentos – Não se feriu? Está bem?

- Eu... – ele hesitou. Dizer que estava bem seria mentira – Eu não me machuquei.

Isabelle percebeu que ele não a encarava, e estranhou; deduziu que fosse apenas cansaço, e também porque ele ainda estava frustrado pelo que acontecera. Ela beijou-o novamente, mas o beijo não foi correspondido como de costume. Sentiu uma espécie de alerta soar; Sirius havia chegado ileso, mas no momento em que pôs os olhos nele, a jovem soube que havia algo errado. Alguma coisa estava fora de lugar, ela não conseguia descobrir o que era, mas tinha certeza de que estava ali, nele.

- Vem, vamos subir. – disse ela, tentando não se deixar perturbar – Você deve estar cansado... na verdade, eu também tô. Agora que você chegou talvez eu consiga dormir um pouco.

Sirius retesou-se; ele sentiu as entranhas contorcerem-se de remorso ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Ela havia passado a noite em claro, esperando, preocupada com ele. E ele onde estivera enquanto isso? Na casa, no quarto, na _cama_ de Marlene.

- Bell... – chamou ele, devagar.

- Que foi? – perguntou Isabelle, fitando-o.

- Eu... – ele hesitou; Isabelle franziu a testa.

- Você... ? – incitou ela – Sirius, o que foi?

- Eu... eu tenho uma coisa pra falar pra você...

- Fala, Sirius. – disse a jovem, começando a ficar nervosa – O que é?

- Eu... Bell, eu...

- Tá me deixando nervosa, Sirius. – disse Isabelle – O que aconteceu? Por que não consegue olhar nos meus olhos?

- Eu... eu fiz uma coisa... uma coisa errada – disse Sirius, hesitante; ele não conseguia encontrar coragem para contar a ela o que havia acontecido –, uma coisa que... que sei que vai magoar você...

- Me magoar? – perguntou Isabelle, confusa e nervosa – Sirius... do que você tá falando?

- Eu... ontem à noite, eu e a McKinnon... nós... – gaguejou Sirius, sem conseguir encará-la.

- A McKinnon? – ecoou Isabelle – Você e a McKinnon, o quê, Sirius? – perguntou ela – Fala!

- Eu... eu passei... eu passei a noite com ela. – respondeu Sirius, por fim. Isabelle ofegou; foi como se ele lhe houvesse dado uma bofetada.

- Você... você o quê? – perguntou ela, a voz falhando.

- Eu... passei a noite... com ela. – respondeu Sirius, odiando cada uma daquelas palavras – Amor...

- Você... você foi pra cama... com a McKinnon? – os olhos azuis de Isabelle enchiam-se de lágrimas.

- Bell... – começou Sirius, nervoso – Amor, por favor, me escuta. Eu... eu nem sei o que falar, eu... nem sei direito como foi que isso aconteceu, eu...

- Pára! – pediu Isabelle, levando as mãos aos ouvidos – Não fala mais nada, eu não quero ouvir! – disse ela, voltando-se para a escada, as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo rosto magoado.

- Bell, por favor, espera... me escuta... – disse Sirius, adiantando-se para ela, e tentando segurar seu braço.

- Me solta! – disse a jovem, desvencilhando-se dele – Não encosta em mim!

Ela saiu correndo em direção a escada, por onde subiu, a mão cobrindo a boca para tentar abafar o choro. A jovem seguiu diretamente para seu antigo quarto, batendo a porta ao passar, e encostando as costas na madeira, escorregou até alcançar o chão, chorando.

Sirius continuou parado no hall, olhando para a escada; lágrimas escorriam também pelo rosto dele. Apoiou-se na parede, encostando a testa na superfície fria.

- Idiota! – murmurou, batendo com a cabeça na parede – Idiota, idiota, idiota! – repetiu, batendo novamente a cabeça a cada palavra. Olhou outra vez para a escada; precisava ir até lá, falar com ela, mas não tinha coragem de encará-la e ver a mágoa que ele mesmo havia colocado em seu rosto – O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou a si mesmo, encarando o corrimão da escada. Afastou-se, então, da parede, e seguiu até lá, subindo em direção aos quartos, dois degraus por vez. Viu a porta do quarto dela fechada, ela estava ali. Mais seis passos, cinco agora, quatro, três, e então não pôde continuar; foi barrado pelo feitiço que protegia a porta do quarto dela. Ele não era mais considerado de confiança.

- Bell! – chamou ele – Por favor, me deixa entrar!

- Me deixa em paz! – respondeu Isabelle, de dentro do quarto, e Sirius a ouviu soluçar. Teria doído menos se tivesse ouvido gritos de raiva; foi muito pior ouvir o choro dela, sabendo que era o causador de tamanha tristeza.

- Bell... por favor! Por favor! – implorou ele, mas Isabelle não respondeu – Me bate, me azara, grita comigo, mas não faz assim!

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, vai embora! – respondeu a jovem, então – _Vai embora!_

- Bell! – insistiu ele – Abre a porta!

Ela não respondeu mais. Sirius tentou remover, depois, burlar o feitiço na porta, mas não conseguiu. Chamou por Isabelle, inúmeras vezes, mas só o que conseguia ouvir eram os soluços dela.

- Bell! – chamou, novamente, mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada, ela não iria escutá-lo. Derrotado, ele seguiu para o quarto que ambos dividiam, e foi direto para o banho, tirar o cansaço e a ressaca do corpo. Esperou ainda por algum tempo, que ela saísse do quarto, mas foi em vão. Por fim, acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço – e pela ressaca – e caiu na cama; no entanto, o perfume de Isabelle, que impregnava o travesseiro dela, o perturbava, e ele dormiu mal, acordando a todo instante, apenas para lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, e do porquê de estar deitado apenas com o travesseiro dela ao seu lado.

No quarto ao lado, Isabelle, apesar da noite insone, também não dormiu. Não estava mais acostumada a dormir sozinha, dormia sempre abraçada a Sirius, e, quando ele estava em alguma missão mais longa, dormia abraçada ao travesseiro dele, sentir seu cheiro a tranqüilizava. Porém, naquela manhã, não havia Sirius, ou seu travesseiro ali, e não era a ausência dele o que lhe impedia de dormir, mas sim tudo aquilo que ele confessara ao chegar, e a dor que aquelas palavras haviam causado.

Sirius acordou por volta da uma hora da tarde, morrendo de sede – efeito da bebedeira da noite anterior –, e seu primeiro pensamento foi para Isabelle, e a porta fechada do quarto dela. Ele levantou da cama, de um salto, e saiu do quarto, seguindo rumo ao quarto vizinho; a porta estava entreaberta, agora, e, de onde estava – o mais perto que conseguia chegar –, parecia-lhe que o quarto estava vazio. Desceu a escada correndo, e percorreu todo o andar térreo, olhando para dentro de cada cômodo e chamando pelo nome da namorada, e também nos fundos da casa, na estufa, mas não a encontrou.

- Droga!

Deu-se conta, então, de que era quinta-feira, logo, eles tinham aula; talvez Isabelle tivesse ido para o Ministério. Subiu a escada novamente, de volta para o quarto, e diretamente para o banheiro, e começou a revirar as roupas que havia usado na missão, em busca do espelho de dois sentidos, para falar com Tiago, mas não o encontrou. Parou para pensar, e então se lembrou de que não o havia levado consigo na véspera, e largou as roupas, passando a procurá-lo pelo quarto, também sem sucesso.

- Mas onde...? – começou ele, parado no meio do quarto, quando então lhe ocorreu: Isabelle sabia que o espelho havia ficado em casa, e devia tê-lo pego durante o tempo em que estivera à sua espera. Sirius tornou a descer a escada, seguindo para a sala. Sobre a mesinha, ao lado da poltrona, estava o espelhinho quadrado, refletindo a luz que vinha da janela. Ele apanhou o espelho, e então chamou Tiago, praticamente berrando.

- Pontas! Pontas!

O rosto despreocupado de Tiago apareceu no espelho; ele almoçava com Lilian, em um restaurantezinho, perto da entrada do St. Mungus.

- Almofadinhas, onde é que você se meteu? – perguntou Tiago – Dormiu mais que a cama, foi? Ou você e a Isa fizeram mais do que dormir, e ficaram muito cansados pra vir à aula?

- Tiago! – Sirius ouviu Lilian exclamar, em tom de repreensão, e Tiago riu.

- Moody tava danado! – disse ele – Eu chamei você um milhão de vezes, e nada de resposta!

No entanto, Sirius sequer ouviu a última frase; em sua cabeça estava apenas o que Tiago dissera antes.

- A Bell não foi pro Ministério? – perguntou ele.

- Não... – respondeu Tiago, e então percebeu a expressão no rosto do amigo – Ela não tá com você?

- Mas que droga!

- O que tá havendo, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, e Sirius ouviu Lilian fazer a mesma pergunta, ao fundo.

- Ela sumiu. – respondeu ele, nervoso – Saiu de casa enquanto eu tava dormindo, e eu não sei pra onde ela foi.

- Mas... como assim... por que ela ia fazer isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ela não falou com a Lily? – perguntou Sirius, ignorando o questionamento do amigo.

- Não, Lily tá toda aflita aqui. – respondeu Tiago – Nós falamos sobre vocês agora pouco, pensamos que a Isa estivesse com você, em casa. Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu?

- Eu explico depois, Pontas. – disse Sirius – Vou sair pra procurá-la, ver se a encontro em algum lugar... se não a achar, vou pro Ministério, talvez ela apareça para as aulas da tarde. – Tiago assentiu, de cenho franzido – Se ela falar com a Lily, ou você souber de qualquer coisa, me avisa.

- Tá. – concordou Tiago – A gente se fala depois.

Sirius desapareceu do espelho, e Tiago guardou-o no bolso. Lilian o fitava, ansiosa.

- O que foi que houve? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei. – respondeu o Maroto – Acho que eles brigaram, e pelo jeito foi feio. Sirius disse que ela saiu de casa, e ele não sabe pra onde ela foi.

- Mas por quê?

- Não faço idéia. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros – Sirius disse que vai me explicar tudo depois. Ele vai sair pra procurá-la, e pediu pra avisar, caso a gente saiba alguma coisa dela.

- Merlin! Tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave pra Isa agir assim, Tiago.

- Eu sei, ruivinha. – disse Tiago – Mas a gente vai ter que esperar pra saber o que foi.

O casal jamais poderia imaginar que enquanto conversavam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, a amiga estivesse, literalmente, sob seus pés. Depois de horas jogada em sua cama, chorando mais do que pensou ser humanamente possível, Isabelle havia decidido sair de casa. Precisava de ar, precisava pensar... Ela trocou de roupas, e deixou o quarto, tentando não fazer barulho, e estranhou a imobilidade e o silêncio da casa. Não resistiu a espiar o quarto ao lado, para ver se Sirius estava lá. Ele estava. O rapaz dormia, uma das mãos agarrando firmemente o travesseiro dela. Sem conseguir encarar aquilo naquele momento, ela desceu a escada, andando rápido, seguindo em direção à porta da frente e saiu da casa. Chegou à esquina, e parou; não sabia para onde ir, nem o que fazer, queria apenas sair dali. Seguiu, então, para a estação do metrô mais próxima, comprou um bilhete e entrou em um dos vagões, sem nem ao menos ver para onde ele ia. Ela já estava, agora, há um bom tempo, rodando e rodando por baixo da cidade, vendo apenas a parede de concreto passar, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, não pensar, uma dor de cabeça ainda não muito intensa anunciava o início da crise que certamente a atingiria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O que exatamente estava sentindo? Tristeza? Raiva? Decepção? A todo instante lhe vinham pensamentos sobre si mesma, e Sirius, e sobre o que aconteceria agora. O que aconteceria quando ela chegasse em casa e olhasse para ele? Ele estaria em casa, quando ela voltasse, ou a casa estaria vazia, como ela própria se sentia naquele momento? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e respirou fundo. Não podia pensar naquilo, não podia pensar _nele_. Ou não sabia se ainda seria capaz de manter o controle.

Sirius chegou ao Ministério minutos antes do início das aulas da tarde, e seguiu diretamente para a sala de Moody. Perguntou a ele se havia tido qualquer notícia de Isabelle, ao que o Auror respondeu que não, aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo do rapaz.

- Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? – perguntou Moody.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. – respondeu Sirius – Nós brigamos, e ela saiu de casa, achei que tivesse vindo pra cá, mas o Pontas me disse que ela não estava na aula da manhã.

- De fato, eu não a vi, esta manhã. – disse Moody – Mas, assim como Tiago, acreditava que ela estivesse com você.

- Eu já corri metade da cidade, atrás dela, e não a encontrei. – disse Sirius, nervoso – Já não sei mais onde procurar...

- Acalme-se, Sirius. – disse Moody – Isabelle é uma jovem sensata, não deve tardar a dar notícias.

No entanto, para o desespero de Sirius, a tarde passou, e Isabelle não apareceu ou deu qualquer sinal. Depois da aula – a que ele foi obrigado por Moody a assistir – o Maroto foi direto para casa; desaparatou na sala, imediatamente chamando pela namorada.

- Bell! – gritou, já saindo para o corredor – Por favor, esteja em casa... – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto seguia em direção a escada, e então chamou novamente – Bell!

Subiu a escada correndo, direto para seu quarto; ela não estava lá. Da distância mínima a que podia chegar da porta do quarto de Isabelle, viu que tudo parecia do mesmo jeito que estava quando ele deixara a casa, exceto por um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado sobre a cama.

"_Não pode ser dela... ela sabe que eu não posso entrar..."_

- Sirius!

O moreno tirou o espelho de dois sentidos do bolso da capa; ao invés de Tiago, era o rosto preocupado de Lilian que o espelho mostrava.

- Ela procurou por você? – perguntou Sirius, esperançoso.

- Não. – negou a ruiva – E você?

- Nada. Estou em casa, ela não voltou pra cá.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian.

- Por favor, Lily, não agora. – disse Sirius – Eu vou sair pra procurá-la de novo, talvez eu me lembre de algum lugar em que ainda não fui...

- Tá, qualquer coisa, me avisa. – pediu a jovem.

- Você também.

Lilian desapareceu do espelho, e Sirius guardou-o no bolso. Depois, desceu novamente a escada rumo a sala, e, de lá, aparatou, para ir atrás de Isabelle. Ele não a encontraria, no entanto, pois jamais poderia pensar em procurá-la nos subterrâneos da cidade. Ela ainda estava no metrô, dando voltas e voltas. Aquilo ajudava a esvaziar um pouco a cabeça. Isabelle chegou em casa por volta das sete, já estava escurecendo, e ela apenas entrou porque percebeu que a casa estava totalmente às escuras, o que significava que Sirius não estava lá. Entrou pela porta da frente, e seguiu diretamente para seu quarto; sobre a cama, havia um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

"_Me chama na lareira assim que chegar. Lil."_

Ela suspirou, sentindo a cabeça latejar, numa dor intensa. Provavelmente Sirius havia procurado por Lilian, para saber se a ruiva não havia falado com ela, ou se sabia onde ela estava. Tornou a descer a escada, e, depois de acender a lareira, jogou uma pitada de pó de Flu nas chamas.

- Casa dos Potter. – disse ela, e então se inclinou na direção das chamas, fechando os olhos por causa das cinzas, enquanto sentia a cabeça rodar, como se estivesse em um carrossel muito rápido. Quando tudo parou de girar, abriu os olhos para encarar a sala de estar da casa de Tiago e Lilian – Lily! – chamou.

Não demorou mais do que uns poucos segundos para que ela ouvisse passos apressados, vindo na direção da sala. Lilian apareceu na porta, e Isabelle a viu suspirar, aliviada.

- Merlin, Isa! Onde você esteve? – perguntou a ruiva, entrando na sala e ajoelhando-se diante da lareira – Sirius esteve procurando por você, disse que você saiu de manhã, mas não apareceu no Ministério, e nem deu sinal de vida o dia todo! – disse ela, exasperada – Você quer me matar de preocupação?

- Desculpa, Lil. – pediu Isabelle, e Lilian imediatamente percebeu o estado de ânimo da amiga – Eu... precisava ficar sozinha... pensar um pouco...

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian – Sirius disse ao Tiago que vocês brigaram... mas não disse o motivo...

- Lily, com quem você...? – Tiago chegou à porta da sala, e então viu o rosto de Isabelle na lareira – Isa! Sirius tá louco atrás de você, eu vou avisá-lo de que você está... você está em casa, não é?

- Eu... – começou Isabelle, mas Tiago já se virara para o corredor – Tiago, espera... – pediu ela, mas o rapaz já havia saído, indo apanhar o espelho de dois sentidos para falar com Sirius. Isabelle suspirou.

- Isa, o que houve? – perguntou Lilian, novamente; ela viu a amiga fechar os olhos e suspirar, parecendo não conseguir falar.

- Sirius... – começou a morena, mas parecia não conseguir continuar – Sirius dormiu... com a McKinnon. – disse ela, por fim.

- O quê? – perguntou Lilian, aturdida – Isa, me explica isso direito.

- Ele... vai estar aqui em segundos... – disse Isabelle – Conversamos depois, está bem?

- Isa... – começou Lilian, mas Isabelle a interrompeu.

- Não agora, Lily. – pediu ela.

- Amanhã, aqui em casa. – disse a ruiva, então – E nem pensa em retrucar. Vou ficar esperando você, e se não aparecer, vou até aí te buscar.

- Tá bom. – disse Isabelle, e então ouviu um estalido às suas costas – Sirius chegou. – disse ela – Nos falamos amanhã.

- Isa... – começou Lilian, mas então Isabelle já havia deixado a lareira – Merlin... dê forças pra minha amiga... ela vai precisar...

Na sala de casa, Isabelle levantou e virou-se para encarar Sirius; ele pôde ver o abatimento e o cansaço no rosto dela, as olheiras escuras e os olhos vermelhos, mas também pôde ver algo além daquilo, uma raiva contida, misturada com imensa tristeza.

- Eu... procurei por você o dia inteiro... revirei a cidade toda... – disse Sirius, em voz baixa; Isabelle nada disse. Ela baixara o olhar, fitando o chão – Bell, eu... me perdoa. – pediu ele – Eu... não pensei no que tava fazendo... tava frustrado, com raiva... acabei aceitando sair pra beber com a McKinnon, e passei da conta...

- Você me prometeu... que não ia beber pra esquecer problemas, lembra disso? – perguntou a morena. As lágrimas voltavam a escorrer pelo rosto, mas a voz era firme; ela estava decidida a não se mostrar frágil – Você e eu íamos tentar resolver juntos, não importava o que fosse, não foi isso que me prometeu?

- Bell, eu... eu não... – gaguejou Sirius.

- Você disse pro Tiago que queria ficar sozinho, pediu pra ele ir embora... – interrompeu Isabelle – Por que não fez o mesmo com a McKinnon?

- Eu... eu não sei...

- Eu esperei por você, a noite inteira... – disse Isabelle, encarando-o – Achei... que estaria chateado, que precisaria de mim... – ela parou por um instante, tentando se acalmar, e tentando ignorar a dor no fundo de sua cabeça, dor que anunciava uma crise iminente – Mas você nem... pensou em mim, pensou? Ou... lembrou que eu não consigo dormir sem que você tenha chegado?

- Me perdoa... – pediu o rapaz, fortemente atingido pelas palavras duras dela – Por favor... eu amo você... me perdoa...

- Vai embora, Sirius. – pediu Isabelle, embora cada uma daquelas palavras lhe doesse como um ferimento físico. Era difícil dizer o que doía mais, se sua cabeça ou seu coração – Eu não acredito mais em você... no que você me diz... – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, indo cair no chão.

- Por favor, Bell...

- Vai embora. – pediu Isabelle, novamente, e desta vez, não pôde evitar que sua voz tremesse, denunciando o que sentia – Por favor, vai embora...

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, derrotado; ele queria sacudi-la, gritar com ela, dizer que a amava, que havia cometido um erro, que aquela noite fora um erro, mas não conseguia, não podia, ela já estava magoada demais, os dois estavam. Isabelle sentia o quarto oscilar diante de seus olhos, a visão embaçava e depois entrava em foco novamente, e ela sentia pontadas de dor nas têmporas, e sabia que logo, logo, a dor iria aumentar. Sirius percebeu que ela não estava bem, mas, apesar da preocupação, não ousava tentar se aproximar, sabia que ela não permitiria. Com os olhos no chão, ele deixou a sala, hesitante, e subiu a escada, rumo ao quarto que eles dividiam; sentou na beira da cama, sem acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo. Era assim que tudo iria acabar? Na sala, tão logo Sirius saiu, a aparente firmeza de Isabelle desmoronou, a mão cobria a boca para tentar abafar os soluços que lhe sacudiam o corpo inteiro. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, cada palavra que havia dito doera, muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar, tudo doera, ver a expressão no rosto dele, e ouvir os pedidos de perdão... ela sentia que seu coração estava se partindo, não ele já estava partido, e parecia que nada seria capaz de fazer aquela dor passar. Pequenos pontos de luz branca dançavam diante de seus olhos, e ela apertava os olhos, tentando retardar o começo da crise pelo menos até que ele já tivesse ido embora. Era melhor assim, dizia a si mesma, tentando se convencer de que aquilo era verdade.

Em poucos minutos, Sirius já havia feito as malas, que mandou, com um feitiço, para o segundo lugar que lhe ocorreu – o primeiro fora a Mansão Potter, mas ele não queria voltar para lá, especialmente naquelas circunstâncias –, o apartamento de Remo, que estava vazio, em East End. Quando ele voltou à sala, Isabelle já não estava lá.

- Mesmo que não acredite em mim, eu amo você! – disse o rapaz, parado no meio do cômodo, em voz bem alta, para que ela escutasse – Eu amo você. – repetiu baixinho e depois aparatou.

No estúdio, ao ouvir o estalido que indicava a partida do rapaz, Isabelle se encolheu na poltrona como uma bola, finalmente se permitindo chorar de verdade. Metade dela estava indo embora, para não voltar, e ela mesma havia pedido por aquilo. Seus sentimentos eram contraditórios. Não podia suportar estar perto dele, não podia olhar em seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo, dizer a ele para partir fora a coisa mais dolorosa que já fizera na vida. A dor de cabeça que começara enquanto falava com Sirius finalmente explodiu, e ela sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse se partindo em dois. Ela estendeu a mão para a mesinha ao lado da poltrona, onde havia uma extensão do telefone, e então discou o número da casa de Lilian.

- Alô? – veio a voz da ruiva, do outro lado da linha.

- Lily? – disse Isabelle, a voz completamente alterada.

- Isa!

- Ele foi embora, Lil... – disse a morena – Ele foi embora...

- Eu tô indo praí. – disse Lilian, no mesmo instante – Tô indo agora mesmo.

A ruiva desaparatou na casa da amiga menos de dois minutos depois, saindo imediatamente da sala para o corredor, e então rumando para a escada. Interrompeu-se, então, ao ver a porta do estúdio fechada.

- Isa? – chamou, abrindo a porta, e então viu a amiga, enrodilhada na poltrona, o corpo sendo sacudido pelos soluços – Merlin, Isa!

Lilian foi até onde Isabelle estava e tirando-a da posição em que estava, abraçou-a com força.

- Eu mandei ele ir embora... – disse Isabelle – Mas doeu tanto... tanto...

- Shh... calma... calma... – Lilian acariciava os cabelos da amiga, tentando acalmá-la – Você precisa se acalmar, sua cabeça, Isa...

- Tá doendo, Lil... tá doendo muito... – disse ela, e a ruiva não sabia se era a cabeça ou o coração.

- Shh... vai passar... – disse Lilian, e se referia a ambas as dores – Calma, vai passar...

Elas ficaram ali por um longo tempo, Lilian deixou que a amiga chorasse tudo o que tinha para chorar, sussurrando palavras doces nos cabelos dela, para tentar acalmá-la. Depois, conduziu Isabelle para o andar de cima, precisava controlar a dor de cabeça da amiga, antes que uma crise mais forte tivesse início, deixando-a no quarto antigo – Isabelle se recusou a entrar no quarto que dividia com Sirius –, enquanto procurava a poção para que a morena bebesse.

- Cadê a sua poção pra dor de cabeça, Isa? – gritou ela, mas Isabelle não respondeu. A ruiva revirava as gavetas do armário do banheiro, mas não conseguia encontrar o frasco com a poção azulada que a amiga costumava tomar. Encontrou-a depois de muito procurar, bem ao fundo de uma gaveta, mas não sem antes encontrar um outro frasco, com uma poção avermelhada que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Eu conheço essa poção... – murmurou ela, para si mesma – Isso é... Merlin!

Ela saiu do banheiro, e depois do quarto, seguindo para a porta ao lado. Isabelle estava sentada na poltrona, perto da janela, abraçada aos joelhos; ela não soluçava mais, mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto, enquanto o corpo tremia, pois ela já estava levemente febril. A ruiva deu à amiga a poção para dor de cabeça, e então parou por um instante, com o outro vidro na mão.

- Isa... eu tava procurando a sua poção e achei isso... – ela exibiu o frasco com a poção vermelha, a poção que Dorea lhe havia ensinado a preparar, pouco tempo antes do casamento com Tiago.

- Tira isso daqui. – disse Isabelle, desviando o olhar, e passando a encarar a janela.

- Você tava tomando...?

Isabelle não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu pedi a Dorea... depois daquela noite... no Dia dos Namorados... – disse ela, em voz baixa – Eu decidi que... que tava pronta pra isso... mas agora não importa mais... acabou... acabou tudo...

Sirius desaparatou no meio da sala do pequeno apartamento de Remo, que estava completamente às escuras, e então tateou a parede, em busca do interruptor, acendendo a luz. Suas malas estavam no chão, ao lado da porta de entrada.

"_Por favor, vai embora..."_ – a voz de Isabelle ecoou em sua cabeça, e ele correu a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Ele havia andado pelo centro da cidade, sem nem ao menos ver por onde, sem rumo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e falhando miseravelmente, até resolver seguir para o apartamento do amigo e ficar por lá. Não queria ver mais ninguém naquela noite. Começou a andar em direção às malas, para apanhá-las, mas então ouviu um estalido às suas costas, e virou-se para encontrar o rosto confuso de Remo, fitando-o.

- Sirius? – perguntou Lupin, franzindo o cenho.

- Oi, Aluado. – disse Sirius, sem entonação – Pensei que só fosse chegar amanhã...

- Consegui vir antes. – disse Remo – Mas... o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, e então viu as malas no chão – Essas malas são... suas?

- É. – confirmou Sirius – Eu... não quis voltar pra mansão, eu... saí de casa.

- O quê? – perguntou Remo, surpreso – Como assim? E a Isa?

- Foi ela quem me pediu pra sair. – disse Sirius, e Remo, que colocava sua sacola no chão, interrompeu o movimento para encarar o amigo; ele então percebeu que Sirius estava bastante abatido.

- Mas... como... por quê?

- Por que eu sou... um grande, grande idiota. – respondeu Sirius, cerrando os punhos – Eu... fiz a... besteira... de sair pra beber com a McKinnon... e acabei na casa dela, na _cama_ dela.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Remo, completamente estupefato – Me conta essa história direito, Sirius.

Os dois então seguiram para a cozinha, onde Remo encontrou café e açúcar, e, depois de aquecer água, preparou café para os dois. Enquanto tomavam o café, Sirius contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido.

- ... e eu não sei... que droga eu tava pensando, quando topei ir beber com a McKinnon...

- Aí é que tá, Sirius, você _não estava _pensando... – disse Remo.

- É... não podia estar mesmo. – concordou Sirius – Eu tava tão irritado, tão frustrado por ter deixado a Bella escapar outra vez, principalmente depois do que ela me disse... – ele parou por um instante – Acabei bebendo além da conta...

- E aí fez besteira. – concluiu Remo.

- Ah, cara... ela tava lá, tão perto... e você sabe como são as coisas entre a McKinnon e eu... – disse Sirius, e Remo assentiu com a cabeça – Ah, que droga! Também... tem meses que eu não... nada! Não tem sido nada fácil...

- Eu sei que sim. – disse Remo – Mas isso não justifica, Sirius.

- E quando eu cheguei em casa... Bell estava lá, esperando, não tinha dormido, esperando por mim. – lembrou Sirius – Eu me senti um cretino, um cafajeste... acabei despejando a verdade em cima dela... foi... eu nem sei descrever.

- Ah, cara...

- E então ela sumiu, o dia todo, não apareceu nem no Ministério, e só voltou agora há pouco, e daí nós nos encontramos em casa, e... – ele parou por um instante, lembrando – Tinha tanta... tristeza, tanta decepção nos olhos dela, que eu quis que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse, só pra não ter que ver ela desviar o olhar daquele jeito...

Remo ficou consternado ao ver os olhos de Sirius enchendo-se de lágrimas; haviam sido poucas as vezes em que vira o amigo chorar. No entanto, sabia o quanto Sirius amava Isabelle, depois de todos aqueles meses, desde que haviam deixado Hogwarts, ele vira o amigo agir por ela e com ela, como jamais havia visto antes. Por isso mesmo, podia imaginar o quanto Sirius devia estar arrependido, e sofrendo com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer pra você, Sirius...

- Não tem mesmo o que dizer, Aluado. – disse Sirius – Eu fiz besteira, e agora tenho que agüentar as conseqüências do que eu fiz.

- É, acho que sim.

- O pior de tudo... não é a briga, ou ela ter me mandado embora... porque eu mereci isso. – disse Sirius, cabisbaixo – O que mais dói... é saber que eu a machuquei, eu a fiz chorar outra vez... – ele inalou profundamente, soprando o ar, em seguida – Eu posso ficar aqui, por enquanto? – perguntou, então – Até decidir o que vou fazer?

- Claro! A casa é sua, Almofadinhas, fica o tempo que quiser.

- Valeu, Aluado.

O fim de semana pareceu se arrastar, tanto para Sirius quanto para Isabelle. A crise que a atingira na noite em que Sirius fora embora havia sido a pior desde a morte da mãe, e deixara Lilian em um quase-desespero de preocupação, já que a morena se recusava a ir para o St. Mungus, tendo ficado a noite inteira acordada, enrodilhada na cama, chorando de dor, física e emocional. Os dois dias seguintes foram passados, ainda que meio à revelia, fora de casa, com Lilian, que não se permitia deixá-la sozinha um minuto sequer, e tentava distraí-la de todas as formas possíveis. No apartamento de Remo, Tiago e o dono da casa tentavam fazer o mesmo com Sirius.

- Estávamos pensando em jogar amanhã... – disse Tiago, no sábado à tardinha, depois que Sirius passou o dia todo em casa, deitado no sofá, olhando, sem ver, para a tevê.

- Não tô com ânimo pra jogo, Pontas. – respondeu o moreno – Mesmo assim, valeu pelo convite. Vão vocês, eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Mais cedo, Remo havia ido até Hogsmeade, encontrar com Bárbara. Os dois haviam aproveitado que era dia de visita dos alunos de Hogwarts ao vilarejo para se encontrar, e ficaram juntos no Três Vassouras por algum tempo, bebendo cervejas amanteigadas enquanto discutiam seus planos para o fim de semana seguinte.

- E quem vai vir me pegar? – perguntou a garota.

- Sirius disse que faz isso. – respondeu Remo – A cerimônia formal começa às sete, então ele vai passar por aqui uns quinze minutos antes, pra pegar você.

- Hmm...

- Pegue a passagem do espelho, no quarto andar. – recomendou o Maroto – É mais seguro, passa menos gente por lá. Sirius vai ficar esperando você na saída do túnel, aqui em Hogsmeade, e então aparata com você pra Dublin.

- Aham. – fez Bárbara – E aí eu vou ver você lá, todo lindo, recebendo o diploma...

Remo sorriu.

- É, e depois vai comemorar junto comigo. – acrescentou ele – E depois eu venho trazer você de volta, e quem sabe a gente ainda consegue ficar um pouco sozinho?

- Isso parece bom... – disse Bárbara, sorrindo, e então o beijando – Eu já até comprei o seu presente... mas você só vai ganhar no domingo.

- Aaah... só domingo? – perguntou Remo, com uma cara pidona.

- Só domingo. – confirmou Bárbara – E não adianta fazer essa carinha, Sr. Lupin. – disse ela, meio rindo.

- Hmm... tá bom, né, eu espero, então. – disse Remo, resignado – Mas pra compensar eu vou querer ganhar vários beijos _agora_.

- Aaah, eu dou quantos beijos você quiser. – respondeu Bárbara, sorrindo, e beijando-o logo em seguida.

Era através de Tiago, que havia ido até o apartamento de Remo nos finais de tarde, nos dias que se seguiram à briga, que Sirius recebia notícias de Isabelle. Soube que ela estava sempre com Lilian, e ficou ainda mais abatido ao saber da crise que a atingira. Tiago também contou que seu nome era palavra proibida perto da morena, assim como qualquer menção a ele, ou ao que tinha acontecido, e que, embora Isabelle se mantivesse firme, ele a havia visto chorar muito durante uma conversa com Lilian. Na segunda-feira, ao chegar ao QG, sozinho, Sirius olhava para todos os lados, procurando pelo rosto de Isabelle pelos corredores, sem encontrar. Chegando ao mini-auditório, seguiu para seu lugar habitual; faltava uma pessoa ali.

- Bell não chegou? – perguntou ele, e então viu Alice e Tiago trocarem olhares nervosos.

- Já. – respondeu Alice, então; ela indicou com a cabeça uma cadeira bem à frente, perto da janela. Isabelle estava lá, o olhar fixo na imagem de céu azul, magicamente projetada nas janelas de madeira escura pelo pessoal da manutenção.

- Ela falou com vocês? – perguntou ele.

- Só bem rápido. – respondeu Tiago – Cumprimentou, e falou um pouco mais com a Lice.

- Ela não... perguntou por mim?

- Não. – respondeu o outro – Sinto muito, Almofadinhas.

Nos dias que se seguiram, todos continuaram, ou pelo menos tentaram continuar, com suas rotinas. Lilian e Isabelle almoçavam juntas todos os dias, e à noitinha, dia sim, dia não, a ruiva convidava a amiga a ir até sua casa, para que ela não ficasse sozinha. Mas o pior já havia passado. Depois daquela terrível primeira noite, Isabelle não voltara a chorar, ou dar qualquer motivo para que a amiga se preocupasse. Ela estava estudando muito, se esforçando ainda mais na Academia, e, afora o fato de que jamais pronunciava o nome de Sirius ou qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a ele, parecia que estava superando muito bem o que havia acontecido. Estava tentando usar a raiva como um escudo protetor, se sentisse raiva, não sentiria tristeza, e por isso buscava alimentar esse sentimento para se manter firme perto de Sirius. Ela se mantinha longe dele, na Academia, tendo permanecido em seu novo lugar durante as aulas, e evitando os corredores onde sabia que havia maior chance de cruzar com ele. Quando acontecia de ser obrigada a fazê-lo, ela desviava o olhar e jamais o encarava. A única vez em que o fez, foi no dia em que um dos colegas de curso a chamou para sair; eles não estavam longe de onde Sirius estava, e por isso o rapaz pôde ouvir toda a conversa.

- ... e eu estive pensando que... agora que você e o Black não estão mais juntos... – o rapaz a fitava, meio temeroso de que ela dissesse algo em contrário, mas Isabelle apenas pensava no quanto as notícias se espalhavam rápido na Academia – talvez você quisesse sair comigo, sei lá, pra tomar um café...

Sem conseguir evitar, Isabelle olhou rapidamente na direção de onde estava Sirius; seus olhares se cruzaram apenas por um instante, mas foi tempo suficiente para que ela percebesse o quanto aquilo o estava incomodando.

- Eu adoraria. – respondeu ela, tentando soar jovial; mais uma breve espiada e ela pôde ver a expressão de surpresa e indignação no rosto do ex-namorado.

- Sério? – perguntou o rapaz à sua frente, parecendo genuinamente surpreso – Nossa, que bom? Que tal amanhã, depois da aula?

- Claro, Ian. Vai ser ótimo. – disse ela, e então, deixou o rapaz para trás, passando por Sirius, sem olhar para ele, e voltando para a sala de aula. Na hora do almoço, ela encontrou com Lilian, mas não contou sobre o que acontecera na Academia, pois sabia o que a amiga diria sobre aquilo.

- Tiago disse que contou a Dorea, sobre o que havia acontecido... – contou a ruiva, enquanto elas almoçavam – Parece que ela conversou com Sirius... e que queria falar com você também...

Na verdade, Tiago havia dito a ela que Dorea havia ficado muito brava com Sirius, e que, durante a conversa que tivera com o rapaz, repreendera-o severamente pelo que ele havia feito. No entanto, segundo Tiago, ela havia se condoído do rapaz logo em seguida, ao ver o quanto ele já estava machucado com tudo aquilo.

- Bem... ela só precisa me dizer quando quer me ver... – disse Isabelle – A não ser quando estou no Ministério, posso encontrar com ela quando ela quiser.

- Vou dizer isso pro Tiago.

Em um dos dias daquela semana, Marlene apareceu no apartamento de Remo para falar com Sirius. Ela soubera do que havia acontecido entre o Maroto e Isabelle, e havia ido até lá para falar com ele a respeito.

- Vai embora, McKinnon, você já fez o suficiente. – disse Sirius, tão logo ela entrou no apartamento.

- Ah, qual é, Sirius? _Nós_ fizemos. – disse a loura – Você não é a pobre donzela indefesa, você quis também!

- Isso não interessa agora. – disse o Maroto – Ela não quer nem mesmo me ver...

- Eu posso falar com ela, se você quiser... sei lá...

- E você acha que ela ia escutar _você_? – perguntou Sirius, encarando-a – Ia mandar você ir pro inferno.

- Até nisso vocês combinam. – comentou a jovem, torcendo o nariz.

- Olha, McKinnon, vai embora, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Você que sabe. – disse Marlene, dando de ombros – Se mudar de idéia...

- Não vou mudar. – disse Sirius, indo até a porta, e abrindo-a – Não mesmo, pode ir.

- Quer saber? – perguntou Marlene, pouco antes de passar pela porta – Se ela amasse você tanto assim, não teria aberto mão de você tão fácil. Eu não teria feito isso, se estivesse no lugar dela.

- Acontece – disse Sirius, em resposta –, que você _não está_ no lugar dela. Agora vai embora, McKinnon. A nossa conversa já terminou.

Na sexta-feira, depois de sair do Ministério, Isabelle foi até a Mansão Potter, a pedido de Dorea, para que elas pudessem conversar. As duas acomodaram-se na biblioteca, e um elfo-doméstico trouxe chá e biscoitos para que as duas comessem enquanto conversavam.

- Não a chamei aqui para defender Sirius, Isa. – disse Dorea – O que ele fez foi deplorável, e eu disse isso a ele, quando conversamos. O que preciso que saiba é que posso imaginar o quanto está magoada, mas meu filho também está devastado.

- Sempre achei que... se isso acontecesse, eu ficaria com raiva, e eu tentei sentir isso – disse a jovem –, mas só o que eu sinto é tristeza... uma dor tão forte que mal me deixa respirar. Eu não consigo me concentrar... na Academia... sabendo que ele está ali tão perto... – contou ela – E... quando estou em casa, o que aconteceu fica vindo e indo da minha cabeça, e então vindo de novo, e dói tanto...

- Você o ama muito, não é? – perguntou Dorea – Apesar de tudo?

- Muito. – confirmou Isabelle – Mais do que eu deveria.

- E ele também a ama, da mesma forma. – disse a bruxa mais velha – Eu nunca vi alguém tão arrependido, e posso dizer, com honestidade, que nunca vi Sirius tão triste como o vi no dia em que conversei com ele.

- Eu não consigo mais acreditar nisso, Dorea...

- Deveria. – disse Dorea – Ele disse... que bebeu demais naquele dia, estava frustrado por ter deixado Bellatrix escapar.

- Ele havia prometido, Dorea. – disse Isabelle – Sirius prometeu pra mim que não ia mais... se enfiar em uma garrafa pra esquecer problemas... que quando alguma coisa estivesse errada, nós tentaríamos resolver juntos.

- Ele errou, Isabelle. – disse Dorea, então, e, pelo uso de seu nome, Isabelle percebeu que ela falava muito sério – É humano, afinal de contas, e é só um rapaz. Mas ele ama você, não duvide disto nunca.

- Eu não sei... não sei mais o que pensar...

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Remo, uma pequena reunião de Marotos acontecia, e, como já acontecia há alguns dias, o assunto da conversa era a relação entre Isabelle e o colega de curso, Ian Vallens, e sobre um incidente em particular, envolvendo uma rosa vermelha sobre a cadeira da jovem na Academia.

- Ela nem gosta de rosas vermelhas! – dizia Sirius – E ela detesta ser exposta desse jeito.

- Então, Almofadinhas, fica frio! – disse Tiago – Se ela não gosta disso, melhor pra você, que ele tá fazendo besteira.

- Aaaah! Eu vou acabar com aquele cretino! – disse Sirius, irado, dando um soco na mesa.

- Vê se se acalma, Sirius. – disse Remo – Você só vai fazer a Isa ficar mais irritada.

- _Ela ficar irritada?_ Ela fica marcando encontros, e recebendo flores, ali, no meio do QG e é _ela_ que vai ficar irritada?

- Bom, Almofadinhas, você não tá muito em condições de bancar o namorado ofendido. – disse Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius – Ah, qual é, Pontas? De que lado você está, afinal?

- Estamos todos do seu lado, Sirius, mas o Pontas tá certo. – disse Remo – Isa não vai tolerar esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você.

- Inferno! – esbravejou Sirius – Aliás, Pontas, você perguntou pra Lily, sobre esse lance do Vallens?

- Perguntei. Ela disse que a Isa e ele saíram algumas vezes, pra tomar café juntos e conversar, e que depois ele a deixou em casa e foi embora, só isso.

- Filho dum hipogrifo perneta, parido numa noite de tempestade no meio da lama. – resmungou Sirius, e depois disse mais um ou dois palavrões em voz baixa.

- Calma aí, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago – Pelo que a Lily falou, ele não passou da porta. E... bom, Lily me mata se souber que eu disse isso, mas... ela acha que a Isa só quer irritar você, saindo com o Ian.

- Bom, ela conseguiu, não é? – disse Remo, meio rindo.

- Ha, ha, engraçadinho. – disse Sirius, meio irritado, e então o abatimento voltou – Droga! até quando isso vai ficar assim?

- Fica calmo, Sirius. – disse Remo – Sei que é complicado, mas fica calmo. Isa ama você. Dá um tempo pra ela, e você vai ver como as coisas vão acabar se ajeitando.

- Merlin te ouça, Aluado. – disse Sirius, então, fitando o amigo – Merlin te ouça.

* * *

_N/A: com séculos de atraso, cá estou, com capítulo novo. Desculpem, meninas, mas a faculdade tá me matando. Espero que gostem do capítulo novo. Beijos!_


	10. Tudo em seu lugar

A formatura de Remo aconteceria naquele domingo, onze de março, no início da noite. Haveria a cerimônia formal, de entrega dos diplomas, e depois seria realizado um jantar, para os convidados dos formandos. No sábado à tardinha, Lilian e Isabelle saíram juntas, foram ao Beco Diagonal – aproveitando que àquele horário a rua já não estava tão cheia de gente – para comprar os presentes de formatura para Remo, e também aproveitaram para dar uma passadinha na Trapobelo e na Floreios e Borrões, para ver algumas coisas para elas mesmas, e também no boticário, para Isabelle comprar alguns ingredientes para o preparo da dose mensal da poção _Mata-Cão_ para o amigo.

- Mas me conta... rolou algum beijo nessa história toda? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto elas falavam de Ian.

- Ah, na última vez que a gente saiu, sim. – respondeu Isabelle – Mas, sei lá... foi bom, claro, mas... não foi bem como deveria, e ele também percebeu isso.

- Hmm... bom, isso explica uma história que eu ouvi por aí... – disse Lilian – Algo envolvendo uma rosa vermelha...

- Ah, tenho certeza que você ouviu. – disse Isabelle, irônica.

- Então é sério mesmo?

- Tiago não ia inventar algo assim, né? – disse a morena – Sim, Merlin! Foi tão embaraçoso! Eu entrei na sala, e fui pro meu lugar, e eu percebi que algumas das garotas estavam me olhando, mas nem liguei. – contou ela – E então quando eu ia sentar, lá estava, absurdamente vermelha, em cima da cadeira. Fiquei totalmente sem jeito. Daí ele veio falar comigo, e eu agradeci, mas acho que ele percebeu que não foi uma boa idéia.

- Sirius que o diga, né? – disse Lilian – Tiago disse que ele ficou maluco com aquilo.

- Bom, o problema é dele. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros, tentando parecer não se importar e logo mudando de assunto – Quem vai buscar a Bá em Hogwarts, amanhã? – perguntou ela a Lilian.

- Sirius, eu acho. – respondeu a ruiva, atenta à reação da amiga, cuja expressão voltou a se alterar.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, apenas, voltando sua atenção para a vitrine mais próxima. Lilian mordeu o lábio, indecisa sobre a pergunta que iria fazer em seguida.

- Isa... você não pensa em... em... – ela se interrompeu, sem saber se devia tocar naquele assunto.

- Em...? – incitou Isabelle, fitando-a.

- Em perdoar o Sirius. – disse Lilian, por fim; Isabelle não respondeu, desviando novamente seu olhar do da amiga – Isa... você está sofrendo com essa separação, e nem tenta dizer que não está. Acho que muito mais com isso do que com a traição em si. – insistiu a ruiva – Você ama o Sirius, e sabe que isso não vai mudar, como não mudou da outra vez em que tentou se obrigar a não amá-lo...

Isabelle abanou a cabeça, em negação, e manteve-se olhando para o outro lado. Ela não queria falar naquilo, Lilian sabia disso. Ela queria simplesmente esquecer, mas parecia que a amiga não estava disposta a permitir isso.

- Ele também está sofrendo. – continuou Lilian – Banca o durão na frente de todos, mas está arrasado. Eu o vi, na casa do Remo, falei com ele, e... acho que nunca vi o Sirius daquele jeito, e Tiago diz que é assim sempre, todos os dias, desde que vocês brigaram.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nele, Lily. – disse Isabelle, então, encarando a amiga – Por mais amor que exista, e existe, _muito_, é impossível manter uma relação sem confiança. – ela fez uma pausa – Não sinto raiva dele, meu coração não me deixa sentir nada além de amor pelo Sirius...

- E esse amor não é suficiente pra fazer você dar mais uma chance pra ele? – perguntou Lilian, incisiva.

- Eu... – começou Isabelle, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta para aquela pergunta.

- Merlin, Isa, deixa de ser teimosa! Vocês dois estão sofrendo com essa separação! – disse a ruiva, exaltada – Vocês se amam, você o ama _demais_, o que mais você precisa pra perceber que está fazendo uma besteira?

- Eu tenho medo...

- Eu lembro de você ter me dito uma vez, que com o Sirius você não tinha medo de nada. – disse Lilian, e os olhos de Isabelle se encheram de lágrimas – Que quando ele abraçava você...

- ... era como se nada no mundo pudesse me fazer mal... – completou Isabelle, baixinho. Ela fitou Lilian – Eu amo tanto ele que chega a dar medo, Lily. Amo mais do que tudo, e eu sei que... o que aconteceu não vai mudar isso, e... eu não sei o que fazer! – ela respirava rápido e profundamente, como se acabasse de chegar de uma maratona.

- Ah, Isa, desculpa! – disse Lilian, abraçando a amiga, apertado – Eu não queria fazer você ficar chateada, eu... só queria que você percebesse o quanto isso tudo está fazendo mal a você, a vocês dois! Eu precisava que você visse isso, que pensasse melhor...

- Eu sei, Lil, tá tudo bem. – disse Isabelle – Eu sei que está preocupada, e que só quer o meu bem. Mas eu estou bem. Ou pelo menos, estou tentando ficar.

- Pensa melhor, pensa em tudo o que eu disse. – pediu a ruiva.

- Eu vou pensar. – concordou Isabelle – Eu vou pensar.

Longe dali, Sirius estava com Tiago, no Ministério, terminando de refazer alguns relatórios que haviam entregado a Moody, e que o Auror não havia aprovado.

- Que saco! – reclamava Sirius – Fazer isso aqui uma vez já é chato, duas é pra acabar!

- Nem me fala. – concordou Tiago – Mas pelo menos a gente já tá acabando, agora. E, pensa bem, foi melhor que o Moody tenha visto isso hoje, ou era bem capaz de nos fazer vir aqui amanhã, em pleno domingo, pra refazer esses malditos relatórios.

- Lily deve ter ficado chateada por você ter que vir pra cá, hoje... – comentou Sirius.

- Nem tanto. – respondeu Tiago – Ela e a Isa iam sair juntas, pra comprar os presentes do Aluado.

- Espera... a Bell não tá em casa? – perguntou Sirius, de repente.

- Não. – confirmou Tiago – A essa hora, a duas devem estar no Beco Diagonal, sabe como é mulher...

- Cara... eu vou até lá. – disse Sirius, então.

- Pro Beco Diagonal? – perguntou o outro, sem entender – Fazer o quê?

- Não, não pro Beco Diagonal, pra casa. – disse Sirius, mas então se corrigiu – Quer dizer, pra casa dela.

- E vai fazer o quê lá, Almofadinhas?

- Eu... tenho que devolver uma coisa... – respondeu Sirius, evasivo.

- Mas, Almofadinhas... – começou Tiago.

- Eu falo com você depois. – cortou o outro, já levantando – Termina o relatório pra mim, é o último dos meus. Fico te devendo.

Sirius saiu da sala, praticamente correndo, e seguiu para o elevador, entrando na cabine, e apertando o botão que dizia _"Átrio"_, uma das mãos fechada no pingente do cordão em seu pescoço. Ele nunca havia achado aquele elevador tão lento como naquele dia; a cada parada, ele sequer esperava que todos os relatórios e memorandos entrassem, fechava logo as portas, para chegar ao Átrio mais rápido. Quando finalmente chegou ao andar certo, saiu da cabine e seguiu para o saguão principal, de onde aparatou.

Isabelle aparatou na sala de casa, depois de ter se despedido de Lilian no Beco Diagonal, cansada de caminhar pela ruela, e louca por um bom banho, mas também satisfeita com as compras que havia feito. Depois de quase colocar a loja de penas abaixo, em busca de uma pena para presentear Remo, finalmente conseguiu encontrar uma que era de fato muito bonita, preta com alguns detalhes dourados, e imediatamente comprou-a para dar ao amigo. A pena fora embrulhada em um elegante estojo, que estava agora em uma das sacolas que havia trazido, junto com dois livros e uma blusa nova, que comprara na Trapobelo.

- Hmm... meu reino por um banho quente e um café...

Mas, antes de poder afundar na banheira de água quente, ela foi até a estufa, nos fundos da casa, e deixou, sobre uma das bancadas, os ingredientes que havia comprado para o preparo da poção _Mata-Cão_ para Remo. Depois, voltou para a casa, e seguiu diretamente para o seu quarto, onde largou as sacolas com as compras em cima da cama, e então começou a se preparar para tomar banho.

Lilian desaparatou em casa, estranhando o fato de as luzes estarem acesas; Tiago havia dito a ela que, depois de terminarem as coisas no Ministério, ele e Sirius iriam para o apartamento de Remo, para conversar com o amigo, pela lareira, sobre algumas coisas. Ela seguiu para a cozinha, onde encontrou o marido, preparando café.

- Ué, amor... já em casa? – perguntou ela, ao chegar à porta.

- Lily? Você...? – disse Tiago,e então pareceu dar-se conta de algo – Cadê a Isa? – perguntou, alarmado

- Foi pra casa. – respondeu a ruiva, estranhando um pouco o modo como ele perguntara sobre a amiga – Ela disse que tava cansada, e...

- Ai, droga! – disse Tiago, parecendo nervoso.

- Tiago, o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Lilian, franzindo a testa, desconfiada.

- Sirius foi até a casa da Isa. – contou Tiago – Disse que tinha que... devolver uma coisa...

- Merlin! – exclamou Lilian – Eu tenho que avisar a Isa. Quando ela o vir...

- Não, espera, Lily. – disse Tiago, então; ele parecia pensativo.

- Tiago...

- Deixa. – disse o rapaz – Talvez seja melhor eles se encontrarem lá.

- Não, Tiago... isso não vai dar boa coisa... – disse Lilian, preocupada.

- Não dá pra saber, Lily. – disse Tiago – Eles não conversaram direito, talvez agora façam isso.

- Isa já tá muito machucada, Tiago... – disse a ruiva – Eu só tô tentando proteger a minha amiga.

- E eu tô tentando ajudar o meu irmão. – respondeu Tiago – Sirius também tá sofrendo com isso, Lily. Talvez agora essa história se resolva de uma vez.

Sirius havia desaparatado na sala da casa que, até uma semana antes, também era sua, planejando simplesmente devolver o amuleto que Isabelle havia lhe dado, deixando-o em algum lugar que ela fosse encontrá-lo. No entanto, não pôde resistir a subir até o quarto que dividira com ela, apenas para dar uma olhada; a porta estava fechada, e, ao abri-la, ele encontrou o cômodo exatamente como o deixara no dia em que fora embora da casa. A única diferença era que as roupas de Isabelle também não estavam mais no guarda-roupa – ela devia tê-las levado de volta para seu antigo quarto –; ver aquilo causou nele um sentimento muito forte de vazio. O rapaz sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando, sem ver, para uma fotografia dele com Isabelle, em cima da cômoda; em sua cabeça, lembranças do dia em que a fotografia fora tirada, uma agradável tarde passada nos jardins Mansão Potter. Ele não pôde se impedir de sorrir levemente, ao lembrar-se de como todos eles estavam felizes naquele dia.

"_Agora, uma fotografia do Sirius com a Isa...__" – disse Lilian, sorrindo, com a câmera na mão – "Pára de fazer careta, Isa! Vai, Sirius, dá um beijo nessa chata!"_

Então ouviu passos na escada, e depois no corredor; ficou imóvel enquanto ouvia Isabelle caminhar rumo ao seu quarto e entrar, e, depois que teve certeza de que ela estava no quarto, saiu para o corredor, seguindo para a porta ao lado. Não se aproximou da porta, não queria sentir novamente a sensação de não ser desejado, ao ser repelido pelo feitiço que protegia o quarto dela, mas encontrou uma posição da qual conseguia ver a morena dentro do cômodo, sem ser visto por ela. Viu-a tirar os sapatos, e soltar os cabelos, e depois soltar o botão da calça; depois, Isabelle entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta, por hábito, atrás de si. Sirius continuou parado no corredor, por alguns instantes; era ao mesmo tempo tão bom, e tão doloroso vê-la ali, daquele jeito. Ali ela voltava a ser apenas a sua Bell, sem aquela tensão que pairava entre os dois, quando estavam perto um do outro, no Ministério. Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando do que fora fazer ali; desceu a escada, e rumou para a sala, decidido a deixar o amuleto sobre a mesinha e aparatar de volta para o apartamento de Remo, chegou mesmo a tirar o cordão do pescoço, mas no momento em que ia colocá-lo sobre o móvel, mudou de idéia. Precisava encará-la, não, precisava que _ela_ o encarasse, precisava ver nos olhos dela que tudo realmente acabara. Fechou então o cordão com o pingente na mão, e tornou a subir a escada, rumo ao quarto dela.

Na casa de Lilian e Tiago, o clima estava um pouco tenso; Lilian havia, por fim, concordado com o marido, que talvez fosse melhor que Sirius e Isabelle se encontrassem, mas ainda assim, continuava apreensiva. Ela e Tiago estavam na sala, assistindo tevê, e a ruiva prestava apenas meia atenção ao filme que passava na tela; parte de seus pensamentos continuava presa a Isabelle e Sirius, frente a frente na casa da morena, e ela estava atenta à lareira e ao telefone, colocado ao seu lado, na mesinha. Embora ela não tenha percebido, Tiago também estava nervoso, e ainda mais ao vê-la daquele jeito.

- Calma, Lily. – disse ele, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Eu tô preocupada com a Isa, amor. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Eu sei. – disse Tiago – Também estou preocupado com eles – era verdade; o espelho de dois sentidos estava dentro do bolso do casaco, ao alcance da mão, caso Sirius chamasse – Mas a gente só pode esperar agora. Se acontecer alguma coisa, a gente vai saber.

Foi então que chamas esmeralda irromperam na lareira, sobressaltando Lilian, que se pôs de pé imediatamente, no que foi imitada por Tiago.

- Oi, Lily! – cumprimentou Remo, das chamas.

- Ah, é você, Remo. – disse a ruiva, ao ver que não era Isabelle, e acalmando-se.

- Nossa, que recepção. – disse Remo, meio rindo – Tava esperando outra pessoa?

- É, mais ou menos. – respondeu a ruiva – Pensei que fosse a Isa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sirius foi até a casa dela. – disse Tiago.

- Ai... então foi por isso que ele não me atendeu quando eu chamei na lareira lá de casa... – disse Remo – Isa tá em casa?

- É por isso que a Lily tá preocupada.

- Claro, eu entendi. – disse Remo – Bom, eu vou liberar a lareira, então. Nos falamos depois, e qualquer coisa, me avisem.

- Tá. – concordou Tiago – Até mais, Aluado.

- Tchau, Remo. – despediu-se Lilian, e então Remo desapareceu da lareira – E voltamos à espera.

- Voltamos à espera. – concordou Tiago, abraçando-a, enquanto os dois voltavam para o sofá.

Isabelle acabou desistindo do banho de banheira, optando por tomar apenas uma chuveirada, e então depois, um belo café, bem forte e quente. Vestiu o pijama, ainda no banheiro – não iria mais sair de casa mesmo, e não havia nada mais confortável – e penteou os cabelos, decidindo deixá-los secar naturalmente. Saiu então do banheiro, e, quando se voltou para a porta, para deixar o quarto, deu de cara com Sirius, parado a apenas alguns passos da porta.

- Sirius? O que...? – gaguejou ela, surpresa.

- Eu... precisava falar com você. – disse Sirius – Mas não posso entrar aí...

Isabelle hesitou, o coração batendo alucinadamente rápido dentro do peito. Ela então começou a andar, devagar, em direção à porta, passando por ela, e parando diante de Sirius; sentia o olhar dele procurando o seu, mas não o encarou, não pôde fazê-lo.

- Sente tanta raiva de mim, que não consegue nem mesmo me encarar? – perguntou o rapaz, parecendo magoado.

- Não sinto raiva de você, Sirius. – respondeu ela, e então, relutante, ergueu o olhar, até encontrar com o dele – O que... o que queria falar comigo?

- Eu só queria devolver isso. – respondeu Sirius, estendendo na direção dela o cordão com o pingente. Isabelle olhou para a pedra negra na palma da mão dele, abanando a cabeça, devagar.

- Não... é... seu...

- Não faz nenhum sentido ficar com ele... – disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Não vou pegá-lo de volta... ele é seu... – repetiu Isabelle, e então o encarou, os olhos marejados – Fica com ele... por favor...

Os dois continuaram se encarando intensamente, por alguns instantes, antes que Sirius fechasse novamente o amuleto na mão, e a recolhesse. Isabelle respirou, parecendo aliviada, e nenhum deles disse nada; o silêncio parecia ser algo físico entre os dois. Foi Isabelle, já não agüentando mais a quietude, quem, então, quebrou-o.

- Soube que você tava... morando com o Remo... – disse ela, meio sem jeito.

- Estou, pelo menos por enquanto, até eu... – ele hesitou – Resolver as coisas.

- Aham.

- E você...? – começou Sirius, sem conseguir se conter – Eu... soube que saiu com o Vallens?

- Ahn... é. – confirmou Isabelle, parecendo embaraçada – Ian me convidou pra sair e tomar um café... algumas vezes, e... – o maxilar de Sirius travou ao ouvi-la referir-se ao outro rapaz pelo primeiro nome – Então nós saímos, tomamos café, caminhamos, conversamos... e foi isso. – ela deu de ombros. Ela esperava que ele sentisse um leve toque de provocação, no entanto, o que ouvia sair da própria boca soava mais como um relatório.

- Soube que ele a trouxe pra casa... – disse Sirius, devagar.

- Sua rede de informações é boa. Talvez eu conheça algumas das suas fontes. – comentou Isabelle, sem parecer ter ficado brava com os amigos – Mas... é, ele me trouxe, e... foi bem legal da parte dele, me deixou na porta e esperou que eu entrasse pra só depois ir embora. – disse ela, tentando entender por que exatamente estava fazendo tudo aquilo, dizendo tudo aquilo a ele. Sirius apenas assentiu.

- Bom, que... bom... pra vocês... – disse ele – Eu... acho que vou embora, então.

- Tá. – disse Isabelle, apenas; não confiava em si mesma para dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Cuide-se. – recomendou Sirius.

- Você também.

Sirius ainda se deteve por mais um instante, esperando, esperando por algo que nem sabia ao certo o que era, um gesto, uma palavra, qualquer coisa, mas nada aconteceu. Ela o realmente o deixaria partir, tendo como última lembrança aquela aceitação indiferente? Resignado, ele deu as costas a Isabelle, seguindo rumo à escada, por onde desceu. A jovem permaneceu parada no corredor, sem conseguir reagir, sem conseguir sequer se mover, os olhos enchendo-se rapidamente de lágrimas.

"_Vai atrás dele! Anda, droga, você o ama, não pode deixá-lo ir!"_

- Não... – murmurou ela, hesitante, fitando o chão, e depois o corredor, por onde Sirius seguira. Seu coração gritava para que fosse atrás dele, sua razão dizia que era melhor deixá-lo ir; dividida entre razão e sentimento, ela não sabia o que fazer.

No andar de baixo, Sirius parara, ao pé da escada, escutando o silêncio que vinha lá de cima; por alguns instantes esperou, desejou que ela aparecesse no topo da escada, chamando por ele, pedindo que ficasse. Era realmente assim que tudo ia acabar? Ele inalou profundamente, desviando o olhar do topo da escada para o corredor, por onde seguiu, rumo à porta da frente; não iria aparatar, decidiu caminhar até o apartamento de Remo, aquilo lhe faria bem. Tão concentrado estava em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o barulho abafado dos pés descalços de Isabelle na escada, e depois no corredor, atrás dele.

- Sirius!

O coração do Maroto falhou uma batida ao ouvir a voz dela às suas costas, pareceu-lhe difícil até mesmo respirar direito; ele parou, e então, devagar, virou-se para encará-la. Isabelle o fitava de volta, a alguns passos de distância, os olhos azuis transbordando de lágrimas.

- Fica. – disse ela, quase que em um sussurro; a respiração dela era ofegante, e seu coração batia rápido e com força dentro do peito – Fica.

Os dois ficaram ali, por um instante, se encarando; no rosto de Isabelle, as lágrimas escorriam ainda, silenciosas, enquanto ela esperava que Sirius respondesse ao seu pedido. O rapaz então andou até ela, sem desviar seu olhar do dela sequer um instante, parando apenas quando não havia mais nenhum espaço entre os dois. Ele buscou os lábios de Isabelle, enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a mais para perto, chegando a fazer com que os pés dela deixassem o chão por um instante; Isabelle sentiu os lábios de Sirius tocarem os seus, e foi como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali, mudando tudo; todos os medos acalmados, todas as dúvidas removidas, já não existia culpa, já não existia traição. Ele estava ali, com ela, e ela não o deixaria mais partir. Ela o abraçava de volta com o mesmo ardor, a mesma urgência; teria sido assustador em sua intensidade, mas quando estava com ele, ela simplesmente não tinha medo de nada. Foi somente quando o fôlego acabou que os lábios se separaram, mas não os corpos, e também apenas por tempo suficiente para respirar, antes de beijarem-se novamente. O coração de Sirius estava leve, aliviado, ele segurava o rosto de Isabelle com a mão livre, matando a saudade de sentir a pele dela, o calor do corpo delicado dela junto ao seu; Isabelle sentia que voltava ao lugar a que pertencia, os braços de Sirius, de onde jamais deveria ter saído, a mão perdendo-se nos cabelos dele, sentindo aquele cheiro, aquele toque do qual sentira tanta saudade durante todos aqueles dias. Eles se afastaram um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem olhar nos olhos um do outro.

- Me perdoa... – pediu Sirius, a voz rouca – Eu... fui um idiota...

- Shh... eu não quero ouvir. – disse Isabelle – Eu não quero mais falar nisso...

- Mas eu preciso falar. – insistiu o rapaz, e ela então o fitou, escutando – Eu fui um idiota... quebrei uma promessa que fiz a você... magoei você, fiz você chorar... e o tanto que machuquei você doeu mil vezes mais em mim. – ele parou por um instante – Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que me perdoa... e que ainda consegue acreditar em mim, no meu amor por você... porque eu amo você, amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e você é tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu preciso...

- Eu já perdoei você, Sirius, meu coração já fez isso, esse coração que é mais seu do que meu. – respondeu Isabelle – E eu acredito em você, porque o meu coração me diz que é o que eu devo fazer, e porque eu também amo você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e eu não poderia deixar de amar, ainda que quisesse, e cada dia que passei longe de você doeu demais, e eu não quero sentir essa dor nunca mais...

- Você não vai. – disse Sirius, então, secando as lágrimas do rosto dela, com uma expressão muito séria no rosto – Nunca mais. Eu prometo pra você, que nunca mais eu vou fazer você chorar. Eu juro. Nunca mais.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, agora com calma, com delicadeza, ficando depois alguns segundos de olhos fechados, as testas encostadas uma na outra, ambos com os corações disparados. Os dois abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, fitando um ao outro.

- É melhor você colocar um calçado... – disse Sirius.

- Eu vou.

Ele a levou no colo até a escada. Estando um degrau acima dele, Isabelle ficava mais ou menos da mesma altura que Sirius, a quem continuava abraçada. Os dois ficaram se encarando, em silêncio, por alguns instantes, e depois, simplesmente riram juntos, sem motivo algum, mas ao mesmo tempo, com todos os motivos do mundo.

- Eu amo tanto você... – disse Sirius, afagando o rosto dela.

- Eu amo você mais. – disse Isabelle, baixinho. Houve então um breve momento de silêncio, e um esboço de sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela – Você tem que trazer suas coisas de volta... pra casa. Pra _nossa casa_.

Sirius sorriu.

- Pra _nossa casa_. – repetiu ele, e foi a vez de Isabelle sorrir – Eu tive tanto medo de não ouvir você dizer isso nunca mais... – Isabelle fez um carinho no rosto dele – Eu vou até o apartamento do Aluado, pegar minhas coisas, pra trazer de volta... pra casa. – ele parecia relutante em se afastar.

- Eu vou estar lá em cima, no quarto. – disse Isabelle, voltando a afagar o rosto dele – No _nosso quarto_.

Sirius assentiu, com um sorriso, e, beijando-a mais uma vez, afastou-se, seguindo para a sala, e de lá, aparatando para o apartamento de Remo. Não levou nem cinco minutos para arrumar suas coisas, ansioso que estava para voltar. Com um feitiço, despachou as malas para casa, e depois aparatou de volta para lá; subiu a escada correndo, e seguiu para o quarto, encontrando Isabelle lá, controlando com a varinha suas roupas, que saíam das malas, de volta para o guarda-roupa. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, e ele lhe sorriu de volta, aproximando-se dela, enquanto as peças de roupa se autodobravam, e entravam no guarda-roupa; quando as últimas peças de roupa pousaram nas prateleiras, e as portas do móvel se fecharam, Sirius a abraçou, e os dois se beijaram. Aquele beijo, porém, foi diferente de qualquer outro beijo que já haviam trocado antes, foi mais intenso, mais profundo, recendia a desejo. Mãos encontraram curvas, músculos, e era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seus corpos a cada vez que havia o contato da pele. Os dois se encararam por um breve instante, e, apesar das batidas frenéticas dos dois corações, não havia qualquer hesitação em seus olhos, e seus corpos se recusavam a se afastar. Eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali, era o rumo natural das coisas, algo que já havia tido início antes da briga, e que ficara em suspenso com tudo o que acontecera, mas agora não haveria nada que os fosse impedir de seguir em frente. Isabelle não podia respirar, ele estava tão próximo... e os olhos dele estavam presos nos dela – ela não podia olhar para longe deles, nem ele parecia poder desviar. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, os lábios tinham uma única finalidade naquele momento, e logo estavam selados novamente. Sem interromper o beijo nem por um segundo, os dois foram recuando, devagar, em direção à cama; as mãos de Sirius procuravam os botões da blusa de Isabelle, nervosamente, tentando abri-los, sem conseguir, e então a morena o ajudou com aquilo, fazendo com que a blusa já não estivesse mais em seu corpo quando eles alcançaram a cama.

Os beijos, que antes se concentravam nos lábios delicados da jovem, se espalharam por seu pescoço, colo e ombros. Sirius percebeu que ela mantinha os olhos fechados, ele podia sentir o ritmo acelerado do coração dela, que batia ainda mais rápido do que o seu próprio, podia sentir, podia ver que ela estava plena e completamente entregue.

- Bell? – ele chamou, sem resistir, pouco mais alto do que um sussurro. Queria ver seus olhos. Ela os abriu, e encarou-o; seu olhar refletia amor e um pouco de timidez, mas não havia qualquer sinal de dúvida ou receio. Sirius encarou-a de volta, um esboço de sorriso no rosto, e o olhar dele refletia exatamente os mesmos sentimentos que ela deixava transparecer.

Os lábios dele continuaram descendo pelo corpo dela, passando por entre os seios, depois pela barriga, fazendo com que todos os pêlos do corpo de Isabelle se arrepiassem e ela soltasse um gemido abafado. Ele se deliciava ao observar as reações que seu toque causava nela, cada músculo que se contraía, cada arrepio na pele, o rubor em seu rosto. Sirius parou ao chegar a um ponto, logo abaixo do umbigo, e então ergueu os olhos para fitar os dela, como que pedindo uma autorização para prosseguir, autorização que lhe foi dada através de um leve aceno com a cabeça e um sorriso tímido. Ele levantou-se um pouco; delicadamente, puxou o cordão no cós da calça de Isabelle, afrouxando-a. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela ergueu levemente o quadril, facilitando a retirada da calça do pijama, que logo foi jogada ao chão, enquanto Sirius percorria o caminho de volta até a sua boca.

- Seu coração... tá batendo tão rápido! – disse a morena, ao sentir as batidas alucinadas do coração dele junto ao seu peito.

- É só que... é a sua primeira vez... – disse Sirius – E eu queria que fosse perfeita...

- Vai ser. – disse a morena, então – Por que vai ser com você.

Isabelle ajudou-o a tirar a camiseta, puxando-a pelos braços fortes do rapaz, delicadamente, mas com urgência, e logo a peça estava jogada no chão, junto com a calça dela, e a dele, ao lado da cama, vê-lo sem camisa não era nada que já não houvesse acontecido, mas naquele momento, teve um impacto infinitamente maior, lembrou-a do que estava prestes a acontecer, bem como de que ele também a via despida, despida não apenas das roupas, mas também de qualquer reserva ou temor. Ela estava ali, com ele, para ele. Os carinhos eram ao mesmo tempo delicados e urgentes, as mãos passeavam, devagar, explorando, descobrindo pontos sensíveis, as sensações iam se intensificando gradual e rapidamente. Isabelle percorria o peito largo e forte, apertava os braços de Sirius com tal força, que as pontas dos dedos ficavam brancas, corria os dedos pelos cabelos dele, emaranhando-os nos longos fios negros, tocava com os lábios trechos da pele quente, sentindo o tão familiar e tão amado cheiro de canela. Ela o sentia fazendo o mesmo, conhecendo seu corpo, com as mãos, os lábios; a lembrança de estar nua diante dele voltou a passar muito rapidamente pelos pensamentos dela, mas logo foi substituída pela vastidão de sensações que a inundaram, e não houve tempo sequer para sentir vergonha.

- Ahn... talvez seja meio... desconfortável... no início... – disse Sirius, então a ela, afastando-se, contra o próprio desejo – Se eu machucar você...

- Sirius – interrompeu Isabelle, cobrindo os lábios dele com o dedo indicador –, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não sou mais a menina que você conheceu em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – disse o Maroto, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela – É uma mulher. A _minha_ mulher.

- Diz de novo? – pediu Isabelle.

Sirius riu.

_- Minha mulher._ – repetiu ele, no ouvido dela – Minha, só minha mulher.

Sirius encaixou seu corpo no dela, e beijando-a, deu o primeiro impulso, sentindo as unhas dela cravando-se um tanto dolorosamente em suas costas. Seu coração batia tão rápido quanto o de Isabelle, parecia que iria saltar-lhe do peito. Ele não parou de beijá-la, enquanto fazia os primeiros movimentos, mãos unidas, dedos entrelaçados, tentando passar o máximo de carinho e segurança, para amenizar o desconforto que sabia que ela sentia. Logo percebeu que ela relaxava e começava a acompanhar seus movimentos, que eram agora mais rápidos e intensos, embora cuidadosos, devido ao medo de machucá-la. Isabelle retribuía o carinho, beijando-o, os dedos correndo por entre os cabelos negros de Sirius, enquanto a outra mão estava nas costas dele, arranhando-o, sem querer, sentindo seu cheiro, seu hálito, seu sabor, sua pele contra a dela. O mundo não existia mais, nada mais existia, a não ser eles dois, ali, juntos.

Eles fizeram amor com calma, desfrutando cada toque, cada sensação, explorando o corpo um do outro com delicadeza e paixão. Foram momentos perfeitos, cheios de amor e cumplicidade, e os dois sentiam que naquele momento não havia Sirius, ou Isabelle, havia simplesmente duas pessoas que se entregavam totalmente uma à outra, sem medos, ou reservas, apenas amor, puro e simples. Era como morrer devagar, e então reviver, apenas para sentir tudo aquilo mais uma vez; as sensações vinham em ondas, cada vez mais intensas, cada vez mais incontroláveis, até que uma onda maior os fez submergir, perdidos em si mesmos e um no outro. Sirius então desabou sobre a cama, ao lado dela, por medo de soltar todo o seu peso sobre o corpo delicado da namorada, e aninhou-se no peito dela, como ela mesma costumava fazer no seu, e por algum tempo ficaram assim, sem que houvesse a necessidade de dizer nada, respirando no mesmo compasso, sentindo as ondas de eletricidade ainda percorrendo cada centímetro da pele de seus corpos. Levou algum tempo para que de fato adormecessem; havia tantas sensações a experimentar, e naquele momento, eles queriam a todas elas, então dormiam um sono leve por algum tempo, e depois despertavam, desejando mais uma vez aquele contato, já que tinham toda a noite para poder desfrutá-lo. Quando, exaustos, finalmente caíram em um sono pesado, Isabelle dormiu abraçada a Sirius, como de costume, a cabeça repousada sobre o peito dele, um sono calmo e profundo, do corpo cansado e da mente consciente do amor trocado durante aquela noite. Era o lugar onde se sentia mais protegida no mundo inteiro. Antes de dormir, ela sentia o cheiro dele, de sabonete, suor e canela, cheiro que se misturava ao seu próprio, enquanto acariciava distraidamente sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos. Sirius fazia quase o mesmo, ele passava suavemente a ponta dos dedos nas costas de Isabelle, causando-lhe alguns prazerosos arrepios; amava o cheiro daquela garota, daquela mulher, o cheiro de jasmim que a pele dela exalava, e que agora estava em seu corpo também. Tudo estava bem, agora. Eles estavam bem, e ele não deixaria que nada estragasse aquilo outra vez.

Isabelle despertou na manhã seguinte sentindo o calor do sol a aquecer-lhe as costas e o pescoço, e os braços de Sirius envolvendo seu corpo de forma carinhosa e protetora; ela podia sentir a respiração cadenciada e tranqüila dele, cujo peito, onde a cabeça da jovem repousava, subia e descia devagar. A noite inteira se repetiu em sua mente, em detalhes bastante vívidos, que fizeram com que sentisse as bochechas esquentarem; então, um pensamento lhe ocorreu, uma súbita percepção: até a noite anterior ela ainda era uma garota; naquela manhã, ela era uma mulher. A mulher _dele. _Pensou em sair dali, devagar para não acordá-lo, e vestir alguma coisa, com vergonha de que ele acordasse e a visse nua, mas depois percebeu que não havia razão para aquilo. Permitiu-se ficar, do jeito que estava, de olhos fechados, tentando não se mover, apenas sentindo o movimento do peito do rapaz, e o calor do corpo dele, um leve sorriso nos lábios, até que sentiu que uma das mãos dele se movia, fazendo-lhe um leve carinho. Abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a luz, e então os ergueu para fitar Sirius que, naquela manhã, acordara antes dela.

- Bom dia. – disse ele, com um leve sorriso.

- Bom dia... – murmurou a jovem. Sirius acariciou seu rosto, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo, e então a beijou, suavemente.

- Senti falta disso. – disse ele, encarando-a com intensidade.

- Eu também senti. – confessou Isabelle, fechando os olhos novamente, ao toque da mão dele em seu rosto – Há quanto tempo está acordado?

- Não muito. – respondeu Sirius – Fiquei vendo você dormir, eu nunca consigo fazer isso, você sempre acorda primeiro. – disse ele, e Isabelle sorriu – Tentei não me mexer, pra não acordar você, tava tão linda, e dormindo tão gostoso...

- Eu não dormi bem... desde que você saiu de casa... – disse a jovem, baixinho.

- Você não sabe mais dormir sozinha. – comentou Sirius.

- Eu não sei mais dormir _sem você_. – corrigiu Isabelle, e ele sorriu – Você me acostumou mal...

- Nem acredito que estou aqui, com você... – disse o rapaz – Na nossa cama de novo, e que essa noite...

Ele viu Isabelle baixar o olhar, envergonhada, o rosto muito vermelho. Subitamente consciente de sua nudez, ela puxou um pouco mais o lençol, cobrindo mais alguns trechos da pele clara.

- Envergonhada? – perguntou Sirius, meio brincalhão – Mesmo depois...?

- É por isso mesmo que eu tô envergonhada... – retrucou Isabelle, e Sirius acariciou seu rosto, sorrindo.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – disse ele, encarando-a.

- Da minha também. – confessou Isabelle, baixinho.

- Foi como você esperava que seria... a sua primeira vez? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não... – respondeu Isabelle, e ele franziu levemente o cenho – Foi melhor... foi perfeita. Eu tinha medo, vergonha... mas então, ontem... ontem eu soube que estava pronta...

- Pronta pra ser mais do que a minha namorada... pra ser a minha mulher... – disse Sirius, e Isabelle sorriu, travessa.

- Adoro ouvir você dizer isso.

_- Minha mulher _– repetiu o Maroto –, minha mulher, só minha... – disse ele, perto do ouvido dela, beijando-a no pescoço, e fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira – Adoro ver como você se arrepia assim...

- Meu Maroto. – murmurou Isabelle contra a pele dele.

- Só seu. – disse Sirius – Todo seu. Pra sempre.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Ontem você parecia... tão nervoso quanto eu... – comentou Isabelle.

- Era a sua primeira vez... a _nossa_ primeira vez... – disse Sirius – E... era diferente. Tudo o que eu já havia feito antes... não significava nada pra mim, era só sexo. Mas não ontem. Não com você. Ontem, também foi a _minha_ primeira vez, eu fiz _amor_ com você, e isso eu nunca tinha feito antes.

- Sirius...

- É verdade.

Isabelle aninhou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e os dois ficaram assim, imóveis e em silêncio por alguns instantes, as respirações ritmadas no mesmo compasso.

- Amor... – murmurou Isabelle, então – Eu tô morrendo de fome...

Sirius riu.

- Eu também tô. Nossa noite foi muito... intensa... – ele sentiu Isabelle rir em seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

- É, acho que foi. – concordou ela, feliz por ele não poder ver o rubor em seu rosto. Foi então que Sirius arfou, subitamente se apercebendo de algo.

- Bell! – exclamou ele, levantando-se.

- Que foi? – perguntou Isabelle, também se levantando, para encará-lo.

- Merlin... nós... nós não fizemos nada pra impedir que você... – ele sentou na beira da cama, correndo a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso – Eu sou um irresponsável... nós somos dois irresponsáveis...

Isabelle então finalmente entendeu do que ele estava falando.

- Shh... Sirius, calma... – pediu ela, colocando também os pés para fora da cama, ao lado dele, uma das mãos segurava o lençol para cobrir o corpo nu.

- Mas, amor... nós não pensamos... nem por um segundo... – insistiu Sirius.

- Eu tô tomando a poção. – disse Isabelle, então, interrompendo-o; Sirius fitou-a, confuso.

- O quê?

- Eu tô tomando a poção. – repetiu a jovem – Pedi a Dorea, depois do Dia dos Namorados.

- Então era isso que queria falar com ela... – lembrou Sirius.

- Era. – confirmou Isabelle – Depois daquela noite eu soube que... ia acontecer, _logo_, então...

- Quer dizer que... você queria...? – ele parecia realmente surpreso.

- Acho que naquela noite deu pra perceber que sim, não deu? – perguntou Isabelle, meio rindo, meio envergonhada.

- É, acho que sim.

- Eu só não tinha coragem... mas então, ontem eu tive... – disse a jovem.

- É... teve sim... – disse Sirius, passando os lábios pelos dela – Merlin... eu quase enfartei agora.

Isabelle riu, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Eu vou tomar banho, pra depois ir preparar o nosso café.

- Hmm... quer companhia?

- Uhum. – fez a jovem, e Sirius então pegou-a no colo, ainda enrolada no lençol, rumando para o banheiro. Isabelle ficou meio envergonhada na hora de deixar cair o lençol na frente do namorado, mas no fim, ele mesmo removeu-o do corpo dela, e os dois entraram no chuveiro.

- Eu já vi tudo isso ontem à noite, e bem de perto... – lembrou Sirius, e Isabelle ficou vermelha.

- É, mas ontem eu estava meio... distraída pra pensar nisso...

- Hmm... então acho que vou ter que distrair você de novo...

Ela e Sirius começaram a se ensaboar, as mãos passeando por todos os pontos que haviam descoberto ao longo da noite anterior, beijando-se o tempo todo. Isabelle nem soube como aconteceu, mas logo ela estava com as costas contra a parede fria do box, e o corpo de Sirius a pressionava, enquanto as mãos experientes dele acariciavam todos os lugares certos, fazendo-a sentir coisas que a levaram a esquecer completamente a vergonha, a fome, e, por fim, até mesmo o próprio nome. Entre beijos e carícias, os dois tomaram banho, e depois de se vestirem, desceram para o andar térreo, e foram até a cozinha, onde prepararam o café. Isabelle fez waffles, enquanto Sirius colocava a mesa; ela arrepiou-se quando ele abraçou-a pelas costas, beijando sua nuca suavemente, fazendo-o rir e repetir o gesto.

- Ai, isso me dá calafrios...

- Eu sei. – respondeu Sirius, beijando-a na boca – Hmm... o cheiro tá bom... – disse ele, ao sentir o aroma dos waffles, e Isabelle riu – Sabe o que eu tava pensando?

- Hm? – perguntou Isabelle, sem tirar os olhos dos waffles.

- Lily deve estar pirando a essa altura do campeonato, principalmente se o Pontas contou pra ela que eu estava aqui.

- Acha mesmo que o Tiago contou pra ela que você vinha aqui? – perguntou a jovem, colocando os waffles no prato.

- Com certeza contou. – respondeu Sirius, meio sério – Eu acho que ouvi ele me chamar no espelho, ontem.

- Acho que ouvi também. – disse Isabelle – O que eles devem estar pensando agora?

- Ou a verdade... ou que brigamos de novo.

- Mais provável que seja a segunda opção. – concluiu a jovem.

- Também acho.

- Hmm... que tal se fôssemos até lá, tranqüilizá-los? – sugeriu Isabelle, então.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia... – concordou Sirius.

- Mas primeiro vamos comer, meu estômago tá implorando por comida...

Eles tomaram café, conversando, mas sem tocar em nada que os lembrasse da briga, ou dos dias em que estiveram separados; na verdade, o assunto principal da conversa foi a formatura de Remo, à noite, e a tarefa de Sirius de ir buscar Bárbara, em Hogsmeade.

- ... e eu vou pegar ela em Hogsmeade, às quinze pras sete.

- Hmm... eu vou direto, então, e guardo lugar pra vocês.

Depois de tomarem café – Sirius espantou-se ao ver Isabelle comendo naquela manhã; aparentemente a noite havia de fato aberto o apetite dela –, os dois voltaram ao andar de cima, para trocar de roupas para irem até a casa de Tiago e Lilian. Isabelle terminava de se olhar no espelho quando o namorado a abraçou pelas costas.

- Pronta? – perguntou ele.

- Aham. – confirmou a jovem – E você?

- Também.

- Então vamos.

Eles voltaram ao andar de baixo, seguindo para a sala, e de lá, aparataram. A sala da casa de Tiago e Lilian estava vazia quando eles desaparataram, e havia um gostoso cheiro de café fresco no ar; como Tiago era um adepto do café solúvel – era tão terrível na cozinha quanto Sirius, ou pior – aquilo só podia significar que era Lilian quem estava na cozinha.

- Tiago? – chamou a ruiva, ao ouvir o que lhe parecera um estalido de aparatação vindo da sala; ela franziu o cenho quando não recebeu resposta, e então foi, de varinha em punho, até a porta da cozinha e espiando para fora – Tem alguém aí?

- Sou eu, Lily! – era a voz de Isabelle que vinha da sala de estar; Lilian a viu aparecer na porta da sala, sorrindo.

- Isa... – começou a ruiva, mas então percebeu que a amiga passava pela porta com uma das mãos para trás, como se estivesse de mãos dadas com alguém...

- Oi, Lily. – cumprimentou Sirius, quando também passou pela porta da sala, também sorrindo, enquanto Lilian fitava a ele e Isabelle com expressão de surpresa. O casal veio pelo corredor de mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados, e quando finalmente conseguiu assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Lilian sorriu-lhes de volta.

- Vocês fizeram as pazes! – exclamou ela, sorrindo satisfeita, e Isabelle e Sirius trocaram um olhar e um sorriso.

- Uhum. – fez a morena, ainda encarando o namorado, antes de voltar a fitar a amiga.

- Fiquei preocupada, ontem, quando Tiago me disse que Sirius tinha ido lá. – contou a ruiva – Pensei que fossem acabar brigando de novo, e depois você não ligou, nem deu nenhum sinal... – ela viu o casal trocar um novo olhar, que parecia cheio de significado.

- Bom, acho que vocês vão querer conversar a sós. – disse Sirius, ainda fitando Isabelle – Pontas ainda tá dormindo, Lily?

- Não, tá lá em cima. – respondeu a ruiva – Na verdade, ele deve estar chamando você no espelho de novo...

- Ih, vai cansar, então. – disse Sirius, meio rindo – Como a gente vinha pra cá, eu nem trouxe o espelho. Bom, eu vou lá falar com ele.

- Tá.

Ele rumou para a escada – não sem antes dar um beijo leve em Isabelle – enquanto as duas amigas entravam na cozinha, onde Lilian terminava de preparar o café.

- O que foi aquele olhar, ali? – perguntou ela, tão logo as duas entraram na cozinha, e Isabelle baixou a cabeça, com um sorriso meio envergonhado no rosto.

- Ahn... aconteceram muitas coisas ontem... – disse ela, querendo, e ao mesmo tempo não querendo que a amiga entendesse o que queria dizer.

- Eu quero saber de tudo. – disse a ruiva – Quase morri de aflição ontem, porque você não ligava, nem dava nenhum sinal de vida...

- Desculpa, Lil. – pediu Isabelle, realmente contrita – Mas... eu nem lembrei de falar com você, nem passou pela minha cabeça que o Tiago pudesse saber que o Sirius estava lá em casa, e que ele contaria isso pra você...

- Eu cheguei em casa, e o Tiago já tava aqui, daí ele me olhou com uma cara de apavorado quando eu disse que você já tinha ido pra casa. – contou Lilian – Espremi ele até que me dissesse o que estava acontecendo, e na mesma hora eu ia tentar avisar você, mas ele não deixou, disse que talvez fosse melhor que vocês se encontrassem... aliás, o que o Sirius foi fazer lá?

- Ele ia devolver o cordão... o amuleto que eu dei pra ele. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Sério?

- Aham. – confirmou a morena – Eu não o vi quando cheguei, ele estava no nosso quarto, daí, quando saí do banho, dei de cara com ele, parado na porta do meu quarto, me encarando...

- Nossa, imagino o baque que foi. – disse Lilian.

- Foi sim. Eu... fui até onde ele tava, e daí ele tentou me entregar o cordão, mas eu não peguei. – continuou Isabelle – Então ele disse que ia embora, e naquele momento eu só disse "tá", não consegui dizer mais nada. Mas então, quando ele desceu... pra ir embora, eu... não pude, não podia deixar ele ir... eu desci correndo atrás dele, e pedi pra ele ficar. Então ele voltou... pra perto de mim, e me beijou. Lil... eu nem consigo descrever o que senti, foi como... voltar pra casa, depois de ter ficado muito tempo fora.

- Ah, Isa...

- E então, depois... – Isabelle ia continuar, mas então se interrompeu, mordendo o lábio, envergonhada.

- Depois...? – incitou Lilian – Por que está vermelha desse jeito? O que mais aconteceu?

- Ahn... eu... – começou Isabelle, gaguejando, cada vez mais vermelha – Sirius e eu... nós...

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou a ruiva, entendendo imediatamente – Vocês dois... não acredito!

- Ontem à noite... quando ele voltou do apartamento do Remo. – contou a morena.

- Finalmente!

- Lily! – disse Isabelle, em tom de repreensão, voltando a corar.

- Mas é verdade, tava demorando. – disse Lilian, nem um pouco preocupada com a cara com que a amiga a fitava – Do jeito que o Sirius era... mas e aí, como foi?

- Ah, Lil... ele foi tão perfeito! – disse Isabelle, um enorme sorriso no rosto – O tempo todo preocupado comigo, se não tava me machucando... tava quase mais nervoso do que eu!

- Ele sabia que era a sua primeira vez, por isso ficou tão preocupado. – disse Lilian, com um leve sorriso – Mas agora me conta tudo, eu quero saber de todos os detalhes!

- Você não tá sendo meio indiscreta, não? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Indiscreta? – ecoou Lilian – Estou sendo indiscretíssima! Mas eu sou sua melhor amiga, tenho meus direitos. Pode começar a falar, senhorita Charmant.

No andar de cima, Sirius encontrou Tiago sentado na beira da cama, com o espelho de dois sentidos na mão. Não pôde evitar rir, ao ver a cara de preocupação do amigo.

- E aí, Pontas?

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Tiago, ao ver o amigo parado à porta do quarto – Cara, eu tô desde ontem tentando falar com você!

- Eu sei. Ouvi você chamar ontem à noite. – disse Sirius, entrando no quarto e parando, escorado na cômoda.

- E por que não respondeu? – perguntou Tiago, meio indignado – O que rolou ontem, lá na casa da Isa? – perguntou ele, ansioso – Vocês se encontraram? O que você disse? E ela?

- Calma, Pontas! Uma pergunta por vez. – disse Sirius, tentando não rir – Ela chegou logo depois de mim, mas não me viu logo de cara, foi pro quarto dela, e entrou no banho. Eu até ia sair, sem deixar que ela me visse, mas aí mudei de idéia, queria olhar pra ela, então fiquei esperando na porta do quarto dela. Quando ela saiu do banho, eu tava lá.

- E aí? – perguntou Tiago, fitando-o, curioso.

- Ela veio falar comigo, e eu disse que tinha ido devolver o cordão, mas ela não quis pegar de volta. – continuou Sirius, sério – A gente ficou se olhando, sem falar nada, daí eu disse que ia embora, e ela só disse "tá".

- Ah, cara...

- Eu desci, ia sair pela porta, caminhar um pouco, mas aí ela me chamou. – Tiago o fitava de olhos arregalados; Sirius então sorriu – E me pediu pra ficar.

- Você tá _brincando_! – disse Tiago, sem acreditar, e Sirius voltou a rir.

- Não, não tô, não. – disse ele – Ela me pediu pra ficar... e eu fiquei.

- Caaara! Vocês fizeram as pazes! – disse Tiago, agora sorrindo também – Por isso você não me respondeu.

- É. Eu tava... ocupado, ontem à noite. – disse Sirius.

- Espera... essa cara... – disse Tiago, olhando com uma expressão desconfiada – O que eu perdi?

- Eu e ela _dormimos_ juntos ontem. – respondeu Sirius, um leve sorriso no rosto. Tiago fitou-o, sem entender.

- Mas vocês já dormiam juntos antes de... – ele se interrompeu, finalmente entendendo – Ah, cara, vocês... – ele deixou a frase no ar, sugestivamente, e Sirius assentiu – Finalmente!

- Nem me fala. – disse o outro – Mas... sei lá, cara, foi estranho... diferente de todas as outras vezes.

- Você ama a Isa, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago, em tom doutoral – É essa a grande diferença.

- É, eu acho que é isso. – disse Sirius – Eu amo demais aquela garota, Pontas.

- E agora você está com ela de novo.

- É. – concordou Sirius – E dessa vez é pra sempre.

À noite, os dois casais estavam novamente juntos, em Dublin, na cerimônia de formatura de Remo. Lilian e Tiago foram os primeiros a chegar, e logo em seguida, Isabelle desaparatou na frente do local da cerimônia, indo procurar os amigos, para que todos pudessem ficar sentados juntos. Sirius havia ficado para trás, pois coubera a ele a tarefa de apanhar Bárbara – que sairia de Hogwarts por uma das passagens secretas – em Hogsmeade, para de lá aparatar com ela para Dublin. Os dois chegaram apenas alguns minutos antes do começo da cerimônia, acomodando-se rapidamente nos lugares guardados para eles por Isabelle.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou Bárbara, baixinho.

- Oi, Bá! – respondeu Isabelle, e Tiago e Lilian acenaram, de onde estavam – Vocês demoraram! – disse ela, quando Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou-a.

- Eu tive problemas pra sair da escola... – justificou Bárbara.

- Hmm...

A cerimônia de formatura não foi longa, pois a turma de formandos era pequena. O grupo de amigos aplaudiu muito quando Remo foi chamado a receber seu diploma, e Sirius e Tiago assoviaram alto, fazendo com que Remo risse, sacudindo a cabeça ao avistá-los. Ao fim da cerimônia formal, todos eles foram para perto de onde os formandos estavam, para que pudessem cumprimentar o amigo. Enquanto andavam até o local em que Remo estava, avistaram a mãe do amigo, que havia sentado um pouco distante deles.

- Oi, Tia Judy! – cumprimentou Tiago.

- Olá, querido. – respondeu a bruxa, sorrindo – Olá, Sirius, e meninas, vocês estão todos lindos!

- Valeu, Tia Judy!

- Parabéns, amor! – disse Bárbara, sendo a primeira a abraçar Remo quando ele os alcançou, beijando-o logo em seguida.

- Obrigado, minha linda. – respondeu Remo, com um enorme sorriso.

- Querido... – disse a Sra. Lupin, aproximando-se do filho, e abraçando-o afetuosamente – Parabéns!

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Estou orgulhosa de você. – disse a bruxa, e o sorriso de Remo aumentou ainda mais.

- Parabéns, Remo! – cumprimentou Isabelle, abraçando o amigo, seguida por Lilian e depois pelos outros dois Marotos.

- Parabéns, Aluado! – disse Sirius – Você é o nosso orgulho!

Todos riram.

- Valeu, gente! – disse Remo, ainda rindo – De verdade, fico feliz que tenham vindo... e um obrigado extra pra você, Almofadinhas, por ter trazido a Bá.

- Ah, que é isso, Aluado!

- A gente não ia perder a sua formatura, né, Remo? – perguntou Lilian, sorrindo, e Remo sorriu-lhe de volta. Ele então olhou os amigos, um a um. Faltava alguém ali.

- Mas cadê o Rabicho?

- Nem pergunta. – disse Tiago – Passei a semana toda tentando falar com ele, pra confirmar pra hoje, mas não teve jeito de encontrá-lo.

- Bom, paciência.

A noite de domingo foi muito agradável, dali eles foram todos para o jantar de comemoração, onde conversaram e riram muito juntos, falando principalmente sobre o retorno de Remo à Inglaterra.

- Ah, cara, eu gosto de Dublin, mas vai ser bom voltar pra casa. – disse Remo, e todos riram.

- E o seu emprego, Remo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Bom, a idéia é conseguir transferência pro Ministério de lá. – respondeu Remo – Mas eu sei que não vai ser fácil...

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que logo, logo você consegue um trabalho, amor. – disse Bárbara, otimista. Ela não percebeu os olhares trocados por todos os demais ocupantes da mesa.

- É, caso a transferência não dê certo, vamos ter que torcer pra isso. – concordou Remo, tentando soar convincente.

A conversa continuou, por outros rumos, mais leve e descontraída; a mãe de Remo aproveitou para conversar com Bárbara, e conhecê-la melhor, e depois de algum tempo, elas já eram grandes amigas.

- Agora vejo por que Remo gosta tanto de você. – disse a Sra. Lupin – Doce desse jeito, é impossível não gostar.

- Ah, obrigada. – agradeceu a garota, corando – Ai, gente, é triste ter que dizer isso, mas eu tenho que ir... – anunciou ela – Amanhã eu tenho aula cedinho.

- Ah, é péssimo mesmo, Bá! – concordou Lilian.

- Mas foi ótimo estar com vocês. – disse Bárbara, sorrindo – E um prazer conversar com a senhora...

- Bárbara... – interrompeu a mãe de Remo.

- Desculpe. Com você, Judith. – corrigiu-se a garota.

- Bem melhor. – disse a Sra. Lupin, também sorrindo – Foi ótimo conversar com você também, querida. – ela então voltou-se para os demais – Bem, creio que também já esteja na minha hora...

- Na verdade, acho que é hora de todos nós. – disse Isabelle, e Sirius concordou com a cabeça – O único que pode dormir até tarde amanhã é o Remo. – comentou ela, e todos riram.

- É verdade. – concordou Lilian.

O grupo então deixou o salão onde estava sendo realizado o jantar, e todos aparataram para suas casas, Tiago e Lilian, Sirius e Isabelle, e a Sra. Lupin. Remo aparatou para Hogsmeade, levando Bárbara, e os dois pegaram o túnel que levava a Hogwarts, atrás do correio. Chegando à passagem do espelho, saíram no corredor escuro e vazio, começando a seguir rumo à escada mais próxima, para irem para a torre em que ficava o salão comunal da Corvinal. Chegaram ao pé da escada em espiral, sem ter encontrado ninguém em seu caminho, e, diante do momento da despedida, Bárbara suspirou.

- Que foi? – perguntou Remo.

- Queria ficar mais um pouquinho com você... – respondeu ela – Só nós dois... namorar um pouquinho...

- Hmm... é uma proposta tentadora...

Os dois então se acomodaram na escada que levava à entrada do salão comunal, ocultos de quem passasse no corredor abaixo, e ficaram ali, namorando por mais algum tempo, conversando e rindo baixinho. Já passava bastante da meia-noite quando Remo se lembrou de olhar as horas, e ele então decidiu ir embora.

- Por mim, eu continuava aqui, com você, mas você tem aula amanhã cedo. – disse ele – Além disso, agora vai ficar mais fácil de nos vermos.

- Isso é tão bom de lembrar... – disse Bárbara, sorrindo.

- Vai lá, boa noite, e boa aula amanhã. – disse Remo, e então beijou-a.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Bárbara – Boa noite pra você também.

Ela beijou-o mais uma vez, e então subiu a escada, parando ainda uma vez para acenar para o namorado, antes de desaparecer escada acima. Remo então deu meia-volta, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual havia vindo, e pegando o túnel de volta para Hogsmeade.

* * *

_N/A: nossa, muito, muito tempo sem dar as caras. A quem está lendo, mil desculpas, mas o tempo anda meio curto, e a escrita da fic tá se arrastando. =s Capítulo novinho, e um dos que eu mais gosto. Espero que vocês gostem também. ^^ M. Bennet, mil desculpas ao quadrado pra ti, que ficou querendo saber o que rolava e eu não postava nunca._


	11. Estranho comportamento

**Capítulo 11: Estranho comportamento**

Os dias que se seguiram passaram rápido e, embora as atividades da Ordem estivessem calmas, todos andavam muito ocupados com seus respectivos cursos. Remo não conseguiu transferência direta do Ministério irlandês para o inglês, e estava sendo bastante complicado para ele conseguir um novo emprego, o que vinha preocupando seus amigos.

- E o Remo, hein? – perguntou Lilian, em um dia em que ela e Isabelle almoçaram juntas – Não conseguiu nada, ainda?

- Não. – respondeu Isabelle – Esse maldito preconceito... mesmo com a poção, as pessoas não querem empregar um lobisomem... como se ele fosse se transformar ao meio-dia e morder alguém. – disse ela, indignada.

- Ele deve estar chateado...

- É, tá sim. – confirmou a morena – Disse que tava pensando em viajar de novo, fazer um novo curso, se qualificar mais... cogitou Romênia, ou Egito...

- É uma idéia... mas na verdade, ele sabe, e nós também, que o problema não é a qualificação dele, né, Isa? – disse a ruiva, crispando os lábios.

- É. Isso é uma droga.

- É, é sim.

Depois de almoçarem, as duas ainda continuaram conversando, no restaurante, até a hora de voltarem para seus respectivos cursos. Por volta de quinze para as duas, elas acertaram a conta e deixaram o restaurante, seguindo para uma ruela, perto dali, de onde costumavam aparatar sempre que iam almoçar naquele lugar.

- Bom, a gente se fala mais tarde, então, Lil. – disse Isabelle à amiga.

- Aham. – concordou Lilian, e as duas se abraçaram – Boa aula.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Isabelle – Pra você também.

As duas se olharam, e acenaram levemente, e então aparataram,Lilian para o St. Mungus, e Isabelle para o Ministério. Tão logo desaparatou no Átrio, a morena seguiu para o saguão dos elevadores, onde esperaria por Sirius, que provavelmente ainda não havia chegado.

- Isabelle? – ela ouviu uma voz, que não lhe era estranha, chamar, e franziu a testa, incomodada; então viu quem era, e a expressão se aliviou.

- Amos! – exclamou, abrindo um sorriso – Como você está?

Amos Diggory se aproximou, e os dois beijaram-se no rosto.

- Bem, e você? – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo – Nossa, há quanto tempo! O que tem feito?

- Estudado feito uma doida. – respondeu Isabelle, e os dois riram – E você?

- Trabalhado feito um doido. – disse Amos, e ambos riram novamente – Mas, então, o que faz parada aqui?

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Sirius desaparatou no Átrio, e, deduzindo que Isabelle o estivesse esperando no saguão dos elevadores, seguiu logo para lá. De fato, a morena estava parada, próxima aos elevadores, mas não estava sozinha, e o Maroto não gostou nem um pouco de ver que era com um rapaz que ela conversava, e menos ainda ao identificar o rapaz alto e louro com quem sua namorada agora ria.

- Merlin, que bagunça! – dizia Isabelle, rindo – Imagino o trabalhão que vocês tiveram...

- É, foi uma trabalheira danada... – concordou o rapaz, abrindo um largo sorriso que duplicou o incômodo de Sirius.

- Bell? – chamou o moreno, ao alcançá-los. Isabelle voltou-se para ele ainda sorrindo.

- Hã? Ah, oi amor. – disse ela, e então percebeu a expressão do rosto dele – Você... lembra do Amos, não é? Ele saiu de Hogwarts um ano antes de nós...

- É, lembro. – respondeu Sirius, sem despregar os olhos do rosto do outro rapaz, que parecia levemente constrangido.

- Como vai, Black? – cumprimentou Diggory.

- Bem. – respondeu Sirius, seco. Isabelle olhava de um para outro, sem saber como quebrar o clima que havia se formado, e Amos olhava para qualquer coisa que não fosse ela ou Sirius, que continuava a encará-lo. A morena sentiu vontade de dar um cutucão no namorado.

- Bom, eu... vou indo. – disse Amos, então – Foi bom ver você, Isa... belle. – ele disse, rapidamente – Black.

- Diggory.

- Tchau, Amos. – despediu-se Isabelle, e então viu o rapaz dar meia-volta e se enfiar na primeira cabine aberta que encontrou. Ela imediatamente se voltou, indignada, para Sirius – Sirius, eu não acredito que agiu desse jeito. Você... – ela olhou ao redor; muita gente estava vindo em direção aos elevadores. Ela suspirou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos – Aqui não é lugar, e já tá quase na hora da aula.

Sirius não respondeu; nesse meio tempo de silêncio, Tiago chegou, notando imediatamente a tensão no ar.

- Oi, gente. – cumprimentou ele – Consegui chegar na hora. Ué, que caras são essas?

- Pergunta pro seu amigo. – disse Isabelle, em tom ácido, olhando ostensivamente para Sirius – Ele explica pra você.

A jovem se dirigiu, então, para uma das cabines, deixando o namorado e um Tiago ainda sem entender nada para trás.

- Almofadinhas... ?

- Deixa pra lá, Pontas. – disse Sirius, também sem muita paciência – Vamos subir.

Durante a tarde, Sirius e Isabelle quase não falaram um com o outro, cada qual irritado por seu lado, e à noite, em casa, depois de terem chegado e tomado banho, a morena retomou o assunto que havia ficado pendente na hora do almoço.

- Já é a segunda vez que você apronta uma dessas. – disse Isabelle, brava.

Ela se referia a uma cena ocorrida na segunda-feira seguinte à reconciliação dos dois, no QG dos Aurores, quando Sirius lhe deu um beijo daqueles, diante de todo o pessoal do curso, e exatamente na frente de Ian, para quem, depois, o moreno lançou um olhar que era bem eloqüente, e que continha uma mensagem simples e clara: _mantenha distância._ Pela expressão no rosto do rapaz naquele dia, ficou claro que a mensagem fora captada e entendida. Mais do que isso. Foi seguida à risca.

- Ah, Bell! – disse Sirius, impaciente.

- Você realmente precisava fazer aquilo? – perguntou ela – Coitado do Amos, não sabia o que fazer.

- Acabou fazendo a coisa certa, foi embora. – respondeu Sirius – Aliás, saiu muito apressado... – comentou ele – Medo de alguma coisa?

- Se você me olhasse daquele jeito, até eu sairia correndo! – disse Isabelle – Parecia que você ia morder o coitado.

- Não gostei de ver ele lá com você, todo sorrisos. – retrucou Sirius – Você já saiu com ele, você mesma me contou isso. E ele tava ali, mostrando todos os trinta e dois dentes pra você. Mais um pouco e ele ia perder alguns.

- Aham, eu contei que saí com ele. – confirmou a morena – Contei que saí com ele _há uns dois anos_. Você saía com a McKinnon até uns meses atrás,e eu nunca reclamei por ver você conversando com ela, ainda que só faltasse ela pular no seu colo, o que, aliás, ela acabou fazendo.

- Você tá mudando de assunto. – disse Sirius, sem gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- Não, não tô. O assunto é o mesmo, só que agora é o meu lado. – rebateu Isabelle – Não quero falar da McKinnon, porque senão a gente vai brigar, e eu não quero isso. Só quero que você entenda que foi... infantil. Amos e eu nos damos bem, e estávamos só conversando. – ela sentou na beira da cama, olhando para a parede do quarto – Além disso, eu nunca dei qualquer motivo pra você desconfiar de mim.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada, então Sirius foi até ela, ajoelhando-se para ficar na mesma altura dos olhos da namorada.

- Desculpa. – pediu ele – Eu só... eu nem sei explicar. Odiei ver ele ali, com você, odiei ver que ele estava fazendo você rir, que... você estava gostando de estar ali...

- Ai, Sirius... – suspirou Isabelle, e então o abraçou.

- Desculpa esse seu namorido ciumento. – pediu ele, mais uma vez.

- Só se esse namorido ciumento disser que não vai mais fazer isso.

- Ele vai tentar, o máximo que puder. – disse Sirius – Tá bom assim?

- É... tá quase bom. – respondeu Isabelle, meio rindo – Tá desculpado, seu chato.

O mês logo chegou ao fim, e no dia trinta, uma sexta-feira, houve uma pequena festa na casa dos Potter, para comemorar o aniversário de Tiago, já que a data correta, dia vinte e sete fora uma terça-feira. Houve muita comida, bebida e música, e um animado grupo de amigos compareceu para cumprimentar o Maroto: Emmeline, Alice e Frank, Remo, Isabelle e Sirius, e até mesmo Marlene – que Tiago só convidou depois de confirmar com Isabelle que não haveria problemas, e que se manteve a uma boa distância da morena e de Sirius –, todos estavam lá, conversando, rindo e fazendo festa, bem ao estilo Marotos. Na hora de cantar o parabéns para Tiago, Lilian acendeu as velas sobre o bolo e lembrou o marido de fazer um pedido antes de soprá-las.

- Lá vou eu, então... – disse o rapaz, e então soprou as velas, sob as palmas dos amigos.

Isabelle percebeu que Marlene lançava, de longe, olhares ressentidos e cheios de inveja em direção a ela e Sirius, mas se mantinha longe de ambos, e quando percebia que a morena a observava, logo olhava em outra direção. No entanto, houve um momento em que as duas ficaram cara-a-cara, sozinhas na cozinha dos Potter, o que, como não poderia deixar de acontecer, acabou resultando em uma discussão furiosa entre as duas.

- Você não passa de uma vadia invejosa. – disse Isabelle – Não consegue se conformar por Sirius não ter ficado com você.

- Nossa, mostrando as garras, Charmant! – provocou Marlene – Quem diria, Madre Isabelle de Calcutá, me chamando de vadia... Sirius já ouviu você falando desse jeito?

- Sirius me conhece, qualidades e defeitos, e me ama, por e apesar deles. – respondeu Isabelle, sem pestanejar.

- Mesmo assim, foi parar na minha casa...

- Deprimido e bêbado. – disse Isabelle, secamente – Uau, McKinnon, foi uma conquista e tanto. – Marlene não respondeu – Eu vou dizer uma vez, e só uma vez, McKinnon: _fica longe_. Fui uma idiota por deixar você ficar entre o Sirius e eu, mas isso não vai se repetir.

- Ei, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Lilian havia entrado na cozinha, e encontrado as duas jovens se encarando, muito próximas uma da outra, ambas com expressões furiosas no rosto.

- Nada não, Lil. – respondeu Isabelle, afastando-se então de Marlene – Estávamos esclarecendo algumas coisas...

- É, mas já terminamos – disse Marlene, dando a volta na mesa rumo à porta; não queria estragar a festa de Tiago –, e eu já tava mesmo voltando pra lá.

Depois que Marlene saiu da cozinha, Lilian, voltou-se novamente para Isabelle, esperando por uma explicação, mas a morena não estava disposta a falar daquilo no momento.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Isa?

- Nada, Lily, já disse. – respondeu Isabelle – Vamos, vamos voltar pra lá.

Logo depois da discussão na cozinha, Marlene anunciou que estava indo embora, e depois de despedir-se do aniversariante e dos demais amigos, e de lançar um último olhar irado em direção a Isabelle, ela partiu. Nem Isabelle, nem Lilian fizeram qualquer comentário sobre o ocorrido na cozinha, e tudo continuou no clima agradável que estava. A festa foi até bem tarde, já que no outro dia ninguém tinha aula, e nem Lilian tinha plantão no St. Mungus, e eles conversaram e riram muito juntos.

- O presente da Lily eu só vou ganhar daqui a um tempo... – dizia Tiago aos amigos.

- O que é? – perguntou Alice, curiosa.

- O primeiro jogador do meu time de Quadribol. – respondeu o Maroto, e todos riram.

- Time de Quadribol? – ecoou Lilian, fingindo susto.

- Aham. – confirmou Tiago – Vamos ter um inteirinho.

- Ele pirou!

- Pirei, nada. – disse Tiago – Meu sonho é ter uma família grande, um monte de crianças correndo pela casa.

- Merlin do céu!

- Ah, vai, Lil, você sempre sonhou com isso também. – disse Isabelle.

- Não com um time de Quadribol, né, Isa?

- Ah, imagina só, sete Marotinhos correndo pela casa...

- Sete, não! – disse Tiago, então, e as duas jovens o fitaram, sem entender – E os reservas?

- Reservas?

- E o time adversário das reuniões de família vai vir lá da sua casa, Isa. – acrescentou o Maroto, e Isabelle o fitou, fingindo estar horrorizada.

- Você andou bebendo, Tiago...

- Eu? Só um pouco. – retrucou Tiago, em tom de brincadeira – Mas a bebida não afeta o meu julgamento, como faz com você, que depois de duas taças de vinho já tá chamando testrálio de cisne. – disse ele e todos caíram na risada.

A conversa sobre família e filhos foi longe, passando pelos outros casais presentes – Isabelle disse que nem pensava naquilo, e Frank e Alice confessaram a vontade de ter um filho, mas não naquele momento, o que era bastante sensato –, mas foi substituída depois por diversos outros assuntos. No fim da noite, restavam apenas Lilian e Tiago, Isabelle e Sirius, e Remo na casa, ainda conversando em meio a garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- ... e eu ainda tô esperando o Moody me chamar para o maldito duelo. Agora eu tenho certeza que o venço.

- Quero só ver, Almofadinhas.

- Amor, já tá tarde. – disse Isabelle – Acho que já é hora de irmos, né?

- Nossa! – disse Sirius, olhando para o relógio – Nem tinha visto que era tão tarde. Vamos, vamos sim.

- Eu vou aproveitar o embalo, e vou também. – disse Remo – Vamos deixar o casal aproveitar o resto da noite.

- É, quem sabe treinar pra fabricar o time de Quadribol... – disse Sirius, e Lilian corou.

- Sirius!

- Ah, qual é, Lily, não tem mais nenhuma criança aqui...

- Ah, é, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, saindo em defesa da esposa – E quando é que vocês dois vão encomendar o meu sobrinho? – ele apontou para o amigo e para Isabelle.

- Ai, sobrou pro meu lado. – disse Isabelle, em tom de brincadeira para esconder seu embaraço.

- A gente tá em fase de treinamento, assim como vocês. – respondeu Sirius, e Isabelle ficou absolutamente rubra.

- Tá, chega de envergonhar a Lily e eu, vocês dois. – disse ela, levantando-se – Vamos, Sirius, vamos pra casa.

Mais tarde, já na cama, Lilian pensava sobre a conversa com os amigos, sobre família e filhos. Tiago também estava pensativo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa, e os dois estavam – depois de terem conversado sobre a festa – em silêncio, cada qual concentrado em seus pensamentos.

- Amor? – chamou Lilian, então.

- Hm?

- Você tava falando sério, mais cedo? – perguntou ela – Sobre ter... muitos filhos?

- Tava. – respondeu Tiago – Não quanto ao time de Quadribol, fica tranqüila – os dois riram –, mas... – ele fez uma pausa – Eu fui filho único, bom, pelo menos até o Sirius ir lá pra casa, e sempre senti falta de ter um irmão, ou irmã. Acho que por isso sou tão ligado aos Marotos.

- Uhum.

- E você? A Isa tava falando a verdade quando disse que você sonhava com uma família grande?

- Tava. – respondeu Lilian – Eu sempre sonhei em ter a minha família, crianças correndo pela casa e destruindo o jardim logo depois de eu ter arrumado tudo. – ela riu – Isa sempre achou graça disso, ela costuma dizer que eu sou uma romântica incorrigível.

Tiago riu também.

- Quando essa guerra acabar... e tudo estiver bem, então nós vamos poder ter isso, a nossa família, e um jardim pra eles destruírem. – disse ele – E o Sirius e a Isa também, Sirius sonha em ter filhos... acho que pra provar a si mesmo que será diferente dos pais dele. Você já pensou nisso, uma nova geração de Marotos?

- Ei, não esqueça que podem ser meninas também. – ponderou Lilian.

- Tá bem, Marotos _ou Marotas_. – Tiago corrigiu-se, e os dois riram – Se bem que... com as mães que vão ter, vai ser difícil eles serem muito marotos. – disse o rapaz.

- Mas com os pais que vão ter, sempre existe essa possibilidade.

Tiago sorriu, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

- Meninos ou meninas, marotos ou não, serão as crianças mais amadas do mundo. – disse ele – Serão as _nossas_ crianças.

- Quando a guerra acabar... – disse Lilian, fitando-o com um leve sorriso.

- Quando a guerra acabar. – concordou Tiago, sorrindo de volta para ela.

O mês de abril chegou em ritmo de bastante tranqüilidade, com temperaturas um pouco mais agradáveis e trazendo o fim da chuva. Logo nos primeiros dias aconteceu uma festa, no jardim da casa dos Weasley, para comemorar o primeiro aniversário dos gêmeos de Arthur e Molly, os pequenos, mas já travessos, Fred e Jorge. Muito estimados por todos os amigos, e com uma família bastante numerosa, os Weasley receberam muita gente naquela tarde, e foi uma festa muito animada e divertida, com crianças correndo por todos os lados, e na qual todos puderam conversar e rir, aproveitando o gostoso ambiente d'A Toca.

- Tá pensativo... – comentou Isabelle, quando voltaram para casa, já depois do anoitecer. Sirius estava sentado na beira da cama, parecendo distante.

- É, um pouco. – confirmou o Maroto – Tava olhando as crianças do Arthur e da Molly, e me lembrei da minha prima Andie... – disse ele – A filhinha dela já deve ter o que... uns seis anos, agora.

- Você não a vê há muito tempo? – perguntou Isabelle.

- É. – disse Sirius, novamente – Depois que saiu de casa, Andie... preferiu manter distância... de todos da família. Nós trocávamos cartas, mas... – ele deu de ombros. Isabelle se aproximou, sentando ao lado do namorado.

- Devia procurar ela... – disse ela – Você sempre diz que, da sua família, Andrômeda era com quem você se dava melhor...

- É, era sim. – confirmou Sirius – Acho... acho que vou fazer isso.

- Eu vou com você, se quiser. – disse Isabelle, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele – Pra dar apoio moral. – acrescentou ela, e os dois riram. Sirius puxou-a para o seu colo, e os dois se encararam por um instante.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele, e Isabelle sorriu, afastando novamente a mecha rebelde do cabelo dele.

- Você vai entrar no banho agora, ou eu posso entrar primeiro? – perguntou ela.

- Hmm... que tal se entrássemos os dois? – sugeriu Sirius, com um leve sorriso.

Isabelle fez uma cara pensativa, como se estivesse considerando a sugestão.

- Acho que essa é uma idéia muito, muito boa... – disse ela, beijando-o, logo em seguida.

Foi ainda no mês de abril que Moody finalmente convocou Sirius para o duelo que decidiria se o Maroto teria ou não que cortar os cabelos. Foi um duelo bastante equilibrado, e Sirius usou de toda sua habilidade para evitar ser vencido pelo instrutor. No entanto, depois de algum tempo de duelo, em um momento em que pensou ter encurralado o bruxo, o rapaz foi surpreendido por um movimento rápido de Moody, que o atingiu com um feitiço bem no meio do peito.

- Acho que venci a aposta. – disse Moody, então.

- Droga! – resmungou Sirius.

- Bem... aposta é aposta. – disse Moody, conjurando uma cadeira e uma tesoura – Tenha a bondade, Black.

De cara amarrada, Sirius andou até a cadeira, e sentou-se; bem à sua frente estava Isabelle, que piscou para ele, em sinal de apoio, e ele piscou de volta, desanimado. Sentiu o bruxo pegar parte de seu cabelo, e depois o corte da tesoura; isso se repetiu cerca de quatro vezes, e enquanto Moody cortava as mechas negras, ele não desviou seu olhar do de Isabelle um segundo sequer. Então, Moody parou de cortar seu cabelo, e ele viu Isabelle franzir o cenho, olhando do namorado para o instrutor, e de volta para Sirius.

- Está pronto. – disse Moody então.

Sirius levou a mão aos cabelos; eles estavam apenas alguns centímetros mais curtos.

- Mas... – começou Sirius, sem entender.

- Você demonstrou muita habilidade hoje, Sirius, mesmo não tendo vencido o duelo – disse Moody, com um meio sorriso –, o que, aliás, só aconteceu porque eu conheço seu estilo. Sou seu instrutor, afinal de contas. Essa aposta era apenas para incentivá-lo a melhorar, o que eu sabia que podia fazer. – continuou ele – Desde que não deixe seu cabelo do mesmo comprimento do de Isabelle, não vou mais incomodá-lo com isso.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Agora chega de brincadeira! – gritou Moody aos alunos – Dois a dois, vou lhes mostrar um feitiço interessante. – ele então se virou para Sirius, falando mais baixo – E você, peça a Isabelle para arrumar seu cabelo depois. Eu definitivamente não sirvo pra carreira de cabeleireiro.

Mais tarde, no intervalo das aulas, Sirius, Tiago, Alice e Isabelle conversavam – depois que Isabelle arrumou o corte que Moody havia feito nos cabelos de Sirius – sobre o duelo e a atitude do instrutor.

- Eu quase consegui, cara. – dizia Sirius.

- É, mas ainda assim ia ter que cortar o cabelo, Almofadinhas.

- Ah, pega leve, Tiago, Sirius duelou bem. – disse Alice.

- Valeu, Lice. – agradeceu Sirius.

- É como o Moody mesmo disse – continuou a jovem –, ele conhece bem o estilo do Sirius, aliás, o de todos nós.

- Verdade. – concordou Isabelle.

- É, isso é verdade. – admitiu Tiago.

- Então, Tiago, deixa de ser chato e admite que o meu namorido se saiu muito bem.

- Tá bom, tá bom, cunhadinha. – disse Tiago, erguendo as mãos em rendição – Duas contra um é covardia! – todos riram – Eu só tava zoando você, Almofadas, sabe que é meu irmão favorito.

- Sou o único que você tem, seu veado!

- É cervo, seu pulguento metido!

- Meu Merlin, como se amam! – comentou Alice, rindo.

- Aham. – concordou Isabelle – Agora chega de trocar elogios, meninos, tá na hora de voltarmos.

Tiago e Alice começaram a andar rumo à sala em que teriam aula, e Isabelle segurou Sirius pela mão, fazendo com que os dois ficassem para trás. O moreno a fitou, franzindo o cenho, e ela então correu a mão livre pelos cabelos dele, beijando-o em seguida.

- Fiquei feliz por ele não ter cortado seu cabelo. – disse a jovem, com um leve sorriso, enquanto Sirius a fitava, meio aturdido.

- Eu... também. – disse ele – Agora mais ainda.

- Bobo. – retrucou Isabelle, ainda sorrindo – Vamos, vamos pra aula.

Se o mês de abril foi de calmaria e tranqüilidade, maio foi exatamente o oposto. Pessoas desapareciam com uma freqüência assustadora e sem deixar vestígios, pequenas cidades e vilarejos trouxas foram alvos de ataques de Comensais da Morte, e o medo voltou a tomar conta da comunidade bruxa.

Com um "empurrãozinho" de Moody e Dumbledore, Remo conseguiu um emprego no Ministério, no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, o que para a Ordem era muito importante, pois ele tinha acesso aos controles da Rede do Flu, e também à seção de Chaves de Portal, podendo muitas vezes facilitar e dar cobertura às ações realizadas pelos membros da Ordem.

Contrariando os desejos de Tiago e Sirius, Lilian e Isabelle participaram de várias missões sem os respectivos marido e namorado, mas em geral juntas, o que atenuava – muito levemente – os temores dos dois. Em uma ocasião em que ela e Sirius receberam ordens de sair em missões diferentes, Isabelle foi a primeira a chegar em casa, e, depois de verificar que o namorado não havia chegado ainda, ela foi direto para o quarto, e para o chuveiro. Ficou durante um longo tempo debaixo da água morna, tirando o cansaço do corpo e pensando na missão de que acabara de retornar, na qual várias crianças haviam se ferido em um incêndio causado pelos Comensais. Ela saiu do banho e foi para o quarto, onde se vestiu, e então voltou ao banheiro, para apanhar no armarinho o vidrinho com a poção avermelhada que Dorea lhe ensinara a preparar e que ela devia tomar todos os dias, sem falta.

- Bell! – veio o grito, do andar de baixo, e Isabelle então deixou o frasquinho, ainda fechado sobre a pia, e voltou para o quarto.

- Aqui em cima!

Era sempre assim. Tão logo desaparatava na sala de casa, Sirius subia a escada até o quarto, chamando por ela, e ao ver que já havia chegado e estava bem, respirava aliviado. Ela esperou que ele chegasse ao quarto, o que não demorou a acontecer.

- Oi. – disse Sirius, chegando na porta, e então indo até ela e beijando-a – Como você está?

- Eu tô bem. – respondeu Isabelle, e então viu a atadura improvisada no braço dele – Você tá machucado!

- Me cortei em um vidro. – disse o rapaz, olhando o machucado. Não era bem verdade; conseguira aquele corte, e mais alguns outros, ao ser arremessado contra uma vidraça, mas com certeza não iria contar aquilo a ela.

- Tira a camisa e senta na cama. – disse Isabelle – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra colocar nesse corte.

- Nossa, eu mal cheguei e você já tá me mandando tirar a roupa e ir pra cama... – brincou Sirius. Apesar da preocupação, Isabelle não pôde evitar rir.

- Pára de falar besteira e tira logo a camisa, Sirius. – mandou ela, mais uma vez – Ou será que eu vou ter que fazer isso?

- Me parece uma ótima idéia... – respondeu o Maroto, malicioso – Se você quiser tirar mais do que a camisa, sinta-se à vontade...

- Engraçadinho. – disse Isabelle, estreitando os olhos, e então fez menção de virar-se para o banheiro.

- Espera só um minuto. – disse Sirius; ele sabia qual seria a reação dela ao ver os outros machucados, e resolveu fazer algo que a descontraísse antes disso.

- Eu tenho que procurar a poção cicatrizante, Sirius.

- É só um minuto. – insistiu ele. Isabelle então parou na porta do banheiro.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Você pediu pra eu tirar a camisa e nem ficou pra olhar...

Ele então levantou da cama, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, mas meio rindo, e começou a levantar a camisa, devagar, mexendo o quadril, como numa espécie de dança. Isabelle começou a rir enquanto via o namorado tirar a camisa.

- O que é isso, um strip-tease? – perguntou ela, quando ele já estava nu da cintura para cima.

- Bom, eu ia tirar só a camisa, mas se quiser que eu tire o resto... – ele deixou a sugestão no ar; Isabelle apenas abanou a cabeça, rindo.

- Por enquanto só a camisa está bom, Sirius. – disse ela, se virando para dentro do banheiro.

- Me dispensou. – disse o Maroto, fingindo estar magoado. Isabelle voltou-se novamente para ele.

- Por enquanto vamos só cuidar desse machucado. – disse ela – Aliás, _desses_ machucados. Devia ter me dito que havia mais. – veio a repreensão – Mais tarde a gente conversa sobre o strip, está bem? Mantenha as calças onde elas estão.

- Com medo de não resistir, é? – perguntou Sirius, debochado, e Isabelle fez-lhe uma careta, antes de voltar para o banheiro. Sirius então ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando e o xingamento de Isabelle.

- Ai, droga!

- Que foi, Bell?

- Bati num vidro de poção que estava em cima da pia... – ela estalou a língua – Droga!

- Desconcentrei você, né?

- Ah, cala a boca, Sirius! – retrucou a morena – _Evanesco!_

Ela voltou com um frasquinho de poção azul, e um algodão, e também uma pinça, com a qual tirou alguns pedacinhos de vidro do corte no braço de Sirius.

- Tem vários cortes fundos, Sirius... o que foi que você fez? – perguntou Isabelle, avaliando os machucados dele – Isso vai arder um pouco... – avisou ela, ao destampar o vidro de poção e molhar o algodão.

- Eu agüento, sou muito mach... ai! – fez Sirius, esquivando-se quando ela tocou o machucado com o algodão embebido na poção – Isso arde pra caramba!

Isabelle riu.

- Eu avisei. – disse ela.

- Você disse que ia arder _um pouco._ – retrucou o rapaz.

- Oh, pobrezinho... – disse Isabelle, meio rindo – Vem cá que eu dou um beijinho pra sarar...

- Beijinho não adianta, tem que ser beijão. – retrucou Sirius, puxando-a para o seu colo, e ela riu, beijando-o em seguida.

- Melhorou?

- Hmm... um pouco. – respondeu o Maroto, fazendo manha – Acho que precisa de mais um ou dois beijos ficar bom...

Isabelle beijou-o novamente, um beijo mais longo e intenso, ficando depois com seu rosto bem próximo ao dele.

- E agora?

- É... tá melhorzinho...

- Melhorzinho, é, seu danado? – perguntou a morena, rindo, e ele assentiu – Depois eu dou mais beijo, pra você sarar mais depressa. Agora eu vou lá em baixo, e vou preparar um lanche pra nós enquanto você toma banho, daí comemos aqui, assistindo tevê, que tal?

- Pra mim tá ótimo!

- Ok. Mas você precisa me soltar pra eu poder fazer isso...

- Tenho mesmo? – perguntou Sirius, com uma carinha de carente.

- Aham. É só um pouquinho... – disse Isabelle, passando os lábios pelos dele, e depois pela linha do maxilar – Depois eu volto pra você.

- Se você continuar fazendo isso, aí é que eu não vou querer deixar você sair desse quarto _mesmo_...

- Ok, parei. – disse a morena, então, afastando-se um pouco – Eu vou lá em baixo. Entra logo no banho, pra quando o lanche estiver pronto você já estar também.

Na casa de Tiago e Lilian, a ruiva estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar, enquanto Tiago, que havia acabado de chegar em casa, tomava banho. Lilian passara o dia inteiro no St. Mungus, e atendera muitos feridos dos ataques daquele dia. Quando seu turno acabou, foi direto para casa, onde ficou esperando, aflita, por Tiago, que ainda não havia retornado da missão. A ruiva ficou aliviada ao vê-lo chegar em casa sem nenhum ferimento grave, apenas alguns pequenos cortes e arranhões. Ela mexia o conteúdo de uma das panelas quando o Maroto entrou na cozinha, sem fazer barulho, e abraçou-a pelas costas.

- Ai, Tiago! – exclamou Lilian, tendo um pequeno sobressalto – Que susto!

- Susto por quê? Tem mais alguém que abrace você assim? – perguntou o rapaz, fingindo estar desconfiado.

- Bobo! Eu só não vi você chegar. – respondeu a ruiva, e Tiago deu um meio sorriso, beijando-a em seguida.

- Hmm... que cheiro bom...

- Receita nova, peguei com a Lice. – disse Lilian.

- Parece gostoso. – comentou Tiago, espiando para dentro da panela – Posso provar?

- Aham.

Lilian então tirou, com uma colher, um pouquinho do molho que fervia na panela, soprou para esfriar um pouco e deu na boca do marido.

- Hmm... tá uma delícia! – disse Tiago.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Aham. – confirmou o rapaz – Eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa com gosto melhor...

- O quê? – perguntou a ruiva, intrigada.

- Você. – respondeu Tiago, beijando-a. Lilian estava levemente corada quando ele voltou a fitá-la.

- Põe a mesa? – pediu ela.

- Aham.

Tiago colocou a mesa, enquanto Lilian preparava o prato com o ensopado, que colocou no centro da mesa, ao lado do arroz, e os dois se acomodaram então para jantar.

- Não era hoje que o Remo vinha jantar aqui? – perguntou a ruiva, enquanto servia Tiago.

- Era, mas ele achou melhor vir outro dia. – respondeu o rapaz – Como você trabalhou o dia todo, ele achou que estaria cansada.

- Esse Remo... – Lilian abanou a cabeça – Ele devia ter vindo.

- Eu disse pra ele, mas não teve jeito. – disse Tiago – Azar o dele, está perdendo um ensopado delicioso.

- Bom, paciência. – disse Lilian, resignada – Outro dia, então. Quem sabe fazemos um jantarzão, chamamos a Isa e o Sirius, e o Pedro...

_- Se_ nós conseguirmos falar com o Rabicho, né? – retrucou Tiago – Ultimamente isso tem sido impossível.

- Isso é bem estranho, não é? – comentou Lilian – Eu quero dizer... ele sempre foi tão grudado em vocês...

- Aham, é sim. Tava falando sobre isso com o Aluado, hoje mais cedo. – contou Tiago – E também sobre a Bá. Aluado tá uma pilha.

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou Lilian, sem entender.

- Ele tá preocupado... com ela saindo da escola. – explicou Tiago – Você sabe, ela é nascida trouxa.

- É, eu sei. – confirmou Lilian – Nossa, nem tinha pensado nisso.

- Nem eu. Daí hoje o Aluado falou, e... bem, eu entendo ele, melhor do que ninguém, eu acho. – disse o rapaz, fitando a esposa intensamente – Ele se preocupa porque, além de já correr perigo por ser nascida trouxa, ela é namorada dele, um membro da Ordem. Além disso, tem outra coisa. – ele tomou um gole do suco de abóbora em seu copo.

- O quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Ele acha que... com ela aqui fora, vai ser mais difícil esconder... o probleminha peludo dele...

Lilian suspirou.

- E ele tem razão, né, amor? – disse ela – Com ela em Hogwarts e ele na Irlanda, ele podia dar uma desculpa e ela não ia ter como descobrir que era mentira. Agora vai ser bem mais difícil.

- É, acho que sim.

- O que ele vai fazer?

- Ele não sabe ainda. – respondeu Tiago – Mas se eu conheço o Aluado, é quase certo que essa história não vai dar em boa coisa.

- Ai, será, Tiago? – perguntou Lilian, chateada – Tadinha da Bá... ela já sofreu tanto por ele...

- Não sei, amor. Mas com certeza não passa pela cabeça dele contar a verdade, então...

Nos dias que se seguiram, as atividades dos Comensais da Morte simplesmente cessaram; não se tinha notícias de qualquer movimentação suspeita deles, nenhum encontro ou reunião, e, o melhor de tudo, nenhum novo ataque. Para todos, apesar da desconfiança, que jamais desaparecia por completo, a sensação era de alívio, e, finalmente, eles puderam descansar um pouco, dando mais atenção aos cursos, aos respectivos empregos, e também às famílias. Para Sirius, em especial, aqueles eram dias de abençoada tranqüilidade; nas últimas semanas ele estivera mais nervoso do que nunca, com Isabelle participando, contra a sua vontade, de várias missões em que ele não estava presente. No entanto, na casa do casal, nem tudo estava bem. Já há alguns dias, desde o início da calmaria, Isabelle andava muito impaciente e irritadiça, e não precisava muito para que ela ficasse irritada com Sirius e os dois acabassem discutindo; desde a toalha molhada em cima da cama, até um simples comentário fora de lugar eram motivos para começar uma briga.

- Pára, Sirius... – disse Isabelle, esquivando-se quando Sirius beijou-a no pescoço.

- Deita aqui comigo... – ele tentou fazer uma carícia, da qual ela se esquivou novamente.

- Não... – respondeu ela, afastando-se – Não quero.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não quero. Só. – respondeu a morena, seca – Tô lendo isso aqui.

- E você não pode ler deitada aqui comigo? – insistiu ele.

- Sirius... eu só quero ler isso aqui, assim, como eu tô. Será que eu posso?

- O que você tem? – perguntou Sirius – Simplesmente pedi pra você deitar do meu lado.

- Ai, eu não tenho nada, que saco! – respondeu Isabelle, já irritada – Só não quero deitar!

- Tá bom! – disse Sirius, então, irritando-se também – Lê o seu livro do jeito que você quiser. – disse ele, acomodando-se novamente na cama, de braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Vai ficar com essa cara só porque que quero ler a droga do livro sentada? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Vou, por quê? – respondeu Sirius, áspero – Tô a fim de ficar emburrado, não posso?

- Ah, quer saber? Eu vou ler lá embaixo.

Isabelle desceu para a biblioteca, e ficou lá, lendo, até bem mais tarde. Quando voltou ao quarto, Sirius ainda estava acordado, sentado na cama, assistindo tevê. Ele a encarou, sem dizer palavra, quando ela entrou no quarto, e andou até a cama, onde se sentou, na beirada.

- Desculpa. – pediu, com uma expressão tristonha no rosto – Eu fui uma chata.

- É, você foi. – respondeu Sirius, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela.

- E você pode me desculpar por isso? – perguntou a morena.

- Posso. – disse ele. Isabelle se aproximou mais dele.

Era sempre assim. Depois da discussão ela ficava tristonha e chateada, e se voltava para o namorado pedindo desculpas pelas palavras ásperas e cobrindo-o de beijos e mimos. Apesar de ela não ser dada a este tipo de coisas, os dois atribuíam estas mudanças bruscas de humor a uma TPM mais forte do que de costume, já que a morena também vinha se queixando com certa freqüência de uma sensação de desconforto e de cólicas.

- Não gosto de brigar com você. – disse ela.

- Mas tem feito muito isso. – comentou Sirius.

- Eu sei. – concordou Isabelle, olhando para baixo.

- Por quê?

- Não sei.

- Vem cá, minha chata linda. – disse Sirius então, puxando-a para si, e abraçando-a – Chega disso por hoje.

Em uma sexta-feira à noite, o jantar entre amigos que Lilian havia sugerido aconteceu, mas no apartamento de Remo. O Maroto se prontificou a preparar o jantar, para dar folga a ela e a Isabelle, que eram as cozinheiras oficiais do grupo, e naquela noite, as duas ficaram responsáveis apenas pela salada – a cargo de Lilian – e pela sobremesa – responsabilidade de Isabelle. A morena estava deitada de bruços em sua cama, apoiada nos cotovelos, lendo um grosso livro de DCAT enquanto esperava Sirius sair do banho para que ela pudesse então tomar o seu – simplesmente não sentira vontade alguma de tomar banho com o namorado, mais uma conseqüência daquela maldita TPM que parecia não acabar nunca – para se arrumar para o jantar na casa de Remo. Estava tão concentrada em sua leitura que não viu o rapaz sair do banheiro, descalço e vestindo somente a calça jeans, e se aproximar da cama devagar, sentando com cuidado na beirada, para ela não perceber. Ele beijou-a de leve, bem no meio das costas, fazendo com que a jovem se assustasse.

- Ai, Sirius! – exclamou ela, com um pequeno sobressalto.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius, falsamente inocente.

- Me assustou. – respondeu a morena, olhando-o apenas pelo canto do olho.

- Desculpa. – pediu ele, sem parecer estar arrependido, voltando a beijá-la, agora na parte de trás do pescoço, e fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Isabelle fechou o livro e virou o corpo, sentando-se em seguida, de modo a ficar bem próxima dele.

- Fica lindo assim, de cabelo molhado... – disse ela, correndo a mão pelas mechas negras dele.

- É? – perguntou Sirius, afastando algumas mechas do cabelo dela, e então tocando levemente os lábios da jovem com os seus.

- Uhum. – fez Isabelle, aproximando o rosto do pescoço dele, onde deu um beijo – Hmm... que cheiroso... tudo isso é pra ver o Remo?

Sirius riu.

- Ah, você percebeu. – disse ele – Eu confesso. Tenho uma queda pelo Aluado, não sei, esse negócio de ser lobisomem é tão sexy...

- Sirius! – repreendeu Isabelle, embora estivesse meio rindo – Isso lá é coisa pra se brincar?

- Tá bom, amor! – disse Sirius, rendendo-se – É tudo pra você, sempre é pra você, tudo em mim. Não precisa ficar com ciúme do Aluado.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Isabelle, fazendo uma careta – Deixa eu ir lá tomar o meu banho.

- Ah, vai se perfumar pra ver o Aluado, é? – perguntou Sirius, debochado.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Você não entendeu a minha pergunta, antes. Não era ciúme de você, era ciúme do Remo...

- Sua... – começou Sirius, em tom indignado – Aaah, você não vai mais a esse jantar! Imagina, meu próprio amigo! Na, na, não, você vai ficar bem aqui! – disse ele, e os dois caíram na risada.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – disse Isabelle, conciliadora – Agora deixa eu ir pro banho, ou nós só vamos chegar lá pra sobremesa.

O jantar na casa de Remo foi muito animado e descontraído, e os jovens passaram juntos uma noite muito agradável. Remo preparou um prato delicioso, a base de peixe, cuja receita havia aprendido em Dublin, e que junto com a salada de Lilian formou um cardápio perfeito. Pedro compareceu ao jantar, e explicou seu sumiço aos amigos dizendo que estivera viajando com os pais, e por isso não entrara em contato com eles. Remo falou do trabalho no Ministério, Lilian do St. Mungus, e Tiago, Sirius e Isabelle da Academia, contando os últimos acontecimentos e os fatos mais curiosos e engraçados que haviam visto nos respectivos cursos e empregos, tudo regado a vinho dos elfos – cerveja amanteigada não combinava nem com o prato, nem com a temperatura daquela noite. A sobremesa foi a famosa torta de ameixa Potter, que Isabelle preparou de acordo com a receita que Dorea havia lhe dado.

- Hmm... tá uma delícia, Isa! – disse Lilian.

- Aham. – concordou Remo.

- Tem mais um pedaço? – perguntou Pedro, que já terminara a sua fatia.

- Tem sim. – disse Isabelle, apanhando o pratinho dele para servir mais uma fatia de torta – E vocês, Tiago e Sirius, o que acharam da torta?

- Aprovada, amor. – disse Sirius.

- Uhum. – concordou Tiago, de boca cheia.

- Que bom que gostaram! – disse a morena, satisfeita.

Apesar de terem escapado de preparar o jantar, Lilian e Isabelle acabaram arrumando a cozinha – não que fosse algo muito difícil usando magia, além do que, Remo não fizera muita bagunça cozinhando – enquanto os rapazes discutiam Quadribol na sala.

- Ai, prontinho. – disse Lilian, quando guardou a última peça da louça no armário.

- Vou deixar o que sobrou da torta pro Remo. – disse Isabelle – Assim o café da manhã dele amanhã está garantido.

- Aham.

- Nossa, eu tô cheia! – disse a morena, com a mão sobre o estômago.

- Sabe que eu até estranhei. – comentou Lilian – Você comeu muito hoje à noite, bem mais do que o normal.

- Aquele peixe tava uma delícia. – disse Isabelle, à guisa de justificativa.

- Isso é verdade.

Elas foram então para a sala, onde os rapazes estavam, ainda em meio a uma discussão acirrada sobre o Campeonato de Quadribol daquele ano. Lilian acomodou-se ao lado de Tiago, e Isabelle junto a Sirius, em quem se recostou, preguiçosamente.

- Eu tô dizendo, Pontas, não tem jeito do Harpies vencer esse ano. – dizia o moreno.

- Eu concordo com o Almofadinhas. – disse Remo, e Pedro concordou com a cabeça – O título já é do Cannons.

- Vocês só podem estar ficando malucos. – retrucou Tiago – Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, o Harpies leva o título de novo esse ano.

- Bom, quem leva o título de Quadribol, eu não sei, mas eu vou levar você pra casa. – disse Lilian a Tiago – Já tá tarde, e eu trabalho amanhã.

- Que droga, hein, Lil?

- Pelo menos é só à tarde. – disse a ruiva, dando de ombros.

- Acho que já vamos também, né, Sr. Black? – disse Isabelle, olhando para cima, para o rosto de Sirius – Chega de discutir Quadribol por hoje, vocês vão ter todo o domingo pra isso.

- Ih, cachorrinho, puxou sua coleira. – provocou Tiago.

- Cala a boca, veadinho, que a sua também foi puxada.

- Ih, já vão começar... – disse Remo.

- Não vão começar nada, não. – disse Lilian – A discussão também fica pra domingo. Tchau, Remo, e obrigada pelo jantar, estava ótimo.

- Que bom que gostou, Lily.

- Tchau, Aluado, até domingo. – despediu-se Tiago – Tchau Rabicho, Isa, pulguento... – ele provocou mais uma vez.

- Vai embora logo, seu veado!

- É cervo! – corrigiu Tiago.

- Dá no mesmo. – retrucou Sirius – Tchau, Aluado, até domingo. E você, vê se aparece lá, Rabicho.

- Tá, eu vou tentar. – disse Pedro.

- Tchau, Remo, Pedro. – despediu-se Isabelle, também – Tava tudo ótimo, Remo, obrigada pelo jantar.

- Imagina, Isa. – disse Remo, recebendo um abraço da amiga.

- Ei, não abraça muito o Aluado, não. – disse Sirius a Isabelle – Eu não esqueci o que você disse lá em casa.

A morena riu, seguida pelo namorado.

- Não entendi nada. – disse Remo, confuso, olhando de um para o outro.

- Deixa pra lá, Remo, é besteira do Sirius. – disse Isabelle – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Eles terminaram de se despedir, e então todos aparataram, deixando Remo sozinho na sala do pequeno apartamento. Ele riu consigo mesmo, abanando a cabeça.

"_Bando de malucos, nós somos."_ – pensou ele – "_Mas como é bom estar assim, todos juntos."_

Ele voltou a rir, baixinho, e então, depois de apagar a luz, seguiu rumo ao seu quarto.

Mais tarde, em casa, Sirius acordou com o feixe de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta do banheiro, e o ruído estrangulado que vinha lá de dentro. Ao seu lado, a cama estava vazia.

- Bell? – chamou ele, ainda meio dormindo; como resposta, ouviu apenas o mesmo som gorgolejante. Ele levantou da cama de um salto, e com três passadas largas já havia coberto a distância até a porta do banheiro. Ouviu Isabelle gemer do lado de dentro.

- Ai...

- Bell? – ele empurrou a porta; Isabelle estava ajoelhada no chão, ao lado da privada, pálida e com uma careta no rosto, limpando a boca com as costas da mão – Amor, o que houve?

- Não sei... – murmurou ela – Meu estômago tá dando voltas...

- Vem, segura no meu braço, consegue levantar?

Ele a ajudou a se pôr de pé, e puxou a descarga. O corpo de Isabelle balançou perigosamente, e ela cambaleou contra ele, que a aparou.

- Tô tonta...

- Vem, eu vou colocar você na cama.

Isabelle enxaguou a boca na pia, e então Sirius a pegou no colo, e a jovem recostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, respirando devagar e profundamente. Ele a levou de volta para o quarto, colocando-a delicadamente sobre a cama e arrumando os travesseiros nas costas dela.

- Por Merlin, o que foi isso?

- Eu não sei... acordei enjoada, tive que sair correndo pro banheiro...

- Será que foi o jantar? Ou o vinho?

Isabelle apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Tá passando agora... também, não tem mais nada que eu possa colocar pra fora...

- Tem alguma poção que você possa tomar?

- Tem, mas eu não quero. Acho que nem a poção vai parar no meu estômago tempo suficiente pra fazer o enjôo passar... além disso, eu já tô melhorando, a tontura tá passando. Minha boca tá com um gosto horrível. E eu tô com sede.

Sirius conjurou um copo d'água, que ela bebeu devagar, golinho por golinho.

- Como se sente?

- Melhor. Eu só preciso escovar os dentes.

Apesar de Isabelle dizer que não era preciso, Sirius foi com ela, de volta para o banheiro, amparando-a, pronto para segurá-la caso a tontura voltasse, mas isso não aconteceu. A jovem escovou os dentes por três vezes, e depois de mais um copo d'água, bebido devagar e ainda no banheiro, os dois voltaram para a cama, onde dormiram, meio sentados, com Isabelle aninhada no peito do namorado.

No dia seguinte, Isabelle acordou se sentindo bem melhor, e, tendo colocado todo o jantar para fora, na véspera, estava absolutamente faminta. Ela tomou um café da manhã reforçado, mas sem abusar – para o desgosto da morena, Sirius não a deixou tomar seu café habitual, forte e com pouco açúcar, fazendo com que ela ficasse apenas no suco de frutas – e preparou-se para sair com o namorado, para irem ao mercado, sem que seu estômago desse qualquer sinal de que lhe iria lhe causar problemas.

- E então, como se sente? – perguntou Sirius, depois que haviam acabado de organizar a cozinha – Algum sinal da tontura, ou do enjôo de ontem?

- Não, nadinha, graças a Merlin. – respondeu Isabelle – Nossa, não quero passar por aquilo nunca mais na minha vida, achei que ia pôr até minha alma pra fora.

- Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu, você tava bem quando chegamos em casa...

- Eu também não sei, eu realmente tava bem. – disse a jovem – Mas aí, mais tarde eu acordei já me sentindo mal, tive que sair correndo para o banheiro... eca! Ainda bem que já passou.

- É, mas é melhor você comer coisas mais leves, hoje, pra não arriscar. – disse Sirius – Vamos comprar umas frutas, e uns biscoitos...

- Aham, eu já coloquei na lista. – concordou Isabelle – Vamos, então?

- Vamos, vamos sim.

À tarde, Remo apareceu na casa dos amigos, para devolver o prato de Isabelle que havia ficado em sua casa com o resto da torta de ameixas, e também para entregar a ela uma encomenda de ervas que a jovem não havia conseguido encontrar no boticário do Beco Diagonal, dias atrás.

- Ah, que ótimo, Remo! – disse Isabelle, quando ele lhe entregou as ervas – Ainda bem que a sua mãe encontrou.

- É, ela disse que foi difícil de achar lá também. – contou Remo.

- Vou fazer um café. – disse Isabelle – Ou prefere um suco, Remo?

- Ah, um café ia ser ótimo.

- Mas a senhorita não vai tomar café. – disse Sirius.

- Mas, Sirius, acho que já posso... – começou Isabelle, pidona.

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou Remo, sem entender.

- Ela passou mal, ontem à noite, colocou todo o jantar pra fora... – contou Sirius – Melhor não forçar o estômago.

- Acho que comi demais. – disse a morena – Culpa sua, Remo, que fez aquele peixe delicioso.

- Será que foi o peixe? – perguntou Remo – Ou talvez o vinho?

- Não faço idéia. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Mas já passou, isso é o que importa. Bom, eu vou lá preparar o café.

- Nem um gole de café, Srta. Charmant.

- Eu sei, Sr. Black. – disse a morena, revirando os olhos, e então seguindo para a cozinha. Sirius voltou-se para Remo.

- Ela tá pirando, sem café. – disse, meio rindo.

- Eu imagino, ela é simplesmente viciada.

- Aham... – concordou Sirius, e então seu olhar se prendeu a algo na janela – Cara... o que é aquilo? – perguntou ele, levantando-se e indo até a janela. Remo foi atrás dele; uma moto seguia, já ao longe, e outra passou, muito rápido, logo atrás – É a mesma que eu vi de manhã... – Sirius fitava, mesmerizado, as duas motocicletas se afastando.

- São Harleys – disse Remo –, mesmo se eu não tivesse visto, daria pra dizer só pelo barulho.

- São o quê? – perguntou Sirius, fitando-o, sem entender.

- Harley Davidson. – explicou o louro – Uma das marcas de moto mais famosas do mundo. Elas são lindas, e têm um motor poderoso.

- Aquela moto... é o máximo, a velocidade que ele tava... – disse Sirius, ainda impressionado com a moto, enquanto os dois voltavam para as poltronas.

- Devia estar a uns cem por hora. – disse Remo.

- E o barulho do motor? – continuou o moreno – Música!

- Aquele barulho é característico da Harley. – contou Remo – São as motos mais famosas do mundo. Um vizinho meu tem uma, talvez ele nos deixasse dar uma volta.

- Tá brincando, Aluado? Dar uma volta numa belezinha daquelas? Fala com seu vizinho, cara, é sério.

- Que belezinha? – perguntou Isabelle, chegando até onde eles estavam.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme, Isa, é só uma moto, Sirius caiu de amores por uma Harley Davidson. – explicou Remo.

- Vimos uma de manhã, quando fomos ao mercado. – disse a morena, colocando duas xícaras de café sobre a mesinha – Elas são mesmo lindas.

- Pois é. – concordou Remo – E agora o seu namorado quer porque quer dar uma volta numa moto daquelas.

- Ou talvez até um pouco mais que isso... – murmurou Sirius.

- O que você disse? Eu não entendi... – disse Remo, tomando um gole de suco.

- Ah, nada, nada, eu tava só pensando alto.

* * *

_N/A: nossa, esse capítulo demorou a sair, e, na verdade, só agora me dei conta do quão grande ele ficou. De toda forma, espero que gostem. _

_Obrigada à galera que tá lendo, mesmo que não comentem (embora eu bem fosse gostar de receber umas rewiews =p), e que favoritou a fic. Beijos, e boa leitura._


	12. Um susto e uma grande surpresa

**Capítulo 12: Um susto e uma grande surpresa**

Junho trouxe dias bem mais quentes e ensolarados, o que melhorava os ânimos de todos, e estas condições se intensificariam durante o mês de julho, quando o calor tornou-se ainda mais forte. Todos andavam às voltas com os cursos e empregos, mas, felizmente, as missões pela Ordem haviam novamente tido um período de calmaria, e assim, se passaram as primeiras semanas, seguindo sempre o mesmo ritmo: acordar cedo, curso, almoço – juntos ou não –, curso, casa. O humor de Isabelle havia melhorado bastante, e as crises de irritação simplesmente desapareceram. Porém, ela continuava com a sensação de desconforto, e andava se sentindo muito sonolenta e cansada, mas atribuía isso ao calor que vinha fazendo.

- Bom dia... – disse Sirius, sonolento, entrando no banheiro.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Isabelle, do box.

- Cabe mais um aí? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Aham. – fez Isabelle, e ele então entrou no chuveiro, junto com ela.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou, beijando-a no pescoço.

- Sei lá... tô me sentindo meio esquisita. – respondeu a jovem, dando de ombros.

- Ainda? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto ensaboava as costas dela.

- Aham.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu leve você até o St. Mungus? Só... fazer uns exames? – sugeriu o rapaz, preocupado.

- Não... deve ser só cansaço, sei lá.

- Teimosa... – disse Sirius, e Isabelle riu, mas sem muito ânimo – Esperamos mais um pouco, então. Mas se não melhorar, levo você ao St. Mungus, quer você queira ou não.

Como não vinham sendo convocados para missões, os fins de semana eram aproveitados ao máximo, e os amigos não perdiam oportunidades de estar juntos, então, em um sábado em que Lilian estava de folga do St. Mungus, e Sirius e Tiago haviam saído juntos, a ruiva e Isabelle decidiram sair juntas para almoçar – e assim escapar de preparar almoço em casa.

- Ai, desculpa, Lil. – pediu Isabelle, depois de bocejar pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos.

- Mas que tanto sono você tem, Isa? Passou a noite acordada, foi? – perguntou Lilian, com um leve tom de malícia e deboche.

- Não. – respondeu a morena, fazendo uma careta – Pelo contrário, dormi horrores essa noite. Há dias eu tô assim, sempre com sono. Ontem mesmo, Sirius e eu estávamos conversando, deitados na cama, e eu simplesmente apaguei enquanto ele falava comigo.

- Nossa!

- Acho que é esse calor que tá me deixando assim, sonolenta...

- Deve ser. – concordou Lilian – Você tem pressão baixa, não tem? – Isabelle confirmou com a cabeça, voltando a bocejar, e a ruiva riu – Deve ser por isso.

- Uhum.

- Por isso também que não tá comendo?

- Hm? – fez a morena, franzindo o cenho.

- Você nem tocou na comida, Isa, só tomou o suco. – respondeu Lilian.

- Ah... é, eu tô sem fome, meio enjoada. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – É o calor, vai passar. E à noite eu vou estar faminta! Acredita que eu tenho tido uns ataques de fome durante a madrugada?

- Sério? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Acordo no meio da noite, morta de fome, principalmente de doce. Vai ver é até por isso que eu nem tenho fome durante o dia, já comi demais durante a noite. TPM maluca e fora de época...

Lilian riu.

- Tá bom, então. Mas se não melhorar, você faça o favor de me dizer. – disse ela – Levo você nem que seja amarrada e amordaçada pro St. Mungus pra fazer uns exames.

- Hmm... me ameaçando assim, as chances de eu dizer algo pra você diminuem bastante, sabia? – disse Isabelle, meio rindo.

- Eu sei. – disse Lilian – Mas eu tenho como saber, do mesmo jeito. Sirius vai me contar.

- Ah, é, eu esqueço que você tem um informante. – retrucou a morena.

- É, e diferente dele, eu vou _mesmo_ levar você na marra. – avisou a ruiva, e apesar do tom de brincadeira, Isabelle sabia que ela falava sério.

- Bom, mas... falando no Sirius, o que ele e o Tiago foram fazer, mesmo? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei. Tiago só me disse que ia ver umas coisas com o Sirius, mas não disse o que era.

- Estranho, Sirius me disse a mesma coisa. – comentou Isabelle – Bom, à noite eu descubro. Agora... que tal um sorvete misto de abóbora e creme, com cobertura de chocolate e crocante? Todo esse papo sobre calor fez bater uma vontade...

- Nossa, idéia ótima, Isa. – disse Lilian – Com esse calor... tô dentro! E agora que você falou na Florean, me lembrou que eu tenho mesmo que ir ao Beco Diagonal. Ainda não comprei o presente da Bá.

- Nossa, é verdade! Eu também não! É já é... no fim de semana que vem, não é? – perguntou Isabelle.

- É, é sim. – confirmou a ruiva – E eu nem sei o que comprar pra ela...

- Nem eu. Aliás... a gente podia aproveitar pra ver isso, né? – sugeriu Isabelle – Sei lá, passar pela Trapobelo, e na Floreios...

- Boa, vamos sim.

- Mas só depois do sorvete! – disse a morena, e as duas caíram na risada.

Conforme havia dito a Lilian, Isabelle bem que tentou, mas ela não conseguiu fazer com que Sirius dissesse uma palavra sobre o que estivera fazendo durante o dia. Naquela noite, a morena decidiu ensinar o namorado a preparar algo na cozinha, e escolheu um prato relativamente fácil – macarronada – para o rapaz preparar. Ela já havia feito isso algumas vezes antes, mas o resultado não havia sido muito bom: na primeira vez, o arroz cozinhou demais, e virou uma papa, queimada no fundo, e da última, Sirius havia trocado sal por açúcar na hora de temperar o molho da carne.

- Tá, primeiro você prepara o molho, porque o macarrão cozinha rápido. – disse ela, que já havia colocado água para esquentar, apanhando uma panela – Aqui, coloca um pouquinho de azeite, e a cebola... isso. Amor, afinal, o que você e o Tiago estavam fazendo hoje, que sumiram o dia todo? – emendou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava curiosa.

- Ah, nada demais. Só vendo umas coisas...

- Que coisas? – insistiu ela.

- Não posso explicar agora, Bell, ou eu vou acabar fazendo alguma bobagem aqui. – disse Sirius, e então mudou de assunto – Olha aqui se essa medida tá certa.

Abandonando a tentativa de fazê-lo falar naquele momento, ela foi explicando passo a passo o preparo, mas deixou que ele fizesse tudo sozinho, preparar o molho e cozinhar o macarrão, ajudando apenas em algumas coisas menores.

- Se achar que tem pouco sal, pode pôr mais um pouquinho, mas é pouquinho, Sirius. – disse ela – Vou colocar a mesa, fica de olho no macarrão.

Eles iriam jantar na sala, assistindo televisão, pois ia passar um filme que queriam ver, então Isabelle conjurou uma mesa pequena, e organizou-a para o jantar, e depois voltou à cozinha, onde Sirius já estava colocando o macarrão no prato, e sobre ele o molho, que estava com um aspecto bem agradável.

- Hmm... tá bonito, e cheirando bem...

Eles foram então para a sala, Sirius carregando, orgulhoso, seu prato de macarronada, e Isabelle levando uma jarra de suco de abóbora, que colocaram sobre a mesa, bem no centro. Os dois acomodaram-se, e então Isabelle serviu Sirius e depois a si mesma, e então apanhou o garfo para provar o macarrão, enquanto Sirius olhava, esperando para ver o que diria. A jovem colocou uma porção do macarrão na boca, e teve que se conter para não cuspir tudo de volta; estava muito salgado e tinha pimenta demais! Obrigou-se a mastigar, os olhos lacrimejando, até engolir, e logo em seguida tomou todo o copo de suco que estava à sua frente.

- Tá tão ruim assim? – perguntou Sirius, parecendo meio ofendido.

- Acho que você exagerou no sal... e na pimenta. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Eu coloquei só mais um pouco... – disse o rapaz, fitando o belo prato de macarrão.

- E provou depois? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Não. – respondeu ele, meio chateado, meio rindo – Esqueci.

Ele então tirou uma garfada do próprio prato e colocou na boca; a reação foi igual à da namorada, foi preciso um copo e meio de suco para acalmar a ardência.

- Acho que vamos ter que pedir pizza. – disse Isabelle, então, e viu a expressão amuada no rosto dele – Não fica assim – disse, rodeando a mesa e o beijando –, na próxima vez você acerta. – concluiu, seguindo até o telefone para pedir uma pizza.

Depois de os dois terem jantado sua pizza – e Isabelle realmente mostrara um apetite incomum, além do que, depois devorou sozinha uma barra inteira de chocolate da Dedosdemel – ela voltou a interpelar Sirius sobre a saída dele e de Tiago, mas o Maroto apenas disse que ela saberia logo do que se tratava, mas que por enquanto, ia ficar na curiosidade.

- Ah, isso não é justo! – reclamou Isabelle.

- Sua curiosa! – provocou Sirius – Aliás, falando em curiosidade... o que tem nessas sacolas?

- Umas coisas que eu comprei. Não é pra mexer!

- Ih, agora é tarde... – disse Sirius, já tirando algo de dentro da sacola mais próxima – Amor... você pode vir aqui um minuto?

- Que foi? – perguntou Isabelle, aparecendo à porta do banheiro. Sirius segurava uma peça de lingerie preta rendada, bem diferente das peças simples de algodão que ela costumava usar – Eu disse pra não mexer! – repreendeu ela – Era pra ser uma surpresa, seu chato!

- Aaah, não fica brava... – disse Sirius – A gente faz assim, você usa, e eu prometo que finjo estar muito surpreso...

- Engraçadinho! – disse a morena, fazendo uma careta – Com o que é que você sujou a sua roupa, Sirius? A camiseta e as calças estão cheias de manchas pretas...

- Ah, eu... ajudei um cara com o carro, na rua. – respondeu Sirius, parecendo hesitante – Ele não conseguia fazer pegar...

- E desde quando você entende de carros?

- Aprendi alguma coisa com o Aluado, e lendo também... – disse ele, sem olhar para a namorada.

- Hmm...

Na casa de Lilian e Tiago, a ruiva também tentava fazer com que o marido contasse o que ele e Sirius haviam estado fazendo durante o dia, mas, como a amiga, não estava tendo sucesso.

- Mas que coisas eram essas que vocês estiveram fazendo o dia inteiro?

- Ah, amor, nem me pergunta, isso é coisa do Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago, esquivo.

- Hmm... isso tá muito estranho...

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Tiago, para tentar desviar o assunto – Tá demorando tanto nesse banheiro...

- Já vou sair. – respondeu a ruiva – Ah, eu... comprei uma coisa pra você... – disse ela, tentando soar casual.

- Presente? – perguntou Tiago – Oba! Onde está? Nas sacolas?

- Não... tá aqui comigo.

Lilian então apareceu na porta do banheiro, vestida com uma bonita camisa masculina, branca. Tiago fitou-a, surpreso, de cima a baixo; a ruiva parecia ao mesmo tempo tímida e sedutora.

- Uau! – disse ele, quando encontrou sua voz.

- Gostou?

- Aham, é linda.

- Tem outra coisa que eu comprei, e que quero mostrar pra você. – disse Lilian, ficando vermelha imediatamente.

- É? – perguntou Tiago, percebendo e ficando ainda mais curioso.

- Uhum.

Ela então começou a desabotoar a camisa, bem devagar, enquanto Tiago observava, atento; por baixo da camisa, ela usava um conjunto de lingerie verde-esmeralda, rendado. Tiago não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas continuou fitando-a, boquiaberto.

- Ah. Meu. Merlin. – disse ele, quando finalmente conseguiu formar um pensamento coerente – É muita coisa pro meu coração... a mulher mais linda do mundo, vestida com essa lingerie, sendo absolutamente sexy e delicada ao mesmo tempo...

- Pára, Tiago! – disse Lilian, e então Tiago se aproximou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a beijando.

- Mas eu nem cheguei na melhor parte... – disse ele.

- E qual seria?

- A parte de que essa mulher é toda minha. – respondeu o Maroto, com um sorriso.

- De corpo e alma. – disse Lilian.

- É o mesmo que você tem de mim. – disse Tiago, beijando-a mais uma vez, e, pegando-a no colo, seguindo em direção à cama.

No fim de semana seguinte, mais exatamente no domingo, houve a formatura de Bárbara, em Hogwarts. O dia estava bonito e ensolarado, e, como no ano anterior, uma tenda gigantesca abrigava os familiares e demais convidados dos formandos. Sentado ao lado dos amigos, Remo ostentava um sorriso orgulhoso, e vendo-o daquele jeito, Lilian e Isabelle trocaram olhares e sorrisos igualmente cúmplices. A cerimônia foi bastante bonita, e quando Bárbara foi chamada à frente para receber seu diploma, Remo aplaudiu de pé, sorrindo, junto com os demais amigos, e Sirius e Tiago assobiaram, fazendo com que Dumbledore os olhasse, abanando a cabeça com um leve sorriso, e Bárbara também risse, acenando para o grupo que então fez ainda mais barulho, chamando a atenção até mesmo dos pais da garota, que olharam do lugar em que estavam para ver quem estava fazendo tamanha festa para sua filha. O grupo também aplaudiu muito quando a melhor amiga de Bárbara, Cíntia, a quem também conheciam – em especial Sirius –, e que por uma confusão do professor Flitwick foi chamada depois da japonesinha, subiu para receber seu diploma também. Quando os alunos da Sonserina foram chamados, porém, todos ficaram muito quietos, e Isabelle apertou um pouco mais a mão de Sirius, que tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto; ela sabia que ele pensava em Régulus. Ao fim da cerimônia, o grupo parou em um ponto do jardim, próximo a onde estavam os pais de Bárbara, para que pudessem cumprimentá-la.

- Parabéns, minha linda! – disse Remo, abraçando a namorada, e depois a beijando.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Bárbara, sorrindo, o rosto levemente vermelho.

- Parabéns, Bá! – cumprimentou Lilian, no que foi imitada pelos demais amigos.

- Precisava ver a cara do Aluado quando você recebeu o diploma, Bá, todo orgulhoso. – disse Tiago, depois que todos já haviam cumprimentado a garota.

- Mesmo?

- Aham. – confirmou o Maroto.

- Você tava linda lá na frente. – elogiou Remo.

- Tava mesmo, Bá. – concordou Isabelle.

- Ah, obrigada, gente. – agradeceu Bárbara, já vermelha – Tô tão feliz que vocês todos tenham vindo...

- A gente não podia faltar, né, Bá? – disse Sirius.

- É, quem mais ia fazer aquela bagunça toda? – perguntou Tiago – Sem nós, essa cerimônia ia ser muito chata! – disse ele, e todos riram.

- Com certeza. – concordou Bárbara – Eu só fico chateada por vocês não poderem ficar pra festa...

- Ah, nem se preocupa com isso, Bá!

- É, o Aluado vai nos representar, não é Aluado? – disse Sirius.

- Vou, vou sim.

- Como meu representante, você vai ter que dançar a noite inteira, Aluado. – disse Tiago.

- Ah, aí você já tá querendo muita coisa, Pontas. – disse Remo, e todos riram.

- Tudo bem, vou ser bonzinho, metade da noite, então.

- Ah, aí a gente já pode fazer negócio.

Mais tarde, em casa, Sirius e Isabelle estavam assistindo tevê, deitados na cama, abraçados. Haviam feito uma tigela enorme de pipoca doce, e assistido a dois filmes, e agora já estavam quase indo dormir.

- Já é meia-noite... – disse Isabelle, olhando para cima, para o rosto do namorado.

- Verdade. – respondeu Sirius, meio distraído – Assistindo os filmes eu nem me dei conta do tempo passando...

Isabelle piscou, aturdida.

- Sirius! – exclamou ela.

- Que foi?

- Você não lembra? – perguntou Isabelle – Primeiro de julho! – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- Do que eu devia lembrar? – perguntou Sirius, confuso. Definitivamente, não era óbvio para ele.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Isabelle, afastando-se dele, incrédula – Eu aqui, morrendo de sono, mas tentando ficar acordada... e você nem lembra. – ela deu as costas a ele, ficando sentada na cama, os pés no chão, olhando para a janela.

- Bell... – chamou Sirius, e a morena se limitou a bufar – Bell, vem cá... – ele estendeu a mão para tentar puxá-la de volta.

- Não. – disse Isabelle, irritada, esquivando-se – Sai.

- Bell... – disse o rapaz, exasperado – Desculpa! – não importava o que fosse, ultimamente, quando ela estava com um humor daquele, o melhor era sempre pedir desculpas – Era uma coisa importante? – ele perguntou. Isabelle não respondeu – Seja lá o que for... eu não lembro, desculpa!

- Quer saber, não importa. – disse a morena, voltando-se para ele, irritada – Eu vou dormir. Tava só esperando a meia-noite pra te dar um beijo pelo nosso um ano de namoro. Nada de muito importante. – ela viu a expressão no rosto dele mudar – Lembrou agora?

- Ah, droga! – xingou Sirius – Claro, o dia depois da formatura... foi quando eu pedi você em namoro. Bell...

- Boa noite, Sirius. – cortou a morena, voltando a deitar, de costas para ele, bem na beira da cama.

- Bell, espera, não faz assim. – pediu Sirius – Me desculpa.

- Não.

- Por favor, me desculpa. – ele se aproximou dela, e a jovem se retesou.

- Não, sai pra lá. – mandou ela.

- Desculpa. – pediu ele, e deu um beijo no ombro dela – Desculpa. – um novo beijo – Desculpa. – mais um beijo, agora na nuca.

- Pára, não vou desculpar você. – disse Isabelle, ainda de costas para ele – Nem com mil beijos.

- Eu tô disposto a dar um milhão.

- Nem com um milhão.

- Nem com um milhão de beijos e brigadeiro? – perguntou Sirius.

Ela virou um pouco a cabeça para fitá-lo, avaliando se era a sério, mas então deu-lhe as costas de novo.

- Não. – respondeu, mas pelo tom de sua voz, Sirius percebeu que ela já não estava tão brava.

- Nem com um milhão de beijos, brigadeiro e uma semana de café da manhã na cama? – ele aumentou a proposta.

- Você ta tentando me comprar com comida?

- Não esquece dos beijos. – disse Sirius – E, sim, eu tô tentando comprar você. Tá funcionando?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

- Não. – disse Isabelle, por fim, e Sirius viu que ela estava sorrindo.

- E se eu adiantasse alguns dos beijos... – disse o Maroto, dando pequenos beijos no ombro e no pescoço dela, que se arrepiou inteira, e, sem conseguir resistir, começou a rir, voltando o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Eu odeio você. – disse a jovem, tentando ficar séria, e falhando.

- Mentira. – disse Sirius – Você me ama.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Isabelle – Por que eu não consigo odiar você?

- Por que eu sou lindo, inteligente, sei fazer brigadeiro e ainda beijo bem. – enumerou Sirius – Entre outras coisas.

- Convencido.

- Tô mentindo? – perguntou o Maroto, e Isabelle apenas revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou cobrar cada um daqueles beijos, ouviu? – disse ela – E os cafés da manhã também.

- Pode cobrar. – disse Sirius – Acho que eu nunca paguei uma dívida com tanto prazer quanto vou pagar essa. Com um milhão de beijos... eu vou poder beijar cada centímetro de você. – Isabelle riu, corando levemente – Mas agora eu vou lá em baixo, fazer o nosso brigadeiro.

- Hum! – Isabelle bufou – Nosso. _Meu_ brigadeiro. – disse ela – Só meu. Mas você pode fazer isso amanhã, eu tô morrendo de sono.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius – Agora vem, chega pra cá. – disse ele, puxando-a para si – Desculpa ter esquecido, de verdade.

- Tá bom. – disse Isabelle – Mas só se você adiantar mais alguns beijos do meu milhão...

- Quantos você quiser. – disse Sirius, maroto, começando imediatamente a fazer o que ela pedira.

Para a infelicidade de Remo, a semana seguinte, a primeira de Bárbara fora de Hogwarts, era de lua cheia, e foi bastante complicado para o rapaz esconder dela o seu "problema peludo". Ele precisou inventar uma viagem de emergência à casa de um parente doente, e foi com um forte sentimento de culpa que ele a deixou em casa, chateada por não poder estar com ele durante aqueles dias, no fim da tarde do primeiro dia da lua cheia. Ele não gostava de mentir para a namorada, mas não tinha coragem para contar a ela a verdade, e aquilo o magoava muito. Passou a semana em casa, temendo sair e ser visto, recebendo, dia sim, dia não, a visita de um dos Marotos ou de Isabelle, que foi quem percebeu com mais clareza o estado de ânimo do amigo.

- Tá chateado, não tá? – perguntou ela, em uma das visitas.

- É a primeira semana da Bá fora da escola, e eu não vou poder ver ela nem um dia. – disse Remo, olhando para a janela – E eu nem posso sair de casa, porque ela pode me ver, ou alguém pode me ver e contar pra ela...

- Ah, Remo...

- Eu tenho que mentir pra ela, e vou ter que mentir sempre. – continuou Remo, amargo – Até quando vai dar pra levar isso assim? Fico mentindo pra mim mesmo, dizendo que isso pode dar certo, mas como? Como vai dar certo, se eu preciso mentir pra ela o tempo todo?

- Então não mente mais! – disse Isabelle – Conta pra ela, conta tudo, sobre você, sobre a poção...

- Eu não posso, Isa, não posso. – respondeu Remo, agora encarando-a – Eu gosto demais dela, e não ia agüentar ver ela... com medo, ou... nojo de mim.

- A Bá não é assim, Remo.

- Eu sei que ela é uma garota incrível, Isa, nossa, como eu sei. – disse o rapaz – E eu também sei que ela já agüentou muita coisa por mim. Mas isso seria demais. E eu não ia agüentar perder ela por isso. Não dessa forma.

Isabelle suspirou. Ela não tinha argumentos para usar.

- A decisão é sua, Remo. – disse ela – E... mesmo que eu adore a Bá, de verdade, e mesmo que eu discorde de você, eu vou apoiar você sempre. Todos nós vamos. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. – concordou o rapaz, voltando a fitar a janela – Eu sei.

Duas semanas depois, numa sexta-feira, no meio da aula de Moody, que seria a última daquela tarde, o alerta de ataque soou no QG dos Aurores: havia um ataque maciço acontecendo em Londres, e o contingente inteiro estava sendo requisitado para combater os Comensais da Morte, enquanto os aspirantes deveriam permanecer no QG, junto com apenas alguns poucos aurores mais experientes, aguardando em caso de receberem ordens.

- Esperem, vocês quatro. – disse Moody, a Isabelle, Sirius, Tiago e Alice, quando a turma ia saindo da sala – Venham comigo.

O grupo dirigiu-se à sala do instrutor, onde, uma vez todos tendo entrado, Moody foi até a lareira, acendeu-a e jogou um punhado de pó de Flu nas chamas.

- Frank, preciso que venha até aqui. Encontre Remo, e mande-o vir também. – disse ele, e então se voltou novamente para os quatro jovens – Tiago, telefone para Lilian, quero ela aqui também.

Instantes depois, Frank saiu da lareira, espanando as vestes, e não muito depois, Lilian também chegou, da mesma forma, enquanto Remo entrava pela porta, fechando-a às suas costas.

- Muito bem, vocês todos, à exceção de Lilian, sabem que está acontecendo um forte ataque em Londres neste instante. – começou Moody – No entanto, há algumas informações que me levam a crer que esta não é a única atividade, e que talvez haja algo mais acontecendo, fora de Londres, mas Scrimgeour não acredita nisto, ele não enxerga nada além do que está na frente dele. Preciso que vocês vão até Bristol, a informação que temos é sobre um velho galpão abandonado, em um ponto um pouco fora da cidade, na direção leste. – ele abriu um mapa, mostrando aos jovens o local – Eles não devem ser muitos, e não devem estar esperando receber visitas. Eu estarei ajudando em Londres, enviem um patrono caso algo fora do esperado aconteça.

Todos os sete jovens assentiram.

- É melhor que não sejamos vistos saindo, a Lily não foi vista entrando, e eu sou um dos que deveria estar indo para Londres. – disse Frank.

- Podemos ir pela lareira lá pra casa, e de lá, aparatamos. – disse Lilian.

- Ótimo, façam isto. – disse Moody – E tomem cuidado.

- Você também.

O bruxo então saiu da sala, e um a um os jovens foram jogando punhados de pó de Flu na lareira e entrando nas chamas cor de esmeralda, rumo à casa de Tiago e Lilian. De lá, aparataram para os arredores da cidade de Bristol, seguindo logo na direção indicada por Moody no mapa como sendo a localização dos Comensais. Descobriram, através de um morador local, que havia, de fato, um velho galpão naquela estrada, alguns quilômetros adiante. Tão logo o morador, que era trouxa, estava longe o bastante para não perceber, os sete aparataram. Era um galpão enorme e que parecia bastante velho e há muito abandonado, parte do telhado estava danificada e as poucas janelas estavam tapadas com tábuas, para evitar invasores. No chão, diante da grande porta de metal na parte da frente da construção, jazia uma grossa corrente de ferro, com um cadeado grande ainda preso em seus elos. Frank imediatamente lançou um feitiço anti-aparatação no galpão, e então eles se dividiram em três grupos: Sirius, Isabelle, Frank e Alice formariam duas duplas, e iriam, cada dupla por um lado, procurar outras entradas e reconhecer melhor o lugar; Tiago, Lilian e Remo ficariam vigiando a porta da frente, atentos a qualquer movimentação dos Comensais por ali.

- Tem uma porta menor, na lateral direita. – informou Frank, cerca de dez minutos depois, quando as duas duplas voltaram do reconhecimento.

- Na esquerda também. – disse Sirius.

- Conseguimos alcançar uma das janelas – disse Isabelle –, o lugar tem um espaço bem amplo na frente, algumas divisões na parte do meio, talvez salas, e outro espaço maior atrás. É onde a porta sai, e onde vi os Comensais.

- A porta do nosso lado também é na parte de trás. – disse Frank – Quantos Comensais viram?

- Uns oito, mas eu não pude ver todo o lugar direito.

- Hmm... há muitos deles em Londres, e eles não esperam que alguém venha até aqui. – ponderou Frank – Não devem haver mais.

- Ok, e como vamos entrar? – perguntou Remo – Pela idade, essa porta vai fazer muito barulho se tentarmos abri-la, e não temos certeza de que é seguro desaparatar na parte da frente.

- Eu tenho como descobrir. – disse Isabelle, entregando sua varinha para Lilian.

- Mas você não vai... – começou Sirius.

- Ninguém vai dar atenção pra um gato sem dono, transitando nessa coisa abandonada. – argumentou a jovem – Um cachorro é maior, além de ser mais difícil entrar, chamaria mais atenção, um cervo, então, nem se fala. – Sirius bufou, incapaz de encontrar algo para rebater, e ela percebeu que o tinha vencido – Eu só vou entrar na parte da frente, e volto pra avisar se está limpa.

E então, antes que Sirius pudesse encontrar qualquer outro argumento, ela já não estava mais ali, e um gato preto de olhos muito azuis seguia agilmente rumo ao galpão, passando por um buraco na parede e desaparecendo de vista.

- Três minutos e nada além disso. – disse Sirius, os olhos fixos no buraco por onde a gata-Isabelle passara – Se ela não voltar em três minutos, dane-se a missão, eu vou atrás dela.

Foram os três minutos mais longos da vida dele até ali; nenhum dos seis falava, todos aguardavam, ansiosos, e Sirius só despregava os olhos do buraco para olhar para o relógio.

"_Vinte segundos... quinze... dez..."_

Ele já estava de varinha em punho, pronto para entrar no velho galpão atrás da namorada, quando viu a gata voltar, e diante deles, transformar-se novamente em Isabelle.

- Vazia, toda a parte da frente. – disse ela, pegando sua varinha de volta.

- Ótimo, então entramos por ali. Rápido.

Eles então aparataram, de onde estavam para dentro do galpão; felizmente, pensaram todos, a construção era grande, e tinha as divisões na parte central, o que impediria os Comensais de ouvir os sete estalidos de desaparatação ou perceber a movimentação deles. Mesmo assim, o grupo achou mais prudente manter-se em silêncio, e comunicar-se através de gestos: Frank fez um sinal, indicando atenção, e logo depois outro, para que todos avançassem. Sendo o único auror já formado dentre todos ali, ele assumiu a liderança do grupo, indo na frente, seguido de perto por Tiago; Lilian, Alice e Isabelle iam no meio, e depois delas, Sirius e Remo.

Eles atravessaram a parte central, que era, de fato, composta por várias salas, e então pararam, antes de passar pela porta que dava acesso à parte de trás do galpão. Frank ergueu a mão, e todos pararam, ouvindo: nada. O auror então fez um sinal, um dedo erguido, depois dois, e finalmente o sinal para a invasão.

- Larguem as varinhas! – gritou Frank, enquanto ele e os demais entravam no amplo espaço e se espalhavam, cercando os Comensais; no entanto, nenhuma das figuras mascaradas se moveu. Por alguns instantes, todos apenas se encaravam, varinhas em punho; havia oito Comensais ali, aproximadamente um para cada um deles, não seria difícil combatê-los e eles não podiam fugir.

- Muito bom! – veio então a voz, de algum lugar – Devo admitir que o Ministério continua muito bem informado, sabendo de tudo.

Os sete se entreolharam, ao mesmo tempo em que, sem deixar de prestar atenção aos Comensais, buscavam a origem da voz, que já imaginavam saber a quem pertencia; na verdade, dois deles – Tiago e Lilian – tinham certeza absoluta.

- Ele está aqui. – sussurrou a ruiva – Tiago, Voldemort está aqui.

- Muito bem, minha cara ruiva. – disse Voldemort, saindo de um ponto escuro do galpão – Já reconhece minha voz, isto é bom. Agora só precisa aprender a obedecer a ela.

- Nos seus sonhos, seu monstro. – respondeu a jovem, encarando-o.

- Ora... ainda não aprendeu a segurar a língua? Já se esqueceu de nosso último encontro? – Lilian não respondeu, e Voldemort riu – Hmm... acho que não. – ele olhou para os outros jovens, todos de varinhas em punho – Como eu disse, o Ministério sabe de tudo. Só não sabe ainda distinguir o que é verdade e o que não é.

- Foi um truque. – concluiu Remo, então – A informação que Moody recebeu...

- Muito bem, Sr. Lupin. – disse Voldemort, tranquilamente – Ele fez exatamente o que eu esperava, ignorou a opinião do nosso prezado chefe dos Aurores e os enviou para cá, os melhores entre os melhores da chamada "Ordem da Fênix". – ele fez uma careta de nojo – Exatamente quem eu queria encontrar.

Só então o grupo percebeu a presença de outros Comensais, que não haviam visto antes, surgindo de todos os lados, por detrás de máquinas enferrujadas e pilhas de madeira apodrecida, as varinhas apontadas para eles. A proporção era de mais ou menos dois Comensais para cada um deles, além do próprio Voldemort.

- E para quê nos queria aqui? – perguntou Sirius – Pra nos matar? Saiba que não vamos facilitar nem um pouco pra você.

Voldemort riu.

- Se esta fosse a minha intenção, vocês já estariam mortos, Black, não tenha dúvida. Mas, não, não foi por isso, seria um desperdício de talento.

Sirius, Frank, Tiago, Remo e Isabelle mantinham-se atentos aos Comensais à sua volta, analisando, tentando encontrar um meio de escaparem daquela situação; as saídas estavam bloqueadas, não havia como evitar o confronto. Todos, exceto Lilian e Remo, que não estavam na Academia, sabiam como proceder em uma situação como aquela, haviam realizado treinamentos à exaustão durante as simulações de duelo nas aulas práticas. Cada um identificou o Comensal que era, ao mesmo tempo, o mais próximo e estava em posição estratégica, e procuraram indicar aos demais suas escolhas, apenas com olhares. Eles se entreolhavam, assentindo quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça; todos sabiam o que tinham que fazer.

- Acha que pode nos convencer a trocar de lado. – disse Frank, fazendo uma careta de aversão. Não era uma pergunta.

- Não é possível que realmente acredite nisso. – retrucou Isabelle, e Alice concordou com a cabeça.

- E por que não, minha cara Isabelle? – devolveu Voldemort, como se ela fosse uma velha amiga; Isabelle bufou, irritada – Pense no poder ilimitado que teria, em tudo o que poderia ter, tudo o que poderia fazer...

- Eu prefiro morrer. – respondeu a jovem.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso. – era a voz de Bellatrix.

- Por que não tenta, Bellatrix? – desafiou Isabelle. Sirius deu um passo na direção da namorada, passando a apontar a varinha para a prima.

- Já chega. – interferiu Voldemort, e então voltou à carga – Você, Lupin, não teria que esconder sua condição, seria livre.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Remo, encarando-o. Voldemort deu de ombros.

- E quanto a você, Black? – perguntou ele – Seria recebido de braços abertos por sua família...

- Você está olhando para a minha família. – respondeu Sirius, sem hesitar. Tiago o fitou, sem poder evitar sentir orgulho.

- Tolos, todos vocês! – disse Voldemort, com expressão de desagrado e raiva – Eu fui generoso, lhes dei uma oportunidade, mas não souberam aproveitá-la. Pois bem, se esta é sua escolha...

- Agora! – gritou Frank, e sete feitiços foram lançados contra as figuras de preto – Voltem às duplas!

Os Comensais, bem como Voldemort, foram pegos de surpresa com a rapidez e a ousadia do ataque; cada um dos jovens atacou um Comensal, e as duplas, juntas, buscaram abrigo atrás das velhas máquinas, atacando os Comensais, que também se protegiam, e defendendo-se mutuamente dos ataques. Mas, de repente, as máquinas ergueram-se do chão, sendo lançadas para longe, quebrando uma das paredes e lançando pedaços de metal retorcido para todos os lados; as duplas se desfizeram, e um duelo acirrado começou.

- Você, Potter, é meu. – disse Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Tiago, que havia lançado um feitiço contra ele no momento em que Frank dera a ordem para o ataque. Lilian imediatamente se postou ao lado do marido, pronta para duelar – Você também, então, ruiva, se é este o seu desejo.

Eles começaram a duelar, e mesmo sendo dois contra um, Tiago e Lilian estavam tendo muita dificuldade para combater Voldemort, que parecia achar graça do esforço dos dois.

- Não sou como os bruxos fracos com que estão acostumados a duelar. – dizia ele, rindo, logo depois de aparar um ataque conjunto dos dois – Acham mesmo que podem me derrotar?

- Eles poderiam, mas acho que desejo esta glória para mim.

Lilian e Tiago olharam para a cratera aberta pelo choque das máquinas contra a parede; Dumbledore estava parado, varinha em punho, encarando Voldemort. Junto com ele, estavam os gêmeos Prewett, Marlene, e Berta Jorkins, que imediatamente tomaram parte do duelo. O diretor fez sinal para que o casal saísse dali, para ajudar os demais; Voldemort sequer percebeu quando os dois correram para perto dos amigos, tinha o olhar preso ao de Dumbledore, e seu rosto refletia, ao mesmo tempo, fúria e apreensão.

- Deveria ter imaginado que viria... ajudar seus protegidos. – disse ele, voltando-se completamente para o diretor.

- Este duelo não está parecendo muito justo. – respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente – Creio que estarei equilibrando um pouco as coisas...

- Que seja. – disse Voldemort, então – Meus Comensais matam seus pupilos. E eu mato você.

Ele atacou imediatamente, mas não acertou, pois Dumbledore aparou sem dificuldade o feitiço, e logo revidou, fazendo com que Voldemort tivesse que se esquivar. Os feitiços usados pelos dois eram imensamente poderosos, em outra situação, chamariam a atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto, mas, naquele momento, ninguém no galpão prestava atenção àquilo, pois estavam muito ocupados, combatendo seus próprios adversários. Jatos de luz voavam em todas as direções, vermelhos, roxos, azuis, vidros se estilhaçavam ao serem atingidos pelos feitiços, e todo o lugar estava uma gigantesca confusão. Isabelle desviou de um feitiço estuporante lançado pelo Comensal com quem duelava, bem a tempo de ver Sirius fazer o mesmo com o feitiço lançado por seu oponente.

_- Estupefaça!_ – gritou ela, atingindo o Comensal e jogando-o contra outro, que duelava com Remo.

- Valeu, Isa. – agradeceu o Maroto.

- Às ordens. – respondeu a morena, com um sorriso e uma piscadela. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Lilian duelando também, os longos cabelos vermelhos voando às suas costas a cada vez que a ruiva desviava de um feitiço. Um novo Comensal surgiu à frente da morena, mas naquele instante, ela sequer o viu; seu olhar estava preso ao movimento furtivo de Bellatrix Lestrange, que se aproximava de Sirius pelas costas, pronta para atacar.

- SIRIUS! – gritou Isabelle, para alertá-lo, mas não foi ouvida; ela sabia que Bellatrix não daria oportunidade para Sirius revidar, e usaria um _Avada Kedavra_ contra o primo sem sequer pestanejar – Ah, mas não vai, não, sua vaca...

Ela apontou a varinha para Bellatrix, e no mesmo momento em que lançava o feitiço contra a mulher, evitando o ataque a Sirius, foi atingida por dois feitiços, bem no meio do peito, sendo jogada com força contra uma parede e caindo desacordada.

- ISA! – Lilian gritou, ao ver o que havia acontecido com a amiga, estuporando seu oponente e correndo em direção a ela.

Mesmo em meio à confusão, Sirius ouviu a voz da ruiva, talvez pelo tom de aflição, mas muito provavelmente por causa do nome que ela chamou. Havia conseguido se livrar de seu oponente, e atrás dele, Bellatrix estava caída no chão; ele havia visto o flash de luz vermelha às suas costas, mas não de onde viera, porém, ao ver a quem o feitiço fora destinado, soube imediatamente quem o havia lançado. Seguiu o som do grito de Lilian, e então viu, em meio à semi-escuridão e à batalha, Isabelle, no chão, enquanto Remo e Lilian duelavam com Amico e Alecto Carrow, que haviam sido os autores dos feitiços que atingiram a morena.

- BELL! – gritou, e então saiu correndo, sem nem ver onde pisava, ou as pessoas que duelavam ao seu redor, ele só via Isabelle, no chão e de olhos fechados, o medo comprimindo tudo dentro dele, coração, pulmões, era difícil até mesmo respirar – Bell! – chamou novamente, ao alcançá-la, ajoelhando no chão e tomando-a nos braços – Não outra vez... Bell, acorda, pelo amor de Merlin... – ele afastou os cabelos do rosto dela, dando tapinhas para tentar acordá-la – _Ennervate!_

Lilian desvencilhou-se de Alecto, e foi até onde Sirius estava, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, e já começando a examinar Isabelle.

- O pulso dela tá fraco...

- Bell! Amor, acorda... por que ela não acorda? – perguntou Sirius, desesperado.

- Foram dois feitiços, Sirius. – disse Lilian – E a batida na parede foi forte...

- Eu vou levá-la daqui... levá-la pro St. Mungus... – disse Sirius, ajeitando Isabelle nos braços para levantar-se.

- Não, espera, Sirius. – disse a ruiva, então – Eu faço isso. Eu levo ela, e você fica. Eu sou mais útil lá, e você é mais útil aqui.

- Eu não vou deixar...

- É melhor assim, Sirius. – insistiu Lilian – Cuida do Tiago pra mim, e eu cuido da Isa pra você.

Sirius olhou de Lilian para Isabelle, e de volta para a ruiva. De má vontade, assentiu com a cabeça, depositando gentilmente a cabeça de Isabelle no colo de Lilian, que segurou a amiga contra si.

- Eu vou pra lá assim que as coisas se resolverem aqui.

- Tá. Eu vou cuidar dela.

Sirius então voltou para a batalha, indo ajudar Frank que duelava com dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lilian aparatava, levando Isabelle para o St. Mungus.

A ruiva desaparatou diretamente no vestiário dos curandeiros, para evitar chamar a atenção das pessoas no saguão de entrada do hospital. Por um golpe de sorte, sua orientadora, Meredith estava lá exatamente naquele momento, e levou um grande susto ao ver sua orientanda aparecer, ajoelhada no chão do vestiário, junto com uma jovem desacordada.

- Merlin! Lilian! – exclamou ela, ao ver a ruiva desaparatar – O que está acontecendo?

- Meredith, por favor, me ajude! – pediu Lilian, aflita – Ela foi atingida por dois feitiços, eu não sei que feitiços foram, e o pulso dela está tão fraco...

- Acalme-se! Eu vou buscar uma maca.

A curandeira deixou o vestiário, correndo, e instantes depois retornou com uma maca, na qual, usando um feitiço de levitação, colocou Isabelle.

- Para onde vamos levá-la? – perguntou Lilian.

_- Eu_ vou levá-la a uma das salas de exames. – respondeu a curandeira – Você está uma bagunça, está ferida, e muito nervosa. Eu vou fazer os exames preliminares enquanto você toma um banho, troca de roupas e cuida desses machucados, depois você me encontra na sala de exames.

Disciplinada, Lilian assentiu. Enquanto Meredith saía com Isabelle, ela seguiu até o seu armário, onde pegou seu uniforme imaculadamente limpo, e foi tomar um banho rápido, e então depois, já mais calma, e tendo cuidado dos pequenos cortes e arranhões em seu rosto e braços, saiu para procurar a orientadora e a amiga. Encontrou-as na segunda sala de exames, onde Meredith executava complexos feitiços em Isabelle; a ruiva sabia o que aqueles feitiços faziam, a curandeira estava verificando a presença de fraturas ou hemorragias internas.

- E então? Como ela está? – perguntou a ruiva, quando a bruxa voltou-se para ela.

- Duas costelas e um braço quebrados, e uma concussão, mas nada de hemorragia. – respondeu Meredith – O que aconteceu a ela?

Lilian hesitou.

- Ela é aspirante da Academia de Aurores. – disse ela, e então fez uma pausa – Houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte, e ela foi atingida.

- Merlin! Bem, como não sabemos quais feitiços a atingiram, será preciso realizar exames mais profundos. Vou mantê-la desacordada, por enquanto, para que possamos fazer isto. Por favor, Lilian, chame o Curandeiro Green, e depois, preencha um formulário de registro para Angie.

Lilian fez o que a curandeira havia pedido, e então foi delicadamente dispensada por Meredith, que pediu que ela aguardasse do lado de fora da sala de exames e preenchesse a ficha de Isabelle, enquanto ela e o outro curandeiro examinavam a morena.

No velho galpão, em Bristol, o duelo continuava, ainda acirrado, apesar da diminuição no número de Comensais, pois muitos já haviam sido derrubados. Sirius duelava com mais ímpeto do que nunca. Seu pensamento estava, ao mesmo tempo, em dois lugares: uma parte estava focada na batalha, e no Comensal com quem duelava, mas a outra estava longe dali, no St. Mungus, com Isabelle. Como estaria ela? Forçou sua mente a concentrar-se no duelo; quanto mais rápido tudo aquilo acabasse, mais cedo ele poderia ir até Isabelle. Ele e Tiago duelavam de costas um para o outro, protegendo-se mutuamente; finalmente ele derrubou seu oponente, e depois ajudou Tiago a fazer o mesmo com o outro Comensal, que foi nocauteado após ser atingido pelos feitiços lançados pelos dois Marotos. Voldemort havia percebido que não conseguiria derrotar Dumbledore, e então destruíra uma das paredes laterais, fugindo para o lado de fora do galpão. Uma vez fora do alcance do feitiço anti-aparatação, ele desapareceu. Dumbledore que o havia seguido, para impedir que fugisse, não conseguiu impedir o bruxo de aparatar, e então voltou para o galpão, para auxiliar a capturar os Comensais que ainda estavam lá dentro e auxiliar Alice e Gideon Prewett, que haviam sido atingidos. Por todos os lados, os Comensais perdiam a batalha, eles haviam percebido a fuga de seu mestre, e vendo-se acuados, começaram a aparatar, um após o outro, fugindo. Tão logo o último deles se foi, Sirius parou apenas para informar Tiago sobre onde estava indo e por que, e sem nem mesmo falar com Dumbledore ou qualquer um dos outros, aparatou também.

No St. Mungus, depois de algum tempo de espera no corredor, Lilian viu os dois curandeiros deixarem a sala de exames, e então Meredith veio falar com ela, enquanto o Curandeiro Green levava Isabelle para um quarto. Para o alívio da ruiva, Meredith disse-lhe que, além das fraturas, não havia nada de mais grave. As fraturas haviam sido curadas, e Isabelle precisava agora apenas de repouso. No entanto, pareceu a Lilian que Meredith não estava lhe contando tudo.

- Meredith, você está me escondendo algo...

- Acalme-se, Lilian, ela está bem. – reafirmou a curandeira – Eu só... bem, é melhor esperarmos que ela acorde.

Sirius desaparatou no saguão de entrada do St. Mungus, seguindo direto até o balcão da recepção, onde, sem pestanejar, passou à frente de todos os que esperavam, ignorando os protestos das pessoas às suas costas.

- Por favor! – disse ele à recepcionista – Eu estou procurando a minha mulher, ela foi trazida há mais ou menos uma hora...

- Qual o seu nome, senhor?

- Black. Mas o nome dela é Charmant, Isabelle Charmant.

A moça então checou seus registros.

- Desculpe, senhor... não consta aqui nenhuma entrada de paciente com este nome.

- Mas como...? Por favor, tem que haver algum engano, ela foi trazida para cá!

- Acalme-se, senhor, por favor...

- A Lily... Lilian Evans, quer dizer, Potter, ela é aluna do curso de curandeiros, foi ela quem a trouxe para cá.

- Lilian? Eu não a vi aqui hoje... – disse a moça, e então viu a orientadora de Lilian, Meredith, vindo em sua direção – Espere um instante, eu vou falar com a orientadora dela. Curandeira Dilbreth!

- Ah, Angie, eu tenho aqui um registro para ser feito, um caso de emergência. – disse Meredith, ao se aproximar, entregando uma ficha à recepcionista – O que queria comigo?

- Ele está procurando a esposa – disse a moça, indicando Sirius –, disse que a sua orientanda, Lilian, a trouxe para cá, mas...

- É o namorado da Srta. Charmant? – perguntou Meredith, fitando Sirius.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Eu sou a curandeira Meredith Dilbreth. – disse a bruxa, com um leve sorriso – Eu atendi a Srta. Charmant. A ficha dela é esta que acabo de lhe entregar, Angie.

- Ah, graças a Merlin! Como ela está, ela está bem?

- Acalme-se, por favor. – pediu Meredith – Eles... ela está bem, sim, está dormindo agora.

- Eu posso vê-la? – pediu Sirius – Por favor, eu preciso vê-la.

- Claro. Venha comigo, eu vou levá-lo até ela. – disse a curandeira – Angie, por favor, um crachá de visitante.

- Aqui, Meredith. – disse a recepcionista, entregando o crachá à outra.

- Obrigada. Por aqui, Sr. Black.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Lilian esperava que Isabelle acordasse, sentada em uma poltrona, ao lado da cama. Isabelle estava muito pálida e imóvel, e suas mãos estavam frias, então a ruiva conjurou um cobertor e cobriu-a até a cintura, voltando depois à sua poltrona, o pensamento dividido entre a preocupação com Tiago e os amigos deixados para trás e a estranheza do comportamento de Meredith depois de ter examinado Isabelle. O que ela estaria escondendo? Suas suposições foram interrompidas por um resmungo da amiga, que começou a se mexer na cama.

- Hmm... Sirius... – murmurou Isabelle, abrindo os olhos devagar, e então piscando, meio atordoada por causa da claridade – Lily?

- Ai, Isa, graças a Merlin, você acordou!

Isabelle então fez uma careta, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos e levando a outra à barriga, na altura do estômago. Imediatamente, Lilian ajudou-a a sentar e conjurou uma bacia onde a morena vomitou.

- Argh! – fez Isabelle, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, enquanto Lilian fazia a bacia desaparecer – Onde é que eu estou? O que aconteceu? Ai, minha cabeça...

- Shh... deita aí. – disse Lilian – Você tá no St. Mungus, eu trouxe você pra cá. Sua doida, você estuporou a Bella, e Amico e aquela irmã infeliz dele, Alecto aproveitaram e atacaram você ao mesmo tempo. Quase morri de susto!

Isabelle então se lembrou do que havia acontecido, o duelo, Remo próximo dela, a visão de Bellatrix se aproximando de Sirius pelas costas...

- Sirius! Cadê ele? – perguntou, aflita – Cadê ele, Lily?

- Por favor, Isa, você precisa ficar calma... – pediu Lilian.

- Cadê o Sirius, Lily? – insistiu a morena.

- Cal-ma. – pediu Lilian, mais uma vez – Ele está bem, você acertou a Bella. Ele teve que ficar duelando, pra ajudar os outros, enquanto eu trazia você pra cá, tava quase pirando porque você não acordava. – contou ela – Aliás, falando em acordar, eu vou chamar a Meredith.

- Não será preciso, Lilian, eu já estou aqui.

Isabelle e Lilian olharam para a porta; Meredith as fitava, com um leve sorriso, e ao lado dela estava Sirius, que imediatamente precipitou-se para a cama, sentando na beira, o mais perto possível de Isabelle, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, como que para ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali, e beijando-a nos lábios de forma intensa, repetidamente. Lilian se afastou, indo postar-se ao lado de Meredith, à porta.

- Sr. Black, eu compreendo que tenha ficado nervoso, mas ela ainda não está totalmente recuperada. – alertou Meredith – Vá com calma, sim?

- Claro, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lhes dar alguns minutos. – disse a curandeira – A Srta. Charmant precisa descansar.

A curandeira então deixou o quarto, junto com Lilian, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sirius, que não tirava seus olhos de Isabelle um segundo sequer, voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com mais calma e delicadeza.

- Como você está? – perguntou a morena – Não se machucou?

- Não. – respondeu ele – Sua maluca! Não devia ter feito aquilo, podia ter morrido!

- Ela ia matar você, eu não podia deixar. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Sua maluca... maluca... – repetia ele, beijando-a entre uma palavra e outra – Quase me mata de susto... eu fiquei apavorado... foi como aquela vez no Beco Diagonal, não, foi muito pior... eu tive tanto medo de perder você...

- Sirius... – começou Isabelle.

- Nunca mais faz isso, ouviu? – disse Sirius, intenso, ainda segurando o rosto dela – Promete pra mim... promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo.

- Não. – respondeu ela, sem pestanejar.

- Bell...

- Não vou prometer, porque não vou cumprir. – continuou a morena – Faria de novo, um milhão de vezes se preciso. Não me importaria de morrer se fosse pra salvar você.

- Não diz isso nem de brincadeira.

- Eu tô falando muito sério.

Os dois então ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo; um curandeiro grisalho e meio careca entrava no quarto, fitando Isabelle com um meio sorriso, e atrás dele, Lilian.

- Curandeiro Green? – perguntou a jovem, surpresa.

- Olá, minha querida. – cumprimentou o curandeiro – É bom vê-la consciente de novo. – ele voltou-se para Sirius – Sr. Black. – cumprimentou – Se importaria?

Sirius se afastou, e o curandeiro ocupou seu lugar, começando a examinar Isabelle.

- Vem comigo, Sirius, vamos esperar lá fora. – disse Lilian, tocando o braço do amigo.

- Mas...

- É só por alguns instantes, Sr. Black, enquanto eu converso com ela e a examino. – disse o curandeiro – Mas eu gostaria que você ficasse, Lilian, por favor.

Sirius olhou para Lilian, e então para Isabelle, com uma expressão contrariada. A morena piscou para ele, em um gesto apaziguador.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – disse ela, e o rapaz então assentiu, deixando o quarto.

- Como se sente, Isabelle?

- Tonta, dolorida e enjoada.

- É compreensível. Dois feitiços no peito e uma batida forte contra a parede... – disse o curandeiro – No estado em que se encontra, não poderia esperar nada diferente.

- No estado em que me encontro? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender – Como assim?

- Você não sabe? – perguntou o Curandeiro Green, genuinamente surpreso – Ora, minha querida, você está grávida!

- Grávida? – ecoaram Isabelle e Lilian, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, aproximadamente nove semanas. – confirmou o curandeiro – Pode se considerar uma jovem de sorte, Isabelle, passar por tudo o que passou e o bebê não ter sofrido qualquer dano...

- Merlin...

- Por isso pedi ao Sr. Black que saísse, preferi conversar somente com você, pois pelo que pude perceber, ele não sabia – disse o curandeiro –, mas não pensei que seria uma surpresa para você também.

- Foi... eu... não imaginava... – disse Isabelle.

- Bem, sua pressão está um pouco baixa, mas isso não é tão incomum, não é? – Isabelle assentiu – Mas no geral, você está bem. Mesmo assim, precisaremos fazer alguns exames, apenas para ter certeza de que está tudo bem com o bebê. Vou encaminhar tudo para que possamos fazer isto o mais breve possível. Volto daqui a pouco, está bem?

- Está bem. – concordou Isabelle, ainda meio atordoada – Obrigada.

O curandeiro sorriu para a jovem, e depois saiu do quarto, deixando as duas amigas a se encarar, ainda aturdidas pela notícia que haviam acabado de receber.

- Ah. Meu. Merlin. – disse Lilian – Isa!

- Grávida? – disse Isabelle – Como é que isso foi acontecer?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – perguntou Lilian, debochada.

- Ah, cala a boca, Lily! – disse Isabelle, embora risse um pouco – Grávida. Por isso a indisposição, as crises de humor, a fome...

- Que bela curandeira eu estou saindo, nem sequer percebi que a minha melhor amiga estava grávida! – a ruiva censurou a si mesma.

- Pára com isso, Lily! – disse Isabelle – Seu treinamento não é pra identificar grávidas. Além disso, nenhuma de nós sequer pensou nisso, afinal, eu estou tomando a poção.

- Pois é, eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu...

- Nem eu. – concordou a morena.

- Mas de uma coisa eu sei, Sirius vai pirar quando souber... – disse Lilian.

- Souber de quê?

As duas olharam mais do que depressa para a porta. Sirius estava parado, olhando de uma para a outra com uma expressão desconfiada, que só piorou quando viu a namorada e a amiga trocarem um estranho olhar.

- E então? – insistiu ele.

- Eu... vou sair, pra vocês conversarem. – anunciou Lilian – Vou falar com o Tiago, e... depois volto pra ver você, Isa.

- T-tá. – concordou Isabelle, com voz fraquinha.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado, Lily. – agradeceu Sirius – Eu nem sei... o que te dizer...

- Imagina, Sirius. – respondeu a ruiva – Bom, até mais tarde. – disse ela, e então se dirigiu para a porta. Sirius havia se voltado novamente para Isabelle, então Lilian aproveitou e, sem que ele visse, desejou um _"boa sorte"_ para a amiga, só movendo os lábios, sem emitir som, e depois saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Isabelle encarou Sirius, que a fitava de volta, esperando por uma explicação. Ela respirou fundo, buscando coragem para contar a ele sobre a notícia dada pelo curandeiro Green.

- Bell, o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius, ao ver que ela não dizia nada – Do que você e a Lily estavam falando? É alguma coisa que o curandeiro falou?

- Ahn... é, é... – ela hesitou, engolindo em seco – Sirius, eu... – as palavras simplesmente se recusavam a sair, agarravam-se à garganta da jovem impedindo-a de terminar a frase – _"Droga, Isabelle, são só três palavras: eu estou grávida. Merlin, eu não vou conseguir fazer isso..."_

- Tá me assustando, Bell. – disse Sirius, e seu rosto demonstrava que ele falava a verdade – O que ele disse? É alguma coisa ruim?

- Não! É... – ela tornou a respirar fundo – Eutôgrávida. – disse, muito rápido, olhando para as próprias mãos, em seu colo.

- Q-quê? – Sirius engasgou. Será que ele havia escutado direito?

- Eu tô grávida. – repetiu a jovem, erguendo, temerosa, o olhar – Mais ou menos dois meses... segundo o Curandeiro Green...

- Grávida... – murmurou Sirius, parecendo aturdido. A boca aberta mostrava o tamanho do espanto do rapaz, que simplesmente não conseguia fazer com que o cérebro ligasse um pensamento no outro, e muito menos que esses pensamentos chegassem até suas cordas vocais. O suspense estava deixando Isabelle cada vez mais aflita, mas o rapaz sequer percebia, ele estava tentando organizar a confusão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, tentando colocá-los em uma seqüência coerente e formar uma idéia que fizesse sentido. Isabelle já estava prestes a chamar o nome dele, quando, finalmente, Sirius encontrou sua voz – Merlin... eu... isso quer dizer que eu... vou ser... pai?

Isabelle piscou, sem entender; decididamente, não era o que ela imaginara que ouviria. Se bem que ela nem tivera idéia do que ouviria.

- É... – disse ela, ainda meio apreensiva.

O rosto de Sirius mesclava surpresa, atordoamento, mas, principalmente, uma alegria indescritível. Então, para que não restasse qualquer dúvida sobre os sentimentos dele em relação àquilo, ela o viu sorrir, os olhos brilhando, olhando do rosto dela para a barriga, onde pousou a mão aberta. As lágrimas que estavam ameaçando escapar finalmente escorreram pelo rosto de Isabelle, enquanto ela colocava sua mão sobre a dele; com a mão livre, Sirius acariciou seu rosto, aproximando-se mais e então a beijando.

- Eu bem quis trazer você pra fazer uns exames, lembra? Mas você é teimosa... – disse ele – E nós dois somos uns tontos. O seu humor, a fome, o sono, os enjôos... e nós não desconfiamos de nada! – os dois riram.

- Mas... não fazia sentido. – disse Isabelle – Eu tomo a poção todos os dias, sem falta... e Dorea me disse que ela não falha.

- Bom, falhou dessa vez. – respondeu Sirius – Ou você esqueceu de tomar em algum dia.

- Não, eu... – ela arfou, e então fez uma careta – O dia do strip.

- O quê?

- O dia em que você chegou em casa machucado – lembrou ela –, o dia do quase strip-tease, lembra? Eu derrubei um vidro de poção no banheiro. Era a minha poção. E depois eu fui cuidar de você, e depois preparar o lanche, e esqueci totalmente da poção.

- Tudo explicado, então. – disse Sirius, e então levou novamente a mão à barriga ainda lisa dela – Não acredito que tava com medo de me contar...

- Eu não sabia como você ia reagir...

- Eu amo você mais do que tudo, e essa criança vem desse amor. – respondeu o moreno – De que outra forma eu poderia reagir?

- Mas... é meio assustador... – disse Isabelle, baixinho.

- É, é sim.

- E toda essa guerra... não é o momento certo...

- Shh... não. – interrompeu Sirius – Não vamos pensar nisso agora. – ele deitou ao lado dela na cama, e a jovem aninhou-se em seu peito, como sempre fazia – Você precisa descansar. Ou a orientadora da Lily vai me expulsar daqui. Dorme um pouco, eu vou ficar aqui, bem quietinho.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Devido ao cansaço e às poções que havia tomado, e estando confortavelmente aconchegada nos braços de Sirius, Isabelle logo já estava profundamente adormecida, enquanto seu namorado, bem acordado, imergia em pensamentos sobre tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, e o que iria acontecer a partir de agora.

* * *

_N/A: adivinha quem resolveu criar vergonha e aparecer? Geente, mil desculpas (de novo). Mas é que, sabe como é, férias, viagens, eu passei os últimos tempos beem longe do computador. Mas agora voltei, e pretendo não sumir de novo. Mas não prometo, ok? Meu semestre recém tá começando, e eu ainda não sei como vai ser a faculdade, então..._

_M. Bennet, mais uma vez, OBRIGADA. Pelas rewiews, por não desistir da fic. Sério, TU me mantém postando aqui. E a todo mundo que lê, mesmo sem comentar, e o povo que favoritou, obrigada também._

_Boa leitura!_


	13. Mudanças

**Capítulo 13: Mudanças**

Lilian voltou ao quarto de Isabelle, depois de ter visto e falado com Tiago, mas sem contar nada sobre a gravidez da amiga – preferira deixar que Sirius desse a notícia –, e, por alguns instantes, parada à porta, apenas observou o casal de amigos. Apesar do ambiente de hospital, era uma bonita cena: Isabelle dormindo, com a cabeça repousada no peito de Sirius, que a abraçava, e que, de tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, sequer vira a amiga abrir a porta e entrar no quarto.

- Sirius? – chamou a ruiva, em voz baixa para não acordar Isabelle – Sirius?

- Hã? – fez o Maroto, confuso, só então percebendo a presença de Lilian, parada ao pé da cama – Ah, oi, Lily. – disse ele – Eu... nem vi você chegar...

- É, eu notei. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo – Tava pensativo... concentrado...

- É. – disse Sirius – O dia não foi dos mais tranqüilos.

- Não, nem um pouco. – concordou Lilian – Eu vim buscar a Isa, pra fazer mais alguns exames... o Curandeiro Green quer ter certeza de que está mesmo tudo ok.

- Ah, claro. – disse Sirius, que ainda parecia meio perdido – Quer que a acorde?

- Não, tudo bem. – disse Lilian – Deixa ela dormir, é bom pra ela.

Delicadamente, Sirius afastou-se de Isabelle, acomodando a cabeça dela sobre o travesseiro e escorregando para fora da cama. A morena suspirou, movendo-se um pouco, e então se aquietou novamente. Lilian sorriu levemente ao ver a expressão de amor e preocupação no rosto de Sirius, que fitava Isabelle, parado ao lado da cama. Ela o viu afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

- O sono é uma espécie de reação do organismo, o corpo dela está tentando se restabelecer. – ela explicou, também fitando a amiga, e Sirius assentiu – Não é preciso que ela esteja acordada pra fazer os exames, e provavelmente ela vai ir e voltar sem acordar. – ela então olhou para o amigo – Por que não aproveita e vai pra casa? Toma um banho, come alguma coisa... quando ela voltar pra cá, eu aviso você.

- Obrigado, Lily, mas não. – respondeu Sirius – Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Vou pegar um café na cantina e ficar esperando por ela aqui.

Lilian, que já esperava por uma resposta como aquela, não pôde evitar sorrir, abanando a cabeça.

- Sirius, _ela tá bem_. E provavelmente não vai acordar por enquanto. – disse ela, com doçura, mas firme – Vai pra casa, troca essa roupa empoeirada, come alguma coisa, e depois você volta.

O Maroto ainda demorou um pouco para se convencer, mas por fim, vendo que não adiantaria discutir com a amiga, aquiesceu.

- Quanto tempo ela vai demorar fazendo os exames? – perguntou ele.

- Uns quarenta ou cinqüenta minutos.

- Tá.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. – disse a ruiva.

- O quê? – Sirius a fitou, atento.

- Fala com o Tiago. – pediu ela, e o rapaz franziu a testa, sem entender – Eu não quis falar sobre a gravidez pra ele, achei que você ia querer fazer isso, e agora ele tá em cólicas pra saber o que tá acontecendo.

Sirius riu, e concordou; ele então se inclinou sobre a namorada, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa, e depois acariciando seus cabelos. Isabelle suspirou novamente, mas não acordou. Depois, então, Lilian transferiu-a, com um feitiço de levitação para uma maca, e deixou o quarto, levando a amiga para uma das salas de exame, enquanto Sirius seguia pelo lado oposto do corredor, rumo ao saguão de entrada do hospital de onde poderia desaparatar para casa. Tão logo aparatou na sala, tirou do bolso o espelho de dois sentidos e chamou Tiago, que em segundos apareceu, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

- Almofadas! Como tá a Isa? – perguntou ele – O Aluado chama na lareira toda hora, ele também tá preocupado.

- Tá tudo bem, agora. Foi só um susto. – respondeu Sirius, e Tiago pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Ah, cara, que bom. – disse ele – Lily tava toda misteriosa, parecia que tava me escondendo alguma coisa...

- Bom, ela meio que tava. – disse Sirius, então, e Tiago franziu a testa – Pontas... eu vou ser pai!

- _O quê?_ – perguntou Tiago, aturdido.

- Eu vou ser pai! – repetiu o outro – A Bell tá grávida. Eu vou ser pai!

- Merlin do céu... – disse Tiago, meio boquiaberto, meio sorrindo – Almofadas... eu nem sei o que te dizer..

- Acho que pode começar me dando parabéns. – disse Sirius, com um largo sorriso.

- Claro! Parabéns! Merlin... isso quer dizer que eu vou ser tio?

- Não. Isso quer dizer que você vai ser _padrinho_.

Sirius riu da expressão de surpresa no rosto do amigo.

- Quê? – perguntou Tiago – Você tá falando sério, Sirius?

- Claro que tô, Pontas! Quem mais poderia ser o padrinho do meu filho? – disse Sirius, que não parara de sorrir sequer um instante – Tenho certeza que a Bell vai dizer o mesmo pra Lily. Só mesmo vocês dois poderiam ocupar esse posto. Claro, se você aceitar...

- Você só pode estar brincando! É claro que eu aceito, seu cachorro maluco! Ah, cara, isso é incrível.

- Bom, Pontas, eu só queria te dar a notícia, tenho que voltar logo pro hospital. – disse Sirius – Só vim mesmo porque a sua esposa me obrigou, vou tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, e vou voltar pra lá. Avisa o Aluado que tá tudo bem, e conta a novidade pra ele.

- Tá, pode deixar. Meu afilhado... – disse Tiago, alegre.

Como Lilian previra, Isabelle foi e voltou da sala de exames sem ter acordado, tendo demorado um pouco mais do que a ruiva havia dito a Sirius. Pouco depois de ela ter voltado e sido acomodada no quarto, antes mesmo que Lilian tivesse tempo de avisá-lo, o rapaz já estava de volta ao hospital, tendo entrado no quarto trazendo um copo de café fumegante, devidamente enfeitiçado para que não esfriasse.

- Nem deu tempo de eu ir avisar você – comentou Lilian, ao vê-lo chegar – Acabamos de voltar.

- É, eu sei, passei por aqui e o quarto estava vazio. – disse Sirius – Fui até a cantina, pegar um café, ela provavelmente vai querer um quando acordar.

- É, provavelmente vai sim. – concordou Lilian, rindo – Esse vício... – ela abanou a cabeça – Bom, eu vou falar com o Curandeiro Green. Vejo vocês depois, ok?

- Tá bem, até depois.

Já passava das dez quando Isabelle acordou, devagar, apertando os olhos por causa da claridade; ao perceber que estava sozinha na cama, imediatamente fez menção de sentar-se, já chamando pelo namorado.

- Sirius?

- Do outro lado.

Isabelle, que estivera deitada de lado, meio encolhida, olhou para o outro lado da cama; Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona, bem próximo dela, e sorriu levemente quando o olhar dela encontrou o seu.

- Oi, você. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Oi, você. – respondeu a jovem, endireitando-se na cama para sentar. Sirius levantou-se da poltrona, conjurando um travesseiro que colocou nas costas dela para que se acomodasse melhor, e então, depois de beijá-la, sentou na beira da cama, ao lado das pernas da jovem. Isabelle olhou para a janela e, através da cortina entreaberta, viu o céu, escuro e com algumas nuvens esparsas.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ela.

- Quase onze. – respondeu Sirius – Você dormiu um bocado. Como se sente?

- Bem. Meio tonta ainda. – disse a morena, dando de ombros – E morrendo de fome. – ela inalou, fechando os olhos – Hmm... cheiro de café...

Sirius riu.

- Você sempre está com fome à noite. – disse ele, e então apanhou o copo de café, entregando-o a ela – Peguei na cantina, achei que ia querer.

- É por isso que eu amo você. – disse Isabelle, brincalhona, tomando um gole de café – Hmm... delícia. Cadê a Lily? – perguntou ela – Quero fazer os exames logo, pra poder ir pra casa, detesto hospital.

- Você dormiu o tempo todo, nem deu pra sentir o clima de hospital. – ponderou Sirius – E os exames já foram feitos.

- Quê? – o copo de café parou a meio caminho da boca, enquanto a jovem encarava o namorado, sem entender – Como assim?

- Já fizeram os exames, tem um tempinho. – disse Sirius, enquanto Isabelle tornava a bebericar o seu café – Lily veio buscar você, e enquanto você tava fazendo os exames, eu aproveitei, ou melhor, a Lily me fez ir em casa, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Você foi e voltou da sala de exames dormindo.

- Ainda bem que posso contar com a Lil pra cuidar de você. – disse Isabelle, meio rindo – Mas, nossa, eu apaguei _mesmo_. Bom, melhor. Agora a gente só precisa saber os resultados dos exames e já podemos ir pra casa.

- Não tão rápido, mocinha.

O casal olhou para a porta; o curandeiro Green e Lilian vinham entrando no quarto, a ruiva trazendo uma bandeja com um lanche e algumas poções para Isabelle, e o curandeiro tinha uma prancheta nas mãos.

- Por que _"não tão rápido"_? – perguntou Isabelle, desconfiada – Algo errado nos exames?

- Acalme-se, Isabelle, está tudo bem. – disse o curandeiro, para tranqüilizá-la.

- Aqui, Isa. – disse Lilian, colocando a bandeja no colo da amiga – As poções primeiro. E eu fico com isso. – disse ela, apontando o copo de café, já quase terminado. Isabelle ainda bebeu um último gole antes de entregar o copo à amiga. Ela tomou as duas doses de poções que estavam na bandeja, mas não tocou no lanche; voltou a fitar o curandeiro Green, esperando que ele voltasse a falar.

- Vamos fazer um trato: você come e eu falo, está bem? – disse o bruxo, e a jovem assentiu, apanhando e mordendo um biscoito – Tenho aqui os resultados de seus exames, está tudo bem com você e o bebê. Como eu havia dito, você tem mais ou menos nove semanas de gestação, e seu bebê está perfeitamente dentro do esperado para este tempo.

- Graças a Merlin.

- Sim, mas a partir de agora você precisa ter mais cuidado. – disse o curandeiro, muito sério – Seu bebê correu um grande risco hoje.

- Eu sei. – disse Isabelle, baixando o olhar.

- E também precisará fazer um acompanhamento constante, com visitas regulares ao hospital para exames. – Isabelle fez uma careta de desagrado – Sim, eu sei o quanto detesta isto, mas tem que pensar nessa pessoinha aí dentro de você. E nós temos que averiguar se você tem as mesmas predisposições de sua mãe...

Isabelle engoliu em seco, e trocou um rápido olhar com Lilian, que também compreendera o significado daquela última frase. Ela olhou para Sirius, e ficou aliviada por ele continuar a fitar atentamente o curandeiro, sem ter percebido aquela troca nervosa de olhares, e aparentemente, nem a implicação das palavras do bruxo. Ela voltou a fitar o curandeiro também.

- Está bem.

- Mas isto é um assunto de que podemos tratar depois. – disse Green – Por ora, tudo o que precisa fazer é descansar.

Isabelle assentiu.

- E quando vou poder ir para casa? – perguntou ela.

- Bem, vamos ver como você passa a noite, e então...

- Passo a noite? – ecoou Isabelle, interrompendo o bruxo – _Aqui?_

- É claro. – respondeu o curandeiro, como se a pergunta dela fosse absurda – Precisa ficar em observação.

- Não quero passar a noite aqui. Eu estou bem, e o senhor disse que o bebê também está. – argumentou a jovem – Além disso, sabe o quanto eu detesto estar aqui. Eu não quero ficar, quero ir pra casa.

- Mas não pode. – disse o curandeiro, firme.

- Eu não estou exatamente pedindo. – devolveu ela, no mesmo tom.

- Bell, escuta o que o curandeiro tá falando. – pediu Sirius – Eu vou ficar aqui com você, a noite toda.

- Eu não quero que você fique, eu quero _ir_. – insistiu a morena.

- Bell...

- Eu não vou ficar. – Isabelle bateu pé – O Curandeiro Green disse que o bebê está bem, eu quero ir e eu vou ir.

- Isa, você não pode ficar nervosa... – alertou Lilian.

- Eu vou ficar bem calminha quando chegar na _minha casa_, e deitar na _minha cama_.

- Merlin, quanta teimosia! – disse a ruiva.

- E então? – exigiu a morena, encarando Sirius – Você vai me levar pra casa ou eu vou ter que ir sem você?

Por um instante os dois apenas se encararam; Sirius então suspirou, erguendo as mãos em rendição.

- Ok, você venceu. – disse ele, por fim – Discutir com ela é perda de tempo, Curandeiro Green, tá pra nascer alguém mais teimoso. E com a gravidez, o temperamento tá ainda pior. – continuou o rapaz, sem tirar seus olhos dos de Isabelle, que, depois de mostrar-lhe a língua, ficou com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto – O senhor passa todas as recomendações, e em casa eu dou um jeito de forçar ela a fazer tudo.

- Torça para que não seja o seu herdeiro, ou herdeira, esta pessoa mais teimosa. – disse o curandeiro Green, parecendo nada satisfeito – Venha comigo, eu vou lhe passar todas as instruções. E, Isabelle? – disse ele, voltando-se para a paciente – Deve seguir todas elas, ou volta para cá, e eu a tranco sem varinha em um quarto com feitiço anti-aparatação.

- Sim, senhor. – disse Isabelle, meio a sério, meio debochada. O curandeiro abanou a cabeça, e então, junto com Sirius, deixou o quarto. Isabelle se voltou para Lilian, que a fitava com ar severo.

- Não acha que está muito velha pra fazer toda essa manha, Srta. Charmant? – perguntou ela.

- Bom, deu certo, não deu? – retrucou Isabelle, dando de ombros – Eu estou indo pra casa. – ela abriu um largo sorriso, e depois franziu a testa – Espera... você me chamou de velha?

Lilian revirou os olhos e riu.

- Termina logo esse lanche, sua velha chata e manhosa. – disse ela – Vou pegar sua roupa pra você se trocar pra ir embora.

Depois de terminar de comer e de se vestir, Isabelle foi embora para casa com Sirius, mas não sem antes ouvir mais uma vez as recomendações do curandeiro Green, com quem Lilian ainda conversou um pouco antes de ir para casa também. Tão logo chegou em casa, a morena tomou um demorado banho de banheira, junto com Sirius, ficando ambos em silêncio por um tempo, imersos na água morna, ela entre as pernas dele, cujas mãos estavam espalmadas sobre sua barriga, acariciando-a distraidamente com os polegares. Depois do banho, os dois caíram na cama; Sirius, cansado, pegou no sono rapidamente, e Isabelle, apesar de ter dormido por horas no St. Mungus, também logo já estava profundamente adormecida.

No dia seguinte, sábado, os dois dormiram até mais tarde, tendo acordado praticamente juntos. Sirius levantou primeiro, e fez com que Isabelle ficasse um pouco mais na cama, preparando e trazendo o café para os dois até o quarto.

- Hmm... que cheiro bom... – disse a morena, sentando na cama.

- Eu não sei fazer waffles, então fiz torradas. – disse Sirius – Também tem biscoito, frutas e suco.

- Tá tudo perfeito. – disse Isabelle, já roubando um biscoito – E eu tô morrendo de fome.

Os dois então tomaram café, conversando e planejando o que fariam naquele dia. Isabelle acordara bem disposta e nem um pouco inclinada a ficar de repouso, como Sirius já havia previsto que aconteceria, mas ele impôs algumas limitações a ela, que foi obrigada a aceitar. Combinaram que pela manhã apenas iriam ao mercado, e à tarde, iriam à Mansão Potter, dar a notícia da gravidez a Dorea. Essa segunda parte do plano era a que os preocupava, sobretudo a Isabelle, que não sabia como a "sogra" receberia a notícia, mas seus temores eram infundados. Depois do choque inicial, Dorea se mostrou bastante alegre com a gravidez de Isabelle, o que fez com que os dois ficassem bem mais tranqüilos. No entanto, ela também levantou questões importantes, que também preocupavam o casal.

- Vocês precisam ter consciência de que uma criança é uma grande responsabilidade, especialmente neste momento, e especialmente no caso de vocês, aspirantes a Aurores e membros da Ordem.

- Nós temos, Dorea. – disse Isabelle, e Sirius concordou com a cabeça – Sabemos que o momento não é o certo, mas... nós não planejamos isso, e o bebê já está aqui, já é uma realidade. Nós vamos... vamos ter que dar conta.

- Sei que é assustador, principalmente para você, minha querida, mas vocês não estarão sozinhos. – disse a bruxa mais velha, ao ver os olhos de Isabelle se encherem d'água – Podem contar comigo no que precisarem, e Lilian e Tiago, e Remo também. Vocês têm uma família que com certeza vai estar ao seu lado.

- Nós sabemos. – disse Isabelle, com a voz embargada.

- Oh, minha querida, venha cá. – disse Dorea, e então abraçou Isabelle com força – Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela chamou Sirius para o abraço também – Vai ficar tudo bem. E eu acho que você vai ser uma linda grávida.

Isabelle riu, enquanto a bruxa secava uma lágrima em seu rosto.

- Obrigada, Dorea.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Ora, meus queridos! É o meu primeiro neto ou neta. – disse Dorea – O que mais eu poderia fazer?

A obediência de Isabelle às recomendações do curandeiro Green não durou muito mais do que uma semana. Nos dias que se seguiram, a jovem desobedeceu sistematicamente pelo menos a metade delas, e, como já era de se esperar, Sirius não conseguia impedi-la de fazê-lo. As ameaças dele não surtiam qualquer efeito sobre ela, mas eventualmente, o rapaz a colocava na linha, forçando-a a descansar, beber menos café, além de dormir e comer melhor. Geralmente, quando isso ocorria, era porque, em algum ponto da conversa, o nome "Lily" havia sido mencionado. Para apaziguá-lo, e também impedir que ele contasse ao curandeiro Green, ou, o que seria pior, a Lilian, Isabelle também tentava não abusar muito na desobediência das ordens do curandeiro, nem da paciência do namorado, e quando Sirius falava mais sério, ela obedecia sem discutir_ muito_. Apesar disso, ela não estava fazendo nem a metade do repouso que lhe fora recomendado, tendo assistido a todas as aulas na Academia, inclusive a muitas das aulas práticas, pelo menos até que Sirius falou num tom tão sério que ela decidiu que iria se comportar um pouco melhor por algum tempo. É claro que a decisão não durou tanto tempo assim.

- Onde é que você pensa que vai? – perguntou Sirius, no sábado à tarde, ao ver Isabelle dirigindo-se para a porta da frente.

- Eu não _penso_ que vou a lugar nenhum. – respondeu a morena – Eu _tenho certeza_ de que vou até o mercado.

- Ao mercado? – ecoou Sirius, e ela assentiu – Nós fomos ao mercado de manhã, o que já foi uma grande concessão da minha parte, já que você deveria ter ficado mais um pouco na cama, hoje. Você mesma comprou tudo, não falta nada em casa.

- Até uns minutos atrás, eu estava na cama, como você _com tanto jeitinho_ me pediu, não estava? – perguntou Isabelle. Na verdade, Sirius havia ameaçado amarrá-la na cama caso ela não ficasse lá por vontade própria – E eu até dormi um pouquinho. E agora acordei com vontade de tomar sorvete. Sonhei que tava tomando uma taça enorme de sorvete de morango...

- Tem sorvete na geladeira. – argumentou Sirius.

- Mas não tem de morango. – rebateu Isabelle.

- Você sempre diz que apesar de amar a fruta, não gosta muito de sorvete de morango. – lembrou Sirius, e Isabelle deu de ombros.

- Bom, parece que o bebê gosta. Posso ir agora? – perguntou ela – Meu estômago tá se contorcendo de vontade de tomar o sorvete.

- Deixa que eu vou buscar.

- Eu busco. – disse Isabelle – Sirius, eu tô grávida, não inválida.

- Que não tá inválida eu sei, não pára quieta um segundo. – retrucou o moreno – Mas, teoricamente, você deveria estar descansando.

- Eu prometo que vou descansar, embora eu não saiba exatamente _do que_ eu tenho que descansar – disse a jovem –, mas, enfim, eu prometo que descanso o quanto você quiser, assim que eu tiver o meu sorvete. – ela então parou por um instante, pensativa – Pensando melhor... você pode ir buscar o sorvete. Enquanto isso, eu vou fazer uma cobertura. Não esquece: de morango, pote grande.

- Tá bom! Mas depois, você vai descansar _o quanto eu quiser._

- Sim, senhor, Senhor. – debochou Isabelle, batendo continência.

- Engraçadinha. – disse Sirius, seguindo depois em direção à porta.

Cinco minutos depois, Sirius estava de volta em casa, com um pote grande de sorvete de morango para Isabelle e cerejas, que ele sabia que ela gostava de comer junto com sorvete. Chegando à cozinha, estranhou o cheiro de tempero no ar. Sobre a mesa, queijo ralado e orégano, e uma taça – que com certeza fora aumentada com magia para atingir o tamanho que tinha –, preparada para receber o tão desejado sorvete, e Isabelle estava ao fogão, aparentemente cozinhando algo.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou ele, deixando as compras sobre a mesa.

- Molho branco. – respondeu Isabelle, sem tirar os olhos da panela à sua frente.

- O quê?

- Molho branco. – repetiu a morena – Trouxe o sorvete?

- Trouxe. – respondeu Sirius, ainda meio aturdido – Trouxe cerejas também. Por que está preparando molho branco?

- Pra colocar em cima do sorvete. – respondeu Isabelle, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – Hmm... cerejas, vai ficar uma delícia.

Ela então pegou o sorvete que ele havia trazido e colocou uma porção gigantesca na taça que estava sobre a mesa; depois, sob o olhar estarrecido de Sirius, derramou o molho sobre o sorvete, colocou o queijo e salpicou com o orégano. Por fim, colocou algumas cerejas.

- Voilá! – disse ela, sorridente, apontando a absurda mistura que fizera, e antes que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, apanhou uma colher e colocou uma porção do sorvete "incrementado" na boca – Hmm... – fez ela, uma expressão da mais absoluta satisfação no rosto – Delícia! Você vai comer também?

Sirius olhou da namorada para o conteúdo da tigela, e então de volta para o rosto dela; Isabelle continuava comendo tranquilamente, como se cobrir sorvete com molho branco, queijo e orégano fosse uma coisa totalmente normal.

- Ahn... não. Bom apetite. – disse ele, tentando não fazer uma careta – Mas você vai comer lá em cima, e depois vai ficar lá, descansando _o quanto eu quiser._

- Ok, ok. Promessa é dívida. – disse Isabelle, depois de mais uma colherada – Tô subindo.

- Direto pra cama. – mandou Sirius – Eu já vou lá, só vou guardar o sorvete na geladeira.

- Tá bom! – disse Isabelle, seguindo em direção à escada – Viu, bebê, que pai chato você tem? – murmurou ela para a própria barriga.

- Eu ouvi isso!

- Era mesmo pra você ouvir! – retrucou a morena, antes de subir, rindo, a escada rumo ao quarto.

- Ah, é, sua danada? – perguntou Sirius – Espera só eu subir!

- Ui, tô morrendo de medo! – gritou Isabelle, debochada, do alto da escada.

Na cozinha, Sirius apenas riu, abanando a cabeça, antes de guardar o pote de sorvete na geladeira e também subir para o quarto, onde Isabelle, obedientemente, comia seu sorvete, sentada com as pernas esticadas na cama.

- Muito bem, que bem comportada! – ele provocou.

- Ah, cala a boca e senta logo aqui comigo. – respondeu a morena – Acho que esse filme é bom.

Sirius logo se acomodou ao lado dela, que, ao terminar de comer, se aconchegou mais ao namorado, e durante os intervalos do filme, os dois aproveitavam para namorar um pouco. No entanto, Isabelle percebia que Sirius a abraçava com cuidado, como se temesse apertá-la demais, e que cada movimento dele era calculado, de forma a deixá-la confortável.

- Sirius, eu não vou quebrar caso você me abrace com mais força – disse ela –, e eu não tenho barriga grande o suficiente pra você ficar com medo de apertar ou algo assim.

- Eu sei, amor, é só que... sei lá...

- Seu bobo. Eu estou grávida, não me transformei em cristal. E eu não gosto desses abraços, eu quero os abraços de sempre.

- O que você me pede que eu não faço? – disse Sirius, rindo – Vem cá, deixa eu apertar você, então. – ele brincou, abraçando-a bem apertado – Melhor assim?

- Muito, muito melhor.

No domingo, o casal recebeu vários visitantes para o almoço. Lilian e Tiago chegaram cedo, pois a ruiva iria ajudar Isabelle na cozinha, e mais tarde, praticamente juntos, chegaram Alice e Frank, e Bárbara e Remo.

- Não viemos no fim de semana retrasado por que achamos que depois de tudo aquilo vocês deveriam estar descansando. – disse Alice – E durante essas semanas todos nós estávamos muito cansados pra fazer ou receber visitas, né?

- Podiam ter vindo no domingo retrasado. – respondeu Isabelle – Sirius bem que tentou me fazer ficar na cama, mas, ah, que tédio! – disse ela, e todas riram.

- Sirius tá todo feliz com a gravidez, né? – perguntou Alice.

- Tá. Chega a ser engraçado de ver. – respondeu a morena – Outro dia, Lily e eu almoçamos juntas, e no tempo que sobrou passamos por algumas lojas de roupas para bebês. Eu não resisti a comprar algumas, e vocês precisavam ver a carinha dele quando eu mostrei o que tinha comprado. Aliás, depois vou mostrar pra vocês o que compramos, o primeiro presente que a madrinha dele ou dela deu... – disse ela, sorrindo para Lilian.

- Com quanto tempo você já tá, Isa? – perguntou Bárbara.

- Pouco mais de dois meses. – respondeu Isabelle, e então olhou para a barriga – Nem aparece nada ainda. Eu nem consigo me imaginar com a barriga grande.

- Ah, você vai ficar linda com o barrigão de grávida!

- Assim espero. – disse Isabelle, rindo – Agora... vamos comer? Tô morrendo de fome!

O prato do almoço foi bem simples, um belo assado de carne, com muitas saladas – especialidade de Lilian – para acompanhar. Alice ficara responsável por trazer a sobremesa, e com o calor que estava fazendo, a opção não poderia ser diferente: sorvete.

- Ah, gente, eu trouxe um monte de sabores diferentes, pra agradar todo mundo. – disse ela.

- Nem me fala em sorvete, Lice. – disse Sirius – Acho que tô traumatizado.

- Ué, por quê? – perguntou a jovem, sem entender.

- Ontem a Isa sonhou com sorvete de morango, e acordou com desejo. – contou Sirius – Daí eu tive que sair pra comprar pra ela.

- Eu ia comprar, mas ele não quis deixar! – argüiu Isabelle – E não era _desejo_, era só vontade de tomar sorvete.

- Tá, você comprou sorvete de morango pra ela. – disse Lilian – O que tem de mais nisso?

- Pergunta pra sua amiga com o quê ela decidiu tomar o sorvete, pergunta.

- Com o que foi, Isa? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Molho branco. – respondeu Isabelle – E queijo. E orégano.

- Não esquece das cerejas. – lembrou Sirius.

- Ah, é, e cerejas.

- Eca! – fez Tiago.

- Aham. Eca mesmo! – concordou Sirius – E você precisava ver a cara de satisfação que ela tava, comendo aquela gororoba.

- Ai, gente, eu sei que parece absurdo agora, mas na hora parecia tão gostoso... – disse Isabelle, e todos riram.

- Aham. Tão gostoso que ela vomitou tudo, uns vinte minutos depois de acabar de comer. – disse Sirius, e eles riram novamente, enquanto a morena estirava a língua para o namorado.

- Seu chato!

Depois do almoço, os rapazes se reuniram na sala para conversar, enquanto na cozinha, como não tinham contribuído no preparo do almoço, Bárbara e Alice arrumavam tudo. Concentradas na conversa – já que bastava brandir a varinha para que tudo se lavasse, secasse e organizasse –, as duas e Isabelle nem prestaram muita atenção quando, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, Lilian deixou a cozinha, atendendo a um chamado de Sirius, cuja cabeça apareceu na porta também sem que nenhuma das outras jovens percebesse.

- E você, Bá? Como tá sendo estar fora da escola?

- Ah, por enquanto, tranqüilo. – respondeu Bárbara – Ainda parece que estou só de férias, sabe, e que logo vou voltar.

- Aham. – fez Isabelle.

- É porque você acabou de sair. – disse Alice.

- É. – concordou a japonesinha.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Sirius e Lilian conversavam, em voz baixa para não chamar a atenção caso alguém passasse por ali.

- O que você acha? Ela vai concordar?

- Vai ter cara feia, vai ter resmungo, mas acho que sim. – respondeu Lilian – Ela vai ser meio que obrigada a concordar, Sirius, não vai querer colocar o bebê em risco. Mas vai ser difícil pra ela, você sabe o quanto isso é importante, o quanto ela queria se formar no curso...

- É eu sei. – concordou o Maroto – Mas o bebê é nossa prioridade agora. O que nos leva ao outro assunto. Você acha que com a gravidez alguma coisa muda? – perguntou ele à amiga.

- Eu não sei, Sirius. – respondeu Lilian, com sinceridade – Isa tem essa opinião desde sempre. Mas... você tá _mesmo_ pensando... ?

- Tô. – respondeu Sirius, sem hesitar – É que... me parece o certo... por causa do bebê, e...

- E... ? – incitou a ruiva.

- Ia ser diferente, sabe? – disse Sirius – Ela ia ser mais que a minha namorada, ia ser a minha _esposa_, de verdade, até que a morte nos separe e todo o resto.

- Já é assim pra ela, Sirius. – disse Lilian, com um sorriso compreensivo – E com o bebê, agora, mais ainda.

- Mas _é diferente_. Eu tava falando sobre isso com o Pontas outro dia, e ele concorda comigo que é diferente.

- Ai, ai, ai... – suspirou Lilian – Eu entendo o que quer dizer, Sirius, mas eu também conheço bem a minha amiga. Desculpe a sinceridade, mas eu realmente não acredito muito que ela vá aceitar. – disse ela, e o rapaz fez uma careta – Mesmo assim, eu posso tentar descobrir, se você quiser.

- Eu quero. – disse Sirius, no mesmo instante – Faz isso pra mim, Lily.

- Tá bom! Eu vou sondar ela, e te digo depois.

Na cozinha, as outras três jovens continuavam conversando, enquanto terminavam de organizar tudo, falando sobre estudos, trabalho, e principalmente sobre os maridos e namorados.

- E como estão as coisas entre você e o Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, tentando não parecer interessada demais. Ela estava preocupada, desde o dia da conversa com o amigo.

- Ah, bem. – respondeu Bárbara, e então pareceu pensar melhor – Quer dizer... a gente _tá _ bem, mas... eu sinto como se tivesse alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa que fica entre a gente, e que antes eu não conseguia notar.

As palavras dela deixaram Isabelle e Alice mudas. As duas sequer se atreviam a se olhar.

- Ah, Bá, é natural, eu acho. – disse Isabelle, torcendo para ser convincente – Quer dizer... as coisas estão diferentes agora, o Remo tá aqui, trabalhando, e você saiu da escola... vocês ainda estão se acostumando com isso.

- É, isso mesmo. – Alice concordou rapidamente, e logo depois, quando Lilian entrou na cozinha, aproveitou para desviar o assunto – Onde é que você tava, Lily?

- Eu fui... falar com o Tiago. – respondeu a ruiva, nervosa, mas, ainda sob o efeito da conversa, nenhuma das outras a questionou.

- Bom, nós acabamos aqui. – disse Alice – Mas antes de irmos pra sala... Isa, mostra as roupinhas do bebê?

- Claro! Vamos lá em cima e eu mostro pra vocês.

Elas então deixaram a cozinha, seguindo direto para a escada, e então para o quarto de Isabelle e Sirius. Enquanto as amigas se acomodavam na beira da cama, Isabelle tirou de dentro do guarda-roupa algumas sacolas com motivos infantis, e depois se sentou junto com elas tirando das sacolas as pequeninas peças de roupa.

- Ai, Isa, que coisa mais linda! – disse Alice, erguendo um macacãozinho – Olha o tamanho!

- Esse fui eu quem escolheu. – disse Lilian, orgulhosa.

- É muito lindinho!

- E olha o tamanho do sapatinho... – disse Isabelle, pegando o par de sapatinhos, que colocou na palma da mão – Esse foi presente da madrinha.

- Que coisa mais fofa! – disse Bárbara – Tão pequenininho...

- Aham.

- Isa, me diz uma coisa. – disse Alice – Como vai ficar a Academia? Com o bebê...

Isabelle respirou fundo, demorando um pouco para responder.

- Eu... ainda não parei _mesmo_ pra pensar nisso. – disse ela – Quer dizer... eu _sei_ o que eu tenho que fazer mas... – ela tornou a respirar fundo – Não quero.

- Sirius ainda não falou nada? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não. – respondeu Isabelle – Mas vai falar, com certeza. Eu tô meio que esperando por isso.

- O que você tá pensando em fazer, Isa?

- Eu ainda não sei direito. – respondeu a morena – Tenho que falar com o Moody, talvez com o Scrimgeour. Vou ficar o máximo que eu puder, mas, claro, tem muita coisa que eu não vou poder fazer. E, óbvio, não posso ir a campo. – disse ela, e todas concordaram – Mas enquanto a barriga não estiver muito grande, e não me atrapalhar, pretendo seguir no curso. Talvez eu consiga ir até os cinco ou seis meses...

- Sirius não vai gostar da idéia... – comentou Alice.

- Se dependesse do Sirius, eu já tava fora da Academia há muito tempo. – disse Isabelle – A decisão é minha.

- Não, Isa. – disse Lilian – O filho é dos dois, então a decisão também é. Você e o Sirius vão ter que conversar e decidir isso juntos.

- Ai, eu não quero mais falar disso. – disse Isabelle, visivelmente contrariada – Vamos descer? Acho que eu quero mais um pouco de sorvete.

- Mas sem molho branco, tá, Isa? – brincou Bárbara.

- Ha, ha, engraçadinha. Vamos logo lá pra baixo.

Mais tarde, depois todos os amigos já haviam ido embora e tudo já havia sido limpo e organizado, Sirius e Isabelle foram para o quarto, e ficaram conversando, deitados na cama, enquanto ouviam as notícias de um telejornal. Antes de subir, Sirius havia trazido algumas guloseimas para eles comerem enquanto matavam tempo até a hora de dormir.

- Mas o Curandeiro Green disse que você pode...

- Eu sei disso, Sirius. – disse Isabelle meio rindo – Foi só um comentário, calma!

- Você tem idéia do que tá dizendo? – perguntou o Maroto – Nove meses... sem fazer _nada_?

- Eu já estou com quase três meses, Sirius, o que quer dizer que seriam seis, e não nove. – lembrou Isabelle – Você esperou antes... foram... uns seis meses, também, não?

- Mais. – respondeu Sirius – Bem antes da formatura eu já não conseguia... ir além de uns amassos com ninguém.

- O quê? – Isabelle o encarou – Você... tá falando sério?

- Sério. – confirmou o rapaz.

- Você não... Merlin! – disse Isabelle, incrédula – Eu não acredito nisso.

- É verdade!

- Bem antes, quando? – perguntou a jovem.

- Sei lá... desde o nosso passeio de hipogrifo, eu acho.

- Você tá _mesmo_ falando sério? – perguntou Isabelle, ainda sem conseguir acreditar, e o rapaz assentiu – Mas... por quê?

- Não me sentia à vontade. – respondeu Sirius – Não sentia vontade. Sei lá. Acho que era porque já estava apaixonado por você, mas não tinha me dado conta ainda.

- Awn... – fez Isabelle, sorrindo – Mas, então, você esperou antes, mais do que teria que esperar agora.

- Mas antes eu nunca tinha feito amor com você, e não sabia o quanto era bom. – disse o Maroto, fazendo um carinho com as pontas dos dedos no braço dela. Isabelle corou violentamente.

- E se eu tivesse decidido que não ia rolar nada? – perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu ia implorar. – respondeu Sirius, brincalhão – _De joelhos._ – acrescentou ele, e Isabelle riu – Você não vai fazer isso, vai?

- Não sei... – ela fingiu estar pensando – _Me convença._

- Considere-se convencida. – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto, logo começando a beijá-la.

Na quarta-feira daquela semana, Isabelle e Sirius, e Lilian e Tiago combinaram de almoçar juntos, e o lugar escolhido foi um pequeno restaurante de massas, do qual haviam ouvido falar como sendo muito bom. Porém, Sirius e Tiago disseram que tinham algumas coisas para fazer antes de almoçar, então Lilian e Isabelle decidiram, enquanto esperavam pelo retorno dos rapazes, dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal, pois Isabelle precisava ir ao boticário, comprar ingredientes para poção contra náusea.

- Ainda bem que, segundo a Dorea, esses enjôos diminuem depois dos primeiros três meses... – dizia Isabelle – Tô rezando pra essas próximas duas semanas passarem_ muito rápido._

- Eu imagino. – disse Lilian, rindo – Isa... eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Lil. O que é?

- Você... se casaria com o Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva.

- _Casar?_ – ecoou Isabelle, surpresa – O que... ? Que pergunta é essa, assim, do nada?

- Ah, Isa, sei lá, curiosidade. – disfarçou Lilian – Mas, sério... se ele pedisse? Você aceitaria?

- Ele não vai pedir. – disse Isabelle, sem dar muita atenção.

- Mas se ele _pedisse_, Isa? – insistiu Lilian.

- Sei lá, Lily – respondeu a outra –, casamento é algo que não... – ela não conseguiu encontrar as palavras que desejava – Nós estamos bem como estamos. – concluiu.

- Mas você diria não? – perguntou Lilian, incisiva – Diria não _pra ele?_

- Eu. Não. Sei. – respondeu Isabelle, meio incomodada – É possível.

- Eu não acredito.

- Por que não?

- Tem um monte de garotas por aí dando o maior mole pra ele, todas implorando a Merlin por um simples olhar, e você me diz que recusaria um pedido de casamento?

- Eu não disse que recusaria, eu disse que era _possível_ que eu recusasse_._ – disse Isabelle, recuando – Nós já falamos sobre isso antes, Lil. Várias vezes, na verdade.

- Eu sei disso. – disse Lilian – Eu pensei que... talvez com a gravidez... você pudesse ter mudado de idéia.

- Gravidez não afeta tanto assim o cérebro, Lily. – debochou Isabelle – A idéia de casamento não me atrai nem um pouquinho.

- Mesmo que fosse com o Sirius?

- Sirius _não vai_ me pedir em casamento, Lily. – disse a morena, meio impaciente. Ela não gostava daquele assunto – Ele também não pensa nisso, portanto essa conversa é completamente sem propósito.

- Bom, acho que você tá certa. – disse a ruiva, dando de ombros, como se fosse deixar o assunto para lá, o que não era realmente verdade. Ela precisava falar com Sirius sobre aquela conversa, e era nisso que pensava quando Isabelle chamou sua atenção para a rua.

- Lil, aquele não é o Pedro?

A ruiva então olhou na direção indicada pela amiga, e Lilian reconheceu o rapaz miúdo que saía da Travessa do Tranco para o Beco Diagonal. Ele olhava para os lados, desconfiado, e andava rápido, como se estivesse se escondendo.

- É, é ele sim. – confirmou a ruiva – Mas o que ele tava fazendo, sozinho, na Travessa do Tranco?

- Vamos descobrir. – disse Isabelle – Pedro!_ Pedro!_

- Pedro! – chamou Lilian, também.

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, o rapaz estancou, no meio da rua, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. No entanto, ele não olhou na direção delas, pelo contrário, voltou-se mais na direção oposta a das jovens, e, depois de um breve instante, no qual pareceu pensar no que fazer, simplesmente desaparatou.

- Eu, hein? – disse Isabelle – O que deu nele?

- Sei lá. – disse Lilian – Isso foi muito estranho. É impossível que ele não tenha nos ouvido chamar.

- Ele ouviu, por isso parou. – disse Isabelle – Mas por que não nos atendeu? Por que desaparatou desse jeito, como se estivesse fugindo de nós?

- Não sei. Mas tô achando isso muito esquisito. – disse Lilian – Vem, é melhor irmos. Tiago e Sirius já devem estar indo pro restaurante, e aí a gente já aproveita e fala com eles sobre essa história esquisita do Pedro.

Muito longe dali, Pettigrew resmungava consigo mesmo a respeito do que acabara de acontecer. Com certeza as duas iriam contar aos Marotos que o haviam visto saindo da Travessa do Tranco, e ele se recriminou por não ter pensado em uma forma mais inteligente de se livrar daquela complicação. Infelizmente, inteligência jamais fora o seu ponto forte, assim como também não o eram beleza ou perícia em magia, e era essa condição o que mais o ressentia. Mas ele estava trabalhando para mudar aquilo. Cansara de ficar à sombra dos Marotos, e por isso havia se afastado, procurando formas de ganhar dinheiro, algumas delas certamente não seriam aprovadas pelos amigos, mas ele queria ganhar muito e rápido, e a Travessa do Tranco era o melhor lugar para isso. Já havia conseguido bastante, mas queria mais. E então quando voltasse, não seria mais apenas o Pedro, que corria atrás de Remo, Tiago e Sirius feito um cachorrinho. Quando voltasse, eles veriam que ele também era capaz de ser grande.

* * *

_N/A: Gente do céu, há quanto tempo eu sumi daqui! Tava lendo agora o aviso que deixei, meses atrás, de que postaria logo o capítulo seguinte. QUE VERGONHA. Enfim, peço desculpas. Tenho que avisar que não estou voltando AINDA. A faculdade continua prestes a me enlouquecer, e eu não consigo sentar pra escrever a fic. Mas, eu acabei esse capítulo tem um tempinho e acabei não postando, e anteontem recebi uma review muito linda da Jully M., que me fez decidir vir postar um novo capítulo, só pra não ficar taanto tempo sem uma nova postagem. Espero, de verdade, que vocês gostem desse capítulo, em especial tu, Jully, que é a responsável por ele estar aqui agora. Capítulo todo teu, baby._

_Obrigada a quem continua lendo, a quem está esperando esse hiatus passar. Espero poder voltar logo, mas acredito que capítulo novo__, agora, só quando meu semestre acabar. Tomara que eu ainda tenha leitoras até lá. =x Beijos, beijos, e boa leitura._


	14. Os tesouros de Sirius

**Capítulo 14: Os tesouros de Sirius**

As semanas seguintes passaram muito rapidamente, conforme fora o desejo de Isabelle, mas o passar do tempo não trouxe o efeito esperado. Diferentemente do que Dorea lhe dissera, ela continuava tendo enjôos, principalmente na parte da manhã, e tinha sempre que ter à mão um frasco de poção contra enjôo.

- Sirius, _eu posso ir!_ – insistia Isabelle, num dia de manhã em que sentira fortes enjôos logo ao acordar e Sirius não queria que ela fosse para o Ministério – Meu enjôo até já passou.

- Ah, é mesmo? – perguntou o Maroto, sabendo que ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada.

- É, mesmo. – mentiu a jovem.

- Que bom, amor. – disse Sirius, abrindo um leve sorriso maldoso – Isso quer dizer que você já tá pronta pra um prato de batata-frita com bastante maionese e catchup...

- Ah, droga! _Eu odeio você, Sirius!_ – disse Isabelle entredentes, cobrindo a boca com a mão e correndo para o banheiro.

Naquele mês, ela, Sirius, Tiago e Alice completaram o primeiro ano de curso na Academia de Aurores do Ministério, e agora estariam em contato mais direto com as ações externas do Departamento, podendo ser convocados para missões pelo Ministério, ou para atuar em caso de ataques de Comensais da Morte, junto com os Aurores mais experientes. Foi pensando nisso que Sirius decidiu que era hora de ter uma conversa séria com a namorada, e, para tentar deixá-la mais relaxada antes de tocar no assunto, que sabia ser complicado, decidiu preparar um jantar para os dois, com o prato que era sua especialidade – e também o único que dera certo na maior parte das tentativas anteriores –: macarronada. Ele estava na beira do fogão, controlando as panelas, e Isabelle, sentada em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha; Sirius queria tentar fazer tudo sozinho, aceitando apenas algumas instruções da namorada, mas sem deixar que ela fizesse nada por ele.

- Eu tenho o direito de me meter, afinal, eu vou ter que comer quando estiver pronto... – reclamou Isabelle.

_- Quando estiver pronto._ – disse Sirius, sem perceber que ela havia deixado seu lugar à mesa e se aproximado – E deixa de ser dramática, que toda vez que fica ruim, a gente pede pizza. Mas dessa vez eu vou acertar.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, chegando bem perto e beijando o ombro dele – Deixa só eu provar, só um pouquinho... – ela enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de Sirius para abraçá-lo.

- Pára, Bell... – disse o rapaz – Isso é golpe baixo, e eu não posso me defender... – ele ergueu as mãos ocupadas.

- Eu sei. – disse a jovem, risonha, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o no pescoço.

- Bell... – chamou ele, em tom de alerta, o corpo todo se tensionando.

- Hm? – fez Isabelle, os lábios ainda tocando o pescoço dele.

- Tá brincando com fogo... _você se lembra de como terminou da última vez..._ – disse Sirius, com um leve tom de malícia.

Algo muito parecido com os dois correndo pela casa e depois enroscados sobre a mesa da sala de jantar enquanto as panelas torravam no fogão passou levemente pelos pensamentos de Isabelle, e ela sorriu, meio marota, meio embaraçada. É, ela lembrava. E também sabia que tudo se repetiria se continuassem como estavam, então se afastou um pouco. Não confiava no autocontrole dele. Ou no seu próprio.

- É... acho que vou só ficar bem comportadinha ali no meu lugarzinho. – disse ela – Eu _realmente_ não queria comer pizza hoje...

- Boa menina. – disse Sirius, e a morena limitou-se a mostrar-lhe a língua.

- Vai demorar muito? – perguntou ela – Eu tô com fome!

- Ultimamente você está sempre com fome, Bell. – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- Eu tô comendo por dois! – a morena defendeu-se – Quer dizer, por uma e meio. – corrigiu, e os dois riram.

Depois que a comida ficou pronta – enquanto Sirius cozinhava, Isabelle colocara a mesa e preparara um suco –, os dois se acomodaram à mesa da cozinha para jantar. Para a satisfação de Sirius, sua tentativa culinária dera certo – e agora ele contabilizava quatro sucessos contra... bem, alguns fracassos –, e a macarronada não apenas estava bonita e com um aroma delicioso, mas também muito gostosa, e ele abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Isabelle comer com gosto.

- Amor... tá uma delícia! – ela elogiou, depois de algumas garfadas.

- Viu? Eu disse que ia acertar dessa vez. – disse Sirius, orgulhoso – E olha que você tava me desconcentrando...

- Hmm... acho que vou desconcentrar você com mais freqüência... – brincou a morena, tirando outra garfada de seu prato.

- É melhor não abusar da sorte. – retrucou o rapaz, meio rindo, e então aproveitando o clima descontraído, entrando no assunto que realmente queria discutir – Amor... eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa...

- Eu sabia que esse jantar tinha algum motivo... – disse Isabelle, encarando-o – E eu posso até imaginar sobre o quê você quer conversar...

- Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você... – começou Sirius – Por causa da Academia e da Ordem, e... e também que eu quero proteger você.

- Eu sei. – concordou Isabelle.

- Amor, eu sei que é o seu sonho se formar na Academia – continuou o rapaz –, ser Auror, mas... nós acabamos o primeiro ano de curso, e a partir de agora também vamos ser mandados pra linha de frente.

- Sirius... – começou Isabelle, já sabendo que rumo a conversa iria tomar.

- Eu já me preocupava antes, Bell, e agora... agora eu me preocupo em dobro, porque além de você, tem o bebê também.

- Eu sei disso, Sirius. – disse a jovem, e ela estava sendo sincera.

- O nosso aniversário tá chegando, e... ainda outro dia você me perguntou o que eu queria de presente e eu disse que não sabia... – disse o Maroto – Bom, agora eu sei.

- Então pede.

-_ Abandona o curso._ – disse Sirius, sentindo-se péssimo, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por finalmente poder pedir aquilo assim, diretamente, sem receio de dar início a mais uma discussão – Pelo menos... enquanto tudo estiver assim, essa guerra estiver acontecendo. Depois que o bebê nascer, e que as coisas estiverem mais calmas, você volta.

- Eu já andava pensando nesse assunto. – disse Isabelle – Na verdade, tava esperando o momento em que você iria falar sobre isso. – ela suspirou – Eu odeio a idéia de abandonar o curso... mas... uma coisa é eu estar em perigo, e outra bem diferente é eu fazer o mesmo com o bebê.

- Quer dizer que... ? – ele deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Eu vou abandonar a Academia. – completou Isabelle, parecendo detestar cada palavra – _Mas_... – ela ergueu o dedo, em um alerta – Não vou deixar a Ordem.

- Bell... – começou Sirius.

- Aí já é exigir um pouco demais de mim, Sirius. – interrompeu a morena – Prometo que vou pegar leve, que vou tomar cuidado, e que quando realmente não der mais, quando eu estiver com mais tempo de gravidez, eu paro mesmo, com tudo, para proteger o bebê. – disse ela, firme – Mas, por enquanto, vou continuar as minhas atividades pela Ordem, exatamente como tenho feito até agora. E eu gostaria que você não ficasse contra mim quanto a isso.

Isabelle encarava o namorado, esperando pela reação dele à sua decisão, que imaginava, seria de não aceitar. Sirius nada disse por alguns instantes, apenas encarava-a de volta, pensando; sabia que a decisão já fora tomada, e que não adiantaria discutir com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, desejava poder fazê-lo mesmo assim. Ele suspirou antes de finalmente responder.

- Tá bem. Eu não vou discutir sobre isso, se você acha que é melhor assim... – ele encolheu os ombros, resignado – Minha preocupação maior era com a Academia, e você aceitou o meu pedido, o que já me deixa bem mais aliviado. Achei que seria difícil convencer você. – confessou.

- Minha teimosia tem limites. – respondeu Isabelle, com um sorriso – É como eu disse. Não gosto disso, mas sei que é o que tenho que fazer.

- Obrigado, Bell. – agradeceu Sirius, pegando a mão dela e fazendo um leve carinho com o polegar – Obrigado.

- Obrigada, também. Por me entender. – disse Isabelle, enquanto ele levava sua mão aos lábios para um beijo leve – Eu amo você.

- Eu amo mais. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso.

- Então... tem sobremesa? – perguntou a morena – Acho que eu mereço, já que nem dei tanto trabalho pra você...

- Tem sobremesa, sim. – respondeu o Maroto – É serviço completo. – disse ele, levantando para ir buscar a sobremesa na geladeira.

Naquela semana, Isabelle teve uma longa reunião com Moody e Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe dos Aurores, explicando a situação e informando que estava deixando as aulas do curso. No entanto, ela recebeu a proposta para continuar no QG, agora como assistente direta de Moody, que ficou imensamente feliz ao saber que se livraria das jovens assistentes do Ministério, a quem não julgava de modo algum competentes, e teria alguém que, além de já conhecer tudo no QG, ainda era membro da Ordem. Isabelle não seria totalmente desligada do curso de Auror; devido ao seu desempenho nas aulas e nas demais atividades do curso, seu vínculo permaneceria em aberto, para que ela pudesse retomar o curso quando pudesse, o que satisfez plenamente a todos os envolvidos.

- Então estamos acertados, Srta. Charmant. – disse Scrimgeour, no fim da reunião – A partir de amanhã, a senhorita passa a trabalhar com Alastor. Espero que tenha mais sorte do que as assistentes anteriores.

Isabelle riu.

- Já estou acostumada com Moody. – disse ela – Acho que não teremos problemas em trabalhar juntos.

- Isabelle conhece meu temperamento bem o suficiente, Rufus. – disse Moody, com um sorriso meio torto – E, apesar da cara fazer parecer, ela também não é nenhum anjo. Realmente, acho que vamos conseguir nos acertar sem grandes problemas.

O mês de agosto passou rapidamente, e sem maiores incidentes. Pequenas ações de Comensais da Morte foram identificadas, mas não ocorreu nenhum ataque direto, nem nada de proporções maiores, e a calmaria era vista, pela maioria, com alívio, mas por alguns, com apreensão e desconfiança.

- Eles estão quietos, mas com certeza não estão parados. – disse Sirius, enquanto ele e Tiago andavam pelo centro, rumo à casa de Sirius e Isabelle, depois de terem ido resolver algumas coisas para o aniversário de Sirius, que seria no fim de semana.

- Não, com certeza, não. – concordou Tiago – Soube da bruxa no Departamento de Cooperação?

- Soube. – respondeu Sirius – _Imperius_, não foi?

- Sim. E a mente tão confundida que não dava pra tirar nada dela.

- Isso é um problemão. – disse Sirius – Gente passando informações _de dentro _do Ministério.

- É. – concordou Tiago – Sorte que ela foi descoberta rápido, e nem teve tempo de passar nada de mais importante pra eles.

- Aham.

- Bom, mas vamos falar de outra coisa. – disse Tiago – Como tá tudo pro aniversário de vocês?

Sirius e Isabelle faziam aniversário no mesmo dia, vinte e cinco de agosto, e, naquele ano, Sirius tinha grandes planos para a data que, por sorte, caía exatamente em um sábado. Ele vinha preparando duas grandes surpresas, mas havia uma que era mais importante, e com a qual ele estava mais preocupado, pois era o presente de Isabelle, e ele queria que tudo estivesse perfeito.

- Ah, tá tudo certo. – respondeu Sirius – Resolvi entregar o presente dela na sexta, quando virar a meia-noite. Eu... – ele então estancou, batendo na testa – Droga! Eu esqueci de uma coisa.

- Ué, do quê, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago – Deixamos tudo pronto em relação à Tesouro hoje, e eu sei que você já até levou a...

- Shh, Pontas!

- Que foi? – perguntou Tiago – Você disse que só não podia falar quando estivéssemos na sua casa!

- É, tá certo. – disse Sirius, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Esse negócio de esconder tudo da Bell tá me pirando.

- Tô vendo. – disse o outro – Mas, afinal, do que você esqueceu?

- A caixinha. – respondeu Sirius – Vou ter que voltar na joalheria.

- Ih, peraí, eu não tô entendendo nada, Almofadas...

- Vem comigo, eu explico no caminho.

Enquanto isso, Isabelle andava calmamente pelo Beco Diagonal, saboreando um chocolate da Dedosdemel. Ela levava duas sacolas, cheias de doces recém comprados na loja, além de uma outra, da Trapobelo. Ela fora à ruela em busca do presente de aniversário de Sirius, e, na verdade, não precisou procurar muito. Tão logo entrou na loja de roupas, bateu o olho em algo que tinha certeza de que Sirius iria gostar: uma jaqueta de couro de dragão, preta, realmente bonita. Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio ao imaginá-lo vestindo a jaqueta, parecendo ainda mais rebelde e sexy do que nunca. A imagem em sua mente era tão – não havia outra palavra que descrevesse aquela imagem – deliciosa, que logo em seguida ela se imaginou ajudando-o a despir a jaqueta... junto com mais uma ou duas peças de roupa. Ela voltou à realidade, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao dar-se conta do que estivera pensando. Procurou uma atendente para pedir que trouxesse uma jaqueta no tamanho de Sirius, e, depois de efetuar a compra, pediu que fosse embrulhada para presente, mas acabou por mudar de idéia.

- Espere. – pediu ela – Não precisa embrulhar.

- Não? – perguntou a atendente – Mas a senhorita disse que era um presente...

- É, é sim. – respondeu Isabelle, e então continuou, em pensamento – _"Mas eu tenho uma idéia bem mais interessante de como entregar a jaqueta pra ele..."_

O resto da semana passou rápido, e logo já era sexta-feira. No dia seguinte, haveria um almoço na casa de Sirius e Isabelle para comemorar os aniversários dos dois, e todos os amigos haviam sido convidados, além de Dorea, e, para que ela não se sentisse perdida em meio aos mais jovens, também a mãe de Remo, Judith.

Já era tarde, e Sirius e Isabelle estavam sentados na cama, as pernas enroscadas por debaixo da coberta leve, conversando sobre os planos para o almoço, embora cada um tivesse também outras coisas na cabeça.

- Dorea disse que vai trazer duas tortas grandes de ameixa, então não precisamos nos preocupar com a sobremesa. – disse Isabelle.

- Hmm... – fez Sirius, olhando discretamente para o relógio em seu pulso. Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite. Ele esperava conseguir fazer com que Isabelle ficasse acordada até a meia-noite; ela, afora quando falava algo sobre os planos para o almoço, estava muito calada, e ele imaginava que fosse sono. Estava completamente enganado. Isabelle estava muito bem acordada, e também de olho no relógio. Treze minutos, agora, pensou a jovem.

- Hmm... acho que vou tomar um banho pra dormirmos, Sirius. – disse ela, torcendo para que o namorado não quisesse ir junto. Ele, na verdade, sentiu alívio. Ao menos ela não iria dormir antes da meia-noite, e enquanto ela estivesse no banho, ele poderia se preparar direito para a surpresa dela.

- Tá. – disse ele – Vou ficar esperando você.

- Uhum. – fez a morena, também aliviada. Ela o beijou de leve, e então saiu da cama, rumo ao banheiro. Na verdade, ela já havia tomado um longo banho de banheira, mais cedo, então, agora, tomou apenas uma ducha rápida, passou um hidratante em todo o corpo, e colocou o perfume que sabia que Sirius gostava. Três minutos. Ainda bem que não precisava exatamente se vestir...

No quarto, Sirius também já não estava mais na cama. Tão logo Isabelle entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, ele levantou-se de um salto, e apanhou as roupas que havia deixado separadas e escondidas embaixo da cama, a calça jeans e a camiseta que Isabelle mais gostava que ele usasse, e um casaco 7/8 dela, porque havia ficado um pouco frio, e ele não a deixaria ficar apenas de camisola. Depois, abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, tateando bem no fundo, até encontrar os dois objetos que procurava, colocando um em cada bolso da calça jeans. Havia deixado tudo pronto, mais cedo, e então agora era só esperar que Isabelle saísse do banho para que ele a levasse até onde estava a surpresa de aniversário dela. Ele olhou o relógio: meia noite.

- Amor! – chamaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo, e então riram, cada um de um lado da porta do banheiro. Sirius ouviu o barulho da chave na fechadura da porta – ela tinha se trancado no banheiro, pra tomar um banho? – e então se postou diante da porta, com o casaco dela nas mãos, esperando que ela saísse. Dentro do banheiro, Isabelle respirou fundo antes de finalmente girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta.

- _Feliz aniver..._ – os dois começaram, juntos, e então estancaram, um olhando para o outro, completamente surpresos. Isabelle franziu a testa, confusa, mas Sirius era o que parecia mais embasbacado. Não era para menos. Isabelle vestia apenas uma jaqueta de couro preta, bem maior do que ela, por cima de um conjunto de lingerie, também preta, de renda. Apenas uma leve saliência na barriga dela indicava a gravidez, ela tinha um corpo perfeito.

- Você tá todo vestido... – disse a jovem, então, a testa franzida; Sirius estivera deitado com ela, vestido somente com uma calça de moletom.

- E você tá sem roupas... – devolveu Sirius, no mesmo tom surpreso, fitando-a de cima a baixo.

Os dois caíram na risada, Isabelle se dobrava sobre si mesma de tanto rir, assim como Sirius, que também ria muito. Ele então atirou o casaco dela sobre a cama, e se aproximou, ficando diante dela, os rostos e os corpos muito próximos. Os dois ainda sorriam.

- Feliz aniversário. – disse Sirius, olhando bem nos olhos dela.

- Feliz aniversário. – respondeu Isabelle, e os dois se beijaram longamente, os corpos presos em um abraço apertado e intenso.

- O que exatamente é o meu presente? – perguntou Sirius, fitando-a de cima a baixo.

- A jaqueta. – respondeu a jovem – Mas o que tá dentro também é seu.

- É mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz, a boca a centímetros da dela.

- Uhum. – fez Isabelle, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele passando lentamente pela linha de seu maxilar, e descendo até o pescoço.

- Isso é muito, muito interessante... – disse o Maroto, então, levantando-a do chão, e levando-a nos braços até a cama, onde deitou Isabelle, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu e beijando-a com intensidade. Logo a jaqueta já não cobria mais o corpo dela. Em seu lugar, era o calor do corpo de Sirius que a aquecia.

- Veste a jaqueta pra eu ver. – pediu a morena, e Sirius então saiu da cama e experimentou a jaqueta, e Isabelle sentou-se para vê-lo melhor; a roupa servia perfeitamente. Mais do que isso. Ficou exatamente como Isabelle havia imaginado – ou melhor, fantasiado – na Trapobelo.

- E então? – perguntou Sirius – Como ficou?

- Ainda mais lindo. – respondeu Isabelle – Acho que tô apaixonada.

Sirius riu, e então voltou para a cama, sentando ao lado dela, muito próximos, os corpos se tocando em toda sua extensão. Ele fez um carinho nos longos cabelos da jovem.

- Você tem alguma noção do quanto está... – ele procurou a palavra certa.

- Sexy? – sugeriu Isabelle, brincalhona, e ele riu mais uma vez.

- É. – concordou Sirius – Extremamente, incrivelmente, irresistivelmente sexy.

Ele a beijou de forma intensa, as mãos passeando pelas costas de Isabelle, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira. A curva na base das costas dela era simplesmente atraente demais para que suas mãos pudessem resistir, e elas se detiveram ali por algum tempo.

- Obrigada. Eu sabia. – disse ela, rindo e Sirius voltou a explorar seu maxilar com os lábios – Hmm... mas agora eu tenho uma pergunta... – ela estava curiosa, e precisava perguntar agora, enquanto ainda tinha foco o suficiente.

- Qual? – perguntou Sirius, deixando o pescoço dela, e a encarando.

- Por que você tá todo vestido? – perguntou a jovem – E por quê tava com o meu casaco?

- Ah! – fez Sirius. Ele havia esquecido completamente de seus planos sobre o presente dela, depois da surpresa que ele mesmo tivera – Tá vendo o que você faz comigo? Me fez perder o rumo com essa roupa... ou melhor, com essa _falta_ de roupa. – Isabelle riu. Sirius então puxou o casaco dela, que estava sobre a cama, colocando-o sobre o colo dela – Agora é a minha vez de surpreender você. Mas eu acho que não é uma boa idéia ficar andando por aí só de calcinha e sutiã...

- Andando por aí? Como assim? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Confia em mim? – devolveu Sirius, e os dois se encararam, com idênticos sorrisos marotos. Era uma espécie de piada particular.

- Confio. – respondeu a jovem, e os sorrisos de ambos alargaram um pouco mais.

Os dois levantaram da cama, e Sirius a ajudou a vestir o casaco; como ele estava descalço, ela também não colocou sapatos, deduzindo que não sairiam de dentro da casa. Ele a pegou pela mão, guiando-a para fora do quarto e pelo corredor, rumo à escada; chegando ao andar inferior, ele disse à namorada que fechasse os olhos, e a jovem obedeceu, ansiosa. Ela sentiu-se sendo levada em direção ao estúdio, o que foi confirmado quando, ao pararem, ela ainda de olhos fechados, ouviu o barulho da porta dupla sendo aberta. Sirius a guiou para dentro do cômodo e fechou a porta, e depois a colocou de costas para o estúdio, e de frente para ele; podia sentir o quanto ela estava curiosa.

- Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Isabelle abriu os olhos, acostumando-os à semi-escuridão. Era lua crescente, e a noite estava escura, porém cheia de estrelas, e entrava pouca claridade pelos vidros fechados da porta-janela, e estava um pouco frio. Ela fitou Sirius, os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Havia um maravilhoso cheiro de lírios no ar.

- E agora? – perguntou, com um sorriso meio nervoso.

- Agora tem um truque. – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Um truque? – Isabelle ecoou.

- Uhum. – confirmou o moreno – Você só vai poder ver a surpresa, se acertar as palavras que a farão se revelar. – Isabelle abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a impediu com um gesto – Eu vou dar uma dica. É aquilo que eu quero ouvir você dizer.

Isabelle piscou, fazendo uma cara pensativa. Aquilo que ele queria ouvi-la dizer... havia muitas possibilidades. Ela o encarava em busca de alguma idéia, mas Sirius apenas a fitava de volta, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

- E então? – perguntou ele.

- Hmm... feliz aniversário? – tentou ela, mas nada aconteceu. Sirius riu.

- Você já me disse isso, lá em cima. – disse ele – Pense mais um pouco.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, e depois fez algumas caretas, tentando pensar no que seria a resposta certa, enquanto Sirius apenas a fitava com um ar divertido.

- Você é o melhor namorido do mundo? – ela tentou mais uma vez, e o Maroto voltou a rir.

- É, eu sei disso. Mas também não é o que eu quero ouvir.

Isabelle fez uma careta de frustração. Como ela podia saber o quê ele queria que ela dissesse? Ela então olhou bem nos olhos dele, e sorriu. Como era idiota. Era óbvio.

- _Eu te amo._ – disse baixinho, e então algo aconteceu às suas costas; uma luz, não muito intensa parecia ter se espalhado pelo estúdio, e o cheiro de lírios parecia ter se intensificado. Ela ainda encarou Sirius por mais um instante, antes de se virar. Havia velas votivas por todo o cômodo, suas chamas tremulando, e vasos cheios de lírios brancos sobre todas as superfícies disponíveis, inclusive o piano. Os móveis haviam sido afastados, deixando um grande espaço vazio no centro do estúdio, onde, sobre o tapete felpudo, havia uma mesinha baixa com uma garrafa, duas taças, e uma espécie de panela.

- Sirius! – exclamou ela, encantada.

- Vem. – disse Sirius, tomando-a pela mão, e guiando-a até onde estava a mesinha. Os dois sentaram no chão, sobre o tapete, frente-a-frente. Sirius pegou as taças e a garrafa que continha um líquido escuro que parecia ser vinho.

- Sirius, eu não posso...

- Sei que você não pode beber... – interrompeu ele – É só suco de uva.

Isabelle riu. Ele então serviu suco nas duas taças, e os dois brindaram e beberam. Isabelle não parava de olhar em volta, encantada.

- Amor... isso é lindo! – disse ela ao namorado – Eu amei, obrigada!

- Que bom que você gostou. – disse Sirius, ainda meio sorrindo – Mas esse não é o seu presente. – ele então enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça jeans, tirando dele uma caixinha de veludo preto, do tamanho perfeito para um anel, e a colocou sobre o tapete, entre eles – Feliz aniversário.

Isabelle gelou. Aquilo não podia significar o que ela estava pensando que significava... _podia?_

- Sirius... – murmurou ela, olhando de Sirius para a caixinha, e, então, de volta para o namorado. Sua respiração era profunda e rápida, e seu coração estava acelerado.

- _Abre_. – disse Sirius, apenas.

A jovem ainda hesitou por um momento, encarando a caixinha, atônita; depois, ergueu, tremendo, a mão, que estava pousada em seu colo, e pegou a caixinha. Ela olhou para Sirius mais uma vez, e então a abriu.

- Tá vazia. – disse a morena, fitando Sirius, confusa, mas também levemente aliviada.

- Eu não vou pedir você em casamento. Por que eu sei que você ia querer dizer não, mas ficaria com receio, por achar que eu ficaria chateado. Além disso, eu sei que você nunca iria usar um anel de noivado. – disse o rapaz, fitando-a intensamente – Sim, eu pensei em pedir você em casamento. Pensei nisso por um bom tempo. Na verdade, pensei nisso até muito pouco tempo atrás. – Isabelle mal ousava respirar, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra – Eu tava com tudo pronto, toda a minha fala decorada, e eu tinha resposta pra qualquer argumento em que você pudesse pensar. – ele riu, e Isabelle abriu um sorriso nervoso – Você deve estar se perguntando agora, por que eu mudei de idéia.

- Na verdade... eu não tô conseguindo pensar muito bem nesse momento. – disse Isabelle – Mas, se estivesse, com certeza seria nisso que eu estaria pensando.

- Ontem à noite, quer dizer, já passou da meia-noite, então, anteontem à noite, você pegou no sono enquanto eu tava no banho. – lembrou ele, e Isabelle assentiu – Quando eu saí do banheiro, você tava dormindo, agarrada no meu travesseiro, com o rosto enfiado nele. Você tava sorrindo, aquele meio-sorriso de quem tá tendo um sonho bom, e você tava tão tranqüila e tão linda, que eu fiquei uns bons dois minutos parado do lado da cama, só olhando você dormir. – ele fez uma pausa, fitando o rosto sorridente da namorada. Isabelle tinha os olhos cheios d'água – Eu fiquei olhando você ali, na nossa cama, no nosso quarto, na nossa casa, e você sorria. Então eu me dei conta que pedir você em casamento era... – ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas – Eu não precisava fazer isso. _Nós_ não precisamos disso, porque, na verdade, nenhum de nós se importa de verdade com isso. – ele viu Isabelle assentir, uma lágrima finalmente escapando dos olhos azuis; ele a recolheu, delicadamente, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela – Eu não preciso fazer o pedido, porque você_ já é_ a minha mulher, você é a mãe do meu filho, e você sabe que é aquela com quem eu quero viver pro resto da vida, aquela que eu vou amar pro resto da vida.

- Sirius... – murmurou Isabelle, com voz fraquinha. As lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo rosto dela.

- Então... – ele enfiou a mão no outro bolso do jeans – Comprei isso. – na mão dele havia uma delicada gargantilha, de ouro branco, com um pingente de safira em forma de coração – Como eu sabia que não conseguiria colocar essa pedra no seu dedo, tive que arranjar outro jeito de dar ela pra você.

Ele então abriu o fecho da gargantilha, e, aproximando-se dela, colocou a jóia no pescoço da jovem, cujos olhos, tão azuis quanto a safira do pingente, brilhavam tanto ou mais do que a pedra. Puxou-a para si, e beijou-a, longa e intensamente.

- A moça da joalheira falou que a safira é o símbolo da fidelidade, e da união duradoura, e como nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre... bom, não tem nada mais duradouro do que isso... – disse Sirius, depois de beijá-la, e Isabelle sorriu – E um coração, porque representa o meu coração, que também já é seu há muito tempo. Nós não precisamos nos casar, nem nada assim... desde que você me prometa agora mesmo que vai ficar comigo pra sempre.

- Prometo. – disse Isabelle – Ficar com você pra sempre é tudo o que eu quero. Mas você tem que prometer também.

- Prometo, prometo, mil vezes prometo. – disse Sirius, e ela sorriu – Você é a mulher da minha vida, sempre vai ser.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, se encarando, apenas. Isabelle tocava o pingente da gargantilha em seu pescoço; ela parecia estar ainda assimilando tudo aquilo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que foi a Lily quem contou pra você sobre o anel, porque eu disse isso pra ela, muito tempo atrás. E eu disse isso porque sempre achei que jamais iria aceitar um pedido de casamento. – ela disse, finalmente, enquanto Sirius apenas a fitava, escutando – Mas quando eu disse isso... eu não podia imaginar que algum dia seria pedida desse jeito. E menos ainda que seria_ você_ a me pedir em casamento. E que eu amaria você tanto assim. – Isabelle fitava o namorado, que prestava muita atenção a cada palavra – Amar a ponto de pensar...

- Isso quer dizer que... – Sirius começou, levemente surpreso.

- Sim. – disse Isabelle, com um leve sorriso – Se fosse importante pra você, _eu aceitaria o seu pedido_... aceitaria sem hesitar... muito.

Sirius então riu, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela, e depois a beijou, ainda sorrindo.

- Pena que eu não soube disso antes... – disse ele.

- Sorte minha que você não soube disso antes... – retrucou Isabelle, e os dois voltaram a rir. Quando voltaram a ficar sérios, Sirius ficou olhando para Isabelle, sem dizer nada.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Você me ama. – disse ele, simplesmente.

- Por incrível que pareça. – respondeu Isabelle, meio debochada.

- É sério.

- Eu tive que praticamente aceitar um pedido de casamento pra você perceber isso? – perguntou a jovem, ainda meio rindo, e Sirius riu também.

- Não... isso foi só uma... confirmação.

Eles riram novamente. Sirius então apanhou a panela que estava sobre a mesinha, e que se revelou estar cheia de brigadeiro, e depois acendeu a lareira, e eles ficaram juntos, sentados no tapete felpudo do estúdio, diante da lareira, completamente enroscados, trocando colheradas do doce, além de pequenos carinhos e beijos.

- Sabia que você era a primeira opção do meu pai? – disse Isabelle, de repente.

- O quê?

- Quando ele pensou em me casar... – ela explicou – Você era a primeira opção.

- Sério? – perguntou o Maroto, surpreso.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Sua família é sangue-puro, tem tradição, e você era o filho mais velho... – disse ela – Mas aí você se revelou uma ovelha branca, e destruiu os planos dele.

- Tá vendo? – disse Sirius, então, sorrindo – Nós éramos destinados a ficar juntos.

- É... – concordou Isabelle, aconchegando-se mais a ele.

- Bell... me veio uma coisa à mente agora...

- O quê?

- O que você tinha dito mesmo... sobre o conteúdo da jaqueta ser meu?

- É tudo, tudo seu. – respondeu Isabelle, com um sorriso.

- É mesmo? Isso é muito, muito interessante... – disse ele, então, imediatamente cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, e levando-a consigo ao deitar no tapete, sem parar de beijá-la um segundo sequer. Ele então deixou os lábios dela, seguindo pela bochecha, até que seus lábios tocassem a orelha dela – Eu te recebo, Isabelle Marie Charmant, como minha mulher...

- Sirius...

- ... e te prometo ser fiel, te amar, te respeitar, e _te fazer feliz_, pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la; Isabelle sorria, os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Você _já me faz feliz_. Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo, todos os dias. – disse ela, acariciando o rosto dele, que lhe beijou a palma da mão e sorriu-lhe de volta, antes de beijá-la levemente nos lábios.

- Eu prometo abraçar você sempre que me pedir – continuou Sirius –, e deixar você usar aquele meu casaco que você adora. Prometo perceber quando você cortar o cabelo, mesmo que tenha sido só um centímetro, e me esforçar pra cozinhar melhor, e prometo não ficar bravo quando você me trocar pela Lily. Prometo deixar você ser a primeira a ler o jornal de manhã, e beijar você todos os dias antes de dormir, prometo ouvir sempre seus argumentos e respeitar suas decisões, e não incomodar você quando estiver na TPM. – os dois riram – Prometo dividir cada segundo da minha vida com você, derrotas e vitórias, e passar todos os Natais e aniversários ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida.

Isabelle não conseguiu falar por alguns instantes, ficou apenas fitando-o, os olhos novamente marejados, e Sirius fez-lhe um carinho leve no rosto. Então, ela o beijou, finalmente encontrando sua voz para responder às palavras dele.

- Eu te recebo, Sirius Black, como meu marido – disse ela, os lábios ainda tocando os dele, e sem tirar seus olhos dos dele nem por um segundo –, e te prometo ser fiel, te amar e te respeitar, e te fazer feliz, pelo resto da minha vida.

- _Continuar me fazendo feliz_, você quer dizer. – disse Sirius, e a jovem sorriu, antes de continuar falando.

- Eu prometo nunca sair da cama sem antes dar um beijo de bom dia – prosseguiu Isabelle –, e não ficar brava quando você esquecer datas importantes. Prometo deixar você jogar Quadribol nos fins de semana e ter paciência pra ouvir você reclamar do Moody, e prometo comer a sua comida sem fazer cara feia. Prometo cantar só pra você, fazer massagens quando você estiver cansado, sempre rir das suas piadas, até quando elas não forem tão engraçadas, e fazer os seus pratos favoritos sempre que você quiser. Prometo receber você com um sorriso e um beijo sempre que você voltar pra casa, seja de uma missão, ou quando tenha ido só até o mercado comprar pão. – Sirius riu – Prometo apoiar você em todas as suas decisões, e até deixar você pensar que manda em mim, tirar o batom antes de beijar você, e amar você com todas as minhas forças enquanto eu viver.

Sirius voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, passando pela linha do maxilar, e descendo para o pescoço e depois traçando o caminho de volta. Ele soltou os botões do casaco dela, removendo-o e jogando-o para o lado; Isabelle puxou a camiseta dele pelos braços, tirando-a também, sentindo, como sempre, o choque de excitação e desejo ao sentir a pele dele contra a sua, os dedos percorrendo os cabelos dele, sentindo as mãos dele também em seus cabelos, em suas pernas, na curva das costas, puxando-a mais para perto, o calor se intensificando, o desejo cada vez mais tomando conta de ambos. A calça dele seguiu o mesmo caminho da camiseta, e então foi a vez da lingerie de Isabelle, e logo nada mais separava uma pele da outra. Sirius sentiu Isabelle mordendo seu ombro, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para deixar uma marca vermelha na pele dele, e devolveu a mordida, também de leve, para em seguida beijar o local, seguindo com os lábios em direção aos seios, onde se deteve por algum tempo, para o deleite de Isabelle, e depois para baixo. Ele costumava brincar de morder a barriga dela, mas agora, não se sentia confortável fazendo isso, por causa do bebê, então ele apenas beijou a superfície levemente arredondada, que, como todo o corpo dela, cheirava a uma mistura de jasmim e sândalo, aquele perfume que ele amava, e que, eventualmente – como agora –, o enlouquecia. Ele foi mais longe, alcançando pontos mais sensíveis, mais delicados, ouvindo Isabelle arfar, o corpo se arqueando, o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, tomada pela intensidade das sensações que ele estava causando. Ela sentia seu controle escapando devagar, sabendo que era exatamente o que Sirius pretendia, então antes de se perder completamente, o trouxe de volta para cima, até que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura, seus lábios se tocando.

- Você gosta de provocar, não é? – ela perguntou, a voz ainda fraca – Eu também sei fazer isso. – disse, com um leve sorriso, e então foi a sua vez de reduzir Sirius a um amontoado de sensações e desejo igual ao que ele a transformara. Seus lábios conheciam os pontos mais sensíveis daquele corpo forte, suas mãos sabiam a forma certa de tocar Sirius, ela sabia exatamente do que ele gostava, e foi isso que ela fez; as mãos de Sirius se enroscavam no cobertor que ele apertava com força, cada músculo de seu corpo se tensionando enquanto os lábios dela alcançavam sua barriga em seu percurso de beijos e pequenas mordidas, até finalmente chegar ao ponto em que ele mais desejava ser tocado naquele momento, fazendo-o estremecer. Isabelle sorriu levemente ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios dele num sussurro rouco, ofegante, antes que ele a puxasse de volta, sem conseguir resistir mais à necessidade.

- Você sabe provocar. Eu entendi. – disse ele, a respiração irregular – Mas já tá virando tortura, e eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso de você. _Agora._

Isabelle o beijou, apertando-se contra o corpo do rapaz, sentindo o desejo refletido no corpo dele, a mão presa aos cabelos escuros, e Sirius a puxou para ainda mais perto, acomodando-se suavemente no corpo dela, já pronto para recebê-lo, o arfar que escapou de seus lábios respondendo ao gemido dela, enquanto começava a se mover, devagar, levando-a consigo. Os movimentos logo foram se tornando mais rápidos, as respirações mais descompassadas, enquanto os dois se deixavam perder um no outro, seus nomes sendo ditos entre arfares e gemidos, seus pensamentos abandonados pela necessidade de apenas sentir. Sem sequer recordar da existência de seu quarto, ou de sua cama no andar de cima, eles fizeram amor ali, no tapete do estúdio, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo na lareira e iluminados pela fraca luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta. A madrugada já ia alta quando, exaustos, finalmente dormiram, ali mesmo, abraçados, cobertos com um pesado cobertor conjurado por Sirius, tendo, naquela noite, ainda mais certeza de que o compromisso entre os dois era realmente forte e duraria o resto de suas vidas.

Um sol ainda não muito forte despertou Isabelle na manhã seguinte, ao bater no rosto adormecido da jovem. Sonolenta, ela se moveu levemente, tentando esconder-se da luz, sentindo o braço de Sirius pesando sobre sua cintura. Era tão bom ficar assim, aconchegada ao corpo dele, ela amava aquela sensação, jamais enjoaria dela, o calor, a segurança, o conforto... era bom demais. Lenta e relutantemente, ela abriu os olhos, demorando alguns instantes para se localizar. Ela estava no estúdio? Aliás, ela estava _no chão do estúdio?_ Foi então que a jovem lembrou do que havia acontecido na véspera, seu presente de aniversário, a noite passada no estúdio...

- Merlin, aniversário! – exclamou, então, lembrando-se do almoço, e dos amigos que viriam à sua casa para comemorar seu aniversário e o de Sirius – Sirius! Sirius, _acorda!_ – chamou, sentando-se, e puxando o cobertor para cobrir o corpo nu.

- Hmm... – fez o Maroto, sem abrir os olhos – Que foi...?

- Acorda, Sirius, já é de manhã! – insistiu Isabelle, sacudindo-o – É de manhã e nós estamos no chão do estúdio. _Sem roupas!_

- E daí? – resmungou Sirius, ainda de olhos fechados, embora já estivesse desperto.

- Daí que vai vir um monte de gente pro almoço, incluindo a Dorea.

- Não é como se ela já não tivesse me visto pelado...

- _Sirius!_

- Brincadeirinha. Olha, já acordei. – disse ele, abrindo os olhos e a puxando para um beijo, que ele prolongou o máximo que pôde – Bom dia, _minha mulher_ nervosinha. – desde a véspera era assim que a considerava, e Isabelle fazia o mesmo em relação a ele.

- Bom dia _meu marido_ desmiolado. – respondeu Isabelle, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir – Mas agora a gente tem que levantar.

Ela colocou o casaco, e Sirius se enrolou no cobertor, e os dois subiram para o quarto onde tomaram banho juntos – Sirius se enfiou no box enquanto Isabelle tomava banho, e os dois acabaram terminando de tomar banho juntos, aos beijos e risadas, toda a pressa de Isabelle esquecida, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Eles estavam se vestindo quando, ouviram, simultaneamente, a campainha da porta da frente, e estalidos de aparatação vindos da sala, seguidos pelo chamado de Alice:

- Isa! – chamou a jovem – Sirius! Cheguei!

No andar de cima, o casal se entreolhou; Isabelle ainda não havia se vestido, estava passando uma loção no corpo – Dorea lhe dera a poção para evitar as temidas manchas causadas pela gravidez – e Sirius apenas vestira a calça.

- Devem ser Frank e Alice, na sala. – disse Isabelle – E Tiago e Lily na porta, a Lily ia passar no mercado antes de vir. Você tá mais vestido do que eu. Põe a camiseta e desce, eu me apronto rapidinho.

- Não quer que as meninas me vejam sem camiseta, Sra. Black? – brincou Sirius, beijando-a na nuca.

- Elas são casadas, e são minhas amigas. Não preciso me preocupar com isso. – disse a morena, rindo e se encolhendo – Mas prefiro que essa visão seja só minha, Sr. Black. – completou ela, antes que ele a beijasse novamente, nos lábios, e deixasse o quarto, colocando a camiseta enquanto andava rumo à escada.

Enquanto Sirius recebia os amigos, Isabelle terminou rapidamente de se arrumar e desceu também. Encontrou Lilian e Alice já na cozinha, desempacotando as compras e mexendo nos armários, enquanto os rapazes, aparentemente, estavam no lado de fora da casa, no quintal. Depois que recebeu, como Sirius, os cumprimentos e os presentes dos amigos, começou, junto a Lilian e Alice, a preparar o almoço. Cerca de meia hora depois, Remo chegou, sem Bárbara, que tinha uma festa de família no mesmo dia.

- Você trouxe? – perguntou Isabelle, tão logo viu o amigo.

- Trouxe. – respondeu Remo, sorrindo.

- Ai, eu amo você, Remo! – disse a morena, feliz, dando um abraço e um beijo estalado no rosto do rapaz.

- Ei, ei, ei, que negócio é esse de _"eu amo você, Remo"_? – perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se dos dois.

Isabelle então exibiu as três grandes barras de chocolate que Remo trouxera.

- Ele não é o melhor amigo do mundo? – perguntou ela, sorridente.

- Não deixa a Lily ouvir você falando isso, porque daí vai ser o Sirius e ela com ciúme. – disse Remo, com um sorriso maroto.

- Ciúme, ha. – fez Sirius – Como se eu tivesse motivo, Aluado. Essa mulher me ama.

- Ah, não tem ciúme, é? Que bom saber. Isso quer dizer que eu posso abraçar a Isa assim, o quanto eu quiser... – disse Remo, abraçando novamente a amiga, bem apertado.

- Tá, tá, também não precisa abusar, né? – disse Sirius, fingindo estar contrariado, afastando o amigo de Isabelle – Já abraçou o bastante pelo resto do ano! – disse ele, e Isabelle e Remo caíram na risada.

Logo em seguida, a elfa Mig aparatou na cozinha; a pedido de Dorea, fora levar as prometidas tortas de ameixa para a sobremesa, e colocar-se à disposição de Isabelle para auxiliar no preparo do almoço. Dorea decidira, junto com Judith, não comparecer ao almoço – embora tenha prometido compensar depois –, deixando os jovens se reunirem e comemorarem a seu modo, enquanto as duas saíam juntas para um passeio mais tranqüilo. Embora tenham ficado chateados com a ausência da mãe/sogra, os aniversariantes estavam muito alegres, junto com os amigos, rindo e conversando, e, sempre que estavam próximos, trocando olhares e pequenos sorrisos amorosos. Enquanto as moças tomavam conta da cozinha e da comida, os rapazes ficaram encarregados de preparar o pequeno quintal para que eles pudessem almoçar do lado de fora da casa, bem como da música. Isabelle estava usando seu presente de aniversário, e, enquanto estavam na cozinha, logo depois da chegada de Emmeline, ela contou – em parte – sobre a surpresa preparada por Sirius na véspera.

- Ele fez mesmo tudo isso, Isa? – perguntou Alice.

- Ai, fez. – confirmou Isabelle – O estúdio ainda tá uma bagunça, não deu tempo de arrumar. Mas foi lindo, meninas!

- Deve ter sido mesmo, Isa. – disse Emmeline – Ai, por quê eu não arrumo um namorado assim? – perguntou ela, fazendo todas rirem.

O almoço saiu perto da uma hora da tarde, e transcorreu de forma alegre e tranqüila. Todos conversaram muito, riram muito, e o tempo pareceu voar. Depois que todos já haviam terminado de comer a sobremesa, Sirius interrompeu a conversa, chamando a atenção dos amigos por um momento, pois tinha algo para mostrar a eles.

- Eu ganhei presentes de todos vocês – disse ele –, e eu gostei muito de todos eles. – ao dizer isto, seu olhar se deteve em Isabelle, e os dois sorriram, cúmplices, as bochechas dela tingindo-se levemente de vermelho – Mas... ainda falta um presente. O presente que eu vou dar... pra mim mesmo.

Todos acharam graça, entreolhando-se, surpresos e curiosos – à exceção de Tiago, que já sabia do que se tratava – sobre o que seria o presente que Sirius daria a si mesmo. O Maroto então continuou a falar.

- Vocês já sabem que eu e a Bell estamos esperando um bebê. – todos assentiram com a cabeça; Isabelle sorriu, inconscientemente levando a mão à barriga ainda discreta – Mas... eu tenho um outro bebê. Calma, amor, não é o que você tá pensando. – disse ele, rindo, ao ver a Isabelle franzir a testa.

- Pra sua própria saúde, é melhor que não seja mesmo. – disse Isabelle, e todos voltaram a rir.

Sirius então fez um floreio com a varinha, e todos – novamente, à exceção de Tiago – ficaram boquiabertos com o que apareceu diante deles. Ao lado do moreno, uma Harley Davidson preta, novinha, reluzia à claridade da luz do sol.

- Apresento a vocês, a Tesouro, o meu outro bebê.

Imediatamente se formou um círculo, com a moto no centro; ela era, de fato, linda, toda preta e cromada, extremamente convidativa a uma volta.

- Agora eu sei de onde vinham todas aquelas manchas de graxa nas suas roupas... – disse Isabelle ao marido, que lhe sorriu, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Eu digo o mesmo, não é, Sr. Potter? – disse Lilian a Tiago, e eles riram.

- Pontas foi o meu auxiliar, Lily. – disse Sirius – Mais atrapalhava que ajudava, mas mesmo assim...

- Seu pulguento ingrato! – disse Tiago, e os dois fingiram uma briga. Sirius então voltou para perto de Isabelle.

- E então, o que achou? – perguntou ele, abraçando-a pelas costas.

- É linda. – disse Isabelle, olhando para a moto – Muito linda mesmo.

- Vai ficar ainda mais linda com nós dois nela – disse Sirius perto de seu ouvido –, numa estrada, vento batendo no rosto, você agarradinha em mim...

- Eu vou adorar isso... – disse a morena, com um sorriso, e os dois se beijaram. Foi então que, de repente, um patrono apareceu no quintal, pegando todos de surpresa, e, vindo na direção deles, começou a falar, com a voz de Moody.

- Preciso de vocês imediatamente. Temos Comensais em um número razoável na região das docas, e um grande número de trouxas nos arredores. Cruzamento da Emerson com a Park, em Southwark. Só os Aurores.

Dito isso, o patrono desapareceu. Todos se entreolharam, nervosos, e rapidamente começaram a se movimentar, procurando capas e apanhando varinhas. Tiago deu um beijo em Lilian, e Sirius fez o mesmo com Isabelle, murmurando um "volto logo" para a jovem que permanecera absolutamente imóvel desde o aparecimento do patrono. Depois, junto com Alice e Frank, os dois desaparataram para ir ajudar nas docas. Isabelle continuou parada no mesmo lugar, fitando o ponto do jardim de onde Sirius desaparecera, parecendo simplesmente atordoada; era a primeira situação deste tipo a acontecer desde que ela deixara de participar das atividades do departamento, e ela parecia não saber o que fazer.

- Bem... – disse Emmeline, tentando quebrar o clima – Acho que sobrou pra nós arrumarmos essa bagunça...

- É... – concordou Remo, sem tirar os olhos da ainda imóvel Isabelle.

- Isa? – chamou Lilian, delicadamente, mas Isabelle não deu sinal de ter ouvido – Isa? – ela tocou o braço da amiga, que se sobressaltou, parecendo ter saído de um transe.

- O quê? – perguntou a morena, olhando para a amiga – Desculpa, Lil, eu... saí do ar.

- Percebemos. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Eu... vou começar a arrumar essa bagunça... – disse Isabelle, então, começando a andar em direção à mesa – Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- Nós vamos ajudar. – disse Emmeline – Eu fico com a louça. Já que fui a última a chegar e quase não ajudei com o almoço. Você e a Lily vão levando tudo lá pra dentro.

- Eu arrumo tudo aqui fora. – disse Remo.

- Tá.

Todos começaram a se mexer, para organizar as coisas. Lilian, então, voltou a falar com Isabelle.

- Daqui a pouco eles estão de volta. – disse ela, para tranqüilizar a amiga.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Isabelle – Mas é... estranho... ficar pra trás.

- Sensação ruim, né? – perguntou Lilian, e a morena assentiu – Você acaba acostumando. Não passa, não melhora. Mas você acostuma.

Isabelle sorriu, sem ânimo algum, olhando para a mão esquerda, inconscientemente pousada sobre a barriga.

- Acho que, pelo menos por enquanto, não tenho opção, né? – disse ela.

- Sirius sabe se cuidar, Isa. – disse Lilian, sorrindo compreensiva – Agora vem. Vamos arrumar essa bagunça enquanto eles não voltam.

Para o desgosto de Isabelle, os rapazes demoraram mais do que qualquer delas poderia ter previsto, pois, uma vez terminada a missão externa, os dois foram convocados a participar do interrogatório de dois Comensais capturados. Remo e Emmeline foram embora no finzinho da tarde, e Lily ficou com Isabelle até perto das nove horas da noite, quando decidiu ir para casa esperar por Tiago, não sem antes recomendar à amiga que tentasse dormir, e que, caso precisasse de qualquer coisa, chamasse pela lareira. Isabelle concordou, embora não tenha de fato, seguido a recomendação da ruiva. Quando Sirius chegou em casa, bem mais tarde, encontrou-a ainda acordada, na sala, sentada em uma das poltronas, esperando por ele.

- Bell... o que você tá fazendo ainda acordada? Ou melhor... semi-acordada?

- Tava esperando você chegar... você sabe que eu não consigo dormir. – ela suspirou, se esticando, e olhou para o relógio – Além disso, ainda restam vinte e cinco minutos do nosso aniversário.

- Minha linda maluquinha... devia ter me esperado lá em cima. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso – Vem, vamos subir. E aí podemos ficar juntinho por todos os... – ele olhou para o relógio – Vinte e três minutos restantes do nosso aniversário.

* * *

_N/A: Imagina se a autora (má, feia e desnaturada) não ia ter sumido de novo. Pela 416545341654 vez, desculpem. Final de semestre, trabalho novo, final de ano, esteve tudo um caos. Mas, estou de volta. Jully, demorei, mas apareci, capítulo fresquinho, e um dos meus favoritos. Embora eu queira que todos os que lerem, gostem, espero que tu, em especial, goste desse capítulo, já enormemente atrasado. Tuas PM's me servem como incentivo pra continuar escrevendo, OBRIGADA._**  
**


End file.
